Souvenirs rattrapés
by Melitta Fairy
Summary: Nous sommes 17 ans après la mort du célèbre Harry Potter. Le monde des sorciers tourne au désastre, l'histoire de trois ado pas comme les autres... chapitre 30 en ligne
1. A bord du poudlard express

1.A bord du Poudlard Express

Serrée contre son oncle, Malicia regardait les élèves faire leurs adieux à leurs parents. On se serrait, on s'embrassait, on lâchait quelques larmes, on criait de joie, à l'idée de revoir ses amis, on s'insultait. Le train allait partir dans dix minutes. Christoph baisa le front de sa nièce et lui sourit. Aucun mot ne s'échangea, même pas un ''Sois sage''. Et pourtant, Malicia était une élève qui avait besoin qu'on lui interdise beaucoup de choses. Son passe temps favori était de mettre Poudlard sens dessus-dessous. Tirant sa valise avec peine, la jeune fille réussit à se trouver un compartiment libre dans le vieux Poudlard express. Elle s'installa contre la fenêtre et posa ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face. La jeune fille avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau des omoplates. Sa taille ne dépassait le mètre soixante et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait chez elle c'était bien de se trouver petite. Elle avait hérité de son père de jolis yeux marrons très sombre. Une fille simple, belle et maligne.

Elle aperçut son oncle toujours devant la barrière qui les séparait des moldus. Il restait statique, les bras croisés devant lui, et jetant des coups d'œils par-ci par-là. Christoph Wiest était un auror et avait pour mission de s'assurer que l'embarquement des élèves dans le train en direction de Poudlard se passe sans problème. C'est là qu'apparurent ses amis avec leur grande famille. Sirius et Ingrid deux faux jumeaux restaient côte à côte. La jeune fille aux long cheveux roux tenait par la main la petite Cyrian, aussi rousse que sa demi-sœur et qui était surexcitée de voir autant de monde dans la gare. Ils étaient suivis de près par leurs demis-frères et sœurs Léoncius (qui entrait en première année), Caprice (qui était en seconde) et Irwin, qui comme Malicia, Sirius et Ingrid, était en septième année.

Leur mère était toujours aussi belle. Elle portait une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir son gros ventre, montrant qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant. Ses cheveux roux étaient longs et on pouvait encore distinguer quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle tenait le bras à son mari ; grand, la tête haute, les cheveux châtain et les yeux d'un bleu sombre. Son air fier écœura Malicia. Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine. Mais tout ce que disait Ingrid à son sujet n'était pas plaisant. Irwin était son fils. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Autant de physique que de caractère. Prétentieux, orgueilleux, capricieux, égoïste et beau comme un dieu. Le jeune Serpentard en faisait craquer plus d'une.

Ingrid serra sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle porta un moment sa petite sœur qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux de voir sa grande sœurette partir. Ingrid lui parla un moment, l'embrassa et la déposa au sol, la laissant avec Sirius. Ingrid avait un sourire radieux. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais seuls ses yeux étaient vraiment différents. Ses yeux, elle les tenait de son défunt père, et elle avait les mêmes que son frère. Des yeux vert... Vert émeraude. Les plus beaux yeux qu'il puisse exister pensait rêveusement Malicia. Ingrid et Malicia étaient amies depuis leur première rencontre il y a de ça six ans. Pour rien au monde elles ne se quittaient. Toujours proches l'une de l'autre. Leur bonheur se partageait entre elles, comme la tristesse. Ingrid avait beaucoup de problèmes avec sa famille et Malicia l'aidait à retrouver le sourire. La jeune fille embrassa froidement son beau-père puis se dirigea vers le train.

Malicia courut dans le couloir et en apercevant sa meilleure amie se rua dessus. Elles se serrèrent, s'embrassèrent, éclatèrent de rire. Voila deux mois qu'elles étaient séparées. Ingrid fut vite suivie de son frère. Il fit la bise à la jeune brune puis s'installa avec les deux filles. Sirius était grand, cheveux bruns, les yeux verts émeraudes, et pourtant son regard était toujours très sombre. Il était dans les rêves, c'était toujours comme ça quand il devait quitter sa famille, ça avait commencé dès la première année. Malicia s'en souvenait. Sirius regardait sa mère, avec tristesse, sa petite sœur puis cet homme qui leur bousillait la vie.

- Alors ? Demanda vivement Malicia à son amie. L'Egypte ?

- Bof... C'était... sympas. Sans plus. Répondit son amie l'air terriblement ennuyée.

- Hein ? C'est tout ? S'écria Malicia n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Ingrid voyant l'air de son amie éclata de rire.

- Nan ! je plaisante ! C'était génial ! On a visité pleins de monuments, des pyramides, des palais, on a même croisé la momie de Cléopâtre. Tu peux me croire, c'était trop...

Et voilà ! Ingrid avait commencé un interminable discourt. Ingrid était une vraie pipelette, et elle parlait, et elle parlait... Malicia qui à tout son contraire ne disait rien l'écoutait que très peu, mais quand c'était des sujets aussi intéressants, elle buvait toutes ces paroles du début à la fin et posait des tas et des tas de questions.

Cependant, Ingrid fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux garçons et une fille. En les voyant, Sirius leur sauta dessus. Les cris de joies devaient être entendus dans tout le train. Rodéric s'échappa des bras de son meilleur ami pour embrasser Malicia et ensuite Ingrid. Ingrid avait l'air aussi heureuse que son frère. Elle les connaissait bien, presque aussi bien que lui ; mais Malicia savait que ce sourire était surtout au fait qu'elle venait enfin de revoir Rodéric. Depuis des années Ingrid n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, mais jamais elle n'osa trop s'approcher de lui. Et ça ne pouvait pas être de la timidité. Ingrid était connue pour toutes les conquêtes qu'elle avait fait à Poudlard. Une vrai libertine et pourtant, son cœur ne battait pour qu'une seule personne.

Ewan Rider suivit de près par Nathamael Weasley leur fit la bise puis tous s'installèrent. Rodéric et Malicia s'adoraient énormément, ils étaient amis depuis un moment. Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux brun long, tous regroupés dans une queue de cheval, les yeux marron, une boucle d'oreille en forme de Serpent qui pendait à son oreille droite et... Malicia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout compte fait il l'avait fait, et même sans l'autorisation de ses parents.

- T'as un percing ! Wah ! S'écria la jeune fille en fixant le sourcil du jeune garçon. (Tous leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux)

- Purée ! la trempée que je me suis pris par mes parents.

- Tu m'étonnes. Eclata de rire la jeune fille. C'est pas mon oncle qui me laisserait faire ce genre de trucs.

Un peu plus loin, vers la porte se tenaient Ewan et Nathamael. Tous deux sortaient ensemble depuis un an. Malicia ne les connaissait que très peu. Les seules personnes qu'elle connaissaient vraiment étaient Ingrid et Rodéric. Ewan était blond, les yeux bleu vert, très prétentieux, et il était adorait par tous car c'était le meilleur poursuiveur de Quidditch de tout Poudlard. Nathamael Weasley était la cousine d'Ingrid et de Sirius. Sa mère était professeur de métamorphose et elles se ressemblaient énormément. Les cheveux bruns, en bataille, les yeux marron et quelques taches de rousseur. La plus grande intello de toute l'école. Et bien qu'elle ait les meilleures notes de sa classe, qu'elle n'ai jamais violé une seule règle, qu'elle était préfète en chef, elle traînait avec le groupe le plus insolant de l'école. C'est à dire Sirius Potter, Ewan Rider et Rodéric Hurt.

Le trajet fut assez calme. Nathamael et Ewan dormaient l'un contre l'autre, Ingrid avait disparut (pour ses nouvelles conquêtes pensa amusée sa meilleure amie) et Rodéric et Sirius faisaient une bataille explosive. Malicia restait à contempler le paysage rêveuse. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les couples de vaches qui regardaient le train passer qui l'intéressaient le plus. En effet, sur la vitre, elle voyait le reflet des deux garçons qui s'éclataient comme des gosses. Et son regard s'attardait surtout sur Sirius. Le jeune garçon était la personne du petit groupe qui lui parlait le moins. Parfois ils se fixaient du regard, bêtement, attendant de savoir lequel allez regarder ailleurs. Souvent, ils passaient du temps ensemble, près du lac, à lire des livres ou faire leurs devoirs. Mais jamais ils ne se parlaient ; ou presque jamais. Sirius n'était pas un mystère pour Malicia, elle savait tout sur lui. Mais alors vraiment tout. Ingrid lui en racontait des belles ; mais juste les quelques coups de regards en disaient beaucoup sur lui. Sirius était triste, et seul. Même si il était beaucoup entouré, ça ne devait pas être une personne à se confier. Il était totalement comme Malicia. Elle non plus ne racontait pas ses secrets. Elle les gardait pour elle. Mais jamais Ingrid ne s'était souciée, jamais elle ne pensa une seule fois que son amie n'allait pas bien. Elle le montrait trop peu.

A la sortie du train, tous les élèves eurent droit à une bonne douche froide. Il pleuvait es cordes, l'orage était proche, et chaque coup de tonnerre était de plus en plus fort. De magnifiques éclaires se promenaient dans le ciel éclairant le village Pré-Au-Lard. Les habitants de la ville qui vivaient près de la gare regardaient ces pauvres élèves trempés jusqu'aux os. Malicia et Ingrid s'abritaient avec un grand poncho de la rouquine. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rétrécis leurs valises et les avaient fourrés dans leur poche. Derrière eux, Sirius, Ewan, Rodéric et Nathamael chantaient ( si on peut appeler ça chanter) une vieille chanson sous la pluie. Tous les quatre se tenaient par les bras, sautaient dans les flaques d'eau, et ne prenaient aucun soin de se protéger de la pluie. Rodéric lâcha ses amis et se jeta sur Malicia, la traînant vers ses amis. Sa,ns que la fille n'eut le temps de réagir, il la souleva, la posa sur ses épaules et se remit à chanter. Malicia explosa de rire, laissant chaque goûte lui mouiller le visage, lui glissant dans le cou pour arriver dans son pull. En dix secondes elle était trempée, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle même se mit à chanter devant l'air ahuri de certains élèves qui pestaient contre le temps. Ingrid fini par les rejoindre, mais elle restait sous son poncho. Nathamael essaya de s'abriter, mais cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle avait pris une vraie douche.

Une fois arrivés dans le château, les élèves se séchèrent. Malicia complètement congelée restait contre son amie qui essayait en vain de la réchauffer en frottant ses bras et son dos.

- Ca t'apprendra de ne pas t'abriter.

Malicia lui tira la langue pour réponse. Elles s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. A côté de Malicia se trouvait Rodéric, et en face Sirius, Ewan et Nathamael qui étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Amusé de voir Ewan réchauffer sa petite amie, Sirius se jeta sur le couple les enlaçant et se mettant à crier.

- Oui ! moi aussi j'ai froid ! S'il te plait mon Ewiii ! Je veux un calinou !

- Dégage Potter !

Tous le petit groupe explosa de rire. Sirius était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de critiquer les couples. Lui même n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, et pourtant, c'est l'un des garçons qui a eu droit à des tas de demandes. il ne croyait pas à l'amour, c'est ce qu'il disait.

Les premières années rentrèrent. Malicia aperçut Léoncius, complètement trempé qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Caprice l'an dernier était allé chez les Gryffondor. Lui, ne redoutait qu'une seule chose, c'est d'être à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle car tous ces demis-frères et sœurs étaient à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. A vrai dire, seul Irwin, était chez les Serpent... Et il se portait bien, même un peu trop.

Le vieux directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Plus les années passés et plus il paraissait vieux et fatigué. Il commença alors son petit discourt de bien venu.

- Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite le bonsoir et la bienvenue. J'espère que cette année vous apportera beaucoup. Comme chaque années, je tiens à préciser, qu'il est très important de garder des liens entre les différentes maisons ; Plus le temps passe et plus nous avons besoin de rester réunis. Et maintenant... Que la répartition commence.

Rodéric avait pouffé de rire en entendant les derniers mots du directeur.

- Rester lier... Tu parles, comment veut-il qu'on devienne copain-copain avec les Serpentard ?

- Plus le temps passe et plus nos maisons se haïssent, on va pas faire une exception à la règle. Grogna Sirius en attendant avec impatience le repas.

- Déjà que dans la famille c'est la guerre. Rajouta pensive Ingrid en lançant un regard réprobateur à Irwin.

Ce fut le tour du frère de Ingrid et Sirius. Il fut envoyé chez les Serpents. Sirius se plaqua la main contre le front et Ingrid eu l'air complètement anéantie. Même Caprice laissa échapper un ''Oh ! non !''. Léoncius, lui parut satisfait, il allait se retrouver avec un de ses frères. Il alla même s'installer auprès de celui ci, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le présenta à ses amis.

Tout au long du repas, Ingrid n'arrêtait pas de marmonner tandis que Rodéric essayait de lui remonter le moral. Ewan et Nathamael mangèrent tout en rigolant avec des sixièmes et cinquièmes années. Seuls Sirius et Malicia ne parlaient pas. La jeune fille jetait quelques regards au garçon, était-il triste pour son frère ? C'est là qu'elle croisa son regard. Ca y est, le jeu avait commencé pensa t-elle amusée. Mais lui ne pensait pas la même chose. Il lui sourit et regardait plus intensivement son visage. Plus que ces yeux. Sa bouche, son petit nez, son front, ses cheveux. Puis ce n'était pus le jeu du regard stupide. Non, il la découvrait. Malicia n'aima pas, elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait. De quel droit la regardait-il comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle avec reproche.

- Tu as changé princesse. Rajouta t-il amusé.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

Sand rajouter un mot, Malicia replongea dans son assiette. Mais elle sentait toujours le regard sur elle. Elle releva la tête et se mis à lui crier dessus.

- Mais arrête ! Tu veux que je t'écorche vif ou quoi ?

- Le prends pas mal Malicia ! C'est mon nouveau jeu.

- Grrr...

- Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde. Et bien c'est partit, on va voir combien de temps tu tiens sans t'emporter.

Furieuse, Malicia qui détestait ce nouveau jeu marmonna un petit ''stupide'' puis pris son assiette, s'assis sous la table t mangea cachée du regard de Sirius. Ingrid passa la tête sous la nappe.

- Ca va pas bien Malicia ?

- Lâche moi. Grogna la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de son jumeau de la rejoindre.

- Ecoute le prends pas mal, je faisais ça pour rire. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais horreur de ça. Allez viens, je recommencerais plus ; c'est promis.

Malicia le toisa du regard. Ce n'était pas de la haine mais de la crainte. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on la regarde ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sirius voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas lui posa la main sur l'épaule et ajouta.

- Si tu reviens pas, je mange ici avec toi. Mais on aura vraiment l'air de deux clodos. Tu crois que c'est ce qui faut montrer aux Serpentard ?

Sans répondre, Malicia retourna à table devant les yeux amusés de certains Gryffondor. Elle finit son assiette et termina le repas le regard perdu sur une pomme.


	2. La lettre

2.La lettre

Assis devant un bol de céréales, Sirius relisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de sa mère. Celle-ci lui demandait si le voyage s'était bien passé, et lui demandait des nouvelles d'Ingrid, de Caprice, de Irwin et surtout de Léoncius. Il appris aussi que Cyrian avait très mal dormis et qu'elle ne faisait que de réclamer ses frères et sœurs. Sirius compatit pour la petite fille. Pauvre gosse, pensa t-il. Elle va devoir rester encore six ans toute seule à la maison. A côté de son bol, d'autres petites lettres attendaient. C'était la première fois qu'il en recevait autant. Elles avaient toutes étaient apportée par des hiboux différents. En face de lui, Ewan et Rodéric avaient eu droit au même scénario.

Sirius ouvrit la première lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous vous prions d'ouvrir la lettre qui suivra uniquement lorsque vous serez seul. Tout ceci doit être confidentiel._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Juste à côté de lui, il entendit Ewan s'écrier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Ses deux amis se penchèrent sur sa lettre. Elle était identique à celle que Sirius venait de recevoir.

- C'est marrant, j'ai reçu la même ! Rajouta le garçon.

- Moi aussi. Marmonna Rodéric.

- C'est con, ajouta Ewan amusé. Moi je croyais que c'était une lettre d'une de mes fans. Je croyais que j'avais rendez vous.

- Hè ! je te ferais remarqué que tu es... comment dire. S'amusa sirius. Déjà pris.

Ewan lui tira la langue ; il adorait se lancer dans de nouvelles conquêtes amoureuses. Très connu comme poursuiveur au Quidditch, il avait reçu dès sa seconde année des lettres de jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait à peine et même de filles de Serpentard. Cependant, Nathamael n'était pas qu'une simple aventure, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, et il s'était promis de ne jamais la tromper... (brave garçon, faut avouer que ça doit être dur pour lui). Cependant, son passe-temps favoris était de la rendre jalouse. Une fois, une de ses blague faillit tourner au drame. Et il faillit perdre la jeune fille une bonne fois pour toutes. Depuis, il s'était calmé, mais ne pouvait se résigner à lui faire des farces.

Un peu plus tard, Ingrid et Nathamael rejoignirent les trois garçons. Toutes deux en tenue d'écolière. La jeune brune s'installa à côté de Ewan et l'embrassa profondément pendant que la rouquine s'installait près de son frère.

- Dis moi, tu as beaucoup de courrier aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Tiens, j'en ai reçu une de maman.

Pendant qu'Ingrid finissait de lire sa lettre, Sirius rangea les deux autres un peu louche dans sa poche afin que sa sœur ne les voit pas.

- Pauvre Cyran. Toute seule à la maison.

- Mouai. Avant ça allait, elle avait toujours Léoncius... Puis l'air pensif il ajouta. J'espère qu'elle n'ira jamais à Serpentard.

- Elle a un cœur d'or cette gosse, ne pense pas aux malheurs s'il te plait. Passe moi le lait.

Pendant qu'Ingrid se servait, Rodéric qui était en face d'elle lisait une lettre. Ingrid n'aima pas ça, le parchemin était rose et remplit de petits cœurs. Encore une admiratrice... pensa-t-elle déçue.

- Rhôôô ! S'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ewan.

- C'est chou.

- Qui t'écris ? Demanda Sirius. Encore une admiratrice ?

- Nan !

Ingrid souleva un sourcil. C'est qui alors cette peste ? Enragea t-elle intérieurement.

- C'est ma petite sœur. Elle est trop mimi.

La jeune rouquine se détendit. Mais garda un regard sombre et triste. Comment allait-elle réussir un de ces jours à le conquérir ? Elle avait déjà tout essayé. Elle avait essayé de le rendre jaloux en traînant avec d'autres garçons, jamais il ne se préoccupa d'elle. Elle avait couché avec eux , afin que la rumeur annonce qu'elle n'était plus vierge, elle eu juste droit à une grosse engueulade de son frère et des tas de questions de Nathamael. Enfin elle essaya de l'attirer avec des mini jupes et des décolletés plongeants. Mais Elle ne réussit qu'à choper froid. Evidement, on ne reste pas en débardeur en hiver, c'est bien connu.

Le regard rêveur, les bras croisés sur la table et le menton plongeait dessus, Ingrid contemplait Rodéric qui était assis juste devant elle. Paressant plus triste que jamais, Malicia se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota tout en essayant d'être discrète pour ne pas se faire attraper par le professeur.

- Et si tu essayais de lui parler cette fois-ci ?

- Hein ? Ingrid sortie de ses pensés. Mais enfin, de quoi parles tu ?

- De Rodéric !

- Comment sais tu que je pense encore à lui ?

- C'est pas compliqué à savoir ma puce.

Malicia se mit à pouffer de rire tandis qu'Ingrid devenait rouge comme une tomate.

- Mesdemoiselles Potter et Wiest. Un peu de calme s'il vous plait !

Le professeur de métamorphose leur lançait un regard noir. Ingrid et Malicia firent semblant de s'intéresser au cour mais sans plus. Le professeur Granger était assez strict, mais cependant, jamais elle ne leur avait donné de retenus. Nathamael était sa fille, elle vivait au château avec son mari Ronald Weasley (ça en bouche un coin hein ?) et Ingrid était sa filleule. Les deux amis aimaient bien passer du temps chez leur professeur, on y croisait souvent des gens de la famille d'Ingrid.

Malicia était passionnée par les grandes familles comme la famille Weasley. Avant elle en avait une. Une immense. Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée, et remuant la tête elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle croisa alors les yeux de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore celui là.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de te demander une gomme. Tu as ?

- Je... Oui.

Elle lui tendit sa gomme et croisa son regard. Ses yeux ! Elle craquait, mentalement elle fondait. Une fois le jeune garçon retourné, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Comment pouvait-on avoir de si beaux yeux ? Ingrid avait les même, de plus, elle savait les maquiller à la perfection. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne soit jamais libre pensa son amie.

La cloche sonna. Pendant la récré, Ingrid alla rejoindre un groupe de garçons de Serdaigle. Sirius quand à lui alla s'installer dans un coin sombre près du cachot des cours de potion et ouvrit sa seconde lettre. Il tressaillit. Le parchemin était noir et l'écriture était de rouge.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisis pour servir le plus grand de tous les grands, Lord Voldemort. Nous connaissons vos prouesses que vous faites à l'école, vous êtes un excellent élève qui en connaît un peu plus sur la magie noire que d'autres. Un messager viendra dans deux mois vous demander quel est votre choix, à vous de le faire. Mais attention, faites le bon choix. Si vous acceptez cette offre, plusieurs avantages vous serons..._

Sirius n'eu pas le courage de lire la suite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pourquoi lui avaient-ils demandé ça ? à lui ? Le fils du célèbre Harry Potter celui qui devait mettre fin aux jours du Lord noir. Qu'allait-il lui arriver si il refusait. Plusieurs élèves de septièmes années mouraient à la sortie de leurs études, pendant toute leur dernière année, ils apprenaient la mort de leurs proches puis c'était à leur tour de passer dans l'haut de là. Cette nouvelle époque devenait de plus en plus noir. On avait remarqué, qu'il y avait de plus en plus de sorciers qu'autre fois sur Terre. Beaucoup de moldus mouraient, d'ailleurs les moldues eux mêmes avaient fini par s'entre attaquer, ils étaient tombés dans une nouvelle guerre, obligeant tous les sorciers de se cacher encore plus souvent. En effet, certains moldues avaient appris l'existence de la magie, ils savaient qu'il y avait des sorciers dans le monde, tous n'y croyaient pas, mais ils s'étaient inventés un nouveau métier. Nettoyeurs... Nettoyeurs de sorciers plus précisément. On retombait comme au Moyen Age. Seulement, les moldues avaient des armes de plus en plus sophistiqués.

A présent, le monde magique craignait le Lord noir mais aussi les moldues et tous leurs gadget. De plus en plus de mangemorts étaient recrutés, la prison de sorciers n'existait plus. Il y avait de moins en moins d'attaques. En quelques sortes, Lord Voldemort contrôlait le monde magique, un de ses fidèles était le ministre de la magie. Les aurors ne faisaient plus partis du ministère de la magie, ils avaient trouvés leur propre cachette et leur lieu de rassemblement et continuaient à veiller sur la population. Celle-ci n'avait pas le droit de faire un pas de travers. Si le Lord vous demandait de le suivre alors vous le ferez, sinon.. il vous détruisait vous et votre famille. Heureusement, Albus Dumbledore était toujours vivant et se battait encore contre le Lord. Cependant, il se faisait vieux, et au fond d'eux, beaucoup de gens savaient que ses jours étaient comptés.

C'est sombre, si sombre... Papa pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec nous ? pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça ? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné. Regarde ce qu'est devenue maman, regarde Ingrid... Seuls. Tu nous laisse tous seuls. Pourquoi ? Sirius se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur le sol et se cachant les yeux avec ses mains, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, mais là, s'en était trop.

- Sirius ?

Le jeune garçon tressaillit. Comme si il avait commandé ses larmes, elles cessèrent et il s'essuya le visage. C'était la voix d'une jeune file qu'il connaissait bien. Malicia apparut et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ne lui parla pas, il avait la tête baissée et sentait son regard.

- C'est bon princesse, t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Dit-il moqueur.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Malicia ne chercha pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas son ami, juste le frère de sa meilleure amie. Si il n'allait pas bien ce n'était pas à elle de s'en occuper. Cependant elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. A la fois parce qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer mais aussi parce que elle se sentait trop proche de lui. C'était bien la première fois. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Tout se lisait dans les yeux. Il fallait simplement savoir lire, c'est comme les rêves, ils ont tous une signification, il faut juste un peu chercher. Malicia savait lire dans les yeux et dans les rêves. Seulement, Sirius savait cacher ses émotions dans son regard. Parfois il y laissait lire parfois il l'empêchait ce qui était le cas.

- Dis moi princesse ? Tu as reçu du courrier aujourd'hui ?

Malicia parut surprise.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. A présent il était en colère. Nathamael était la meilleure de la classe, mais elle était suivie de près par Malicia, et ensuite par Sirius. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien reçut.

- Pour rien. Euh... écoute, je me sens pas bien. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu peux l'expliquer à Rogue ?

- Il va t'écorcher ! C'est notre premier cour de l'année ! Tu ne devrais pas sauter les cours comme ça, cette année, on a nos aspic !

- Laisse moi faire ce que je veux princesse.

- Par pitié ! arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Sans répondre Sirius partit en direction des appartements des professeurs. Malicia savait qu'il allait rejoindre son oncle afin de parler un peu.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, il n'y eut plus aucun problème. Sirius apprit par ses amis qu'eux aussi avaient reçu une lettre de recrutement. Ils décidèrent de faire leur choix ensemble. Le mois de Septembre passa vite. Les septième années travaillaient comme des fous, les professeurs ne leur laissaient aucun moment de répits. Ils passaient leur vie en salle d'étude et à la bibliothèque. Nathamael était dépassée par son travail de préfète en chef. Ingrid était sortit avec un nouveau garçon et Rodéric ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle. D'ailleurs il flirtait avec une sixième année ce qui déchira encore plus le cœur de la rouquine. Caprice c'était disputée encore une fois avec cette peste de Luce Malfoy, leur dispute finit avec les points et elles furent toutes les deux renvoyée pendant une semaine. Le règlement était devenu très strict. Irwin, le demi-frère d'Ingrid et de Sirius semblait tellement occupé par ses études qu'il ne prit pas la peine de venir faire chier les Gryffondor mais lâcha quand même comme à son habitude quelques insultes à leur passage. C'était vraiment de vrai vacances. Malicia si elle n'était pas plongée dans les livres, elle passait son temps à rêvasser et à écouter les aventures de son amie. Idem pour le mois d'Octobre. Pour la fête d'Halloween, Le directeur Dumbledore avait promis un bal où tous les élèves seraient déguisés. Le week-end précédent la fête, tous les élèves, même les premières et secondes eurent droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard pour se trouver un déguisement.

Malicia comme à son habitude ne quitta pas une seule fois de la journée sa meilleure amie. Elles étaient invités à manger chez les oncles d'Ingrid à midi, mais avant tout, elles firent un tour dans le village et s'installèrent sur un rocher un peu loin de la ville pour bavarder. Vers onze heures elles décidèrent d'aller au magasin de leurs oncles en passant d'abord dans un magasin d'enfant. Fred et George Weasley avaient le plus grand magasin de farces et attrapes de tout Londres et en avaient ouvert un à Pré-au-lard pour y vivre tranquillement. Il y avait du monde, presque tous les élèves s'y trouvaient, toutes sortes de farces s'y vendaient, tout le magasin était décoré à l'intention d'Halloween et les jumeaux avaient même mis en vente es costumes. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Ce fut George qui les remarqua en premier, il se jeta sur sa nièce pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Puis ce fut au tour de Fred. Tous deux connaissaient Malicia, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup car elle avait déjà eu plein d'idée de blagues et les avait aidé à remplir leur nouveau livre sur les farces et attrapes à la maison.

Derrière la boutique se trouvait la maison des jumeaux. Ils vivaient encore ensemble, Ingrid avait déjà fait la remarque à Malicia que si elle devait vivre encore à cet âge là avec son frère elle se suiciderait. Fred avait une petite copine, Angelina Jonhson et tous deux avaient une petite fille de quatre ans qui se nommait Becky. Dans la petite maison, les deux filles retrouvèrent Sirius, Caprice, Léoncius et Nathamael qui discutaient avec leur oncle Bill qui leur racontait ses vacances passés en Afrique. Irwin avait refusé de venir.

A la cuisine Fleur sa femme préparait un délicieux repas aidée d'Angélina. La petite Becky jouait avec Guenièvre l'enfant de Bill et Fleur qui avait que deux ans. Lorsqu'elle vu Ingrid elle lui sauta dans les bras et refusa de la lâcher. Ingrid était sa marraine et son passe-temps favoris était de la gâter. Et justement, Ingrid sortit de sa poche une magnifique poupée avec une robe bleu en dentelle qui parlait. Les deux jeunes filles aidèrent à préparer le dîner, Bill et Sirius mirent la table, Nathamael et ses parents s'occupaient de la décorer. Le repas fut très animé, avec les blagues des jumeaux. Malicia était presque considérée comme de la famille, elle avait beaucoup de liens avec eux et adorait ça. Elle remplaçait celle qu'elle avait perdu il y avait de ça 11ans.

Pour une fois, Sirius parla avec Malicia plus souvent que sa sœur. Cela enchanta la brunette qui était toute heureuse de le voir accrocher à la suite plus de deux phrases. Il avait arrêté de l'appeler ''princesse'' ce qui donna des vacances à la jeune fille. Ils sortirent de table à deux heures et demie. Guenièvre s'était endormis sur la table, avec sa poupée à la main laissant traîner ses cheveux dans le dessert. Ingrid demanda à aller la coucher et les parents de la jeune fille ne lui refusèrent pas bien heureux d'avoir du temps rien qu'à eux. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la véranda suivit par les parents de Nathamael. Les deux jumeaux durent retourner à la caisse, ils expliquèrent que leurs deux employés avaient été malade.

- Tu parles ! Grogna George. Malade le jour où on a le plus de clients ! Ca va chauffer, je suis sûre qu'ils sont entrain e prendre leurs aises dans un petit café.

- De toutes façons on a pas le choix ! Répliqua son frère. Tiens au fait, j'ai appris que vous allez avoir un bal ?

Sirius, Léoncius, Caprice et Malicia acquiescèrent de la tête.

- On va attendre qu'Ingrid et Nathamael reviennent et je vais vous montrer nos quelques déguisements qu'on a en réserve.

- On les a gardé spécialement pour vous. Continua son jumeau fier de faire cette offre à ces neveux.

- Et c'est la maison qui offre !

Les deux jeunes écoliers étaient surexcités.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Répondit Malicia. Comment vous remercier ?

- En acceptant notre invitation pour Noël.

Malicia parut déçue.

- C'est que... J'ai promis à mon oncle de le passer avec lui. Vous savez, il vit seul alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça petite Malicia, on a tout préparé. Ton oncle a accepté notre offre. Tu sais, on le connaît bien, c'était un vieux pote.

- Ah ? c'est bizarre il ne me l'a jamais dit...

- Hè ! Franchement. Coupa Fred. Est-ce que tu le voix beaucoup parler ? Hein ? (Malicia sourit) Bah alors. Pourquoi te parlerait-il de son enfance.

Nathamael et Ingrid arrivèrent. Les jumeaux les emmenèrent dans leur petite réserve, et ils trouvèrent une dizaine de magnifiques déguisements. Nathamael se trouva un superbe déguisement de fée, elle alla l'essayer mais le petit groupe s'était promis de ne pas se montrer dans leurs déguisements avant le bal. Ingrid se trouva un costume de démon, Malicia lui ajouta qu'avec ses cheveux de feu, elle serait magnifique. Celle-ci se trouva une robe gothique et Sirius un vieux costume du 18ème siècle. Caprice avait un costume de pirate et Léoncius avait un costume de nain.


	3. Le rêve

3.Le rêve

Des voies froides, des éclats de rires, des pleurs. Le silence, un hurlement. Un meuble qu'on déplace, des pas de course, quelqu'un se ru sur l'escalier avant de s'écrouler et de redescendre en roulant.

Le feu, impossible de respirer. Dans le noir de son placard, Malicia n'osait pas bouger. Quelqu'un derrière elle la tient protectrice, elle voit sa main, un gros anneau au pouce. Sa grande sœur est apeurée. Les lits prennent feu, tout est rouge, on entend des pas dans l'escalier, quelqu'un s'approche de la pièce. Malicia s'étouffe, la fumée est trop dense. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri. La main se pose sur sa bouche. Fais a de grosses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Le silence hormis quelques verres brisés, du bois cassé, le crépitement des flammes qui danses...

Qui dansent, tournent, volent, lèchent, se diffusent avec cette horrible chaleur, le feu, du rouge de partout, la panique... soif, le feu. Des pas, la fumée... l'étouffement... des cris, la fuite, du sang, son sang, rouge... des flammes, la soif, des pleurs, des cris...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Malicia ce débattait dans son lit, lançant ses poings et ses pieds dans le vide, se cognant la tête contre les poteaux de son baldaquin. Ingrid apeurée, aidée de Nathamael et de Savina essayaient de la retenir pour éviter de se faire mal. Slimane et Elina étaient partis chercher les garçons de septième année pour les aider à la retenir. Malicia se cogna violemment une seconde fois la tête contre le poteau tout en hurlant.

- Malicia ! je t'en pris ! réveil toi !

Puis Malicia se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouvert. Cherchant une respiration correct. Elle aperçue son amie lui tenant les deux bras avec de grosses larmes aux yeux. Malicia éclata en sanglot et se recroquevilla contre un coin de son lit. Ingrid s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enserra en essayant de la calmer en murmurant quelques ''Chutt ma puce, c'est fini''.

- Fais... elle... Où est Fais, je veux la voir... je...

- Allons Malicia. Je t'en pris, calme toi.

- Y avait le feu, et le sang et ... puis des pas, et le feu.

- Tais toi ma puce !

A ce moment là, quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte. Sirius, Rodéric, Ewan, suivis de quelques curieux de cinquièmes années firent leur apparition ; Rodéric s'approcha de son amie.

- Ca va ? On t'a entendu crier.

- Elle a fait un cauchemar, elle... Répondit Ingrid. Elle se calme.

Puis se rapprochant plus près de l'oreille de Rodéric elle lui murmura afin que seul lui l'entende.

- Elle appel sa sœur. Tu sais ? Fais.

Rodéric s'assit à son tour sur le lit et enlaçant la jeune fille. Il lui caressa les cheveux, sa peau était mouillée par les pleurs et la transpiration. Il lui souleva la tête, et aperçu son arcade sourcilière pleine de sang.

- Nath. Va me chercher un gant mouillé s'il te plait.

Pendant qu'Ewan et Sirius ordonnaient aux élèves de retourner se coucher, Rodéric passait le gant sur la figure de la jeune fille encore toute tremblante.

- Où est Fais.

Ingrid laissa échapper un sanglot. Et caressa les cheveux de son amie

- Voyons ma puce, tu sais très bien où elle est.

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !

Malicia se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Ils m'ont laissée toute seule, pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ?

- Allons princesse, ne dis pas des choses aussi horrible.

Sirius venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Repose toi Malicia.

Ingrid força la jeune fille à se rallonger. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, Malicia se retrouva couverte jusqu'aux épaules. Se laissant plonger dans le sommeil pendant qu'Ingrid lui caressait ses doux cheveux bruns. Pour la première fois, les garçons dormirent dans la même chambre que les filles à Poudlard de peur que Malicia ne refasse une crise.

Ewan et Nathamael ne cachèrent pas leur joies et allèrent s'installer dans le lit de la jeune fille. Sirius et Rodéric durent se partager le lit d'Ingrid tout en se chamaillant. L'un prenait trop de place, l'autre trop de couverture. Ingrid dormit dans un fauteuil tout près du lit de son amie tandis que les trois autres filles qui partageaient leur chambre restaient dans leur lit respectif.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Malicia se réveilla, il n'était qu'à peine six heures. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit. Ingrid dormait paisiblement dans son fauteuil. Malicia lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules puis disparut dans la salle de bain.

Là, elle se laissa glisser dans son bain. Elle pensa à son rêve de cette nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ça. Elle repensa à Fais. Bien sur qu'elle savait où elle était. Elle se trouvait avec ses parents, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Là où elle reposait tranquillement. Alors c'était comme ça que c'était passé ce massacre de sa famille. C'était chez elle. Et elle avait été présente pour la mort de sa sœur aînée. Sa mémoire redevint flou. Elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement. Voilà 11 ans que tout c'était passé et c'était la première fois qu'elle se souvenait de cette nuit.

Après s'être démêlée les cheveux, Malicia enfila un jean, un débardeur et un pull orange déchiré aux manches et au niveau du cou. C'était la nouvelle mode. Elle avait au niveau du sourcil une coupure qu'elle s'était faite la nuit précédente. Elle enfila ses bottes noirs, et se fit une tresse. La jeune fille descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle essaya de manger, mais son estomac refusait la nourriture et tout ce qu'elle avait avalé ce matin là finit dans les toilettes peu de temps après. Après s'être rincée la bouche, Malicia alla à l'infirmerie pour chercher une potion qui pourrait l'aider à vite cicatriser.

Lorsqu'elle sortit elle croisa Sirius.

- Malicia ? J'étais sûr de te retrouver là.

- ...

- Tu vas mieux princesse ?

- Oui-oui, ça va. J'ai.. juste fait un mauvais rêve. Je suis désolée d'avoir affolé tous les Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment honte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, c'est ça qui compte.

- Oui. Murmura t-elle comme réponse.

- Allez ! Viens. Un petit déjeuner, ça te tente ?

A ces mots, Malicia fit la grimace. Cependant elle accepta de l'accompagner et de lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il mangeait.

- Cette nuit, tu as appelé ta sœur. Murmura Sirius après avoir avalé une biscotte.

- Je... oui, j'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit. C'est pour ça.

Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune garçon, Malicia poursuivit d'un air sombre.

- Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans, avec toute ma famille. Je suis la seule rescapée. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'ils ont péris dans un incendie.

- Votre maison a brûlé ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Alors comme ça, Ingrid ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'histoire de sa meilleure amie. Malicia fut touchée. Son amie gardait les secrets.

- Tu es orpheline alors.

- Oui. Et je vis avec mon oncle.

- D'accord...

Sirius avait l'air pensif. Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il ne rajoute.

- Ne pas avoir connu mon vrai père a été très dur. Perdre toute sa famille mais avec des souvenirs, ça doit être encore pire. Heureusement, ma mère aime bien me décrire comment était mon père, puis il y a mon oncle et sa femme qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ils m'aident à le connaître petit à petit.

- C'est pas trop dur d'être le fils du célèbre Harry Potter ?

- Oh, tu sais. Répondit Sirius en rougissant. A sa mort, tout le monde avait perdu espoir, alors, Ingrid et moi... on a pas vraiment vécu une sorte de célébrité. Bien que notre nom de famille impressionne toujours. Certains posent leurs confiance en moi et ma sœur. Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Jamais je n'ai croisé Voldemort, et je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Comment fait ta mère pour vivre avec un autre homme. Ingrid aime bien me parler de tes parents. Elle disait que ta mère était folle amoureuse de ton père.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussit. Etant petit, j'ai pris son nouveau mariage comme une trahison. Cet homme au départ était gentil avec moi. J'ai tout fait pour lui rendre la vie impossible. D'abord, j'ai refusé de l'appeler papa, je lui ai dit les pires horreurs au monde. En plus, son fils n'était pas le plus sympathique de tous les morveux de mon âge.

- Il ne l'ai toujours pas. Répondit la jeune fille amusée.

- Puis fut passé un temps où Casper ne s'occupa plus de moi ; Je n'osais plus l'embêter car il devenait violent avec moi, Ingrid et même ma mère. Elle reste cependant avec lui. Je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment. A moins qu'elle en a peur, parce que l'amour, ça n'existe pas.

Ainsi finit leur discutions. Sirius finit son petit déjeuner, puis après avoir pris leurs cours, les deux élèves partirent à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille s'installa en face d'un garçon puis ils ouvrirent les livres avant que Sirius ne la regarde bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'on la regarde ainsi.

- Tu as un truc dans les cheveux.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, le bras tendu vers ses cheveux et lui enleva un petit bout de laine. Toujours séparés par la table, maintenant, ce n'était pas ses cheveux qu'il regardait, c'était ses yeux. Les deux visages si proche, Malicia sentait la respiration de Sirius sur ses lèvres ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- tu veux aller au bal avec moi ce soir ? Demanda t-il tout à coup.

- Je... Quoi ?

Malicia ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Tu veux aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi ?

Après un moment de silence, une fois que Malicia comprit qu'il ne rigolait pas elle lui répondit.

- Euh... oui, pourquoi pas.

- Tu n'es pas déjà accompagnée ?

- Ben, on m'a beaucoup demandé. Je voulais y aller seule avec Ingrid. Mais hier, elle m'a avoué qu'elle serait accompagnée. Alors pourquoi pas.

- Très bien.

Sirius se rassit à sa table et commença ses devoirs comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malicia de son côté appréhendait. Elle allait sortir avec Sirius Potter, l'élève le plus réclamé par toutes les filles de Poudlard. Tout à coup elle se sentit horriblement moche. Elle ne faisait pas le poids à côté de lui, qu'allaient penser les autres filles, elles allaient tout faire pour lui bousiller sa soirée. Et Ingrid ? Serait-elle contente pour son amie ou au contraire allait-elle lui sauter dessus comme une furie ?

- Oh-oh ! Princesse tu dors ? Sirius agitait sa main devant les yeux de la fille.

- Rhaa ! arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'agaces à la fin. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, Malicia regardait les flammes de la cheminée danser. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans son regard, juste de la curiosité. Attendant sept heures avec impatience pour aller se préparer, juste derrière elle, Ingrid finissait ses devoirs avec Larry Fox et Elina Pike tandis que Sirius et Nathamael faisaient une partie d'échec.

- Echec et mat. Marmonna la jeune fille lassée de gagner.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es aussi forte que ton père. Ca me tu ça !

- Bah vi. Répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être contente de gagner. Grogna le jeune garçon.

- J'en ai marre, c'est trop simple, il faut que je me trouve un vrai adversaire.

- Gnagnagna... T'as décidé de me rabaisser pendant longtemps encore ?

- Oh ! le mauvais perdant ! Sourit sa cousine. Bon, je vais me préparer. A ce soir !

Sirius resta assis devant le jeu en essayant de comprendre comment sa cousine l'avait pris au piège. Rodéric lui donna une tape dans le dos et se mit à se moquer de lui.

- Alors ? toujours aussi nul ?

- Fou moi la paix. C'est bien clair, avec cette fille je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux échecs. Elle est incroyable, elle me bat sur tout et il faut qu'elle me batte aussi sur le échecs.

- Cette fille est parfaite. Fredonna Ewan assis à côté de Malicia l'air songeur.

Ce fut l'heure où Ingrid et Malicia quittèrent les garçons pour aller se préparer. Malicia commença par prendre une douche tandis que son amie se faisait un soin du visage. Nathamael était dans leur chambre et essayait de se trouver une coiffure originale pour une fée. Après avoir enfilé les déguisements, se fut au tour de la coiffure et du maquillage. Tandis qu'Ingrid se passait du far à paupière, Savina contemplait Malicia pour lui trouver un maquillage qui aille avec sa robe.

- Il est hors de question que tu me peignes avec ces... ces horribles trucs.

- Allons Malicia ! C'est la fête ce soir, tu dois bien porter un maquillage.

- J'ai horreur de ça. Pourquoi ne pas mettre plutôt un masque hein ?

- Arrête ton caprice et asseye toi pour que je commence à te... Mouahahaha à te défigurer.

Nathamael força Malicia à s'asseoir et sortit un crayon noir.

- T'approche pas avec ce truc ou je hurle.

- Ce que tu es râleuse ma pauvre fille. Allez, laisse toi faire, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu seras belle comme un ange.

- C'est Halloween Nath, on est pas sensé être beaux.

- Dis donc ma puce, ce n'est pas en voulant ressembler à un monstre que tu vas attirer les regards des mecs. S'amusa Ingrid en regardant la scène.

- Gnagnagna... J'ai déjà trop de regards sur moi comme ça. Merci bien.

- Tiens, en parlant de mecs. Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ma puce ?

- Euh.. oui. Sirius m'a invité.

Ce fut le grand silence. Malicia se mordit la lèvre inférieur comme si elle avait dit une connerie et qu'elle le regrettait. Elle sentit le regard amusé d'Ingrid et le regard ébahit et à la fois colérique des autres jeunes filles.

- Mon frère t'a invité ?

- Ben oui... Ce matin.

- J'y crois pas ! S'écria Nathamael. Sirius Potter a enfin invité quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, la plus jolie des Gryffondor.

- Il ne prend pas de la merde. Railla Slimane Hennezel.

Malicia ne fit pas attention aux airs mauvais de la jeune fille bien qu'elle savait que Slimane essayait en vain d'attirer Sirius depuis des années. Ce qui la choquait c'est ce que disaient ses amies d'elle. Alors comme ça elle était... Belle ? Elle avait du charme ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ça et qu'elle se voyait ainsi. Dans le fond, il est vrai qu'elle était sortit avec quelques garçons et qu'elle avait eu droit à plusieurs demandes. Alors pourquoi pas, pourquoi ne pas se faire belle quand on sort avec un garçon si réputé. Malicia s'assit plus confortablement dans son siège puis regarda inquiète Nathamael.

- Vas-y. Gribouille moi.

- Ah ! enfin Miss Wiest est devenue raisonnable.

Une fois que les filles furent prête, Malicia fut éblouie par Ingrid. Son costume démon lui allait à merveille. Elle s'était fait une sorte de chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches, son maquillage était simple mais presque provoquant, un coup de crayon autour des yeux, un rouge à lèvre noir et quelques taches de sang autour des lèvres. Elle portait un magnifique corsé en cuir rouge, qui finissait en pique sur le bas du ventre. Sur le haut du dos, elle avait fait apparaître un tatouage montrant un dragon crachant du feu. Son costume était encore plus impressionnant quand on voyait les larges ailes de chauves souris sortir de sa propre peau. Lorsque Ingrid voulait les animer, elles bougeaient toutes seules. Tout dépendait des sentiments de la jeune fille. Elle portait aussi une longue jupe rouge qui était entrouverte jusqu'au niveau de chaque cuisses.

- Ingrid... Tu es magnifique ! Souffla Nathamael.

La jeune fille déguisée en fée était tout aussi ravissante. Elle avait des ailes blanches et transparentes qui comme celles d'Ingrid pouvaient bouger. Pour guise de maquillage, elle avait un long fil blanc et argenté autour des yeux, cela représentait le vent et pour rouge à lèvre, elle s'était mis du gloss. Sa robe était tout en feuilles, elle n'avait pas de brettelles, tout partait de la poitrine puis descendait jusqu'au sol en robe bouffante. Sa peau que l'on pouvait découvrir était parfois marquée de quelques dessins de fée de couleurs pâles. Nathammel était sûre d'une chose. Ce soir, Ewan allait fondre pour elle.

Enfin Malicia portait une robe noire décolletée qui descendait jusqu'au sol et traînait derrière elle de quelques centimètres. Ouverte sur un côté jusqu'à la cuisse, la robe avait aussi de longues manches qui allaient en s'élargissant vers les mains. Malicia avait ajouté un petit collier dont le fil était en fer et au bout, il y avait deux perles et une fine plume noire. Ces cheveux étaient en demi queue. Une partie était détachée et l'autre était en chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient presque aussi pâles que sa peau, tandis que ces yeux étaient surlignées d'un crayon noir et ses paupières étaient de la couleur bordeaux.

Savina était en pirate, elle portait un petit débardeur jaune, déchiré au bout, une mini jupe en portefeuille et de longues bottes noirs. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un bandana. Slimane était déguisée en princesse des elfes. Une longue robe bleutée magnifique lui moulait le corps. Elle avait un superbe décolleté en V, elle avait mis de fausses grandes oreilles pointues et s'était détachée les cheveux. Enfin, Elina était en égyptienne.

Les six jeunes filles décidèrent de descendre ensemble. Toutes excitée à l'idée de voir la tête de leur partenaires. Dans la salle commune, beaucoup d'élèves déguisés se retrouvaient, éclataient de rire et se faisaient des compliments. Nathamael aperçut Ewan et abandonna ses amies pour sauter sur son prince. Le jeune garçon était habillé en mage et regardait Nathamael comme si elle descendait des cieux. Rodéric tenait déjà le bras à une jeune élève de cinquième année. Il était habillé en ange et avait même une auréole qui s'élevait au dessus de sa tête. Ingrid fit la mole et Malicia peu voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Regarde cette fille. Dit Malicia en montrant la cavalière de Rodéric. Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle est plus jolie que toi ?

- C'est pourtant elle qu'il a choisit. Répondit son amie une larme aux yeux.

- Parle lui, c'est le seul moyen. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Rodéric ne l'a pas choisis pour sortir avec. Juste parce qu'elle a été la première à lui demander.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Ingrid avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Hé ! tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? A la meilleure amie de ton chéri ! Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas pour...

- Ben dis donc princesse, tu es très jolie ce soir.

Malicia fit demi tour et se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius qui lui souriait admiratif. Malicia rougit puis Sirius s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Ah lalala ! Combien de mecs vas-tu faire craquer ce soir ? Se moqua Sirius.

- J'ai pris un bloque note, je te le dirais ! Répondit Ingrid pour se défendre en lui tirant la langue.

- Ne le prends pas mal, c'était ma façon de te dire que tu étais ravissante.

Ingrid sourit puis lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas mal non plus.

Le jeune gaçon avait mis son costume du 18ème mais avait rajouté une cape et c'était fait de fausses canines, laissant quelques gouttes de sang au bord de ses dents. Le teint pâle, le jeune Gryffondor restait tout aussi beau et séduisant.

Sirius montra galamment ses deux bras aux deux jeunes filles, et tous trois, bras dessus dessous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avant qu'Ingrid ne trouve son cavalier qui était Phanos Fowl, un septième année de Serdaigle.


	4. Le bal et ah! l'amour!

4.Le bal et... ah ! l'amour !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer les élèves. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour Halloween, il y avait des citrouilles dans le ciel de Poudlard et seuls quelques lumières éclairaient la pièce. Le bal d'Halloween avait été mis en place il y a trois ans lorsqu'un préfet en chef de Serdaigle avait proposé l'idée à Dumbledore qui en fut enchanté. Tous les élèves étaient déguisés, il y avait des couples et d'autres erraient par petit groupe.

Même les professeurs étaient déguisés. Le professeur Granger était déguisée en papillon et était accompagnée par son mari qui lui était en mage noir. Le professeur Flitwick était en lutin, et le professeur Longdubat en citrouille. Sirius et Malicia allèrent s'asseoir avec Larry Fox et Arold Dolto, des Gryffondor de leur année. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup seule. Si Sirius avait décidé de passer toute la soirée avec ces amis, elle allait s'ennuyer. Cependant, Sirius ne la laissa pas la moindre seconde toute seule. Il était à ses petits soins et la jeune fille ne s'en plaint pas. Le repas fut servit. Ce fut un véritable festin. Un peu plus loin, à la table des Gryffondor, Ingrid avait demandé à son ami de manger avec elle. Tous deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ; Ingrid ne recevait que es compliments de son partenaire qui la reluquait de la tête aux pieds. Cependant, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à lancer quelques regards vers Rodéric qui était en grande conversation avec Ewan et Nathamael.

Le repas fini, en un claquement des doigts, Dumbledore fit disparaître les tables et chaises, puis une piste de danse apparut. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à se jeter sur la piste. Le groupe qui jouait était très connus, les Nazguls. Sirius proposa quelques verres de Biéraubeurre à Malicia qui les accepta avec un grand sourire. Tous deux regardaient les danseurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ingrid et Phanos les avaient rejoints, tous deux dansaient comme des fous, la jeune fille se déhanchait tandis que le Serdaigle n'hésitait pas à poser ses mains sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Bien que tous les costumes furent meveilleux, la jeune rouquine eut droit à presque tous les regards masculins.

Malicia sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de son oreille.

- Elle est superbe Ingrid hein ?

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir Rodéric assis à côté d'elle.

- Oui, elle s'amuse bien.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle en fait trop. Grogna Sirius. Non mais regarde moi ça ! Tu trouves que c'est une façon de se tenir ? Et devant tout le collège en plus.

- Allons Sirius, elle s'amuse, c'est normal.

- Elle va avoir à faire à moi ce soir.

- Plus le temps passe et lus elle devient inaccessible.

Malicia regarda Rodéric surprise, puis elle sourit.

- Tu... Tu veux dire qu'elle te plait ?

- Hein ? Euh... non-non.

Rodéric regardait inquiet Sirius qui paressait fou de colère.

- Je préfèrerais qu'elle soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec ces... crétins. Rajouta Sirius. Je te paris que ce soir elle est dans son lit.

A ces mots Malicia rougit. Elle connaissait très bien Ingrid, son frère avait tout à fait raison, la jeune rouquine ne faisait pas qu'à moitié les choses surtout depuis qu'elle avait goûté au sexe.

Voilà une demie-heure qu'Ingrid dansait, elle ne s'était pas arrêtait et avait même changé de cavalier. Ewan et Nathamael avaient eux aussi décidés de se lâcher. Rodéric avait rejoint sa cavalière et tous deux discutaient gaiement. Maélicia et Sirius regardaient calmement les autres élèves, leur bièraubeurre à la main. Le regard noir du jeune garçon avait disparut. Malicia s'absenta pour aller reprendre un verre. Et ce fut justement au moment où Sirius fut seul qu'une jeune fille décidé de l'accoster.

- Bonsoir Sirius.

- Bonsoir Slimane. Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oh, oui, comme une folle ! Tu danses ?

La jeune fille lui tendit le bras mais Sirius refusa.

- Non, désolé, je suis accompagné et je veux rester toute la soirée avec cette personne.

- Malicia n'est pas là pour l'instant, ça ne va pas te tuer de danser un peu avec moi.

- Ben justement, la voilà qui revient.

Slimane rouge de colère disparut sur la piste de danse tendit que Malicia arrivait un gobelet à la main. La voyant arriver dans sa robe moulante, Sirius lui sourit.

- Tu es vraiment ravissante princesse.

- Merci.

Malicia rosissait, et pour penser à autre chose, elle avala une bonne gorget de son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Du Whisky Pu Feu. C'est délicieux, tiens goûte.

Sans que Sirius n'ai le temps de répondre la jeune fille lui apporta le verre aux lèvres. Il but une petite gorgée par politesse mais regardait étrangement la jeune fille.

- Tu t'es mise à l'alcool maintenant ? Ce n'et pas pour une princesse ce genre de boissons.

- L'ennui Sirius, c'est que je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis Malicia Wiest, majeure, qui aime boire pour les grandes occasions et... Fière de l'être.

Malicia avait les yeux qui pétillait.

- Viens avec moi, je vais me prendre un gobelet.

Sirius se leva et traîna Malicia derrière lui la tenant par la main. Tous prirent au moins deux verres. Iles étaient majeure et l'alcool ne leur était pas refusé. Ils rigolèrent tous deux, près du comptoir en regardant les élèves danser. La musique qui juste à présent avait été dynamique se transforma en slow. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers se jetèrent sur la piste avec leurs cavalières, tandis que les solitaires retournaient s'asseoir.

Malicia s'amusait à regarder Nathamael qui dansait un slow avec Caprice, toutes deux faisant les folles et bousculant les autres élèves.

- Tu viens princesse ?

Malicia acquiesça. Sirius la traîna jusqu'à la piste, puis une fois au centre, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, l'enroulant par la taille tandis qu'elle posait ses bras autour de son cou. Le pas était lent, mais c'était le moment pour eux de se regarder droit dans les yeux pour leur petit jeu de la journée. A peine au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius baissa le regard.

- T'as perdu !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer.

- Ah ? Serais-tu mauvais joueur ?

- Non princesse, t'as rien compris... Tu te rends compte que ça fait sept ans qu'on se connaît mais que ça fait que depuis ce matin qu'on se parle vraiment et...

- Vraiment et sérieusement ? Oui, ça m'a choqué venant de toi. Môsieur je ne parle pas aux amies de ma sœur. Continua Malicia en explosant de rire.

Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de joie, elle était bien dans ses bras, tournant en rond, reposant sa tête contre le torse du garçon, sentant son parfum. C'était si dommage qu'il ne répète en vain que l'amour ça n'existait pas. Mais Malicia avait la chance de pouvoir danser avec le beau tombeur de ces dames, pour une fois, elle avait droit à une soirée avec lui. Elle décida d'en profiter. Et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

La musique changea alors de rythme, le slow était terminé. Sans crier gare, Malicia s'éloigner d'un pas de Sirius et se mit à danser avec la nouvelle musique. Il en fit autant. Dansant face à face, parfois se rapprochant, Malicia aimait tourner autour de lui, se déhancher comme elle avait vu son amie faire. Pendant une heures ils dansèrent, mais la fatigue arriva. Malicia ne tenait plus sur ces jambes et suivie par Sirius, elle alla se rasseoir. C'est là qu'elle les sentit. Ces regards, des regards colériques, de haines, de jalousie. Beaucoup de filles faisaient la tête. Certaines d'entre elles se levèrent pour proposer à Sirius de danser, mais jamais il n'accepta se plaignant qu'il était naze.

- Les Potter sont vachement réclamés cette soirée ! répliqua malicieuse sa cavalière.

- Ah bon ? Ingrid aussi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as arrêté de la surveiller ?

- Bah, j'avais autre chose à faire... et puis tu étais plus intéressante que...

- Malicia !

Ingrid venait de s'approcher de son amie, mal à l'aise se tenant le corset avec ces mains.

- Problème technique, viens m'aider s'il te plait.

Sirius éclata de rire et eu droit à un violent coup de coude de Malicia.

- J'arrive ma puce... mais dis moi ? ne serais-ce pas Phanos qui t'ai débraillé autant ?

Sirius reprit son air sombre, et les deux jeunes filles partirent en courant dans les toilettes en éclatant de rire. Les toilettes des filles étaient pleines à craquer. Toutes se pomponnaient devant le grand miroir, certaines discutaient gaiement en ne racontant que les mérites de leur cavaliers, il y en avait même une qui pleurait et qui se faisait consoler par ses amies.

Ayant trouvé un coin calme, Malicia resserra le corset d'Ingrid qui se fermait par derrière.

- Serre un peu plus, sinon, il va encore me lâcher.

- Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas ce cher Serdaigle. Réussit à dire Malicia en serrant le plus possible le corset de son ami.

- Hé ! Tu serres rien du tout là !

- Gnnn ! je fais de mon mieux moi !

Une fois le corset remis, Malicia se fit une petiteplace devant la glace pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Son maquillage n'avait pas bougé, ses cheveux non plus, par contre ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort.

- Alors ? Demanda brusquement Ingrid. Tu t'amuses bien avec mon frangin ?

- Oh oui, on a dansé comme des fous.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais Malicia s'arrêta vite en croisant le regard furieux d'un groupe de filles.

- Ca va Wiest ? On s'amuse bien ? Déclara une.

- Il parait que tu refuses de sortir avec certains, mais avec Potter, tu ne te gènes pas.

- Euh... On y va ? Demanda Malicia sans leur répondre rouge de colère et de honte.

De retour dans la grande salle, Malicia retrouva Sirius à la buvette qui lui tendit un verre de Rhum groseille. La jeune fille le but d'un coup et tapa le gobelet contre la table demandant à ce qu'on la resserve.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Rhôô ! ces filles me tueront. Pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec l'une d'entre elles ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ca les calmerait un peu. Elles sont persuadée que tu veux sortir avec moi. Répliqua Malicia amusée de ce qu'elle disait.

- pourquoi tu souris quand tu dis ça ?

- Bwahaha, comme si on allait sortir ensemble. Non mais franchement.

Malicia remarqua alors l'air déçu de Sirius.

- Le prends pas mal, mais, on est des amis hein ? Enfin des copains, on va pas se mettre à sortir ensemble... (silence) rassure moi.

- Bien sur que non princesse. Par contre, j'aimerai qu'on devienne ami.

- C'est vrai ?

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Malicia. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ça.

- Oui.

- OK ! s'écria la fille. Alors on va boire à notre amitié. Un Whisky Pur Feu s'il te plait Mike.

Malicia et Sirius burent leur verre tout en riant.

Ingrid était lovée dans les bras de Phanos, elle regardait de loin son frère et sa meilleure amie se saouler tout en riant. Un peu plus loin, Rodéric dansait avec une nouvelle fille. Une Serpentarde en plus. Bien que la jeune rouquine soit bien contre son partenaire de la soirée, elle sentait un grand vide en elle. Elle avait eu dix sept ans, elle était majeure, cela faisait près de sept ans qu'elle avait des vues sur Rodéric, mais jamais il ne pris du temps pour elle.

Minuit sonna. Toutes les premières et secondes années durent aller se coucher.

- C'est pas juste s'écria Caprice avant de dire bonne nuit à sa sœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous prend pour des bébés ?

- Parce que seuls les gosses de votre âge croient encore à Cendrillon et elle allait au pieu à cet heure là elle.

- Ahaha. Très drôle. Railla Caprice.

Phanos voulut retourner danser, mais Ingrid n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il alla seul sur la piste et se trouva vite des partenaires. Ingrid était mal à l'aise, elle avait chaud et presque du mal à respirer. Malicia avait raison, c'était de la folie de vouloir serrer ainsi son corset. La jeune rouquine se leva et alla à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

Dans le parc, quelques amoureux roucoulaient dans quelques coins. Après quelques minutes de marche, Ingrid atteint le lac. Elle s'assit et respira profondément l'air frais, tout en pestant contre elle même de ne pouvoir respirer correctement. Le lac était calme, il n'y avait pas de vent, mais l'air était frais.

- Ingrid ?

La jeune fille surprise se leva d'un bond et chercha qui l'appelait. Non loin d'elle, Rodéric s'avançait vers elle. Curieuse de le voir s'approcher, tout en étant folle de joie, elle ne voulut pas montrer ses émotions et lança d'une voix mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? tu as perdu ta cavalière ?

- Oh, non, elle ne voulait pas prendre l'air, puis je t'ai vu dehors, alors je t'ai suivit ; histoire de pas rester seul.

- Mouai.

Ingrid commençait à avoir chaud, elle arrivait de moins en moins à respirer. Se cabrant dans tous les sens pour chercher un creux dans son corset qui laisserait passer l'air correctement.

- Je voulais te dire aussi. Continua le jeune garçon. Que... je te trouvais très jolie ce soir. Ton costume te va à merveille.

Ingrid lui sourit mais ne l'écoutait maintenant presque plus. Toute son attention se portait à sa respiration. Elle se mit alors battre l'air avec sa main pour recevoir un peu d'air.

- A vrai dire, ce n'es pas ton costume qui fait toute ta beauté. Je t'avoue que tu m'as toujours plu. Tu m'as toujours éblouis Ingrid. Tu es si parfaite. Mais... Tu ne faisais pas attention à moi quand j'essayais de m'approcher, puis tu as fini par te faire pleins de petits amis. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi. Mais c'est notre dernière année.

Ingrid devenait de plus en plus pâle, ça respiration n'était plus régulière, elle n'arrivait plus à forcer pour respirer une vrai bouffer d'air.

- Alors... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te dise ce que je pense de toi. Ingrid, tu me plais.

- J'ai le souffle coupé...

- Oui, moi aussi, c'est dur d'avouer ses sentiments et...

PLOUUUFFF

Rodéric ne finit pas sa phrase. Ingrid venait de disparaître de son champs de vision, elle était tombée dans le lac. Rodéric plongea pour la rattraper. Elle n'était pas tout en bas mais continuait à couler. Inconsciente, elle se laissait descendre. Rodéric l'attrapa par la taille puis essaya de la remonter en surface. Il y réussit avec beaucoup de peine. Il traîna la jeune fille vers le sol, et fut surpris de voir quatre élèves qui l'attendaient à la surface. Ils l'aidèrent à la remonter. L'un d'entre eux était un Poufsouffle, il se pencha sur la jeune fille pour écouter sa respiration.

- Elle ne respire plus !

- QUOI ?

Rodéric était mort de peur. Mais Savina l'écarta et sortit un long couteau qu'elle avait dans son costume de pirate. Elle coupa alors les rubans noirs qui retenaient le corset et l'ouvrit. Ingrid se réveilla alors tout en recrachant de l'eau et cherchant affolée sa respiration. Rodéric sourit en l'entendant s'insulter elle même. Ingrid essaya de se relever mais n'en avait pas la force. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos attendant que sa respiration redevienne régulière.

En ayant ouvert le corset, Savina remarqua que la jeune fille portait un soutien-gorge noir et demanda à son cavalier de lui donner sa cape. Elle la couvrit.

Enroulée dans sa cape, Ingrid regardait le ciel noir. Aucune étoiles en vue. Son regard s'attarda sur Rodéric qui lui souriait. Puis il passa un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux puis la souleva.

- Au lit petite diablesse. Je crois que la soirée est terminée pour toi.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas. Elle était fatiguée. Ingrid se laissa porter par son héros s'accrochant à son cou et reposant sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre des septièmes années, Rodéric déposa la jeune fille devant la porte lui baisa le front puis disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Ingrid le regarda partir rêveusement. Elle entra dans la chambre totalement vide, se mit en pyjamas et se faufila sous sa couette.

Assise sur le comptoir, Malicia balançait ses jambes dans le vide tandis que Sirius se resservait un nouveau verre de rhum. Tous deux depuis un moment ne s'arrêtaient plus de rigoler et de faire les fous. Tout se calma quand ils virent Irwin déguisé en Salazar Serpentard s'approcher d'eux. Toujours cet air fier et pompeux.

- Bwihihihi. Ca faisait un moment qu'on l'avait pas vu celui là. Dit Sirius en buvant d'une trempe le contenu de son gobelet.

- J'adoooooore son costume. Il est craquant tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je dois te faire remarquer trois choses princesse. Répondit le garçon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et d'un, c'est un Serpentard. Et de deux, c'est mon demi-frère. Et de... tr.. Trois (oui, c'est ça, après deux, ya trois) je suis un garçon hétéro. Puis en plus il me fait chier depuis que je le connais.

Le Serpentard se dirigeait toujours vers eux une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

- Fais comme si on le voyait pas ! Chuchota Sirius en levant les yeux en l'air et ayant l'air passionné par le plafond de la Grande Salle ;

- Je crois qu'il nous a vu... Continua Malicia en chuchotant et regardant à présent le fond de son verre. Beuh.. déjà vide ? C'est triste un verre vide !

Tout en oubliant les conseils de Sirius la jeune fille se leva et alla se servir un autre verre. Irwin s'accouda au comptoir et la fixait avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour beauté venu du ciel noir.

- Salut Irwin...

- Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Malicia le regarda profondément. Elle était carrément naze. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas. Tout en sachant qu'elle allait finir par s'endormir en plein milieu de la danse, elle accepta et se fit traîner par Irwin au milieu de la danse. C'était un slow. Tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, Malicia se laissa bercer par la chanson et les pas de danse de son cavalier. Sentant le sommeil l'envahir elle se dressa d'un coup se trouvant face à face avec le jeune garçon.

- Tu m'as l'air bien naze. Viens, je vais te raccompagner, on a qu'à aller se reposer dans ma chambre un moment.

Malicia lui sourit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et pris l'air passionnée. Elle se cola plus au jeune garçon, sentant sa respiration sur son visage.

- Tous les deux ? On sera seul ?

- Rien que toi et moi.

Il descendit ses mains vers les fesses de la jeune fille. Malicia se mit à rigoler bêtement.

BAF

- Bwahahaha ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas une de ces pouf que tu peux emmener dans ta chambre quand ça te chante.

Malicia avait toujours cet air amusé, ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Elle laissa Irwin seul en plein milieu de la piste de danse la main sur la joue et les regards amusés et quelques élèves. La jeune fille se dirigea vers Sirius.

- Alors là, tu m'épates, t'as fait fort... Puis après un moment de silence il ajouta. Princesse, il... Il fait chaud tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui.

- On va se poser dehors ?

- Oui.

Sirius montra une seconde fois galamment son bras et la jeune fille l'accepta. Tous deux partirent la tête haute vers les grande portes de Poudlard. Marchant maladroitement ayant un peu perdu l'équilibre ils arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre. Malicia s'emmêla les pieds et s'écrasa sur Sirius qui se laissa tomber.

- Burps... Je... je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu Sirius. Si tu veux mon avis c'est le cas. Si-si.

- Chutt princesse. Faut pas réveiller la nature. Elle s'endort tranquillement sous le vent qui la caresse paisiblement.

D'une seule main, Sirius poussa Malicia pour qu'elle s'allonge avec lui sur le dos de façon à être face au ciel.

- Il n'y a pas d'étoile pour bercer son sommeil. Rajouta la jeune fille.

- Mais on est là pour la protéger.

- Pffff... ihihhi. Malicia n'arrivait pas à rester sérieuse sous cet air de poésie. J'avais oublié que tu aimais tant la nature, les plantes.

- La Terre nous offre la vie, très peu de gens le voient. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ça. Elle m'a aussi appris à distinguer les étoiles. C'est dommage je t'aurais appris si il n'y avait pas eu tous ces nuages.

- Laisse tomber les étoiles un moment tu veux ?

Demanda Malicia en se redressant vivement. Puis elle approcha son visage de celui de Sirius prenant appuis avec son coude sur l'herbe et posant son autre main sur le torse du garçon.

- Sirius ?

- Mm ?

- J'ai trop bu.

- Moi aussi.

- Et quand je bois trop. Je fais n'importe quoi, je pense n'importe quoi... Et là, j'ai une subite envie de t'embrasser. Je sais pas pourquoi, sûrement le fait d'être allongée près d'un superbe mec qui en fait craquer plus d'une dont moi.

Sirius regarda surpris la jeune fille. Alors comme ça elle craquait pour lui ?

- Malicia ? Tu sais très bien de ce que je pense des couples. Tout ne tourne qu'autour du sexe. C'est juste tes hormones qui te travaillent.

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'éprouvaient rien pour toi. Puis là, j'ai commencé à te connaître. Et tu me plais. Tu sais Sirius, on peut plaire sans aimer. Moi tu me plais, mais je crois pas être amoureuse de toi. Je suis jamais tombée amoureuse, mais j'y crois. Nos parents en sont la preuve vivante.

- ...

- Je suis fatiguée. Coupa la jeune fille comme si ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait aucune importance.

- Tu sais Malicia. Tu me plais aussi. Tu es superbe, belle, intelligente, tu aimes rire. En à peine une journée je te découvre, et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de rester avec toi.

Malicia ne répondit pas. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et avait fermé les yeux. Sirius sentit sa poitrine se soulever au rythme sa respiration. Elle referma ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Hé ! Princesse ?

- mm ?

- Malicia... Tu dors ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Sirius n'avait plus de forces non plus pour bouger. Il défit sa cape et la posa sur lui et Malicia. De sa main droite il caressait les cheveux de la fille, de l'autre, il touchait l'herbe. Ces yeux se fermèrent et il plongea dans un sommeil tranquille où tous les danseurs de valses, portant de superbes costumes sortaient des tableaux de la Grande Salle, faisant voler des couches de poussière et allant rejoindre le jeune garçon sur la piste de danse qui serrait contre lui une jeune fille brune, les yeux marrons et qui lui souriait en lui répétant les mots. ''Pour une nouvelle amitié... Ou bien de l'amour ?''

A côté du dormeur, Malicia se laissa traîner par ses rêves. Heureuse là où elle était, dans les bras de Sirius, ne se posant plus de questions sur ces sentiments, elle sourit. Juste au dessus du couple, les nuages disparurent en laissant place à un voile bleu sombre remplit de petites étoiles.

- Les étoiles nous bercent. Marmonna la jeune fille dans son semi-sommeil avant de plonger totalement.


	5. Et si on démélait les pinceaux?

5. Et si on démêlait les pinceaux ?

La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité lorsque Ingrid se réveilla. La jeune fille était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, serrant son coussin dans ses bras. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes, la jeune fille pouvait entendre la pluie s'écraser contre le toit et les fenêtres. Dehors, il devait faire mauvais. Refusant de sortir de son nid bien douillé, elle chercha ses amies de vue. Nathamael n'étais pas dans son lit, mais elle avait prévenue Ingrid qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle soit avec Ewan. Slimane et Elina étaient là, tandis que Savine, elle aussi avait disparut. Mais ce fut l'absence de Malicia qui inquiéta vraiment Ingrid. Surprise, la jeune se leva, s'enroula dans son peignoir et descendit pieds nus dans la salle commune. Personne n'était présent dans la pièce. L'horloge marquait six heure quarante. Pas étonnant que tout le monde dorme pensa amusée Ingrid. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait encore debout. Alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre, elle entendit le tableau qui permettait l'accès à la salle se tourner.

Malicia et Sirius apparurent. Tous deux étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, ils se tenaient par la taille, chacun essayant de marcher droit, de grosses cernes sur le visage, l'air terriblement fatigué.

- Hé ! C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? Gronda mi-amusée mi-soulagée Ingrid.

- J'ai froid et je suis toute trempée, grelotta Malicia en s'asseyant devant le feu.

- Dites-donc ? On peut savoir ce que vous... faisiez tous les deux ?

- On a dormis dehors, on a pas eu le courage de monter dans nos chambres, répondit le garçon. Et puis, l'orage a éclaté, et on s'est fait arroser.

- Bwahaha. Ca vous apprendra à trop boire pendant les fêtes. Malicia, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle tenait maladroitement son ventre, et son visage passa au vert. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita aux toilettes communes. Sans fermer à clef elle alla vomir tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler la veille. Ingrid alla la rejoindre et l'aida à se remettre debout. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Alors princesse ? On supporte pas l'alcool ?

- Beuh ! Je me sens pas bien... J'ai mal à la tête...

Puis se fut au tour de Sirius de se jeter dans les toilettes. Ingrid aida le garçon à remonter dans sa chambre, le borda et alla rejoindre Malicia. La jeune fille était assise sur le canapé, et se tenait la tête.

- Alors ? Demanda Ingrid avec un large sourire.

- Alors quoi ? Grommela Malicia le teint plus pâle que la veille.

- Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon frère ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Non, hier on a bu à notre nouvelle amitié Ingrid, pas à notre couple.

Ingrid fit la moue et son amie s'en aperçut.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Tu m'as vu hein ? Sortir avec ton frangin ? Et puis quoi encore.

- pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il te plaît.

- Et alors ?

- Donc, tu veux sortir avec ?

- Oh ! pitié, Ingrid, les questions plus tard, j'aimerais aller me coucher, si tu permets.

Ingrid n'insista pas, elle aida son amie à rejoindre sa chambre et retourna elle-même dans son lit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à s'endormir. De son côté, Malicia s'essuya, mit sa nuisette et s'installa dans ses draps.

Cela faisait deux jours que le bal d'Halloween avait eu lieu. Dans Poudlard, il y avait de nouveaux couples. Malicia errait dans les couloirs en croisant certains élèves qui se donnaient la main. Il était neuf heure du matin, la jeune fille avait passé tout son samedi au lit et malade. Elle eu un petit sourire en repensant à se qui s'était passé le vendredi pendant le bal avec Sirius. Elle était vraiment beurrée, mais elle s'était bien amusée. Puis elle avait passé la nuit dehors, dans les bras de Sirius.

Sirius... Malicia était confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit si bien dans ses bras alors que... elle ne l'aimais pas.

- C'est sûre, je ne suis pas amoureuse, je le serais sinon. Hein ? Il est mignon, protecteur, il est adorable... De toutes façons, il n'est pas accessible, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec une fille. Il est PD ? S'affola la jeune fille. Nan, c'est pas possible, hier, il m'a dit que je lui plaisais.

- Tu parles toute seule princesse ?

- Hein ?

Malicia ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle et se trouvait non loin de Sirius.

- Salut princesse. Bien dormis ?

- Oui, je suis en pleine forme... Mais hier, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Ahahaha ! j'étais trop malade pour bouger moi.

Malicia s'assit à côté du jeune garçon, il lui pris la tête avec ses mains et lui baisa le front. Elle lui sourit et se servit du lait.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?

- Pour te dire merci.

- Merci ? J'ai rien fait moi.

- Si, vendredi soir, grâce à toi, j'ai eu la réponse à pas mal de questions que je me posais. Tu m'as appris beaucoup en très peu de temps.

- Contente de t'avoir aidée.

- Dis moi princesse ? Tu caches souvent tes sentiments ?

Sirius lui avait sortit ça après un long moment de silence. La jeune fille qui était entrain de diriger sa biscotte vers sa bouche s'arrêta dans son élan. Ca y est, il recommençait à la regarder. Elle avait horreur de ça.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu te caches tes propres sentiments ?

- Moi ? Mais je ne caches rien du tout ! S'écria la jeune fille. Et arrête de me regarder, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

Malicia ne comprenait pas, où voulait-il en venir. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchis. _Pourquoi quoi ?Pourquoi je déteste qu'on me regarde en face ? C'est vrai ça pourquoi, ça me dérange tant que ça... après tout, ce n'est pas la mort, le regard ne tut pas... enfin pas toujours_

- Je crois que j'ai toujours eu peur des regards des autres. Depuis toute petite. Quand on regarde les gens, c'est parce qu'ils sont différents et que ça les rend curieux. Alors quand on me regarde, je me sens différente et ça me rend mal à l'aise.

- Evidement que tu es différente princesse, tu es magnifique. Ta beauté est rare. Et puis tout le monde est différent. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que cette peur du regard est encore plus profonde.

- Fous moi la paix avec tes putains d'intuitions Potter.

- Héla princesse, comment tu me parles ? T'énerve pas. Je cherche juste à t'aider.

- M'aider ? mais enfin, m'aider de quoi ? Je n'ai aucun problème moi.

Malicia était devenue rouge de colère tandis que Sirius gardait tout son calme.

- Alors, les tourtereaux, on se dispute déjà ?

Tous deux se retournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Ingrid.

- Nan, c'est juste que môssieur essaye de faire de la psycho avec moi. Je suis pas un cobaye.

- Allons Malicia, t'as rien compris. Mais tant pis, si tu dis que ça va bien, alors tout va bien. T'as bien dormis Ingrid ?

- Oui. C'est vrai que le fait de m'occuper de tous les deux pendant toute la journée m'a un peu crevée.

- Rhôôô, la gentille sœurette !

Sirius embrassa sa sœur tandis que Malicia s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour rentrer, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Slimane qui parut surprise de voir quelqu'un en face d'elle. Mais cet air disparut vide et elle devint presque impassible.

- Salut Malicia. Bien dormis ?

- Ouai. Et toi ?

- Oui.

Sans rajouter un mot, Malicia se dirigea vers son armoire où elle fouilla dedans.

- Tu vas mieux que hier ?

- Oui j'ai bien récupéré, merci.

- Au moins tu as gagné le gros lot, même en te ridiculisant toute une soirée devant l'école tu sors avec Sirius.

Malicia parut ennuyée.

- Mais nan, Slimane, t'as rien compris, je sors pas avec lui.

- Je te faisais confiance Malicia.

La jeune fille se retourna. Face à elle, Slimane avait un regard froid et dur, et non loin d'elle, Savina assise sur son lit assistait à la scène.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'aimais Sirius et toi. En une soirée tu me le piques, t'es pire qu'une peste.

- Mais calme toi voyons ! Cria Malicia qui recommençait à s'énerver. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sors pas avec lui et c'est pas demain la veille que je le ferais ! Maintenant, si tu désire tant sortir avec cet idiot de psychologue, t'as qu'à lui demander te jeter dessus et tout le monde sera contente !

Sur ces mots, Malicia se rua dans la salle de bain, ferma violemment la porte avant de s'enfermer à clef. La jeune fille ouvrit les robinets d'eau et alla s'installer dans la baignoire une fois qu'elle fut remplie. L'eau chaude détendit la jeune fille, qui se laissa s'apaiser. Elle glissa le long de la baignoire et fit disparaître sa tête sous l'eau mousseuse. Tout en ressortant sa tête pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille laissa couler quelques larmes.

-Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Cet idiot de Sirius qui dit que je cache mes sentiments et cette hystérique de Slimane qui croit que je vais sortir avec lui. Non, mais ils vont vraiment pas bien. Moi ? Sortir avec lui, faut vraiment pas abuser ! Je suis déjà sortie avec un con mais de là, quand même à sortir avec Sirius...

-Pourtant il te plait ce Sirius. Lui chantonna une petite voix.

-Evidement qu'il me plait. A qui ne plait-il pas ? Il est super mignon et puis il respecte les filles. C'est l'un des rares beaux gosses de l'école qui ne saute pas sur la première qui bouge. Mais c'est simplement un ami, et puis il est pas fabuleux comme mec, il fait que des conneries, c'est le pire ennemis de Rogue, il sait pas ranger sa chemise correctement dans son pantalon et... il joue au psychologue.

-ET si lui craquait pour toi ?

- Pff rien à craindre là dessus, il ne croit pas en l'amour, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit. ET pourtant...

- Pourtant ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais plutôt jolie. Et puis, dans le fond c'est vrai que je suis pas un laideron, mais il y a beaucoup plus beau que moi et... pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi...

- Malicia ! Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait. Cria Ingrid qui tambourinait comme une folle sur la porte.

La jeune fille contente de pouvoir parler de ses problèmes avec son amie s'enroula une serviette autour du corps et alla lui ouvrir. Devant elle se trouvait une Ingrid avec un superbe sourire et l'air admiratif. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et ferma à son tour la porte à clef. Malicia retourna dans son bain.

Ingrid s'assit au rebord de la baignoire qui était encrée dans le sol, elle retira ses chaussettes et remonta sa jupe longue jusqu'aux cuisses avant de laisser glisser ses pieds dans l'eau chaude.

- Ecoute Malicia, il faut que je te dise un truc super important.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est... Incroyable, c'est trop bien, je n'en reviens pas, j'attends ça depuis un moment. Malicia souleva un sourcil l'air intrigué. Sirius m'a dit qu'il... voulait sortir avec une fille, continua la rouquine pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son amie.

- Ca y est, Slimane lui a sauté dessus et il a accepté. Ben tant mieux ça me fera des vacances, et des deux côtés en plus.

- Mais voyons Malicia qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je parle de toi !

A ces mots, Malicia parut paniquée et avala une bonne gorgée d'eau mousseuse. Après avoir tout recraché, Malicia regarda désespérée son amie.

- Quoi ?

Ingrid lui sourit. Malicia éclata de rire.

- Bwahahahahha. Trop fort ! hihi, t'en as d'autre des comme ça, elle était pas mal elle. Ahahaha, Sirius Potter qui tombe amoureux d'une fille et de moi en plus.

- Malicia ! S'écria Ingrid un ton de reproche dans la voix. Tu m'as déjà vu rigoler sur ce sujet. Je suis sérieuse.

- ...

- Alors ? ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?

- Non, se lamenta Malicia.

- Si !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, personne me foutra la paix !

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, je veux pas, je refuse ! nan ! non ! niente ! Mais enfin Ingrid, tu m'as vu.

- Tu sais, je crois que Sirius avait raison Malicia. Tu te mens à toi même. Je le sais très bien que t'es tombée sous le charme, ça se lit dans tes yeux, un truc dans le genre on me le cache pas. Tu as tout simplement peur.

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai peur de rien moi ! Se plaignit Malicia avec une voix de petite fille.

- Oh que si. Je sais que tu as peur de Sirius il t'a toujours impressionné, c'est pour ça que tu ne restais pas avec nous quand j'étais avec mon frère. Je suis même sûre que tu es toute contente au fond de toi, mais que tu as encore peur parce que tu es la première à qui il s'intéresse.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

- Je suis sûre du contraire. Ecoute Malicia.

Ingrid se pencha vers son amie et lui souleva son menton pour qu'elles aient les yeux face à face. Ingrid avait prit cet air sage et serein tandis que Malicia paraissait honteuse et triste à la fois.

- Sirius l'a découvert vendredi, moi je le sais depuis le premier jour que je te connais. Tu n'aimes pas le regard. Ca, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et tu sais que si tu sors avec Sirius tu vas avoir droit à pleins de regards, et pas que des regards amicaux. Mais ne gâche pas une chance d'être heureuse à cause de jalousies. Sirius fait un grand pas en avant rien que pour toi, lui, il a peur de l'amour, je suis sure qu'un jour il t'expliquera pourquoi. Et il a décidé d'essayer avec toi.

Ingrid se releva brutalement. Elle avait fini son discourt espérant de tout cœur de voir Malicia dans les bras de Sirius à midi. Elle s'essuya les jambes et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Rodéric n'est pas indifférent à ta beauté Ingrid, tu lui as beaucoup plu vendredi soir.

Ingrid se retourna surprise et pleine d'espoir. Elle sourit à son amie avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Assis sur le canapé, Slimane et Elina finissaient leur devoirs de Botanique que leur avait donné le professeur Longdubat. Non loin de là, Sirius et Ingrid discutaient gaiement, Rodéric juste à côté pliait des feuilles pour en faire des oiseaux. Une dizaine d'entre eux voletaient dans la pièce sous l'œil ébahit des premières années. Caprice était assise à la même table que Sirius et Ingrid et dormait paisiblement sur un gros livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Dans une chambre de la maison de Gryffondor, un couple faisait l'amour. Le professeur Dumbledore se promenait dans le parc en compagnie de Hermione Granger. Christoph était assis devant son bureau avec une jeune sorcière et tous deux examinaient une carte. Et dans le ciel, une femme était assise sur un nuage. Contemplant toutes ces personnes, des personnes chers à son cœur. Les protégeant au plus profond de son corps. Le corps nu et recouvert de dessins et d'écritures, de son dos sortait de magnifiques ailes de plumes blanches. Son visage était doux, il inspirait la confiance. Le ciel était bleu, elle était assise sur un nuage, le corps nus, quand le blanc devint noir, le bleu devint rouge, le silence paisible devint cris et hurlements. L'air pur devint irrespirable. L'ange cherchait affolé où il était. Une petite fille pleurait, elle était assise au sol et prenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille. L'ange prenant pitié de la jeune fille s'approcha de l'enfant, les mains tendus vers lui, mais lorsqu'il fit un premier pas, l'enfant arrêta de pleurer, son regard n'était que haine et colère, il se leva, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.

Malicia se réveilla en faisait un bond d'au moins un mètre. Elle était toujours là, dans sa baignoire et personne n'était dans la pièce. Cherchant désespérément l'enfant son regard se promenait partout dans la salle de bain avant de se poser sur ses propres mains.

Elles étaient toutes aussi belles, mais d'étranges écritures marrons et de dessins lui recouvraient la peau.

- Aaaaah !

Malicia gigota les mains dans tous les sens se les éloignant le plus possible de son corps. L'écriture disparut en se dégradant très vite. Ses mains avaient repris leur allure normale. Malicia regardait toujours effrayée ses mains.

- Un rêve. Ce n'est qu'un rêve...

La jeune Gryffondor sortit de l'eau, après avoir rincé la baignoire, s'être séché et s'être démêlé les cheveux, Malicia enfila un jean, un débardeur noir et une longue veste rouge en laine qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle enfila des baskets et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Assis sur le canapé, Slimane et Elina finissaient leur devoirs de Botanique que leur avait donné le professeur Longdubat. Non loin de là, Sirius et Ingrid discutaient gaiement, Rodéric juste à côté pliait des feuilles pour en faire des oiseaux. Une dizaine d'entre eux voletaient dans la pièce sous l'œil ébahit des premières années. Caprice était assise à la même table que Sirius et Ingrid et dormait paisiblement sur un gros livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ewan et Nathamal n'étaient pas là. Malicia resta un long moment debout dans les escaliers à contempler surprise ses amis, tous étaient dans la même position que dans son rêve.

- Princesse tu rêves ?

- Hein ? Non-non...

Malicia se dirigea vers Ingrid et Sirius. Elle sentit derrière son dos le regard haineux de Slimane. Rodéric sourit à son amie. Il lui montra tout fier ses petits oiseaux.

- T'as pas passé l'âge ? Se moqua Malicia. Moi je faisais ça lorsque j'avais six ans je te préviens ?

- Gnagnagna. Dis donc, tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi si ils sont si mauvais.

- Je plaisante Ric. Allez passe moi du papier.

En quelques secondes, Malicia avait fait un oiseau qui alla rejoindre ses amis après qu'il ait reçut un sort de mobilité. Ingrid se leva d'un coup.

- Il est onze heure, j'ai rendez-vous... Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

- hé ! s'écria Sirius. Avec qui tu as rendez-vous ? il est hors de question que tu ailles retrouver un autre mec, t'en as pas marre, je suis sûr que ta collection est pleine. Reste avec nous, il en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu ne le connais même pas, comment sais tu qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ? Il a de belles fesses tu sais ?

Sirius qui tenait un crayon dans sa main le cassa en deux. Malicia surprise regarda amusée Ingrid qui s'approchait de l'oreille de son frère.

- Tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec elle ? Murmura la jeune fille.

- Allez dégage, va avec l'autre, grogna Sirius.

La rouquine disparut derrière le tableau quand Rodéric se leva d'un bond et courut vers la jeune Gryffondor.

- Attends moi Ingrid, je vais faire un bout de route avec toi.

Il disparut à son tour. Sirius lança un regard malicieux à la jeune fille.

- Tu paris combien qu'à midi on voit Rodéric et Ingrid main dans la main.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, fais pas l'innocente, je sais très bien qu'Ingrid a des vues sur Rodéric depuis un baille, et figure toi que l'an dernier Rodéric a subitement découvert ma sœur.

- Elle est devenue plus féminine.

- Mouai. Et hier soir, Rodéric m'a annoncé qu'il avait décidé de faire le premier pas aujourd'hui. Il ne veut pas gâcher sa dernière année de l'école car, il sait que l'an prochain ils ne se verront peut-être pas.

Sirius se tut. Il regarda un moment Malicia puis baissa le regard. Caprice se mettait maintenant à ronfler.

- Je crois que hier soir elle est sortit après l'heure prévue, marmonna Sirius avec un air complice.

- Ingrid m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Dit doucement Malicia.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Ecoute Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, moi je ne sais même pas ce que je pense, alors je te propose d'abandonner l'idée qu'on se plait ou quoi que ce soit. Et je te propose qu'on reste simplement amis. Ce serait bête qu'après on se dispute pour une connerie et qu'on refuse de se revoir. Surtout pour cette dernière année.

- Pas de problème princesse. Si c'est ton choix.

Sirius se leva la tête baissée et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Plus tard, à midi, il ne fit pas son apparition. Malicia mangea seule avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Ingrid et Rodéric main dans la main, un grand sourie aux lèvres s'approcher de la jeune fille. Rodéric s'installa à côté de Malicia et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Merci de l'avoir convaincu de me parler.

Malicia lui répondit en souriant. Non loin de là, Irwin regardait le nouveau couple amusé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se tenait calme. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais fait de coups vaches à son demi frère ou à sa demi-sœur, mais il avait toujours aimé en tant que Serpentard les enquiquiner.

Malicia se retrouvant seule passa son après midi au bord du lac à finir ses devoirs pour la semaine. Le ciel était horriblement gris. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages noirs approchaient. Comme si elle s'adressait à eux, elle marmonna.

- Ingrid a enfin trouvé Ric. Ewan et Nathamael sont ensemble. Il ne reste plus que moi. Toute seule. Moi et mes rêves à la con, moi et mon horrible passé. Seule.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux si sombre de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa pleurer tandis que la pluie arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Malicia resta sous cette pluie, mouillée, elle protégea ses cours par un sort puis s'allongea dans l'herbe laissant ses larmes couler et la pluie s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements.


	6. Everything I do i do it for you

6. Everything I do, I do it for you

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Ingrid et Rodéric sortaient ensemble. Malicia avait pris l'habitude de passer son temps libre seule, à traîner dans les couloirs comme une ombre, à ne plus avoir de camarades à côté d'elle en cours. Les seules fois où elle pouvait parler librement à Ingrid s'était le soir lorsque la jeune fille allait se coucher et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle faisait avec Ric. Malicia aimait bien cet instant, elle avait rarement vue Ingrid de si bonne humeur avec ce petit sourire qu'elle gardait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

Sirius ne parlait à Malicia que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il gardait ses distances et elle aussi bien qu'elle souffrait d'avoir un nouvel ami si lointain. Ce soir là était comme tous les soirs, Malicia se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor après avoir fait un tour dans le parc. Elle portait un vieux jean troué au niveau du genou droit, un petit pull rouge et sa cape noire. Le mois de novembre commençait à être frais, l'hiver approchait. Lorsqu'elle tourna dans un autre couloir, quelqu'un lui fonça violemment dessus et elle se pris son coude en pleine côtes. Se retrouvant allongée sur le dos par terre et essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Malicia sentit un lourd poids tout le long de son corps. Elle souleva un peu la tête pour voir qui l'écrasait comme ça. Irwin était affalé de tout son long sur elle, une de ses jambes étaient entre les siennes, sa main droite lui tenait le poignet droit et son autre main était au niveau de son ventre. Lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle position il était, il se releva tout en s'excusant. Malicia s'assit au sol et plaqua sa main contre ses côtes, elles lui faisaient horriblement mal.

- Ca va pas de foncer dans les gens comme ça ? T'abuse, je suis sûre que tu m'as pétée une côte.

- Pardon Malicia, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ben heureusement !

Irwin eu un petit sourire. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui la prit et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle se relève.

- Hèhè, c'est dommage que tu sois pas en jupe.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Malicia en ignorant sa remarque. Ta maison est à l'opposé d'ici !

- Je.. euh, rien, je suis allé voir Sirius.

- Sirius ?

- Bah oui, j'ai quand même le droit non ? C'est pas parce que on est dans une maison différente que je peux pas le voir !

- Irwin, me prends pas pour une imbécile, la seule fois où tu lui parles c'est pour être horrible avec lui...

Irwin rosit, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était certes désagréable avec son demi-frère et avec Ingrid aussi mais quand même ce n'était pas le diable ! Puis il avait fait des progrès depuis la rentrée, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

- Pardon Malicia mais je dois y aller.

Et sans rajouter un mot et repartit dans une course folle dans les couloirs. Malicia le regarda partir puis lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision continua son chemin en se massant le ventre.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle remarqua Sirius debout devant une table où Ingrid et Rodéric faisaient leurs devoirs. Il avait mis un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche qu'il était entrain de boutonner et s'était coiffé les cheveux en arrière. Malicia le regarda interrogative et surprise par cette nouvelle tenue si classe. Le jeune garçon sentit son regard et se retourna. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet et timide, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte. En croisant Malicia, il baissa la tête comme si il avait voulut l'éviter. La jeune fille déçue se dirigea sans un mot dans sa chambre. Elle alla s'affaler sur son lit et laissa son regard se perdre sur le plafond en bois.

Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de classe de métamorphose. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Là était assis un grand homme châtain, une écharpe autour du cou, une longue cape lui encerclait les épaules, il tenait dans sa main ses gans et attendait, les jambes croisées sur une chaise.

- Bonjour Sirius, content que tu sois arrivé si vite. Je suis assez pressé, lança l'homme d'une voie glaciale.

- Bonjour Casper.

Il y eu un long silence. Sirius dévisageait son beau-père un long moment, l'air froid. Il ne le supportait pas et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Ce fut au bout d'une minute que Sirius compris que l'homme voulait qu'il prenne la parole.

- Euh... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- Hum... je ne vais pas y aller par 36000 chemins, Sirius, il faut que l'on parle.

- Oui...

Mais Sirius eu tout à coup un haut les cœurs et son air froid qu'il voulait impassible se transforma en colère lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Si c'est pour parler d'Ingrid laissez tomber, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, elle vous a dit non la dernière fois et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

- Non Sirius, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

Sirius parut surpris et eu honte d'avoir crié sur Casper, ça commençait mal...

- Oh... euh, bon.

- Je te parle de la lettre que tu as reçut il y a deux mois.

- Une lettre ? Je n'ai pas reçu de...

Sirius se rappela alors de la lettre qu'il avait reçue de Voldemort et qui avait fini brûlée dans la cheminée de sa chambre.

- Si tu en as reçut une Sirius. Une venant d'un homme haut placé, écrite par l'un des ses disciples. Cet homme vois-tu a de beaux projets d'avenirs pour tous les sorciers, et nous avons besoin de jeunes comme toi, forts et courageux qui puissent l'aider dans sa tâche. Voyant ton regard, je vois que tu as compris de quoi je parlais.

- Co... Comment avez-vous sut ça ?

- Voyons ! Sirius ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ricana Casper.

- ...

- Tu ne t'es donc jamais douté de rien ? Il est vrai que la vie à la maison est si paisible...

- Je m'en doutais un peu, mais c'était le beau-fils frustré que sa mère ait épousé un mec comme vous qui pensait cela.

- Crois tu vraiment que le maître ait laissé les enfants de Harry Potter vivre en paix, en toute tranquillité avec leur mère ? Ca aurait été stupide de sa part. Ce fut l'une de mes plus belles missions...

- Vous l'avez épousée uniquement pour nous surveiller ?

- Oui.

- Espèce de salaud ! Siffla Sirius.

Sa colère montait de plus en plus haut, pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Casper, Sirius essaya de se calmer de son mieux et sans s'en apercevoir s'enfonçait les ongles dans ses paumes de main.

- Oh ! Mais ne pense pas que je n'aime pas ta mère ! Au contraire, c'est la plus parfaite des femmes qu'on peut avoir.

- ...

- Allons Sirius ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un monstre. J'obéis c'est tout. Je me suis cassé la tête à t'offrir à toi et à ta sœur de quoi vivre heureux, ça c'était mon choix, je pouvais aussi être détestable.

- Mais vous l'êtes sans essayer Casper ! Ironisa Sirius.

En un élan, l'homme se leva et gifla Sirius qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir et se trouva allongé par terre, la main sur la joue en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi Sirius, je suis ton PERE, tu me dois le respect, jamais je ne t'ai laissé me parler comme ça, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! Hurla l'homme en montrant du doigt sons beau-fils d'un air autoritaire. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie avec toi, je t'ai apporté beaucoup de chose, j'ai fait part de ma fortune à toute ta famille, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant.

Sirius était au bord des larmes, ces pires craintes d'enfances n'avaient pas été que des craintes, mais la réalité. Son beau-père était un mangemort, sa cruauté était plus grande que ce qu'il ne pouvait penser. Sa mère était heureuse avec lui, et ne s'était jamais doutée de rien... Et aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de le suivre, au près de Lord Voldemort. Casper remarqua la première larme de Sirius couler sur sa joue et son ton s'adoucit un peu.

- Ecoute Sirius, moi je n'ai pas eu le choix quand j'ai décidé de m'allier aux ténèbres. Mais j'ai compris plus tard que ça avait été un excellent choix. Toi aussi tu le découvriras petit à petit...

- Ahaha, si j'accepte… SI.

Sirius avait lâché un petit rire nerveux.

- Mais tu accepteras Sirius. Casper avait pris un air grave. Si tu refuses tu peux être sûr que les gens qui te sont chers à ton cœur périront. Pense à Ingrid, à Cyrian, à ta mère...

- Tu ne les laisserais pas faire hein ?

- Bien sur que non... mais un mangemort contre une centaine ne fait pas le poids, écoute Sirius, il faut que tu acceptes, il faut que tu acceptes, pour ta famille Sirius. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, tu apprendras que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, bien au contraire.

- Je... Je ne peux pas ! Hurla Sirius laissant couler plusieurs larmes sur son visage. Comment voulez vous que je m'allie avec... Avec un homme avec qui mon père c'est battu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avec un homme qui l'a tué, qui a brisé ma véritable famille.

- Sirius ! Siffla Casper entre ses dents à moitié colérique et triste. Je t'ai élevé comme mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais différencié d'Irwin, j'ai pris soin de toi. Tu as gardé une haine contre moi uniquement parce que tu crois que j'ai volé ta mère. Mais tu n'as même pas connu Harry, tu ne l'as même pas vu une seule fois, tandis que moi, tu m'as depuis ton premier jour sur terre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu me haïsses autant.

- ...

- Ton père a foutu enceinte ta mère alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, Ginny était apeurée de mettre des jumeaux au monde alors que celui qu'elle aimait l'avait abandonné. Je suis venu auprès d'elle et je l'ai soutenue, jusqu'au bout ! Peut-être crois tu que je ne t'apportes pas assez d'affection, mais dans la famille, les familiarités n'existent pas. Tu as vu grandir Nathamael avec l'affection de ses parents, mais on est pas comme eux Sirius. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et que ce sont eux qui te parlent de ton père...

- Je... Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser.

- Pour Malicia Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Pour Malicia. Elle aussi risque de souffrir, et elle en a déjà bavé non ?

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Elle est chère à ton cœur, le maître le sait, on en a déjà entendu parler, il semblerait que le bal d'halloween se soit bien passé pour toi.

- Co...

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Sirius, le maître ne laisse pas les Potter vivrent tranquillement, on vous surveille.

Sur ces mots, Casper se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Sirius pleurant assis par terre. Avant de tourner la poignée il se retourna et lui dit.

- Le premier décembre à 21h00, à la lisière de la forêt, près du lac, tu y trouveras des personnes qui te diront où aller. Préviens tes amis s'il te plait. Ne me déçois pas Sirius, j'ai été jusqu'à présent assez fier de toi et je souffres de cet haine que tu as envers moi. Mais je suis toujours là. Pour ta mère, et pour Ingrid. Ne l'oublie pas.

L'homme disparut derrière la porte. Sirius fixa un moment la porte, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, il était à présent affalé sur le dos par terre et laissait couler ses larmes. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal, et sa main droite saignait. Le silence était coupé par quelques sanglots. Sirius se reprit vite fait en voyant une image d'Ingrid souriante dans sa tête.

- Pour Ingrid... Pour ma mère.

Ce fut uniquement le lendemain que Sirius eu le courage d'annoncer à Rodéric, Ewan, Larry Fox et Sam Collins qu'il avait rencontré un messager du Lord. Ils avaient été six Gryffondors choisis par le seigneur des ténèbres. Apparemment, presque tous les élèves de septièmes années étaient choisis. Mais seulement les meilleurs. Tous acceptèrent de rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-nom, sauf Sam Collins. Après avoir essayé de le convaincre pour qu'il les suive, Sam refusa d'en entendre parler. Sirius était malade à l'idée que la famille du garçon soit détruite. Car c'est ce qui allait se passer s'il ne changeait pas d'avis. Larry, Ewan, Sirius et Rodéric se promirent de se serrer les coudes ensemble pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Une semaine entière se passa, les élèves de septième anée étaient étrangement calmes. Malicia restait toujours seule à déprimer dans son coin. Elle croisait souvent Sirius dans les couloirs, en à peine une soirée il avait changé. Il avait ce visage si triste et ses yeux si verts... Il gardait sa beauté, mais en le voyant ainsi, tout le monde pouvait parier au moins 1000 gallions d'or qu'il ne pouvait retrouver son air d'autrefois.

La jeune fille désespérait de ne pouvoir un jour lui parler. Rodéric restait étrangement distant, il trouvait à présent du réconfort auprès d'Ingrid qui faisait tout pour lui arracher un sourire. Ewan aussi avait cet air dépressif, mais il le montrait que très rarement. Malicia commençait à ne plus supporter la situation, elle restait seule pendant des heures. Il y avait quelques années, elle se contentait de la compagnie d'Ingrid et de Rodéric, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Malicia commença à devenir très désagréable avec ses amis, elle les repoussait dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle s'enfermait des heures dans la salle de bain à pleurer, elle ne sortait plus le soir sauf pour sa promenade quotidienne dans le parc lorsque le temps le permettait, et faisait même ses devoirs avec Irwin.

Le jeune Serpentard avait remarqué la solitude de la Gryffondor et lui avait proposé de l'aider à ses devoirs pour qu'elle ne passe pas ses heures de libre seule. Il ne faisait aucune remarque désagréable sur les amis de la jeune fille et se trouvait même agréable avec elle. Malicia en fut enchantée, elle n'était pas loin de lier une nouvelle amitié avec lui, mais n'arriver cependant pas à oublier tout ce que Ingrid disait sur lui.

Pourquoi était-il si désagréable avec Sirius et Ingrid, il paraissait si gentil... En tout cas avec Malicia il l'était, et la jeune fille remarqua alors qu'Ingrid, cette année, n'avait pas parlé, ou très peu d'Irwin... en tout cas, pas en mal.

Un lundi soir, alors qu'Irwin venait de finir sa composition sur les géants, il se tourna brutalement vers Malicia qui était entrain de s'appliquer dans l'écriture de sa propre composition, à moitié étalée sur la table et se mordant gentiment la lèvre inférieur. La jeune fille sentit le regard et se redressa.

- T'as pas compris quelque chose ?

- Hein ? euh... non. Ça va, j'ai fini.

Malicia ne rajouta rien d'autre et se pencha sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Ingrid ? Demanda subitement le garçon.

La jeune fille arrêta d'écrire et un voile sombre traversa ses yeux.

- Je... Je crois qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Maintenant, elle a Ric, alors, je ne sers plus à grand chose.

- Je trouve ça égoïste de sa part... Je ne veux pas être méchant Malicia. Mais plus ça va, plus j'apprends à te connaître. Tu me plais beaucoup, je t'adore, t'es si gentille, t'es serviable, tu aides tout le monde quand ils appellent à l'aide. Mais tu t'es fait repousser par tes amis...

- En fait, si je le désirerais je pourrais rester avec eux, ils ne m'en empêcheront pas. C'est surtout moi dans le fond qui refuse de faire le pas. Mais... Je serrais un véritable boulet. Si ils veulent vraiment encore de moi, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas me chercher ?

- Malicia, ce sont tes amis. Tu dois leur faire confiance ! Bien sur qu'ils veulent de toi. C'est juste que quand on est amoureux, on oubli vite ceux qui nous entourent. Tu dois leur crier dessus ''Ohé ! C'est moi ! M'oubliez pas !''

Irwin avait vraiment crié cette phrase dans la salle d'étude, il s'était levé et avait mis ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier le son. Un groupe d'élève qui travaillait encore se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial. Irwin s'en moqua et explosa de rire sous l'air amusé de Malicia qui lui sourit.

- Aaah ! Enfin un sourire. Il y avait longtemps.

- Merci Irwin. Merci pour tout.

Sur ces mots, Malicia se leva, ferma son livre sur sa composition, embrassa tendrement Irwin sur la joue et partie en courant dans les couloirs vers sa salle commune. Le jeune garçon resta planté devant sa able à la regarder fuir. Ses joues étaient passées au rose, il resta debout rêveusement puis partit lui aussi dans sa propre salle commune.

Bon, ben voila, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, à vous de me le dire sur le forum. J'ai mis du temps à le mettre désolée, mais j'ai été un peu overbookée pendant un moment.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le titre est le titre d'une chanson de Bryan Adams, l'une de mes préférées. Elle veut dire tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.

Je fais d'énormes Bazoux à ma Lydim's qui est bien trop loin de moi.


	7. C'est incroyable comme il fait froid tou...

7. C'est incroyable comme il fait froid tout à coup !

Non loin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Malicia croisa Ingrid qui partait en promenade dans le château main dans la main avec Rodéric. La jeune fille hésita, elle avait peur de la déranger, mais il fallait à tout pris lui parler, Irwin lui avait redonné un peu de confiance en elle, et elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à son amie. Elle s'arrêta devant le couple les empêchant de passer. Ric lui sourit et Ingrid lui jeta un regard complice.

- On va se promener, dit la jeune fille.

- Ingrid, il faut à tout pris que je te parle !

A ces mots Rodéric embrassa tendrement Ingrid et alla se poser au fond du couloir pour laisser les deux jeunes filles discuter.

- Oh non ! pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps, j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec Ric avant de devoir retourner dans la salle commune, répondit Ingrid toujours souriante et pressée de rejoindre le Gryffondor.

- Je t'en pris c'est vraiment important Ingrid.

- Tu me diras tout ça ce soir ! Ce n'est pas très pressé, je serais de retour dans une demie-heure.

- Non ! Maintenant ! Je... je suis perdue, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Le sourire d'Ingrid s'effaça, elle avait horreur qu'on lui tienne tête. La jeune fille ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, c'était de rejoindre Ric.

- Non, je t'ai dis plus tard.

A ces mots, Ingrid poussa gentiment son amie qui lui barrait le passage et courut rejoindre Rodéric. Malicia resta quelques secondes plantée en plein milieu du couloir regardant ses deux amis partir. S'en était trop, elle sentait ses jambes trembler, son estomac se nouait, elle sentait un énorme vide en elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser au sol, elle fut vite suivie par un vrai torrent de pleurs. Malicia qui perdait l'équilibre se reteint contre un mur, son amie l'avait en quelques sortes rejetée alors que pour une fois elle avait eu besoin d'elle.

La jeune fille ne tenant pas à ce qu'on la voit ainsi se précipita vers l'entrée des Gryffondor, elle dit le mot de passe à la vieille dame du tableau et traversa presque en courant la salle commune, les mains sur le visage ; la salle était pleine, et personne ne pouvait la remarquer, en tout cas que très peu. Une fois arrivée devant les escaliers, elle les monta deux à deux et disparut sans se rendre compte que non loin d'elle Sirius l'appelait.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Malicia fut heureuse de voir qu'elle était vide. La jeune fille se jeta sur son lit, elle tira ses rideaux de baldaquin et s'allongea sur le ventre serrant contre elle ses deux peluches préférées. Malicia se laissa aller et pleura tout son soûl. Son oreiller était complètement trempé, son visage était rouge et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tout emmêlés.

- Malicia ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta tout à coup de sangloter. Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait l'appeler... Se retournant, elle aperçut un visage inquiet la fixer de ses beaux yeux verts et encadré par quelques mèches de cheveux noirs jais. Sirius était là. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de son amie, il poussa un peu le rideau, alla s'allonger sur le lit et l'enlaça pendant que la jeune fille continuait de pleurer. Il resta ainsi un long moment, la tenant tendrement et ne voulant plus l'abandonner.

Malicia finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière, ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux rouge, et son nez coulait. Après lui avoir donné un mouchoir, Sirius tenta de lui démêler les cheveux en lui caressant la tête. Malicia se laissa bercer par ses caresses, elle respirait son parfum et sombrait presque dans le sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole, Sirius ne lui avait rien demandé, et Malicia ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Le contact lui suffisait à la calmer, et réussit même à lui faire oublier un peu Ingrid.

- Tu sais Malicia, tu n'es pas seule, dit alors Sirius en la serrant contre lui. Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu voulais juste être une amie avec moi je t'ai un peu fui c'est vrai. Mais je suis quand même là pour toi. Quand ça ne va pas, il faut me le dire, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je suis toujours près de toi, je veille sur toi, même quand je suis loin. Je pense à toi, et mon cœur d'accompagne partout.

- ...

- Depuis qu'Ingrid et Rodéric sont ensemble je te vois toujours seule. Je sais que tu souffres. Mais tu sais, ils ne t'ont pas oubliés, Ric m'a dit qu'Ingrid était déçue que tu ne restes plus avec elle pendant les récrés. Je sais que j'aurais dut rester avec toi pendant ces moments de solitude, tu ne mérites pas ça, tu fais passer le bonheur d'Ingrid avant le tient. Et j'ai fait passé le mien avant le tien. Je suis très égoïste, pendant un moment j'ai refusé de te voir parce que tu m'avais rejeté. Je souffre beaucoup quand je te vois, toujours avec ce si joli sourire, me parler comme si de rien n'était comme si cacher ses sentiments était aussi facile que de faire sourire une sirène...

Malicia écoutait attentivement Sirius, blottie contre lui, l'observant calmement tandis que lui faisait le contour de ses lèvres avec ses doigts et la regardait amoureux.

- Tu es si fragile et si forte... Je sais très bien Malicia que tu es amoureuse, je sais que je t'attire. Ne pense pas que je sois mégalo (Kuskoooooooo ! euh pardon...), ou orgueilleux je sais tout simplement ce que tu penses, je le lis dans ton regard. Mais tu veux te défendre, tu ne veux pas faire confiance à l'amour, il t'a déjà déchiré le cœur.

Malicia baissa le regard et une larme roula à nouveau sur son visage.

- Etre arraché aux gens qu'on aime c'est tellement dur. J'ai peur que ça recommence...

- Je sais.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Sirius, et il savait tout d'elle, complètement tout. Tout ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche trop. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Sirius. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'allongea sur le lit tirant Sirius vers elle. Celui-ci s'allongea avec elle de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Elle se colla contre lui, sa tête au niveau de son cou et lui la pris dans ses bras, sentant son parfum.

Malicia s'endormie la première, Sirius resta un moment à la contempler avant de s'endormir avec elle. Lorsque Ingrid rentra dans la chambre, les rideaux de Malicia étaient fermés, pensant que son amie dormait, elle n'osa pas la déranger. Elle se faufila à son tour dans son lit après s'être mis en pyjamas et se laissa emporter par le sommeil et de beaux rêves sans se douter que son frère passait encore une nuit auprès de sa meilleure amie.

- Ingrid ! Ingrid réveille toi !

Malicia sauta sur le lit de son amie et la remua dans tous les sens. Ingrid qui sortie brusquement de son rêve avait les yeux entre ouvert et les cheveux en bataille.

- A.. alo ? Hein? Kesskisepass?

- Ingrid, c'est l'heure, réveille toi, on va être en retard !

- Mais on est samedi, on a pas cour !

- Justement, aujourd'hui, on va à Près-Au-Lard.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se redressa net. Elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Malicia qui était assise sur le lit de son amie était déjà toute prête. Elle avait mis un jean en patte d'éléphant, un pull rouge-orange à col roulé avec de longues manches qui lui recouvraient les mains et portait ses habituelles basquets.

Malicia n'attendait pas plus de trente minutes pour que Ingrid ressorte de la pièce prête. Pendant que son amie se préparait, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant un peu moins d'un mois.

Sirius et elle n'étaient toujours pas ensemble, mais ils étaient devenus inséparables. Malicia avait toujours peur de trop s'attacher à lui et le jeune garçon acceptait son choix bien qu'il soit dur pour lui de rester près d'elle sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment. Ingrid et Malicia s'étaient expliquées, à tel point que toutes deux finirent en pleurs en se serrant l'une contre l'autre et en se promettant de se parler si ça n'allait pas et de ne plus se lâcher. Irwin continuait à faire ses devoirs avec Malicia, ils avaient fini par bien s'entendre et le Serpentard restait même parfois avec elle auprès de Sirius et Ingrid qui le regardaient suspicieux. Irwin était devenu étrangement agréable, il ne lançait plus de mauvaises remarques à son demi-frère et à sa demi-sœur, mais gardait quand même son caractère de Serpentard. En tant que Serpentard il se devait être insupportable avec les autres Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas le seul, puis les Gryffondor le leur rendaient bien. La veille de la journée à Pré-Au-Lard, Malicia n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, le sommeil ne lui venait pas elle était restée assise en tailleur sur son lit à réfléchir. A réfléchir sur son passé et sur son avenir pour faire enfin un choix.

Ingrid avait mis une jolie mini-jupe courte et pliée noir et blanc avec de vieilles écritures anglaises écrites dessus. Un long collant noir en laine lui moulait ses magnifiques jambes, elle avait mis un pull blanc à col roulé qui faisait ressortir ses généreuses formes. Elle mis ses longues bottes noirs en cuirs et s'enroula de sa cape après avoir enfilé des gans.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent chacune leur portefeuille, cette sortie était la dernière où ils pouvaient acheter des cadeaux pour noël. Elles sortirent de la maison des Gryffondor et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Là étaient déjà assises Nathamael, Savina, Slimane et Elina qui discutaient gaiement. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans la grande salle. Tous allaient au village y compris les première et seconde années. Dumbledore avait remarqué que la sortie de ceux-ci pour Halloween s'était bien passé et leur avait offert pour Noël une nouvelle sortie. Slimane en voulait toujours à Malicia d'être sortie avec Sirius pendant le bal d'Halloween, mais elle était devenue plus agréable quand elle compris que sa relation avec lui n'était qu'amicale. Le groupe de garçons de septièmes années arrivèrent bientôt. Ewan s'installa entre Rodéric (qui était à côté de Malicia) et Nathamel. Sirius et Ingrid étaient encerclés par les autres septièmes années.

Caprice, Nathamael, Ewan, Rodéric, Malicia, Ingrid et Sirius mangèrent ensemble chez Fred et George comme à leur habitude. Le repas fut très joyeux. Pendant toute la matinée, Ingrid, Caprice, Nathamael et Malicia avaient parcourus les rues du village sorcier à la recherche de cadeaux pour leur famille et leurs amis. Ce fut Ingrid qui se chargea de les réduire et de les poser délicatement dans sa poche.

A la fin du repas, Ingrid disparut avec Rodéric, Ewan et Nathamael. Ils avaient décidés de faire une sortie entre couple. Ils l'avaient proposés à Sirius et Malicia, mais eux-ci refusèrent car ils ne comptaient pas tenir la chandelle. Caprice voulut rester avec sa tante Angélina et Becky.

- Tu veux rester ici ? Demanda Sirius à Malicia.

- Non, je dois encore trouver deux cadeaux pour Nathamael et Ingrid, je n'ai pas pu les acheter avec elles. Mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi.

- Avec plaisir princesse.

- Oh ! Tu vas pas recommencer !

Sirius explosa de rire et la jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude pendant qu'ils sortaient de la maison. Ils parcoururent quelques rues du village et s'arrêtèrent à un magasin de vêtements, et un de bijoux. Malicia et Sirius achetèrent leur reste de cadeaux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du dernier magasin qui était au bord de la forêt, un vent froid se leva faisant voler les dernières feuilles mortes rouges, marrons et oranges. Aucune poussière ne s'élevait de la rue car le temps était humide, il avait plu presque toute la semaine. Malicia frissonna et souffla sur ces mains pour les réchauffer.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Comme tu veux, moi j'ai fini, j'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait.

- Vos désires sont des ordres princesse, dîtes moi où vous vous voulez aller et je vous y accompagnerais.

Malicia éclata de rire et une bourrasque de vent la surprit, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- De gros nuages gris arrivent. C'est mauvais signe.

- C'est incroyable comme il fait froid tout à coup !

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'enroula dans sa cape, l'obligeant à se coller contre lui. Il sentit sa poitrine contre lui, son visage était tout près du sien. Il le prit dans ses mains caressant ses joues qui étaient si douces et fixa tendrement la jeune fille qui lui rendait le même regard. Le jeune couple était à l'extrémité de la forêt et du village, la rue grouillait de gens un peu plus loin, d'autres sortaient des magasins des alentours, un chien poursuivait un chat, mais pour Malicia et Sirius, le temps s'arrêta un moment et le silence remplaça les bavardages des gens. Ils étaient seuls, seuls dans cette rue, seuls dans ce village, seuls au monde. Malicia se pencha vers Sirius et commença à embrasser ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux se laissa faire puis répondit à ses petits baisers qu'elle lui offrait. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment quand quelque chose de froid et de humide atterrit sur le nez de Malicia. Elle se décrocha doucement de Sirius dont le regarda avait perdu cette lueur de tristesse et regarda au ciel. Une douce neige tombait. La jeune fille regarda rêveusement le ciel qui lui faisait un beau cadeau tandis que Sirius se pencha vers on oreille pour lui murmurer.

- Il n'y a rien de plus romantique. La neige nous offre sa pureté et sa fraîcheur, elle va effacer ce triste paysage si sombre pour le recouvrir complètement et lui donner cet aspect magique que seule la neige à le secret. Ma mère me disait souvent cette phrase quand la première neige arrivait. Aujourd'hui, je te le cite uniquement pour toi.

Malicia quitta son regard du ciel et plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius, avec toujours cet air rêveur. Puis elle se pencha de nouveau vers Sirius et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se blottir contre lui.

Le couple décida d'aller se poser dans un bar pour boire un chocolat chaud car le froid les avait envahis tandis que la fine neige se posait au sol pour se transformer en eau. Puis la neige se transforma en pluie et Sirius et Malicia finirent leur chemin blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la cape du jeune garçon que celui-ci tendait au dessus d'eux.

Malicia avait le plus beau sourie qu'elle pouvait offrir à Sirius. Elle l'avait fait son choix. Elle avait décidé d'écouter son cœur, non sa peur. Peu être que la vie sera douce avec elle et ne lui enlèvera pas à nouveau un être cher. Mais elle choisis le bonheur au lieu de la frustration, la tristesse et la protection.

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas relue mon texte, j'ai trop la flemme, mais un de ces jours je le corrigerais.. enfin j'essayerais. Désolée pour ces horribles fautes, vous devez bien vous foutre de ma gueule en me lisant lol.

Bon, ben a vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça sur le forum, pour l'instant on m'a rien dit snirf...

Par contre je remercie Alice pour tous les efforts qu'elle a fait pour que je fasse ce chapitre aujourd'hui...


	8. L'oréal parce que t'en as vraiment besoi...

8. ''L'Oréal, parce que tu en as vraiment besoin''

Sirius n'en revenait pas, Malicia sortait avec lui, ils étaient ensembles. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, et ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça de trouver la technique. Il suffisait de suivre son partenaire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait apprécié, Malicia lui plaisait. Lui qui pensait autrefois qu'embrasser ne rimait à rien à part un mélange de salive. A présent il avait la preuve même qu'un baiser n'était pas dégueulasse bien au contraire, lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Malicia, ses lèvres le picotaient. Il était heureux, il avait eu de l'attirance envers cette fille qui l'avait repoussé et refusait ses sentiments et elle s'était enfin laissée aller. Ça aurait été une très belle journée si il n'y avait pas eu de soirée.

C'était le jour J, Sirius allait recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Pendant un après-midi il avait réussit à l'oublier, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, toutes ses angoisses refirent surface.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, il regardait mélancolique le plafond. Il allait enfin rencontrer l'assassin de son père, le meurtrier de tant de gens ; et il allait s'allier à lui. Un nœud se forma à son estomac, le réveil de Ewan marquait cinq heure trente. Plus que trois heure et demi et il serait face à lui. Il se voyait déjà à genou devant son nouveau maître qu'il haïrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui tendant le bras pour qu'il y dépose son horrible marque.

Sa plus grande crainte n'était pas de recevoir la marque, ni de croiser en personne le seigneur des ténèbres, mais c'était pour sa famille. Casper l'avait prévenu, il ne laisserait pas sa famille se faire détruire par l'orgueil de son beau-fils. Et Sirius ne voulait pas voir mourir Ingrid, ou sa mère, ni même Léoncius, Caprice et Cyrian. Bien que cette peur lui remplissait le cœur, il était très curieux de voir le visage de Voldemort.

Certaines personnes qui lui avaient échappées avaient témoigné. Le lord avait bien l'aspect du diable, les yeux rouge sang, le visage pâle, de longues mains squelettiques... et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne devrait l'être. Le mystère régnait, personne ne comprenait comment un être d'environ quatre vingt ans pouvait paraître en avoir trente.

Sirius se redressa, il avait horriblement chaud, son corps suait, des gouttes de transpiration perlaenit son visage, ses mains étaient moites. Il ne pouvais pas... ils ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être un mangemort. Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Rodéric fit alors son apparition. Il était accoudé à la porte, le visage étrangement pâle, les mains qui tremblaient et les yeux à moitié remplis de larmes.

- C'est terrible quand on sait que l'on va devoir se sacrifier pour les gens qu'on aime, murmura le garçon.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Rodéric renifla bruyamment. Sirius s'essuya le visage et se dirigea vers son ami lui prenant les deux mains.

- Faut être fort Ric. On va accepter, tous les deux, on va recevoir la marque, on va être fort. On ne combattra pas pour lui, on va combattre pour nous. On peut très bien ne pas lui obéir sans qu'il le sache.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Hermione et Ron m'ont appris qu'il y a quelques années, une sorte d'association a été détruite. C'était des gens qui se battaient au côté de Dumbledore. Leur but était de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres et de faire échouer tous ses projets. Mais il y a eu un massacre...

La voix de Sirius trembla légèrement.

- Beaucoup ont été tués... Mais vois-tu, certains portaient la marque des ténèbres, ils s'étaient fait mangemort pour espionner le lord.

- Tu me proposes de faire de l'espionnage ? Mais enfin Sirius ! Sois réaliste, on a aucune protection, on n'est pas un groupe, juste des ados.

- Je me suis promis de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort.

Rodéric frissonna.

- Par pitié, ne prononce pas ce nom !

- Toi aussi tu veux sa mort non ? Continua Sirius en ignorant la phrase de son ami.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Rodéric la voix défaite.

- Alors aide moi, on va lu bousiller ses projets à nous deux, quitte à mourir !

- T'es super ambitieux, railla Rodéric avec un petit sourire. Mais on peut toujours essayer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on porte la marque qu'on pense comme le seigneur des ténèbres.

- T'as tout compris.

Sirius sourit à son ami, il acceptait de l'aider et c'était un encouragement pour le garçon. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Leurs vies étaient entre les mains du lord. Sirius avait pour ambition de venger son père et ses amis. Il avait une occasion d'essayer. Le jeune garçon se sentit un peu plus soulagé. Bien que tout ceci parut complètement irréaliste, il s'était retrouvé un peu de réconfort en ayant des projets et comptait bien les exécuter.

A sept heure, Sirius et Rodéric après s'être reposé un moment sur leur lit respectif, descendirent manger. Rodéric alla s'installer avec Ingrid qui parlait joyeusement avec Malicia. Sirius hésita un moment, il savait que Malicia n'avait rien dit à son amie sur sa relation avec son frère. Le couple avait décidé de lui parler ensemble. Tous deux savaient que le rêve d'Ingrid était de voir son frère au bras d'une fille et ils voulaient lui faire la surprise. Cependant, au fond de lui, Sirius s'inquiétait, il avait peur qu'Ingrid lui reproche de lui voler sa meilleure amie. Son regard se posa sur Sam qui était à l'écart de tous les Gryffondor et tournait sa fourchette dans sa nourriture sans y toucher. Il était aussi pâle que Ewan, Larry et Rodéric qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam qui lui lança un regard glacial puis retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.

- Comment pouvez-vous y aller ? Murmura le garçon la voix pleine de rage.

- ...

- Co... Je ne comprends pas, c'est... c'est si horrible, je sais ce qui m'attend si je n'y vais pas ce soir. Mais je refuse de me rabaisser autant. Aller se plier aux volontés de l'ennemi...

- On a tous notre fierté, moi y compris. Crois tu que ça me plait, moi un Potter, m'allier à cet homme ? Je fais ça pour ma famille.

- C'est si injuste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam tenait fermement dans sa main un quignon de pain et l'écrabouilla de toutes ses forces contre la table le réduisant en miette.

- Ton petit frère ne rentrera jamais à l'école de Poudlard si ce soir tu ne viens pas, dit Sirius. Ce ne sont pas des menaces, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du côté du mal. Mais je t'en pris, Larry, Rodéric, Ewan et moi- même nous ne faisons pas cela pour nous, mais pour notre famille, pour ceux qu'on aime. Fais en de même.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il se leva et disparut derrière les grandes portes de la salle sans avoir touché son repas. Sirius le regarda partir puis commença à s'intéresser aux plats qui l'entouraient. En voyant la purée, les côtes de porc et les saladiers remplis d'épinards, Sirius eut une forte envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-il manger alors que ça allait se passer dans moins d'une heure et demie...

Le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à quitter la table discrètement, il aperçut avant de disparaître de la salle le regard interrogateur de Malicia. En fixant ses yeux il put deviner ses pensés, comme si tout pouvait se lire dans les yeux. Elle s'inquiétait, elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait. Elle croyait que si Sirius était si mal c'est parce qu'il pensait faire une erreur en sortant avec elle. Sirius eu mal au cœur en voyant tout ceci dans son regard. Pour la réconforter, il utilisa toutes ses forces pour lui sourire. C'était si dur de sourire à un moment pareil, ce soir serait une véritable humiliation pour lui. Malicia parut plus calme et replongea dans son assiette.

Pendant que Sirius marchait dans le couloir, d'horribles pensées lui tournaient dans la tête. Voldemort devait attendre ce moment depuis longtemps, le fils Potter sous ses ordres. Sirius était près à parier que ce serait lui qui aurait droit aux plus grandes souffrances. C'était un Potter... Et si le lord lui demandait d'amener Ingrid à ses côtés, elle allait sûrement y passer un de ces jours elle aussi. Sirius pria pour que jamais elle n'ait un choix aussi dur à faire. Tout comme lui elle était très attachée à l'idée de venger son père. Peut-être un peu moins, il est vrai que Sirius avait toujours été très impulsif. Il avait toujours détesté son beau-père et son seul moyen de se consoler était de penser à son propre père. Sa famille lui avait beaucoup parlé de Harry Potter, lui énonçant toutes ses qualités. Sirius le connaissait par cœur, il avait fini par l'aimer comme si il l'avait connu.

A vingt heure et demi, Sirius, Ewan, Rodéric et Larry étaient réunis dans leur chambre. Rodéric et Sirius expliquaient leur projet de faire un petit groupe qui s'oppose secrètement au Lord, et Ewan et Larry n'hésitèrent pas une seconde pour s'enrôler dans leur coup. Les quatre garçons enviaient intérieurement Patrick et Harold, ils avaient étés les seuls Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas reçut de lettre noir. Cependant tous s'inquiétaient pour Sam. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas donné de réponses positives.

A neuf heure moins le quart, les quatre garçons quittèrent le château en évitant de se faire repérer. Ils traversèrent la salle commune, où beaucoup d'élèves si trouvaient. Certains faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres lisaient ou discutaient gaiement. Tous ses sourires, ses éclats de rires, ses airs si sereins rendaient jaloux Sirius. Il les enviait énormément, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si misérable. Traverser avec ses amis la pièce devant tous ces élèves sans problèmes lui fit penser à un groupe d'hommes qui partaient en guerre et qui savaient qu'ils n'allaient jamais revenir. Il aperçut Ingrid assise près du feu en compagnie de Slimane et Nathamael, elle parlait joyeusement avec elles. Sirius sourit, il avait toujours eu l'image de sa sœur en train de blablater, c'était vrai qu'il était dur de la faire taire. Non loin, Malicia lisait tranquillement assise au bord d'une fenêtre. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, elle portait un de ses habituels jeans à patte d'éléphant avec des franges au niveau des rebords, et un tee-shirt manche longue noir et décolleté. La fille paraissait si sereine, aux yeux de Sirius, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il eu une folle envie de l'embrasser, mais suivit contre sa volonté ses amis. Larry se pencha vers lui, il avait le regard horriblement triste.

- J'ai l'impression d'aller droit vers la mort.

- C'est presque ça, répondit Sirius ne lâchant plus Malicia du regard. Nous allons droit à la potence.

- Merci, je suis très rassuré maintenant.

- Pas de quoi.

Sirius conduisit le petit groupe où son père lui avait demandé. Ils traversèrent le parc et se dirigèrent vers le lac et la lisière de la forêt. Là, ils furent surpris de trouver un élève de Poufsoufle, trois de Serdaigle et tous ceux de Serpentard dont Irwin. Avec eux se tenait un ancien élève de Poudlard. Sirius le connaissait de vu, il l'avait souvent croisé dans les couloirs. C'était un Serpentard. Il avait le teint étrangement rose, sûrement par le froid qui devait lui picoter la peau. Il avait un horrible grain de beauté sur le nez et s'étai fait tatouer un serpent sur la joue droite. Ses yeux étaient bleu sombre et ses cheveux blond étaient assez long pour qu'il puisse les attacher en une petite queue de cheval.

Ils attendirent sans échanger de mots. L'estomac de Sirius se nouait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Neuve heure sonna sur une montre d'un des élèves, et l'ancien Serpentard leur ordonna de le suivre. Juste au moment de partir, ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler derrière eux.

- Attendaient !

Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent Sam se diriger vers eux, essoufflé. L'homme au tatouage dans le cou lui jeta un regard froid puis se retourna et sans un mot continua son chemin suivit de tous les autres élèves. Sirius marcha auprès de Sam et lui sourit pour le réconforter. Il avait fait preuve de courage, il était digne d'un Gryffondor.

- Penses-tu vraiment raisonnable de faire un coup pareil au professeur Price ? Demanda inquiète Elina à Slimane.

- Cette garce m'a foutu la honte de ma vie. Elle va le payer. Ce sera elle ou moi, je ne me laisserais pas faire.

- Fais attention Slimane, c'est quand même notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la prévint Ingrid inquiète. Et puis, ça c'est passé hier, je suis sûre que tout le monde a déjà oublié.

- M'en fou, je la hais ! Il faut à tout pris que je me venge.

- Ce n'es pas un jeu, tu risques d'y perdre beaucoup Slimane, répondit Elina.

- De quel côté tu es ? Grinça Slimane entre ses dents.

- ...

- Tu aimerais toi qu'on te fasse cette remarque devant toute la classe ? Je suis passée pour la dernière des dernières, je te préviens que j'ai une réputation moi.

- Tu l'as quand même mérité, répondit Ingrid nostalgique avec un petit rire.

- Quoi ? Non mais j'y crois pas là ! Hurla Slimane les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de haine.

- Ben tu sais, se maquiller pendant un cour, c'est pas super... Tu t'attendais à quoi, qu'elle te demande la marque de ton rouge à lèvre ?

- Mais attend là, c'est pas ma faute à moi, j'ai une image et je tiens à la conserver. Je trouve ça complètement irrespectueux ce sa part d'avoir...

Ingrid n'écoutait plus, son regard se dirigea sur un groupe d'élèves qui sortaient de la pièce. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle les reconnut. Tous étaient habillés pour aller à l'extérieur, certains portaient des capes et d'autres de gros pulls. Tous étaient blêmes, ils paraissaient morts de peur et inquiets.

- ... et quand elle c'est mise à dire d'une voix poufiasse ''L'Oréal parce que tu en as vraiment besoin'' en soulevant ses cheveux en l'air. Je peux te jurer que j'avais une vraie haine.

Ingrid jeta un coup d'œil à Malicia qui lisait tranquillement. Abandonnant la pauvre Elina aux crises de Slimane, Ingrid alla voir son amie.

- Tu as vu les garçons ? Demanda la rouquine. Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?

Malicia quitta son livre des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la sortie en apercevant Sirius et Larry sortir.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura la jeune fille pour seule réponse.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa les yeux d'Ingrid.

- On va voir ? Demanda t-elle excitée et curieuse.

- Oh non, il fait froid dehors et puis, je suis bien là, et j'ai pas fini mon livre, se plaignit Malicia.

- Allezzz !

Ingrid tira son amie par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Elle lui arracha le livre des mains qu'elle jeta sur le canapé où étaient assises Slimane et Eina.

- ... Mais alors quand elle a pris ma boite à maquillage et qu'elle l'a jetée par la fenêtre j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer. Comment peut-elle faire ça à une élève ?... Ben les filles vous allez où ?

- On revient ! Cria Ingrid en traînant derrière elle Malicia qui boudait.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du château le plus discrètement possible. Dans un couloir, elles entendirent des pas, une personne qui courait se dirigeait vers elle. Malicia tira Ingrid contre un mur dans un coin sombre et les filles virent passer Sam Gamegie (c'était trop tentant lol) en courant. Sans réfléchir, une fois qu'il eu disparut, Ingrid partit à sa poursuite. Malicia fut obligée de suivre son amie, elle n'allait pas la laisser seule. Les deux filles coururent après le garçon en laissant une grande distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois dehors, Sam coupa le parc en direction du lac et de la forêt. Les deux jeunes filles longèrent le château puis traversèrent le parc pour se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt. Malicia qui avait peur d'avoir froid mourait de chaud. Essoufflée, elle suivit Ingrid qui longeait à présent la forêt en direction du lac.

Un bruissement de feuillage les fit s'arrêter et se baisser derrière un buisson. Un groupe d'élèves suivaient un petit chemin. Malicia fut surprise de voir que tous étaient de septième année et qu'il y avait des Serpentard, Poufssoufle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Tous étaient des garçons et ils étaient dirigés par un homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans Poudlard. Un aussi laid grain de beauté sur le nez, ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement pensa Malicia amusée. Ingrid était aussi surprise que son amie. Une fois que le groupe fut assez loin, elle se tourna vers Malicia.

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Et c'est qui ce gars ? Et depuis quand mon frère traîne aux côté d'Irwin ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

- Viens.

La curiosité était trop grande, les deux jeunes filles suivirent à distance le groupe, le plus silencieusement possible. Malicia commençait à avoir froid, elle n'avait sur elle qu'un simple tee-shirt à manches longues, et décolleté en plus. A ce moment précis elle se détestait d'aimer autant ce genre de fringues. Ingrid elle, avait de la chance d'avoir eu autour de la taille un pull avant de partir. Pendant leur petit espionnage, Malicia trébucha sur une racine et s'écroula par terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Chhhuut !

Ingrid s'était retournée, et vérifia que personne ne les avait entendu.

- C'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer !

Malicia se releva. Son jean tout propre était à présent tout sale. Elles suivirent pendant au moins dix minutes le groupe de garçons. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, et les filles faillirent se perdre plus d'une fois, si elles voulaient les suivre sans problème, il fallait tendre l'oreille. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et s'arrêtèrent là. Il n'y avait personne à part eux. Les élèves regardaient craintifs autour d'eux. Certains paraissaient apeurés tandis que d'autres étaient calmes et on pouvait même lire la fierté sur leur visage. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent derrière un buisson et attendirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un long silence, des mangemorts apparurent en transplanant dans un petit bruit sourd. Ils furent une trentaine d'un coup. Tous étaient cagoulés, ils étaient vêtus de noir, et se mirent en cercle autour des élèves.

Ingrid voulut se lever pour les empêcher de s'approcher de son frère mais Malicia la tira en arrière et l'empêcha de se montrer.

- Ca va pas la tête ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? Grogna la jeune fille.

- Je... C'est horrible, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire ?

- Chuut, tais toi et attends, on verra bien.

Malicia voulut paraître sûre d'elle même pour encourager Ingrid à garder son sang froid mais son estomac se nouait et elle avait une véritable trouille. Elle regarda terrorisée Sirius qui gardait la tête haute et Rodéric qui paraissait moins sûr de lui.

Mouahahahha... Et voila... Mais que va t-il se passer ? Mystère et boule de gums.. euh, calme toi Mel.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, je ne savait pas par où commencer. C'est une sorte d'intro à ce qui va se passer. J'espère qu'il a pas été trop ennuyant.

Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça avec les reviews, c'est très important pour moi.


	9. Belles mais stupides

9. Belles mais stupides...

Il y eut un grand silence, une fois que les mangemorts furent autour des élèves, celui qui les avait guidé alla rejoindre ses alliés laissant seuls les élèves à leurs mercis. Tout à coup le vent se leva, les capes des mangemorts et de certains élèves se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, Malicia avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et dut se les tenir derrière la nuque pour continuer à espionner l'étrange groupe. A côté d'elle, Ingrid s'était recroquevillée sur elle même et se frottait vivement l'œil droit.

Sirius se protégea les yeux de la poussière qui volait dans tous les sens et bientôt tous les élèves firent de même. L'étrange fumée qui se levait non loin d'eux devint de plus en plus compact et bientôt, on ne put rien voir au travers. Le vent s'arrêta de souffler d'un coup. Sirius retira sa main, jeta quelques coups d'œils inquiets à ses amis puis aux mangemorts. Rodéric paraissait pétrifié, et Ewan s'était collé à Sam et à Walfried Gordean un élève de Serpentard. En face d'eux, une longue silhouette sombre apparut derrière le nuage de fumée noir qui se dissipait. Une capuche lui cachait le visage, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'arrêta environs à deux mètres des jeunes élèves. Deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière lui s'avancèrent à son niveau ; chacun de chaque côté de l'homme. Ils se mirent à genou et bientôt tous les sorciers qui constituaient le cercle firent de même dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Très vite, un des élève fit de même et les autres suivirent la cadence. Sirius se mit à genou comme les autres, il baissa la tête. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le froid lui poignardait le corps, ses jambes tremblaient et il avait horriblement mal au ventre. Ca y était, ce moment à la fois si attendu et si peu arrivait. Il se trouvait devant Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de son père. Le meurtrier de centaines de personnes. Un sentiment de haine envahit le cœur du garçon, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur l'homme, le battre, lui arracher les yeux, lui faire le plus de mal possible, le tuer. Mais sa raison le calma. Ça aurait été si stupide de faire ça, comme si c'était si simple de tuer le mage noir qui était entouré de quelques mangemorts. Le calme le reprit. Il souffla un bon coup n'osant toujours pas regarder le Lord.

Malicia et Ingrid (qui avait réussit à enlever la poussière de son oeil) observaient calmement la scène. Ingrid gigotait dans tous les sens, faisant attention aux moindres gestes des mangemorts et des élèves. Elle était prête à ce jeter sur n'importe qui, si celui-ci osait toucher à un seul cheveux de ses amis et de son frère. Malicia au contraire était bien calme. Elle avait compris pourquoi ces jeunes étaient là, ils allaient recevoir la marque des ténèbres. La jeune fille savait qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Son attention était posée surtout sur le Lord. Elle savait que très peu de personnes avaient put voir son visage. Seuls ses disciples le pouvaient. Cependant, sa capuche faisait de l'ombre sur son visage et Malicia ne pouvait voir aucun trait de sa figure. La nuit était presque noire. Il y avait d'épais nuages au ciel, et aucunes étoiles, pas même la lune apparaissaient.

Voldemort fit un pas en avant et se mit à ricaner.

- Bien le bonsoir jeunes gens, dit le lord d'une voix froide et mielleuse à la fois. Je suis si fier de vous savoir à mes cotés, ainsi donc vous avez choisis votre camps, et vous avez choisis le meilleur. Vous ne le regretterez pas, je peux vous l'assurer. Rien n'est meilleur que le pouvoir et la puissance. Vous-vous battrez pour moi et vous obtiendrez le respect de tous.

Il y eu un long silence. Le lord lâcha du regard les élèves de septième années et fixa un à un ses mangemorts qui à présent se levaient et restaient droits. Il leva les bras au ciel et cria.

- Que la cérémonie commence ! Aujourd'hui jeunes gens, vous allez recevoir la marque des ténèbres, vous me devrez allégeance et respect. Vous allez devoir exhausser chacun de mes désirs. C'est un honneur pour vous de devenir à présent l'un de mes partisans, et si l'un d'entre vous décide de changer d'avis qu'il s'en aille maintenant où il sera trop tard. La trahison est la pire des choses que l'on peut me faire alors réfléchissez, et faites le bien.

Voldemort se tut et lança un regard glacé aux élèves. Tous avaient la tête baissée, aucun n'osait le regarder, aucun n'osait bouger, et aucun ne décida de se lever pour dire qu'il changeait d'avis. Leurs vies étaient en jeu.

Voyant que personne ne s'opposait, le seigneur des ténèbres eut un petit sourire et releva la tête.

- Aujourd'hui, n'est pas un jour comme les autres, j'ai recruté beaucoup de mangemorts, il y a eu énormément de cérémonies. Mais pourtant celle-ci est bien différente des autres, car j'attendais cette soirée depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Le sourire du Lord s'élargit, il regarda fièrement ses mangemorts puis son regard se tourna tout à coup sur un des élèves qui baissait la tête.

- Car aujourd'hui, je vais déposer ma marque sur le fils d'un de mes plus grands ennemis.

Sirius sentit alors son regard sur lui, sa respiration devint plus rapide et saccadée. Il avait horriblement mal au ventre.

- Sirius Potter, je te demande de te lever et de t'approcher.

Sirius hésita un moment. La tête toujours baissée, il prit une longue bouffée d'air et se redressa n'osant toujours pas croiser les yeux du meurtrier de son père. Les hommes encagoulés commencèrent à murmurer les uns avec les autres ne lâchant plus du regard le jeune garçon. Sirius slaloma entre les autres élèves, certains osèrent lever les yeux sur lui pour assister à la scène. Le garçon quitta le groupe des élèves et s'approcha tout près du Lord la tête toujours baissée. Voldemort était plus grand que lui, aucune odeur ne s'échappait de cet homme.

- Enfin mes rêves deviennent réalité, le fils Potter devant moi. J'ai déjà combattu tes grands-parents et ton père. Mais je ne combattrais pas avec toi, car tu vas souiller ton sang uniquement pour me rejoindre. Tu es sensé, c'est pourquoi tu auras l'honneur de recevoir la marque le premier. Demande le moi.

La haine de Sirius remontait de plus belle. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait plus qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là. Les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée, la tête qui le cognait, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait serré ses poings si fort que ses ongles lui déchiraient la peau et du sang s'écoulait sur sa main. Au plus profond de lui même, Sirius appelait son père. _Dans ma tête tout est si confus... je t'en pris papa aide moi ! _Sirius baissa encore plus la tête laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui recouvrir le visage. Il se mit à genou, fixant toujours le sol. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait le confondre à une marionnette ne bougeant que lorsqu'on le lui demandait en tirant sur les ficelles.

- Offrez moi votre marque, que je puisse vous servir.

La voix de Sirius était étrangement forte. Le fait de s'entendre redonna un peu plus confiance à Sirius, les seules paroles du Lord lui avaient glacées le sang et pouvoir parler était une sorte de délibération pour lui même.

- Pour toujours ? Rajouta le Lord amusé.

- Oui mon seigneur pour toujours.

- J'aime que l'on m'obéit Sirius, fils de Harry Potter. L'obéissance est si importante. Je ne peux avoir autre chose qu'une obéissance absolue.

Voldemort ricana et s'adressant à ses partisans il ajouta.

- Vous avez devant vous un Mangemort exemplaire.

Puis son regard glacial se reposa sur Sirius. Son sourire s'effaça tout à coup. Il leva sa baguette vers Sirius et il cria.

- CRUCIO !

Surpris, Sirius ne put réagir, avant de recevoir le sort il ne put lever qu'un regard effrayé et surpris sur son futur maître. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre convulsant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, la douleur envahissait son corps. Plus profonde que toute douleur imaginable, comme si du feu coulait dans toutes ses veines, comme si des lames brûlantes perçaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, comme si sa peau était écorchée, enlevée couche par couche… Cependant Sirius ne cria pas, ses yeux étaient fermés et quelques larmes s'en échappèrent.

Rodéric observait la scène dégoûté et admiratif. Il savait que le sort était horrible, il admirait son ami pour ne pas crier et hurler ses douleurs. Pleurant silencieusement, Rodéric entendu tout à coup quelqu'un crier et tourna sa tête vers la personne.

- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Surpris, il remarqua deux jeunes filles se jeter comme des furies sur quelques mangemorts.

En entendant le Lord lancer l'un des sorts impardonnable, Malicia ne réfléchit plus. Elle se leva d'un bond, enjamba le buisson et courut comme une folle sur Voldemort. N'ayant que pour but de faire cesser le sort, de détruire cet horrible homme, de le tuer. Malicia avait oublié tous les mangemorts présents, elle avait oublié Ingrid qui courait à coté d'elle. Elle ne voyait que le seigneur des ténèbres et Sirius allongé par terre remuant de douleur dans tous les sens. Courant vers cet horrible homme, sans sortir sa baguette, elle n'avait que pour but de frapper, d'étrangler d'arracher la peau de son visage, de le défigurer. La haine lui remplissait le cœur ; la haine, la colère et la tristesse. Ces émotions la rendaient complètement folle et en particulier imprudente. La destruction serait son seul remède.

La jeune fille revint vite à la réalité quand une main attrapa son bras, la coupant dans son élan. Un des mangemorts l'avait attrapée et essaya de la retenir contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de son maître. Seulement Malicia se débattait comme une folle, elle mordait, frappait, hurlait et cognait. Il fallut trois mangemorts pour l'empêcher de traverser le cercle. Sans comprendre comment, Malicia se retrouva allongée sur le dos, son corps ne bougeant plus.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune file. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Malicia redressa la tête pour comprendre se qui se passait. Un mangemort lui tenait les deux poignets, chacun à côté de son visage. La tête de l'homme était juste au dessus du visage de la jeune fille mais à l'envers. Malicia pouvait observer uniquement ses deux yeux bleu clair qui montraient de la surprise. Elle les connaissait, ses yeux. Elle les avait déjà vu. Mais aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Le mangemort dévisageait Malicia avec curiosité. Deux autres hommes encagoulés lui retenaient les pieds et les jambes tandis que un quatrième était presque allongé sur elle perpendiculairement lui écrasant le ventre. Ayant du mal à respirer, la jeune fille essaya de se débattre, mais aucune force ne lui vint. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut Ingrid. Elle était debout contre un mangemort qui d'une main la serrait contre lui, lui immobilisant le corps et les bras et d'une autre main lui tirait les cheveux lui obligeant à incliner la tête en arrière. Une grimace défigura le visage de la jeune fille.

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et la douleur s'arrêta. Il ne fit pas attention à se qui se passait autour de lui. L'apparition des filles ne l'avait en aucun cas déstabilisait et il continuait à prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Sirius. Le jeune garçon se remit à genou, essayant de reprendre un souffle correct. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil aux files. Il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards, ne pas voir leurs déceptions, leurs haines.

- A qui appartiens-tu Sirius ? Demanda Voldemort.

- A vous mon seigneur.

- Sais-tu qui sont ces filles ?

- ...

- Moi je sais qui elles sont.

Voldemort tourna alors la tête vers sa droite où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles. Il les dévisagea.

- Amenez les moi.  
Le mangemort qui écrasait Malicia se releva, les deux qui lui tenaient les pieds la lâchèrent et celui qui lui tenait les mains se redressa et leva d'un coup la jeune fille en tirant sur ses bras. Lui tenant fermement les mains dans le dos, le mangemort la fit avancer vers son maître tandis que un autre prenait un malin plaisir à trimbaler Ingrid par les cheveux sous l'air amusé de quelques uns. Les deux jeunes filles furent amenées juste derrière Sirius et on les obligea à s'agenouiller. Un peu plus loin, au centre du cercle, certains élèves s'étaient levés inquiets dont Rodéric, Ewan et Irwin. Un mangemort s'approcha du groupe et les obligea à se remettre à genou.

- Oui, je sais qui elles sont, continua Voldemort qui s'approchait à présent vers les filles en tournant le dos à Sirius. Après la mort de ton père, nous n'avons pas quitté des yeux Ginny Weasley, mais ça tu le sais, ton beau-père a dut tout t'expliquer. Comment aurions-nous put laisser sans surveillance les enfants de Harry Potter ? Cela aurait été si... Stupide !

Sirius repensa aux paroles de Casper. Elles étaient presque les même que celles du Lord. Il leva le regard sur sa sœur qui était à genou et pleurait silencieusement étant secouée par quelques spasmes. La jeune fille écoutait les paroles du lord, attendant son heure, elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Sa curiosité l'avait amené trop loin. Ingrid attendait donc sa mort, mais les paroles du lord la blessaient. Elle compris vite qui était Casper, cet homme qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille (Certes il l'avait fait à sa façon, mais qui lui avait apporté un peu d'amour) se trouvait être un traître. Ingrid releva un peu les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère qui la regardait désolé.

- Tout le monde ici connaît Ingrid Potter.

Tous les mangemorts sans aucune exception baissèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Voldemort se baissa et caressa d'un revers de sa main le visage de la jeune fille. Ingrid ferma les yeux dégoûtée de sentir ses doigts meurtriers sur son visage. En voyant approcher sa main, elle était prête à parier que ses mains seraient râpeuses même gluantes. Mais tout à son contraire, le Lord avait les mains douces. Il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se lever.

- Aussi belle que sa mère et ayant hérité des yeux de son père. Toi aussi tu es destinée à vivre de mon côté, comme ton frère. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit moment belle Ingrid.

Il enleva sa main du visage de la jeune fille et la contempla un moment avant d'ajouter.

- Tu es courageuse, toi et ton amie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez suivi les garçons. Vous pensiez être discrètes, mais on sait que vous êtes là depuis le début. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Poudlard, Dumbledore veille sur ses élèves, nous avons surveillé tous les alentours depuis le début. Ce vieux fou ne voit plus rien, à croire que la vieillesse lui fait perdre la vue. C'est de plus en plus facile de recruter des mangemorts sous son nez.

- ...

- Tu as peur Ingrid ?

Ingrid ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était complètement effrayée par cet homme. La voix ne lui venait pas, elle remua les lèvres et un faible ''Oui'' sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu as raison, pour mieux servir son futur maître il faut le craindre.

Voldemort se dirigea à présent vers Malicia.

- Malicia Wiest.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres prononça son nom, Malicia tressaillit et son regard refusa de quitter le sol.

- Celle qui a réussit à faire chavirer le cœur de Sirius. Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es belle Malicia. Mais totalement stupide. Si tu n'aurais pas intervenue, nous ne vous aurions rien fait. Toi aussi tu m'es destinée. Rassures toi, Ingrid et toi ne mourrez pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et atterrit sur l'herbe.

- Casper ! Appela Voldemort en cherchant parmi les têtes encagoulées.

Un homme sortit du cercle et s'avança vers son maître. Il retira sa cagoule et se mit à genou devant le lord.

- Ecartes ces deux jeunes filles d'ici. Elles ne sont pas à leur place.

Casper se tourna Vers les deux élèves. Il empoigna Ingrid par le bras et fit de même avec Malicia l'obligeant à se lever. Il les emmena avec lui se remettant dans les rangs. Ingrid ressemblait à une vraie loque. Elle regardait dans le vide ; pensive. La tête baissée sur le côté, elle avait cessé de pleurer et réfléchissait à tout ce que Voldemort avait dit. Malicia était folle de rage. Elle dut regarder le reste de la cérémonie sans agir. Si elle le faisait elle mourrait. Ingrid et Sirius étaient importants aux yeux de Voldemort. Mais elle, n'était juste qu'un moyen qui permettait à Voldemort de faire du chantage à Sirius. Elle se laissa emporter par un torrent de pleur lorsque Voldemort posa sa marque sur Sirius. Le jeune garçon hurla de toutes ses forces, une odeur de chair brûlée arriva aux narines de Malicia tandis que non loin d'eux, un orage s'approchait. On entendait le tonnerre et les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus lumineux. Très vite, la pluie arriva. En quelques secondes tous furent trempés jusqu'aux os.

Etrangement, Voldemort parut surpris par cette pluie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fixa un à un les élèves. Son regard se posa enfin sur Malicia qui pleurait et le dévisageait avec haine. La jeune fille ne voyait que sa silhouette, jusqu'à présent son visage avait été caché par sa capuche.

Voldemort retira alors sa capuche en arrière laissant apparaître son visage. Malicia en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux rouges sang la regardaient avec curiosité et avec haine. Son visage n'était pas ridé, bien au contraire, c'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, son visage était beau, seuls ses yeux montraient sa véritable nature.

Malicia tomba à genou. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle leva une dernière fois le regard sur le lord puis s'écroula par terre inconsciente. Ses yeux elle les connaissait, son visage aussi, elle l'avait déjà vu.

_Des voies froides, des éclats de rires, des pleurs. Le silence, un hurlement. Un meuble qu'on déplace, des pas de course, quelqu'un se ru sur l'escalier avant de s'écrouler et de redescendre en roulant._

Le feu, impossible de respirer... noir... placard... Sa grande sœur est apeurée. Les lits prennent feu, tout est rouge, on entend des pas dans l'escalier, quelqu'un s'approche de la pièce... la fumée est trop dense.. Le silence... hormis quelques vitres brisées, du bois cassé, le crépitement des flammes qui danses...

_Qui dansent, tournent, volent, lèchent, se diffusent avec cette horrible chaleur, le feu, du rouge de partout, la panique... soif, le feu. Des pas, la fumée... l'étouffement... des cris, la fuite, du sang, son sang, rouge... des flammes, la soif, des pleurs, des cris...Ses yeux, les yeux... la mort._


	10. Elle n'est pas normale

10. Elle n'est pas normale

Lorsque Ingrid et les garçons arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il était environ minuit. Aucun n'avait parlé pendant le voyage du retour. Tous avaient la mine défaite. Ingrid avait tenu la main à Rodéric tout le long, tandis que Sirius avait porté Malicia sur son dos en silence. Tous étaient complètement trempés, et grelottaient de froid. Ingrid avait les cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux étaient rouge, son nez coulait et elle ne faisait que de renifler. Rodéric avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, la colère et la honte déformaient son visage. Ewan s'assit sur un fauteuil, sortit sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Sam et Larry s'en dirent un mot montèrent directement dans leur chambre. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sam, il pleurait silencieusement et ne comptait pas parler avec ses amis. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était vraiment dégoûté par son choix mais dans le fond était fier d'avoir put sauver sa famille.

Sirius déposa Malicia sur le canapé. Il l'allongea et pris son visage dans ses mains. Elle paraissait vraiment paisible dans son sommeil. Tout comme le jeune garçon, elle était complètement trempée, mais ses habits étaient tout pleins de boue. Ingrid s'assit à côté de son frère et regarda inquiète son amie.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui, elle dort c'est tout...

- Et... Et ta marque ? Elle... te fait mal ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Elle me brûle, c'est tout. Mais ça va passer.

- J'ai eu.. si peur !

Ingrid se remettait à pleurer. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

- J'ai... cru qu'il allait vous... vous tuer... Snirf.

Sirius prit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui baisa le front. Elle était glacée, ses cheveux ruisselaient encore et ses habits lui collaient à la peau.

- Je vais bien Ingrid. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pour... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu es fou, comment peux tu t'allier à cet... ce monstre !

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait donc pas compris ses intentions.

- Ingrid ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il vous aurait fait du mal, il se serait attaqué à maman ou les autres... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, il fallait bien que j'accepte.

- ...

- Va donc te changer, tu es toute mouillée. Tu n'as qu'à redescendre après.

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle se leva toujours en pleurant et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant se temps, Rodéric et Ewan regardaient leur ami ; misérables.

- On a fait le bon choix, dit Ewan comme si il se parlait à lui même.

- Oui, répondit Rodéric. Il le fallait bien... et c'est mieux comme ça. On pourra le détruire de l'intérieur et on aura sauvé les gens qu'on aime.

Il y eu un silence. Rodéric s'assit près du feu et approcha ses mains du feu. Malicia remua dans son sommeil.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ? demanda inquiet Rodéric. Pourquoi elle c'est évanouie, pourquoi il l'a regardée comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien... il avait l'air inquiet, rajouta Sirius.

- Elle va attraper froid si on la laisse comme ça, dit Ewan. On devrait la monter dans sa chambre.

- Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

Sirius se rapprocha du visage de sa petite amie et l'embrassa sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Alors comme ça la petite Malicia avait fait craquer le célèbre Sirius Potter le soit-disant célibataire à vie... Malicia remua à nouveau, fronça les sourcils et posa sa main à côté de son visage. C'est là que Sirius les vit. Il prit ses mains et les regarda longtemps. Des tâches marrons s'y trouvaient, ou plutôt des dessins. Ils lui recouvraient les mains et les bras.

Lorsque Malicia se réveilla, elle n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux. Il faisait si chaud sous la couette. A jeune fille se lova sous la couverture et fut surprise de sentir contre son pied un objet chaud. Malicia ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle était bien dans un lit, mais pas dans le sien. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés ; mais contre le mur, il y avait des photos et des posters qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius qui dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malicia s'écarta de lui apeurée. _Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?_ Elle portait un large tee-shirt gris, et... Ouf, avait toujours sa culotte. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa sortie à Prè-Au-Lard, son baiser avec Sirius, sa poursuite dans la forêt interdite, les mangemorts, Voldemort... Malicia était à présent inquiète. Elle chercha sous la couverture le bras gauche de Sirius et le découvrit. Il avait cette horrible marque, cette tête de mort et le serpent. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour sa famille, il avait vraiment beaucoup de courage.

Malicia embrassa la main du garçon puis se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et parsema quelques baisers sur son visage. Sirius se réveilla, il parut surpris au départ puis lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Malicia il se détendit. Ses baisers lui faisaient du bien, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Malicia se sépara de lui et le regarda craintive.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda le garçon.

- Oui... mais toi ?

- Moi ça va très bien. Malicia, hier tu t'es évanouie, et... tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Voldemort t'a regardé avec tant de haine et en même temps il paraissait inquiet et surpris.

- Je...

L'affolement se lut sur le visage de Malicia. Elle se souvint alors de son visage si jeune et si... Elle l'avait déjà vu, ses yeux ne lui étaient pas inconnu. Malicia enleva ses bras de Sirius et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

- Je.. Je ne me souviens de rien.. A part ce... cette fumée, le feu, et ses yeux, ses horribles yeux...

- Allons ! Chut ! ne dis rien. Calme toi princesse.

Deux semaines entières passèrent. Irwin ne parlait plus à Malicia, il l'évitait et n'osait même plus la regarder. Celle-ci en fut surprise, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ou plutôt ne voulant pas s'avouer la raison de sa fuite. Elle avait parlé avec Sirius de ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la cérémonie. Tous avaient reçut la marque, et sans recevoir en échange un des sort impardonnable. Le Lord avait parut intrigué par l'évanouissement de la jeune fille, et par la pluie qui ne cessait jamais. Tous avaient été trempés, et durent rentrer au château seuls.

Pendant la première semaine, Malicia et Sirius évitaient de rester l'un contre l'autre dans les couloirs, ils savaient très bien que Malicia allait recevoir pas mal d'insultes et de regards noirs. Mais la seconde semaine, ce fut la jeune fille qui fit un premier pas et prit Sirius par la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah quoi ? Je pue ?

- Je croyais que tu avais peur des regards Malicia, et là, tu es sûre que tu vas en avoir droit à pas mal. Et pas des amicaux.

- Je m'en fous, je veux rester contre toi.

Sirius eu un petit sourire. Il enlaça Malicia et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Bah y en a ils sont sans gène ! Eclata Ingrid avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! recommence pas toi ! Sirius s'éloigna de sa jumelle levant les yeux en l'air.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ingrid ne faisait que de les taquiner, lui et Malicia. Elle était fière que ce soit sa meilleure amie qui sorte avec son frère et son passe temps favoris était de leur faire des remarques plus ou moins embarrassantes.

Malicia se dépêcha de finir son dessert et sortit le plus vite possible de la grande salle laissant seuls ses amis. Elle avait un tas de devoirs à faire, et devait à tout pris envoyer une lettre à son oncle pour son anniversaire. La jeune fille traversa les sombres couloirs d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre en tournant dans un autre couloir, Malicia percuta un autre élève.

- 'tain ! Malicia ! Fais gaffe où tu vas bordel !

- Euh... Scuse moi. Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis quand le jeune fille reconnu Irwin elle se détendit et eu un petit sourire.

- Dis donc ! quel vocabulaire...

Irwin la fixait de ce regard noir qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer lorsqu'il la croisait. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut. Baissant un peu plus la tête, Malicia était gênée et déçue. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec elle... Le jeune Serpentard voulut continuer son chemin en la contournant mais la jeune fille fut d'une rapidité incroyable. Elle se décala du côté droit et plaqua sa main contre le mur de façon à barrer le chemin à Irwin avec son bras. La tête toujours baissée, quelques mèches de cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Malicia attendit sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi passer.

- Pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi ? Demanda alors Malicia en relevant la tête.

Irwin la dévisagea et prit un air dégoûté. Mais il fut surpris de croiser ce regard si impassible de Malicia. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard, jamais elle ne l'avait eu. A croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le fixait et qui était dans le corps de la jeune fille.

- Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard et une Gryffondor traîner ensemble Wiest ?

- Alors maintenant c'est Wiest ?

- Ouai !

- Tu me déçois... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?

Irwin la regarda surpris.

- Tu es si stupide que ça alors... T'as vraiment rien compris ou tu refuses tout simplement de comprendre ?

- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Une lueur de haine traversa le regard du jeune garçon. Il serra ses poings et se raidit.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Sirius t'a vraiment rendit aveugle alors ! Comment peux tu traîner et sortir avec un crétin pareil ? Il ne te mérite vraiment pas, mais je vois que tu es descendu aussi bas que lui.

Malicia devint rouge. Rouge de colère et rouge de honte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble avec elle...

- Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup Malicia. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce crétin ?

- ...

- Mouai, je vois. Il t'en fait baver, tu viens me voir pour que je t'aide, mais une fois que tout va bien, tu m'abandonnes. Je ne t'ai servit que de soutient rien d'autre. On ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça... et encore moins avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Ne dis pas des conneries aussi grosses qu'un troll !

- Bordel Malicia ! tout à coup, Irwin la regardait avec rage et fureur. Mais regarde la réalité un peu plus en face ! Tu t'es toujours mentie ! tu n'arrives même plus à voir la strict vérité devant tes yeux. Tu te défiles tout le temps !

- Je suis une lâche, dis le carrément ! Hurla la jeune fille en retirant sa main du mur et en lui jetant des regards noirs.

- Quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable d'admettre qu'une personne l'aime et qui préfère se cacher la vérité, t'appels ça comment ?

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la jeune fille se sentit tout à coup bouillante, des bouffées de chaleur lui traversaient le corps, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Elle serra la mâchoire et regarda en l'air pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, mais seul de l'air chaud lui traversa les narines. Malicia avala sa salive maladroitement et chancela. Ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elles lui brûlaient. La jeune fille les fixa. Elle poussa un cri en voyant les même marques marrons se dessiner sur ses mains et ses avant bras.

La jeune fille les contempla un moment et releva la tête en direction d'Irwin qui la regardait les sourcils froncés, les yeux toujours remplis de haines mais à présent aussi de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t'il avec une voix étrangement haut perchée.

Malicia recula d'un pas, fixant encore une fois ses mains. L'air devint presque irrespirable. La Gryffondor tomba à genou, la tête baissée, essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle. La respiration saccadée, le regard plongé sur ses mains et les lèvres tremblantes, la jeune fille s'adressa à Irwin d'une façon étrange.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. s'il te plait... Ne me regarde plus du tout. Je t'en pris... j'ai mal !

- Malicia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds !

- J'ai mal ! Si mal ! La jeune fille criait presque. Je n'arrive plus à respirer...

La voix de la jeune fille mourut. La haine qu'éprouvait Irwin pour la jeune fille disparut tout de suite pour être remplacé par l'inquiétude. Mais il finit par rigoler se surprenant lui même. C'était une sorte de fou-rire, il refusait d'avoir peur et était à présent persuadé que Malicia se défilait pour la énième fois.

- Ahahaha ! Ca y est ! tu te défiles encore ! Tu n'es pas capable d'affronter les faits en face ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha le jeune garçon en tournant le dos à la jeune fille et en voulant continuer son chemin.

Faisant quelques premiers pas ; il sentit derrière lui une forte chaleur et une lumière blanche qui éclairait le couloir. Irwin se retourna, et il fut secoué par un hoquet lorsqu'il vit Malicia. Celle-ci était encore à genou, elle avait relevé sa tête et fixait le plafond comme si elle cherchait de l'aide. La respiration saccadée, ses mains étaient reposées sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux flottaient dans tous les sens alors qu'il n'y avait même pas une petite brise dans le long couloir. Trois boules de lumières blanches, qui avaient la forme de flammes voletaient autour de la jeune fille. Irwin fit un pas en arrière apeuré. Il aperçut alors de l'autre côté du couloir un garçon qui observait Malicia aussi effrayé que lui. C'était Walfried Gordean, un élève de la classe d'Irwin. Lui aussi avait reçut la marque des ténèbres.

Malicia se mit alors à sangloter, le son de ses sanglots étaient terribles, Irwin sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il voulut s'approcher de Malicia pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, oubliant tout de suite, sa peur, sa tristesse et sa rage. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant des larmes teintées de sang recouvrir son visage.

Juste derrière Walfried, Sirius, Ingrid et Rodéric firent leur apparition. Ils avaient l'air en grande discussion, mais ils se turent en tournant leurs regards vers la lumière. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur amie dans un état pareil. Sirius fut le seul qui réagit, il fonça droit sur Malicia, se laissa tomber à genou et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille ne réagit pas au départ, mais lorsqu'elle sentit le corps du jeune garçon contre lui, elle baissa la tête et la plaqua contre son cou. Elle le serra contre lui en murmurant quelques mots que seul Sirius et Irwin pouvaient entendre.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Je ne veux plus...

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de Malicia. Les lumières blanches tournèrent autour de la jeune fille et du garçon de plus en plus vite se transformant en un cercle blanc. Irwin, Ingrid, Rodéric et Walfried se cachèrent les yeux éblouis par cette lumière blanche. Sirius baissa la tête vers Malicia pour se protéger lui aussi, puis tout disparut. Le jeune garçon sentit les bras de la jeune fille se desserrer autour de sa taille. Le poids de Malicia retomba sur Sirius. Elle s'était évanouie et se laissait aller contre le corps du Gryffondor. Sans trop réfléchir de ce qui s'était passé, Sirius se releva, prit Malicia dans ses bras et la dévisagea. Ses larmes de sang avaient disparues et étaient remplacées à présent par de vrais larmes. La jeune fille paraissait épuisée. Ingrid accourut vers son frère et prit dans ses mains le visage de Malicia.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle est toute pâle, murmura la jeune fille.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Irwin qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Co... comment elle a fait ça ?

Personne ne répondit. Sirius, suivit de Rodéric et Ingrid emmenèrent leur amie à l'infirmerie, laissant les deux Serpentard face à face le regard dans le vague. Irwin leva ; après un long moment de réflexion son regard sur Walfried. Celui-ci s'approcha de son camarade.

- Elle n'est pas comme nous, chuchota Walfried à l'oreille d'Irwin. Elle a de grands pouvoirs, voilà pourquoi le maître la regardait comme ça la dernière fois. Elle n'est pas... normale.

- Je t'en pris Warfried, ne va pas le répéter. Malicia... Je tiens trop à elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis avec le Lord.

- Je suis un de ses partisans Irwin, toi aussi ! Cria alors Warfield qui paraissait presque honteux de devoir cacher une chose aussi importante à son maître. Et je suis fier de ce que je suis.

- Non ! Tu ne le feras pas, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu en baveras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Irwin avait mit à présent sa main dans sa poche pour sortir le plus vite possible sa baguette au cas où le Serpentard voulut l'attaquer. Bien au contraire, Warfield ne fit rien. Il passa devant Irwin avec un sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Irwin ne rajouta rien, où n'essaya pas de suivre son camarade pour le menacer. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, ses idées étaient tournées vers Malicia. Qu'avait-il bien put se produire pour qu'elle se transforme ainsi. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi disait-elle être désolée. Et comment Sirius avait-il put savoir qu'elle avait besoin de soutient à ce moment là. Le jeune Serpentard se cala contre un mur du couloir, glissa contre les pierres, et se recroquevilla contre lui même, la tête posée sur ses genoux.


	11. La fuite

11. la fuite

- Non ! Je vous l'interdis !

- S'il vous plait, soyez sympas, on veut juste la voir.

- Il en est hors de question ! Hurla une femme. Cette petite est épuisée, vous n'allez pas la déranger !

- Elle dort toujours ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vous en pris, juste pour la voir un moment, on ne l'embêtera pas, gémit une jeune voix féminine.

Malicia entrouvrit les yeux, ses paupières étaient étrangement lourdes. La jeune fille resta un moment à fixer le plafond blanc. L'éclairage vif de la pièce et l'odeur qui y régnait fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Le dialogue entre les trois personnes l'avait réveillée. Malicia tourna la tête vers le bruit. L'infirmière se tenait face à un groupe d'élèves. Elle eut un sourire en apercevant Sirius, Nathamael, Ingrid, Ewan et Rodéric.

- Je vous ai dit NON !

- Si vous continuez à crier comme ça, c'est sûre que VOUS allez la réveiller, fit remarquer Ewan avec un air malicieux.

- Il a raison, renchérit Ingrid en croisant les bras et tapant du pied.

- Soyez sympas, juste cinq minutes, la supplia Nathamael. On sait tous que vous êtes nouvelle ici, mais on a toujours eu droit d'aller voir les malades vous savez ?

- Je ne suis pas naïve à ce point jeune fille, je vous connais très bien, vous et votre groupe. De vrai délinquants ! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE D'ICI OU SINON J'APPEL UN PROFESSEUR ! Menaça l'infirmière en élevant encore plus la voix. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici à une heure pareil. D'ailleurs, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne devriez plus traîner ici !

- Bah voilà, vous l'avez réveillée notre princesse, dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite amie et en lui souriant.

Sans demander la permission, le jeune garçon s'approcha du lit de Malicia. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Sirius se pencha sur la jeune fille et lui baisa le front. Très vite, Malicia était entourée de tous ses amis. L'infirmière avait renoncé à les empêcher de passer. Sans examiner sa patiente, elle sortit de la pièce en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ewan.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais oui, ça peut aller... Enfin je crois.

Le sourire de Malicia s'effaça, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point vague. La jeune fille venait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle frémit et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement.

- Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! Murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier ? Demanda timidement Ingrid. On était vraiment inquiet quand tu t'es évanouie.

- ...

- Malicia, regarde moi s'il te plait, lui supplia Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le jeune garçon se pencha sur la jeune fille et écarta ses mains.

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher de nous.

- Co... comment j'ai fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda la brunette angoissée et au bord des larmes.

- On n'en sait rien. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, on t'a juste trouvée au milieu du couloir, avec Irwin et ces... flammes.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, et d'un signe de tête, ceux-ci prirent congés, ne laissant qu'Ingrid et Sirius avec Malicia.

- Je... je ne voulais pas. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai peur !

- On est là, on en a parlé tranquillement avec les autres, répondit Ingrid en caressant les cheveux de son amie. Malicia, si tu as peur de ton pouvoir, il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous, nous sommes tes amis, on restera près de toi, tu es notre petit ange. On ne te laissera pas.

- C'était si horrible, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Il y avait la peine, la déchirure, la tristesse, la colère, la haine, la rage, beaucoup de rage. Tant de mal !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tous les sentiments que j'ai sentit me traverser. Tout à coup... Comme-ci, comme-ci ils s'imprégnaient dans mon cœur.

Malicia posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de ressentir le mal qui l'avait transpercé. Puis ses yeux devinrent étrangement sombre. Une lueur de peur traversa le regard de la jeune fille. Puis elle fixa froidement Sirius et dans un murmure elle lui avoua.

- Je suis dangereuse...

Ce n'était presque qu'un souffle, mais Sirius et Ingrid l'entendirent. Ingrid fronça les sourcils et parut énervée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malicia ! Ne dis pas ça ! Gémit la rouquine.

- Tu t'énerve parce que tu le pense aussi, tu as peur de moi Ingrid, et toi aussi !Hurla la jeune fille en pointant du doigt Sirius.

Malicia c'était redressée, elle était à présent assise et essayait de se lever. Mais Sirius l'en empêchait, il lui tenait fermement les épaules et forçait dessus pour l'obliger à se recoucher. Malicia ne se laissa pas faire. Son comportement était bien étrange, toute la nuit, Sirius et Ingrid avaient parlé de la jeune fille, essayant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui dire pour lui promettre de l'aider à découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Malicia avait peur d'elle même, elle s'effrayait, elle ne savait pas où aller. Certes, Ingrid et Sirius avaient espéré que la jeune fille en sache un peu plus qu'eux sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il semblait bien que non.

- Malicia, je t'en pris, calme toi ! Ordonna Sirius en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- NON ! LACHE MOI !

Avec peine, Malicia réussit à s'échapper de Sirius. Elle sortit de son lit à une vitesse impressionnante, mais Sirius la retint à nouveau par le poignet.

- WOUAÏEUH !

- Tu ne comprends pas Malicia, cria presque le garçon qui refusait de la laisser s'enfuir. On sait très bien que ce n'est pas facile, peut-être que tu ne seras jamais ce qui c'est passé hier, mais je t'en pris, calme toi.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, ne me touches pas, je te l'ai dis, je suis dangereuse ! Tu as vu ces flammes ? Tu as vu ce sang ! ce sang qui coulait comme des larmes !

Malicia essayait en vain de se débattre, à présent Sirius lui tenait les deux poignets. Mais la jeune fille devenait totalement folle et ne se retenait plus, elle tirait de son côté en essayant en vain de se débarrasser de Sirius.

- Ces flammes ne m'ont pas blessée Malicia ! Je t'en pris, et puis qui te dit que c'est toi qui les a fait apparaître !

- Lâche moi Sirius, je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. RECULE ! LAISSE MOI !

Le garçon refusa. A ce moment là, l'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla t-elle. Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas embêter ma patien... Merlin, mais que faites-vous ?

Sirius, surpris par cette entrée détourna son attention. Malicia retira violemment sa main droite. Sans réfléchir, elle gifla Sirius de toutes ses forces et lui enfonça le genou dans le ventre. Sirius s'écroula le souffle coupé. Malicia regarda terrorisée ses mains, elles étaient à présent tatouées de ces étranges signes marrons. Ingrid juste à côté n'avait osé s'approcher de Malicia ; si son frère était incapable de la retenir, elle ne serait pas meilleure. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Malicia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée.

- Oh ! Sirius, je suis vraiment... Désolée. Pardon, je te demande pardon, murmura Malicia dans une douce plainte.

Sans rajouter un seul mot, la jeune fille partit en courant. Toujours en courant, elle grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible renversant quelques élèves sur son passage. Au travers des fenêtres, Malicia pouvait voir la pleine lune qui éclairait la nuit sombre d'hiver. La Gryffondor se réfugia dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et fonça dans sa chambre. Là, elle y trouva Nathamael assise en tailleur sur son lit entrain de feuilleter un livre ; Elina et Slimane discutaient assises par terre près du feu et Savina était déjà dans son lit et paraissait dormir. Toutes se retournèrent surprise en voyant Malicia apparaître comme une folle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu ne devais pas être à l'infirmerie toi ? Dit alors Slimane en la dévisageant dégoûtée.

- Malicia, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda timidement Nathamael inquiète de la voir sans Ingrid.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se jeta sur son armoire, l'ouvrit en grand et commença à sortir ses affaires en les balançant sur son lit. Slimane et Elina la regardèrent et restèrent sans voix. Malicia portait toujours ses habits d'écolière, les cheveux ébouriffés, elle avait un étrange air ; froid, déterminé et apeuré en même temps.

Les trois têtes se retournèrent en voyant Ingrid arriver essoufflée dans la chambre. Malicia ne fit pas attention à elle. Son amie était penchée en avant et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Ma... Pfiou. Malicia, je t'en pris, calme toi. Qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ça va pas ?

- Je... Je m'en vais, je ne peux pas rester là, je te l'ai dit, je suis dangereuse Ingrid.

- T'en as pas marre de déballer des conneries aussi stupides ?

Ingrid se rua sur le lit de son amie, prit un paquet de fringue qui y traînait et le reposa en tas dans l'armoire.

- ARRETE ! Hurla Malicia. Tu ne vas pas que je m'en prenne à toi non ? T'as vu ce que j'ai fait à Sirius ? Jamais je n'ai été capable de me battre comme ça !

Il y eu un grand silence. Malicia serrait ses poings, se voulant menaçante devant son amie. Tout au fond d'elle, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir frapper Sirius, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne des humains. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les blesser, elle avait peur d'avoir une magie très puissante en elle et surtout avait peur de ne pas savoir la contrôler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sirius ? Demanda alors timidement Slimane qui paraissait inquiète de retrouver un Sirius défiguré.

- Malicia, je ne te laisserai pas faire, je suis ton amie ; je ne te laisserais pas partir !

- Rhaaaa !

Malicia attrapa une bouteille en verre de parfum qui traînait dans l'armoire et l'envoya balader contre un mur. La fiole explosa faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Il faut se faire soigner ! Hurla Slimane. C'était mon parfum ça ! Non seulement tu me piques mon mec mais en plus tu me détruits mes affaires ? t'as une dent contre moi ou quoi ?

Malicia se réfugia dans la salle de bain en prenant au pif quelques habits qui étaient restés sur son lit. Elle s'enferma à clef tandis Qu'Ingrid tambourinait comme une folle à la porte.

- MALICIA ! OUVRE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à la pièce pour qu'elle ne laisse entrer aucun bruit de l'extérieur. Les cris d'Ingrid disparurent. Malicia ouvrit alors un robinet de la douche. Après avoir ôté ses habits, la jeune fille alla s'allonger dans son bain. Ne voulant pas y rester des heures, et surtout s'interdisant de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé ; Malicia se lava rapidement les cheveux et le corps. Elle se sécha, mit son jean, un tee-shirt manche longue rouge et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Lorsque la jeune fille rentra dans la chambre, elle s'arrêta net en voyant Sirius se tenant appuis à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. La pièce était calme, Nathamael s'était assise sur le lit d'Ingrid et essayait de la consoler tandis que Slimane et Elina étaient restées à leur place, observant silencieusement la pièce. Les habits de Malicia étaient tous retournés dans l'armoire. La jeune fille n'eu qu'une envie en voyant Sirius la regarder avec cet air dur et autoritaire ; se jeter dessus et l'enlacer en lui demandant plus que cent fois pardon. Cependant elle ne le fit pas, elle l'ignora royalement et se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans son armoire. Elle ne sortit qu'une veste en laine blanche. Ingrid se remit à gémir et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Nathamael. C'est là que Sirius décida d'agir. Il marcha calmement vers Malicia, mais toujours avec ce même air froid. La jeune fille ne le regardait pas, elle avait sortit son sac de cours et enfouissait dedans un lapin en peluche et un carnet de photo.

- Malicia, je t'en pris, réfléchis quelques secondes, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Sans rien savoir !

La voix de Sirius n'était pas dure mais douce. La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et continua son bourrage de sac en y enfouissant quelques habits.

- Vas t'en Sirius. Ne m'oblige pas à te refoutre une raclée. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

Le jeune garçon eu un petit rire.

- La différence. Tu en as peur.

Malicia arrêta tout à coup ses gestes. Elle baissa la tête et attendit que Sirius continu. Savait-il vraiment tout ?

- Tu as peur de toi même, tu sais que tu as un étrange pouvoir en toi, tu aimes tellement ceux qui t'entourent que le fait de t'être nourris de sentiments tels que la rage, la haine, la colère ou la tristesse t'effraies. Tu as peur de faire le mal autour de toi. Mais Malicia, l'innocence la plus pure, peut elle blesser le cœur des autres ?

- ...

- Malicia, ne fais pas de bêtise, réfléchis un peu... Quelques secondes ; et tu verras que c'est inutile de fuir.

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Malicia.

- NOOON ! Hurla t-elle.

La jeune fille empoigna son sac et sortit en courant sans que personne ne réagisse. Sirius lui courut après. Malicia traversa la salle commune (elle était presque vide) sortit et courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs à moitié éclairés. Seulement, Sirius était bien plus rapide.

- Malicia !

La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentit si perdue ; elle stoppa net, se retourna. Non sans surprise de se retrouver face à Sirius.

- Malicia, chuchota à présent Sirius. Ma princesse, ma fleur, ma lumière... On a besoin de toi, J'ai besoin de toi. Autant que toi tu as besoin de nous.

Malicia éclata en sanglot et se jeta sur Sirius l'enlaçant le plus fort possible. Celui-ci la tira vers le sol, tous deux s'assirent dans le noir. Malicia se blottit contre lui comme une enfant et se laissa pleurer.

- Ferme les yeux ma belle, ferme les yeux et rêve.

- Rien ne serra plus comme avant, marmonna alors Malicia.

- Non, c'est le début je le sens.

- Le début ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tout va être différent, tu vas apprendre à vivre avec cet espèce de pouvoir, et je t'aiderais. Si tu le vois ce don comme une sorte de fatalité, et bien moi je te dis que tu apprendras une nouvelle vie, non très différente de l'autre. Mais je serais à côté de toi. Ou bien si tu es un peu plus raisonnable, tu comprendras bien vite que rien n'a changé. Tu as le choix.

Malicia n'essaya pas de répondre. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle y penserait plus tard en tout cas. La jeune fille enlaça la taille de Sirius, releva la tête et le fixa avec tendresse. Celui-ci répondit à ce regard en s'approchant d'elle et en lui capturant les lèvres ; l'embrassant doucement. La jeune fille lui répondit encore plus tendrement, remontant ses mains le long de son dos et en les redescendant le long de la colonne vertébral. Après avoir interrompu le baiser, Sirius sourit.

- On devrait retourner dans la salle commune. Il est bientôt minuit. Et puis Ingrid doit vraiment s'inquiéter, si on se fait choper ici, on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

- Merci Sirius, merci d'être avec moi.

Pour seule réponse, Sirius embrassa plus passionnément la jeune Gryffondor. Il la renversa en arrière, l'allongea lentement sur le sol sans lâcher une seule seconde ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant sous l'emprise du désir qui montait en lui, caressant la cuisse droite de Malicia pressée contre sa hanche d'une main et prenant appuie de l'autre au sol pour ne pas l'écraser. Malicia passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et lui déposa de brefs baisers sur le visage. Le garçon embrassa une dernière fois Malicia, puis il se redressa, tandis sa main à Malicia qui l'accepta avec un large sourire et l'aida à se relever.

Au moment où la jeune fille s'époutierait le pantalon, un cri retentit dans le château. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui criait de peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui lançait un sort à un autre. Puis il y eu d'autres cris, des cris de douleurs, des incantations échangées. Ce n'était que des voix d'adultes. Et elles étaient de plus en plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Malicia n'eu pas le temps de poser sa question. Les bougies qui éclairaient le couloir vibrèrent dangereusement puis s'éteignirent totalement. Se retrouvant dans le noir quasi-total (quelques lueurs de la pleine lune traversaient encore les fenêtres et éclairaient très faiblement le couloir) Malicia tourna sur elle même, cherchant à tâtons Sirius.

- Sirius ? Où es-tu ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, juste un froissement de tissus vers sa gauche ; Non loin, des adultes se disputaient encore. Il y avait toujours ces étranges cris. Le cœur de Malicia commença à s'accélérer.

- Fais pas l'idiot ! Répond ! Sirius !

A présent, la voix de Malicia n'était qu'une plainte.

- Tu crois pas que j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui ? C'est pas... drôle. Sirius ? Murmura alors la jeune fille.

Non loin, des lumières de toutes les couleurs apparaissaient au fond du couloir ; les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes.

Malicia ne voulut surtout pas savoir ce qui se passait dans les autres couloirs. La jeune fille partit dans le sens opposé d'un pas pressée. Se retournant, elle fonça contre quelqu'un.

- Sirius ?

- Bouh !

Les lumières réapparurent, mais ce n'était pas Sirius qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Non, c'était deux hommes beaucoup plus grands ; tous deux portaient une cape et leur tête était cachée par une cagoule. Malicia ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de toutes ses forces.

- On ne pensait pas te trouver si vite... dit l'un des mangemorts avec un ton de fierté dans la voix.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mit ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre plus tôt. En plus ils sont écrits depuis des années et des années (voix de Izma).

Je tiens à remercier en tout premier ma chtite Archange qui me manque beaucoup parce qu'elle est partie à Paris courage !

Marki bcp à Fada et Melody, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir vos reviews. J'espère que maintenant que je suis en vacs... enfin, dans deux jours lol je vais pouvoir écrire rapidement la suite et pouvoir finir.

ET en fait, celle que je dois vraiment remercier, c'est Estella, car sinon, anas elle, je serais pas revenue sur ce site pour publier la suite de mes histoires. Ta reviews m'a fait très chaud au coeur. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu vraiment du mal, j'avais écris déjà 2 pages, mais j'ai du recommencer, ça faisait trop teletubies.. et là je trouve que c'est encore le cas mais bon.. j'y arrive trop pas, c'est hard !

Bref, a vous de juger

J'espère que vous vous êtres pas endormis lol (vous êtes toujours réveille , Diiss ! c'est koi ces ronflements lol )


	12. Gnyiaaaa!

12. Gnyyiaaaa !

- C'est sûr... Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor fait dehors à cette heure-ci ?

Malicia resta pétrifiée, ne les lâchant plus des yeux elle fit un pas en arrière. Tous deux avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Derrière la jeune fille, les voix étaient de plus en plus proches. Les flammes des bougies vibraient dangereusement, le couloir était très sombre, toutes les lumières ne s'étaient pas rallumées.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé faire un tour dans la maison des Gryffondor... Marmonna le mangemort de droite.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit le second. On l'a trouvé las premiers, elle est à nous.

Sans crier gare, le mangemort de gauche attrapa Malicia par le bras et la tira vers lui. Celle-ci se laissa traîner vers l'homme mais tout en accordant son bras libre avec son mouvement, elle lui enfonça le poing dans la face. Le mangemort la lâcha et se plaqua les mains sur le nez en gémissant.

- Peste !

La jeune fille effrayée chercha maladroitement dans ses poches sa baguette tout en reculant pour se protéger des deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact du bois de sa baguette dans sa main droite, Malicia s'arrêta de reculer et la sortit en la pointant sur le mangemort qui s'avançait dangereusement d'elle.

- T'approches pas !

Le mangemort s'arrêta net. Il éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière puis se calma net le rendant encore plus menaçant. Il rebaissa la tête et fixa froidement la jeune fille. Avec une rapidité incroyable, il sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape et la pointa sur Malicia.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Laissant tomber sa baguette, Malicia vola le long du couloir et alla s'écraser par terre quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune fille se cogna violemment la tête. D'étranges étoiles tournèrent autour d'elle, les murs et le plafond devenaient flou et se divisaient. Un horrible sifflement lui envahissait les oreilles. La jeune fille essaya de se redresser, mais elle ne fit qu'échapper un gémissement en relevant la tête. La tête encagoulée du mangemort apparut dans son champ de vision. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le col de sa veste et la fit se relever en un seul mouvement. Debout, il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Malicia reprenne ses esprits. Son regard s'attarda dans un coin sombre du couloir où des silhouettes bougeaient. Malicia reconnu tout de suite Sirius. Un troisième mangemort le tenait de tout son long et essayait en vain de le tenir tranquille.

Le mage noir qui tenait Malicia la prit tout à coup par les cheveux à la traîna vers celui à qui elle avait sûrement cassé le nez. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. La jeune fille en eu le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genou et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Les deux mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Malicia, gémissant par terre, ne voyait que leurs pieds, les deux mangemorts l'encerclaient tandis que le troisième et Sirius s'approchèrent.

Sirius ne se débâtait plus, le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué par derrière ne le tenait que par l'épaule, tel un père protecteur. Le jeune garçon était sensé appartenir à leur clan, il ne devait surtout pas se battre contre eux. Voyant que Sirius ne se défendait plus, le mangemort avait compris que le garçon n'interviendrait pas. Tous deux s'approchèrent de Malicia qui était effondrée par terre.

L'un des mangemorts enleva sa cagoule. Ses cheveux étaient long et châtains, son visage était froid, l'homme ne devait avoir qu'une trentaine d'année et encore... Il prit Malicia sous les épaules et la souleva pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Seulement, la jeune fille n'avait plus de force et se relaissa tomber par terre.

- Lève toi sale garce !

Au moment où il se rebaissait pour soulever de nouveau Malicia, Sirius se mit face à lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage. L'homme tomba à la renverse en hurlant, du sang s'éparpillant sur son visage.

- Réflexe... Marmona Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Avant que les deux autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Sirius avait sortit sa baguette et en avait stupifixé un. Le dernier mangemort se jeta alors sur lui pour lui immobiliser les bras. Sirius se débattait comme un diable, il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le prenne comme ça. Mais il arrêta de se battre en voyant des personnes arriver dans le couloir. Il aperçut alors les professeurs Rogue et son oncle Ron courant tête baissée vers eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le groupe devant eux. Sirius était retenu par derrière par un mangemort, Malicia était agenouillée et essayait de reprendre sa respiration, un mangemort était allongé raide par terre et un autre roulait sur lui même se tenant le nez.

Puis des voix s'élevèrent derrières les professeurs. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à six mangemorts. Les cris d'incantation reprirent de plus belles, des lumières de toutes les couleurs zébraient le couloir. Sirius profita du moment d'inattention du mangemort pour renverser sa tête en arrière et cogner celle du mangemort. Celui-ci le lâcha, sonné. Sirius resta un moment debout à se tenir la tête un peu perdu. Puis il se baissa, attrapa Malicia par le bras et l'aida à se redresser. La jeune fille ramassa sa baguette puis Ron les rejoint. D'autres professeurs avaient fait leurs entrées.

- Cache la, dit l'homme à son neveu. Il ne faut pas qu'ils la trouvent. Allez tout de suite rejoindre votre maison. Oblige les élèves que tu croises à rentrer aussi. Enfermez vous. Mais surtout Sirius, cache la.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Sirius et Malicia partirent en courant le long du couloir. La jeune fille avait du mal à suivre, se tenant encore le ventre. Non loin, ils entendirent un cri, Sirius se retourna et vit cinq mangemorts dont celui qui avait enlevé sa cagoule leur courir après.

Malicia alla plus vite, se forçant de respirer correctement. Le couple arriva essoufflé devant le tableau de la maison des Gryffondor. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce, et refermèrent vite la porte. Les mangemorts donnaient de violent coups de pieds juste derrière. Dans la salle, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient encore présents et faisaient leurs devoirs calmement. L'arrivée bruyante de Malicia et de Sirius et en particulier les cris de l'autre côté du tableau ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Tous se retournèrent et les dévisagèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rodéric qui était assis en tailleur devant la cheminé avec Ewan et Sam.

- Il est.. pfiou... Déconseillé de sortir ce soir... pfiou, répondit Sirius.

Malicia, qui s'était accoudée contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, le regarda intrigué en soulevant un sourcil. Sirius le remarqua mais ne rajouta rien, il s'approcha à grands pas vers Rodéric et alla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci prit un air effrayé. Très vite, il mit au courant les élèves de septième, sixième et cinquième années présents dans la pièce. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer les plus jeunes. Ceux-ci voyant qu'un secret parcourait entre leurs aînés se plaignirent et le silence tout à l'heure très pesant fut vite remplacé par un brouhaha. Sam, qui était préfet prit alors la parole.

- Très bien, euh.. j'ai une annonce à passer, s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde se tut.

- Savez vous, si certains élèves de Gryffondor ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

Personne ne répondit. Il semblait que tout le monde était à l'appel.

- Bien. Euh... Alors, je vais demander à un élève de chaque année d'aller compter chaque personne de sa classe, c'est très important. Carmen, tu t'occupes des premières années, Yann des secondes, Morgana des troisièmes, Benny des quatrièmes, Armand des cinquièmes et Trixie des sixièmes. Larry ? Tu t'occupes de notre classe s'il te plait ?

Les élèves désignés disparurent très vite dans les chambres des élèves. Ceux qui restaient étaient de plus en plus inquiet en particulier les plus âgés qui savaient ce qui se passait.

Sirius alla rejoindre Malicia qui était accoudée à côté de la porte. Les cris et les cognements avaient cessés. La jeune fille paraissait épuisée mais aussi terrorisée. Sirius caressa la joue droite de la jeune fille puis lui vola un baiser avant de prendre ses mains et la traîner vers le dortoir des filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as bien entendu Ron non ? Je dois t'éloigner des man... Tu-sais-quoi... Alors on va aller dans ta chambre. Je m'inquiète pour Ingrid, je veux être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas dehors.

Malicia acquiesça, elle suivit Sirius sans rien ajouter. A peine Sirius avait posé le pied sur la première marche des escaliers qu'ils virent Nathamael débouler les escaliers comme une vraie furie. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius et Malicia elle parut se calmer.

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Poudlard est attaqué par les mangemorts ?

- QUOI ?

Deux élèves de deuxièmes années avaient entendu la jeune fille et s'étaient redressés d'un coup l'air terrorisé. Tout le monde fut très vite au courant, tous s'affolaient. Certains élèves descendaient des chambres, terrorisés ayant appris la nouvelle et cherchant plus d'information. Nathamael étant la préfète en chef fut vite bombardée de questions. Une tension s'était installée dans la pièce.

Sirius n'allait pas bien, il se massait les tempes et essayait de se calmer. Malicia parut inquiète. Il semblait absorber tout le stresse qui se passait autour. Tous deux allèrent se poser vers une fenêtre non loin de l'escalier. Nathamael était en pleine crise, elle essayait en vain avec l'aide d'autres élèves de calmer les plus jeunes.

- AAAAAH ! Hurla la jeune fille. CA SUFFIT ! Tout le monde se calme maintenant !

Tous se turent et la regardèrent désespérés.

- Bien... il ne faut surtout pas paniquer. C'est la dernière chose à faire. Je veux du calme ici ! Comment voulez vous que je réponde à toutes vos questions alors que je ne sais que la moitié des choses ? Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Maintenant, est-ce que tout le monde est présent dans la maison ?

- Oui, on est au complet ! répondit Trixie Allen. On s'est occupé de tout.

- Bien. On est à Poudlard, nous sommes tous en sécurités ici...

BAAM

Nathamael n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'explosion retentit, toutes les fenêtres de la salle commune explosèrent en morceaux. Tous les élèves se baissèrent et hurlèrent en se protégeant la tête. Certains avaient sautés sous les tables. Rodéric et Ewan, qui étaient tout proche d'une fenêtre, se calèrent contre un pylône pour se protéger des débris de verre, tandis que Sirius plaqua Malicia contre le mur et lui protégea le visage et le sien ; tous deux accroupis par terre. Les lumières s'éteignirent, il ne restait plus que la cheminée et deux ou trois bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Des silhouettes noires rentrèrent dans la pièce en balais volant. Les élèves paniqués se mirent à courir dans tous les sens tandis que les mangemorts lançaient des sorts à l'aveuglette afin de les empêcher de courir partout.

Malicia attrapa le poignet de Sirius et l'entraîna discrètement dans les escaliers. Tous deux montèrent le plus vite possible obligeant Nathamel à les suivre. La chambre des filles des septièmes années était la plus éloignée. Derrière eux, ils entendirent un mangemort prendre la parole obligeant les élèves à garder leurs calmes.

Arrivés devant la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit violemment devant eux. Slimane, Ingrid et Elina essayèrent de sortir. Mais Sirius les força à rentrer en les poussant. Puis refermant la porte derrière lui pointa sa baguette vers la serrure.

- _Collaporta !_

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda terrorisée Ingrid. C'est vrai ce que nous a dit tout à l'heure Sam ? Ils... ils sont là ?

- O... Oui, il faut se cacher...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est horrible ! Se mit à brailler Slimane en tournant sur elle même de peur qu'un mangemort ne fasse irruption n'importe où dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON V... mmmm

Elina s'était jetée sur la jeune fille et lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. Les adolescents restèrent silencieux pour entendre ce qui se passait dehors. Les cris des élèves avaient disparus, certains mangemorts étaient montés dans les chambres et les fouillaient une par une. Nathamael qui avait plaqué son oreille contre la porte parut tout à coup terrorisée, elle fit de grands signes à ses amis pour les obliger à se cacher. Elina et Ingrid éteignirent toutes les lumières et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

-_ Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les lumières du couloir éclairèrent l'entrée de la chambre. Les ombres de trois mangemorts apparurent à contre jour de la lumière.

- _Lumnos !_ Marmonna l'un des trois.

- Faites gaffes les gars, c'est des septièmes années, dit un des mages. C'est sa chambre, elle doit être par là.

Les deux autres mangemorts allumèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes. Une faible lumière apparut à chaque extrémité. Les mangemort commencèrent leur fouille. L'un partit directement dans la salle de bain et les deux autres se séparèrent pour observer chaque coin de la pièce.

Une fois que les mangemorts eurent quittés le pas de la porte, Nathamael qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se trouver une cachette et qui s'était planquée juste derrière la porte la referma afin de plonger la pièce encore plus dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers l'un des mangemorts qui s'était retourné surpris.

- _Stupéfix !_

Le sort s'écrasa contre une armoire dont la porte explosa. Voulant essayer une nouvelle fois, Nathamael menaça de nouveau l'homme de sa baguette, mais le mangemort fut beaucoup plus rapide et plus sadique.

- _Endoloris !_

Le cri de Nathamael transperça toute la pièce. La jeune fille tomba par terre et se mit à se convulser dans tous les sens. Le mangemort releva sa baguette et les cris de Nathamael cessèrent. La jeune fille haletait par terre, se tenant les côtes et le ventre comme si elle souffrait encore.

- Ca fait mal hein ? Tiens toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je recommence.

Nathamel répondit par des sanglots. Un nouveau mangemort ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Qui c'est qui fait mumuse ? On avait dit qu'on se tiendrait bien !

- Cette salope m'a agressé, elle l'a mérité, répondit le mangemort.

Il attrapa la jeune fille par le col en manquant de l'étrangler et la balança vers l'autre sorcier comme si c'était une poupée. Nathamael encore en pleur atterrit dans les bras de l'homme amusé. Celui-ci la sera contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. La jeune fille se raidit et la peur finit par la calmer.

- Allons, allons ! Voilà ce qui arrive aux méchantes filles. Le sort d'endoloris ne fait pas du bien tu sais...

La main du mangemort descendit le long des cheveux de la jeune fille, sur son épaule puis alla se poser sur son sein. Nathamael réagit avec une rapidité incroyable. Elle lui écrasa le pied droit de toutes ses forces. L'homme couina.

- Gnyyiaaaa !

Le mangemort grommelant lâcha la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et lui enfonça son genou là où ça fait très. Nathamael s'enfuit en courant.

- Bwahahaha ! Eclata l'un des mangemort. Ca t'apprendra à jouer avec les jeunes filles. De vraies furies. Tu ne sais pas t'y faire. Un jour je t'apprendrais.

- Crétin... Réussit à marmonner le mangemort.

- T'as gueule et rattrapes la.

Le mangemort à moitié recroquevillé en deux quitta la pièce. Les trois autres recommencèrent leurs fouilles. Un cri provint de la salle de bain, Elina avait été retrouvée. Malicia et Sirius s'étaient glissés chacun sous un lit. Ils avaient vu Slimane se diriger près d'une des armoires. Le couple ne voyait que les chaussures et une partie des jambes des mangemorts ce qui était d'autant plus stressant. L'un des mangemorts s'arrêta devant le lit de Sirius. Son pied droit tapa du sol deux ou trois fois. Puis ce que craignait le plus Sirius arriva, le mangemort se baissa et sa tête encagoulée apparut. La jeune fille eu un frisson en observant la scène. Alors que le mangemort dirigeait sa main vers le garçon, la voix de Ingrid apparut.

- Hè ! C'est moi que tu cherches ?

L'homme se redressa. Malicia put alors voir Ingrid. Elle était arrivée on ne sait comment à monter sur son lit en baldaquin. Assise sur le tissu tendu, la jeune fille balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Lorsque la tête du mangemort fut à leur niveau, la jeune fille visa le visage avec ses chaussures. Un des talons lui atterrit dans l'œil le transperçant avec un bruit qui paressait gluant. Le mangemort se mit à hurler comme une fou, reculant dans la pièce, marchant à l'aveuglette, les mains plaquées sur l'œil ensanglanté. Le sorcier qui s'occupait à tenir Elina lâcha la jeune fille pour voir ce qui se passait. L'autre dans la pièce se dirigea vers le borgne pour voir les dégâts.

Les cinq adolescents présents dans la pièce ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, l'occasion était trop belle. Tous sortirent de leurs cachettes et coururent vers la sortie, dévalant en trombe les escaliers. Ingrid qui était en tête s'arrêta net. Devant les escaliers se tenaient deux mangemorts les attendant. Juste derrière eux, la salle était pleine. Tous les Gryffondor avaient été réunis dans la pièce. Se tenant par groupes, assis par terre, tous effrayés pendant que des mangemorts se tenaient autour d'eux pour faire respecter le calme. Certains des élèves étaient en pyjamas d'autres encore en tenus d'écolières et d'autres en civils. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenaient les élèves de septièmes années dont Nathamael.

Derrière le groupe, les cris du mangemort s'entendaient jusqu'ici. Un des mangemort attrapa Ingrid par le bras et l'obligea à descendre afin que les autres soient maîtrisés par au moins un mangemort. Tous furent alignés en quelques secondes devant un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Hurla un des mangemort.

Personne ne répondit. Les cris du mangemort disparurent. Apparemment, un des sorciers avait réussit à lui faire disparaître la douleur. Les trois mages noirs descendirent. On plaça Ingrid, Sirius, Slimane et Elina avec leur groupe de septièmes années, mais Malicia resta debout. Un des mangemort qui avait été resté assis près du feu jusque là se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, la fixant froidement. Malicia ne cilla pas, regardant ses yeux gris, couleur de lune. Un second mangemort s'approcha de l'homme.

- Ils sont tous là, on peut y aller, murmura le sorcier presque dans un sifflement.

Le mangemort attrapa fermement le bras de Malicia et l'obligea à le suivre. Les autres mages obligèrent les élèves à se lever. Tous sortirent de la maison des Gryffondor en silence.

(Yhaaaaaa c'est enfin fini ! et oui ! je l'ai fait lol. Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement. Je suis vraiment débordée, avec les devoirs, DS, DM... le permis lol (yahaaa je l'ai eu !)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus c'est un peu... mouvementé ce chapitre lol... j'attends de vous des rewiews, ça me ferait bien plaisir.

Marki bcp...

Et je souhaite bonne chance à ma Mandy (tu l'aura ton permis ;p)

Je voulais vous demander aussi...

Kel est votre perso pref ? et si il y a des dessinateurs parmi vous les gens qui me lisez, vous voulez bien me faire un dessin de ma fic ? ( grand sourire lol))

Ce texte je l'ai écrit quand je le publais sur la gazette du sorcier... ca fait un bail ! en fait ca fait deux ans... ca craint, je vais vite publier le tout

Mdr


	13. Des sombres parasytes

13.Des sombres parasites

Tous les Gryffondors accompagnés par les mangemorts sortirent silencieusement de la salle commune qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une pièce accueillante. Les élèves, regroupés selon leurs âges, suivaient calmement trois mangemorts et à leur tête Malicia et un sorcier qui semblait être une sorte de chef. Le mage noir tenait fermement la jeune fille par le bras et l'obligeait à rester le plus proche de lui. La jeune sorcière ne bronchait pas, son bras lui faisait horriblement mal, mais sa fierté l'obligeait à ne pas se plaindre. Et puis au fond, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Si ses soupçons se trouvaient vrais, elle allait être amenée au Lord. Cette idée fit frissonner la jeune fille. Le revoir une seconde fois signifiait la mort, elle en était certaine. Si elle avait bien compris, ces mangemorts étaient là pour elle ; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle se trouvait en tête du groupe des Gryffondors et que une demie-heure avant, Ron Weasley avait supplié Sirius de la cacher.

Malicia, de plus en plus inquiète se retourna vers les élèves. Les mangemorts faisaient une sorte de cercle autour d'eux. La jeune fille croisa alors le regard de sirius. Celui-ci était tout proche de sa sœur et regardait inquiet Malicia. C'est avec beaucoup de forces qu'il réussit à lui faire un sourire réconfortant. Malicia ne lui répondit pas, elle ne lui sourit pas. Elle le regardait. Le voir inquiet n'était pas bon signe, elle le savait. Le sorcier qui la tenait tira violemment sur son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. Malicia gémit et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tiens toi tranquille, marmonna le mangemort d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

- Vous me faites mal !

- LA FERME ! Aboya l'homme en serrant plus fort le bras de la jeune fille.

Malicia se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs marches le long des couloirs. Les tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs étaient vides, les personnages se cachaient derrière tous qu'ils trouvaient ou bien fuyaient de tableau en tableau. L'un osa insulter le groupe de mangemort en les traitant de lâches et de traîtres. Un sorcier brûla le tableau avec son occupant sans autre forme de procès. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les escaliers. Ceux-ci continuaient à se déplacer selon leurs désirs ; l'attaque de Poudlard n'affectait en aucun cas les escaliers du château. Au pied de l'escalier, Malicia reconnu le professeur Rogue étalé par terre, du sang coulait le long de son front. Il n'y avait que lui de présent dans le coin. Quelques élèves l'aperçurent, les plus jeunes se mirent à gémir, mais des coups de pieds au cul les firent taire.

Malicia commença à descendre les premières marches, entraînée par l'homme qui restait muet comme une tombe. Une fois au milieu des escaliers, un tremblement fit tressaillir Malicia. L'escalier commença à se déplacer. Tandis qu'il changeait de trajectoire, la jeune sorcière qui n'avait aucun appui se cramponna au mage qui lui, semblait avoir un équilibre parfait. Il la fixa froidement mais ne l'empêcha pas de le tenir. L'homme se tourna calmement vers les autres adultes. Derrière, le groupe d'élève avait été divisé en deux, une bonne moitié, en particulier des secondes et premières années étaient restés a l'étage attendant avec d'autres mangemorts qu'un escalier veuille bien se poser devant eux pour leur permettre de descendre. Malicia se tourna, elle aperçut dans le groupe des jeunes élèves la petite sœur de Ingrid et de sirius. Caprice semblait morte d'inquiétude.

Les mangemorts étaient tous d'un calme affolant. Les élèves continuèrent à descendre. En passant devant le professeur Rogue qui était resté inconscient, un sorcier lui donna un grand cou avec son pied au niveau de la tête. L'homme tourna sur lui même baignant dans son sang qui continuait à couler à n'en plus finir.

- Traître, marmonna le sorcier avec un large sourire qui se dessinait sous sa cagoule.

Nathamel qui était juste à côté lui jeta un regard méprisant et dégoûté. L'homme lui donna une superbe gifle d'un revers de main. La jeune fille faillit se retrouver par terre si Sam ne l'avait pas retenue. Posant sa main sur sa joue elle lança à nouveau un défis du regard à l'homme. Tout en continuant de marcher, l'homme la prit par le col de sa chemise et l'approcha de lui.

- Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça, jeune fille. Ta fierté en dépend.

Nathamel surprise ravala son orgueil et baissa la tête. Plus rien ne se passa durant le voyage. La moitié des Gryffondors accompagnés des mages arrivèrent devant la grande salle. La porte était fermée. Aucun son ne sortait de la pièce. Un mangemort se trouvait juste devant, se tenant droit, les bras croisés ; comme s'il était là pour monter la garde.

En voyant le groupe arrivé, il se tourna et appuya sur les portes pour les ouvrir d'un geste fluide. Une fois à l'entrée de la grande salle, Malicia eut le souffle coupé en voyant la pièce. Les élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle étaient assis par terre sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Certains mangemorts se tenaient autour calmement, une vingtaine étaient restés dans certains coins de la pièce et fixaient le spectacle. Les tables avaient disparues, il ne restait que l'estrade des profs où se dressait habituellement leur propre table avec un grand fauteuil au centre. Le plafond de la grande Salle représentait le ciel sombre couvert d'étoiles. La pièce était éclairée par plusieurs bougies qui voltaient dans le faux ciel de la pièce et par celles accrochées au mur.

Un mangemort s'approcha et celui qui tenait Malicia et lui parla à voix basse. Malicia ne fit pas attention à lui, elle regardait rêveusement les élèves qui osaient à peine relever la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. La jeune fille ne fit attention aux deux mangemorts lorsque celui qui venait d'arriver éleva un peu plus la voix.

- Comment ça vous avez été séparés ?

- Ce sont ces horribles escaliers, tu les connais mieux que moi, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

L'homme grogna, puis porta enfin son attention à Malicia. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

- C'est elle ? Vous n'avez pas trop eu de mal j'espère.

- Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Ce ne sont pas des morveux qui vont nous en faire baver.

Malicia sourit intérieurement en pensant au mangemort qui avait perdu en oeil grâce à Ingrid. On installa les élèves de Gryffondor vers le côté droit de la sale laissant une nette allée au centre pour permettre aux mangemorts de circuler. Malicia eu le droit de rester avec ses amis, le mangemort lui ordonna de s'asseoir avec les autres. La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle alla rejoindre le plus discrètement possible Sirius et Ingrid, ne voulant pas se faire plus remarquer qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir entre les deux jumeaux. Elle serra Ingrid contre elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait poussé une belle gueulante avant l'attaque des mangemorts. C'était sa façon à elle de lui demander pardon. Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue puis alla se blottir contre Sirius qui la prit dans ses bras. Nathamael, Ewan, Sam et Rodéric vinrent les rejoindre à quatre pattes. Les mangemorts ne disaient rien. Bien qu'ils avaient le droit de se déplacer, aucun des élèves n'essaya de parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les élèves de première et seconde années de Gryffondor arrivèrent suivis de près par les Serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient les élèves les plus amochés. Apparemment, ils s'étaient défendus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en particulier les dernières années. Steve Nucci et Will Letherman avaient tous les deux du sang qui coulait le long de leur visage ; Lizzy Henriksen marchait à cloche pied, se retenant par deux autres filles, Sylvia Anderson, une sixième année et par Hilda Nacery une septième. D'autres avaient des bleus sur le visages ou bien leurs habits étaient déchirés et même tachés de sang. Et ils n'avaient apparemment pas été les seuls à souffrir car six mangemorts avaient l'air mal au point. L'un d'entre eux grommela à voix haute, tous les élèves assez proches l'entendirent.

- Pas le droit de leur faire de mal, pas le droit de leur faire de mal... je vais te me le... Fichu Thomas, je vais t'en faire voir moi, des pas le droit de leur faire de mal !

La voix de l'homme était rauque, il se tenait les côtes, mais n'eut pas de mal à se jeter sur un mangemort qui devait être Thomas. Il le prit par le col et le fit quitter le sol. Tout le monde se retourna curieux vers les deux mangemorts. Thomas qui n'avait pas souffert d'une bataille lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre. Thomas en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la poitrine. Le mangemort au sol ne cria pas, ni ne gémit. A croire qu'il était habitué à la douleur. Cependant, un filé de sang traversa la cagoule au niveau de la bouche et quelques goûtes tombèrent au sol.

- De quel droit me traites-tu ainsi Torreton ? Retournes avec les autres, et ne reviens plus me faire chier espèce de sale branleur. Quand on ne sait pas tenir calme de simples mioches on se tait !

Les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur la scène. Aucun ne remarqua quatre mangemorts discutaient et un montrer du doigt le groupe des élèves de septièmes années de Gryffondor. Tandis que les élèves de Serdaigle s'installaient au sol avec les autres Gryffondors à droite de la pièce, Sirius qui était tout proche du mangemort au sol eu un petit rire discret.

- Un sombre parasite...

Ewan le fixa froidement. Il n'aurait pas dut ouvrir sa bouche, mais le garçon le connaissait bien, Sirius ne pouvait jamais se la fermer. Celui-ci se mit à pouffer de rire essayant de se contrôler ; à croire que son rire était nerveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou dans un clan pareil !

- Sirius, tais toi, on va se faire choper, marmonna Rodéric de mauvaise humeur.

Sirius rigola un peu plus fort et colla sa bouche contre l'épaule de Malicia pour empêcher le son du rire se répandre dans la salle. Il se calma tout à coup quand il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec l'horrible cagoule d'un mangemort et des yeux gris clairs qui le fixaient froidement. L'homme serra plus fort sur l'épaule de Sirius et l'obligea à se lever. Le garçon se cambra sous la douleur et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre où trois mangemorts l'attendaient et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Mr Potter, dit froidement l'homme aux yeux couleur de lune. Je ne crois pas que parler ou pire encore se moquer de nous soit une bonne chose à faire dans un instant pareil.

- ...

- Seriez vous suicidaire ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Terrorisé et en même temps voulant jouer les rebelles (on se refait pas), il jeta un regard sombre au mangemort. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Il lâcha le jeune sorcier mais resta aussi proche.

- Faudrait-il que je te rappel à qui tu appartiens maintenant ?... Hein ? Sirius ?

Le mangemort insista sur son prénom en donnant une tonalité dégoûtée. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait l'impression que le fait que l'on prononce son prénom le souillait.

- Il semblerais que tu te sois battu contre nous tout à l'heure, continua l'homme d'une voix à présent mielleuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Sirius tout à coup mal à l'aise comprenant qu'il était partit pour se faire engueuler.

- Tutututut... ne fait pas l'innocent, dit alors un mangemort qui assistait à la conversation. J'ai une horrible marque sur la face à cause de toi, je sais reconnaître ceux qui m'ont balancés un coup de pied en pleine face.

Sirius eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il le regarda inquiet.

- J'ai...

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce maudissant de ne pas retrouvé son vocabulaire pour répondre. Le mage le prit tout à cou par le coup le faisant presque quitté le sol. Sirius surprit ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un raclement de gorge. A moitié étranglé, il parvint à se défendre. Il balança un coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme qui le lâcha et l'injuria. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Quelques élèves regardaient la scène silencieusement dont ses amis et Caprice qui les avait rejoint et qui était à présent assise sur les genoux de sa sœur. Son attention revint aux mangemorts.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je ne suis pas lâche. Et quand on agresse une jeune fille, je ne laisse pas faire.

Le mangemort aux yeux gris clair émit un petit ricanement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! Cracha Sirius sur la défensive.

- Surtout quand la jolie fille en détresse est en réalité ta petite amie, dit l'homme avec un large sourire. Qui est en faite, la personne que nous venons chercher... on aurait du te prévenir, tu nous l'aurais livrée.

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

- Si c'est pour lui donner la marque pourquoi ne pas le faire comme vous nous l'avez fait ! Vous auriez très bien pu être plus discrets !

- Oh ! tu as tout faux, le maître ne se déplace pas dans Poudlard pour donner la marque à une insignifiante jeune fille... je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il recrute les femelles... ça me dépasse, toutes à traîner dans nos pattes, continua l'homme en parlant à lui même.

- Vol.. Voldemort va veni...

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, il reçut une superbe baffe qui l'obligea à se cogner la tête contre le mur. Les trois autres mangemorts le regardant avec haine.

- Comment oses-tu nommer le maître ? Siffla l'homme. Tu manques de respect. Non seulement tu te moques mais ensuite tu insultes. C'est une honte Potter. Tu vas morfler pour tes paroles.

Le mage noir leva sa baguette vers Sirius il commença à prononcer un début d'incantation que Sirius ne parvint pas à deviner, mais il fut interrompus par le bruit que firent les portes de la grande salle en se fracassant contre les murs. Les lumières faiblirent, plongeant la foule dans l'obscurité. Une brise froide alla se répandre dans la salle tandis que certains élèves se mirent à gémir. Tous fixaient l'entrée, leur yeux ne s'habituant que faiblement à l'obscurité. Les mages qui étaient dans certains coins de la pièce entrain de discuter entre eux, se turent et s'installèrent en ligne contre le mur. Ceux qui s'occupaient des élèves arrêtèrent de tourner autour d'eux en se figeant. Le mangemort qui menaçait Sirius de sa baguette la baissa et murmura.

- Admire le maître, il a toujours su faire ses entrées.

- C'est pas bien compliqué, on apprend à faire ça en seconde année...

Pour seule réponse, Sirius eut droit à une seconde gifle qui l'assomma quelque peu. Le mangemort se dirigea au centre de la salle où se trouvaient les élèves. Les trois autres se mirent en ligne, en mettant Sirius au centre. L'homme aux yeux couleur de lune se rapprocha menaçant vers Malicia et l'attrapa par le coude en l'obligeant de se lever et de le suivre. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, se faisant la plus petite possible ; on la plaça dans un coin de la pièce entourée de mangemort. Un mangemort alla chercher Ingrid aussi, et il l'obligea à aller se placer à côté de son frère.

C'est lorsque tout fut calme qu'un homme enroulé dans sa cape et encapuchonné avança fièrement dans la salle, la tête haute. Tous avaient deviné qui il était, ces horribles yeux rouge-sang n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. Malicia qui était contre un mur se colla encore plus contre la pierre froide. Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le Lord, elle s'était évanouie, elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça se reproduise.


	14. Oye Oye

14. Oye Oye

Tous s'attendaient à ce que le Lord aille s'asseoir sur le fauteuil noir qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Cependant, il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, au milieu des élèves. Il leur lança un regard froid et cependant gardait cet espèce de sourire qui lui donnait un air si diabolique. Les élèves baissèrent vite les yeux en frémissant. Certains avaient le cœur remplit de haine, Voldemort avait détruit tellement de vies, de familles, de rêves. D'autres étaient terrorisés et pleuraient intérieurement en souhaitant que le jour de leur mort ne soit pas aujourd'hui.

Le mage noir, se tourna alors vers Malicia. On la distinguait de loin ; elle était entourée de mangemorts habillés de noirs, et elle... elle portait une veste blanche et un tee-shirt rouge. La jeune fille le regard baissé se battait contre elle même pour ne pas relever la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle regarde ses yeux. Le sorcier fit un signe de la tête à peine visible et alla s'asseoir sans un mot sur le fauteuil. Les deux mangemorts qui étaient à côté de Malicia la prirent tout à coup par les bras et l'emmenèrent vers le Lord. La jeune fille surprise au départ se laissa faire puis plus elle s'approchait plus elle se débattait et s'opposait aux hommes. Mais la peur montait en elle, ses forces n'étaient pas à leur maximum. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut à genoux devant le grand mage, la tête colée contre le sol. Les deux hommes (dont l'un était le mangemort aux yeux gris clairs) allèrent s'installer à droite et à gauche derrière le mage. La jeune fille ne sentant plus aucune force l'obligeant à se prosterner devant cet horrible être releva la tête et se leva d'un bond d'un air de défis. Le mage toujours aussi calme et froid sourit de plus belle. La jeune fille fixa alors ses yeux, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de jeter des défis du regard lorsqu'elle voulait jouer son insolente. Bien que la peur l'envahissait, elle était à Gryffondor, elle savait que la mort n'était pas très loin, alors autant mourir avec fierté.

Fixant alors ses yeux rouges, la jeune fille sentit une vague de chaleur l'emporter en lui donnant quelques vertiges. Mais elle se remit droite, combattant à présent contre elle même.

Voldemort ,qui avait pris ses aises sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et se tenant les mains devant son ventre, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs ;dévisageait la jeune fille des pieds jusqu'à la tête en gardant son sourire. Son visage était si jeune, lui qui était si vieux, ses yeux trahissaient son âge comme son expression.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je n'étais pas là pour toi. Et tu t'es étrangement évanouie tandis que le temps avait tout à coup changé... Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'avais oublié ce passage, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'hier même, une chose étrange c'est passé à Poudlard. Une chose qu'il semblerait que tu ais produite. Aujourd'hui Malicia, je suis là pour toi.

Le regard du sorcier se remplis de haine.

- 11ans... 11ans que je me croyais débarrassé de ton espèce, sa voix était un murmure glaciale, un murmure que pourtant tous entendaient. Il m'a fallu des années et des années pour détruire ta race. Race de beauté, race de bonheur, jouissant de son monde, de son peuple, race de paix...

Les yeux du Lord devinrent plus clairs.

- Race de pouvoir. Ton espèce avait une force et un pouvoir bien cachés, bien protégés. Je les ais tous tué, dit le sorcier d'un air très décontracté ne pouvant dissimuler pourtant sa fierté. Tous. Sais-tu comment petite Malicia ?

- ...

- Je m'étais rapproché de vos souverains, c'était si facile. Peuple fort, mais peuple naïf.

Le Lord éclata de rire en gardant sons sourire diabolique.

- J'ai été et je suis toujours le plus grand sorcier du monde, on me faisait confiance... La traîtrise impériale fut ma plus belle réussite. La vengeance est un vrai délice.

Voldemort mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et lâcha un gémissement comme si le contact humide lui donnait du plaisir. Malicia l'écoutait avec attention sans vraiment comprendre de quoi Voldemort parlait. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas différente des autres, elle le savait, elle en était sûre... enfin presque...

- Mes hommes ont soufferts, mais on a gagné, certains êtres de votre peuple ont réussit à s'enfuir. On les a tous retrouvés. Et... COUIC !

Le mage noir passa son doigt autour de son cou pour imiter la décapitation. Malicia eut un frisson. Ses mains et bras lui faisaient mal, les bouffés de chaleur devenaient intenables, elle oubliait sa peur, sa haine. Voldemort le remarqua et ricana.

- Tu as peur Malicia ?

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

- Non, répondit-elle calmement ce qui la surpris elle-même.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu savais déjà tout ça ? Cela m'étonne.

- Vous divaguez ! Je ne suis pas une... une... une je sais pas quoi, je suis comme tout le monde. Vous-vous trompez !

- Saches que lord Voldemort ne se trompe jamais !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez ! JE SUIS COMME TOUT LE MONDE ! Hurla à présent Malicia.

- Vraiment ?

Sans crier gare, Voldemort se leva et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Malicia eu le réflexe de se protéger le visage avec ses mains. Le mage attrapa fermement les poignets de la jeune fille et la secoua comme pour la faire réagir.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

Voldemort retroussa d'un geste la manche de la sorcière. Malicia fixa ses mains et ses avants-bras. Ils étaient remplis de ces étranges dessins marrons. La jeune fille qui n'était plus vraiment effrayée par ces dessins lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Des tatouages... Vous n'en avez jamais fait ?

En échange, la jeune fille eut droit à une belle baffe. Voldemort, le regard plus haineux que jamais pris ses deux poignets dans une seule main et se tourna à présent vers tous les élèves et les mangemorts présents dans la pièce, faisant tourner avec lui Malicia dans leur direction. La jeune fille les avait presque oublié. Elle promena son regard dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient fixés vers elle. Elle vit au fond de la salle Ingrid et Sirius. Bien qu'il fasse sombre, elle arrivait à les voir, et leurs visages exprimés à tous deux de la colère, effaçant toutes formes de peurs.

- Chers disciples, chers élèves de Poudlard, vous pensez avoir devant vous une simple Gryffondor bien têtue et insolente. Et bien non ! Sachez que vous avez la plus belle des raretés sous vos yeux. La dernière des Ladislava. Nous avions tout détruits, tout saccagés, tout brûlés, nous semions la mort, les mots étaient presque crachés par le Lord. Ils avaient été maudits, ils ont tous péris.

Le Lord éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière se qui fit frissonner tous les élèves et même beaucoup de mangemorts. Un rire froid et sans joie. Puis il s'arrêta net et fixa Malicia avec haine, colère et fierté.

- Mais une petite fille s'est enfuie, dit-il avec une tonalité si calme qu'elle surprit la jeune fille. Et il est venue pour elle l'heure de rejoindre les siens ne crois-tu pas Malicia... Ca a dut être horrible pour une pauvre gamine comme toi de voir sa famille détruite.

Le mage prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de respirer en voyant la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux. En voyant le geste du Lord, Ingrid et Sirius se dressèrent, et dans une synchronisation parfaite ils firent un pas en avant alarmés.

- NON !Hurla la rouquine.

- _Endoloris !_

Malicia s'écroula par terre en hurlant. La douleur était insupportable, la jeune fille, la tête rejetée en arrière convulsait et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Implorant que la mort vienne, ça en était trop pour elle. Elle sentait des lames la transpercer de toute part, lui arracher sa chair. Le Lord leva sa baguette. Malicia resta allongée par terre, essoufflée et pleurant silencieusement. Elle s'attendait à un autre sort, mais Voldemort ne fit rien. Son attention s'était portée sur les jumeaux Potter.

- Ingrid ! Gronda t-il gentiment avec une voix paternelle. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué il me semble ; on ne m'interrompt pas lorsque je m'amuse.

- Vous êtes horrible ! Foutez lui la paix ! Hurla à son tour Sirius avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.

Un mangemort rattrapa le jeune garçon tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de faire tenir tranquille Ingrid. L'homme qui tenait Sirius avait un oeil en sang. Le jeune sorcier sut tout de suite qui il était.

- J'ai une très grande envie de te faire avaler ta salle face Potter, de te faire souffrir au plus haut point et te laisser mourir comme un sale rat. Mais ce serait dommage de laisser ta morveuse de sœur toute seule. C'est si horrible de séparer les jumeaux.

- Surtout que tu l'aurais à peine touché que je t'aurais fait exploser ton horrible crâne qui sert à protéger ta cervelle de piaf, grogna Ingrid.

- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Voldemort.

Tout le monde se tut. Même Sirius et Ingrid. Ayant obtenu le silence, le Lord se retourna brusquement vers Malicia. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la fit se relever. La jeune fille se laissa faire, elle ne se débattit pas, elle regarda juste froidement le Lord, attendant. Ses forces l'avaient quittées, elle pouvait à peine bouger son petit doigt. Sa seule arme était son regard.

- Ta très chère amie ne veut pas que tu meurs Malicia. Je ne voudrais pas contredire la belle Ingrid Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda alors la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Voldemort la tenait toujours par le coup mais ne l'étranglait que faiblement.

- Quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie, je n'ai souhaité que ta mort belle Malicia. Mais j'ai bien réfléchis ; tu vas vivre. Tu vas vivre et tu vas t'allier à moi, tu vas devenir ma disciple, tu me serviras et tu m'offriras ta force lorsqu'elle sera totale. Car jolie Ladislava tu n'es qu'au début de ta métamorphose. Es tu prêtes à te lier à moi ?

Pour seule réponse, Malicia le fixa froidement et lui cracha au visage. Sirius se plaqua la main contre son visage en pensant que sa petite amie était à présent un cas désespéré. Le Lord lui offrait la vie et elle la rejetait en l'humiliant. Il fallait tout bonnement être suicidaire pour oser faire un truc pareil. Quelques élèves dont Nathamael laissèrent échapper un gémissement comprenant que la jeune fille venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Le mage serra plus fermement sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille qui fit une grimace. Il leva sa baguette vers elle cherchant comment elle allait mourir. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir une mort sans souffrance. Elle devait hurler de douleur, se lamenter, souffrir et ensuite, mourir lentement.

Les recherches sadiques du Lord durent s'arrêter lorsque un cri provint de l'extérieur. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent tout à coup. Et des éclairs de toutes les couleurs sortirent de nul part touchant quelques mangemorts. Ceux-ci sortirent leurs baguettes tandis que des aurors et quelques professeurs entraient dans la pièce. Les élèves paniqués se levèrent et fuirent le plus vite possible. Les plus jeunes sortirent, tandis que des plus âgés sortaient eux-même leurs baguettes pour s'allier aux aurors ou aux mangemorts. Voldemort lâcha Malicia qui avait viré au rouge. La jeune fille s'étala par terre en toussant et recherchant sa respiration. Elle jeta un regard dans la salle, c'était la vraie panique, il faisait très sombre, c'était dur de voir correctement les mangemorts fuirent. Aucun ne pouvait transplaner, ils étaient obligés de se défendre et de se battre contre leurs ennemis.

Malicia s'allongea sur le dos en regardant le plafond. Elle se sentait tout à coup très fatiguée. Sa respiration revenait lentement. Le visage du Lord apparut alors. Il se pencha vers elle, posa son bras sous son dos et la redressa légèrement. Il approcha son visage vers la jeune fille.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non ma belle, tu m'appartiendras, tu seras mienne.

La jeune fille le regarda horrifié de voir tant de cruauté dans ses yeux, il avait soif de pouvoir, c'était un véritable monstre. L'homme la fixa puis sourit.

- Souffres maintenant ma belle.

Le mage marmonna une incantation. Malicia sentit alors un objet tranchant s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles ; le mage disparut en laissant Malicia retomber au sol, sa tête heurtant lourdement le sol. La douleur était horrible, elle plaça tremblante ses mains au niveau de son ventre et sentit le sang chaud couler. La jeune fille se mit à gémir, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle n'entendait que faiblement les autres qui étaient pourtant si proche. Son attention se fixa sur le plafond. Le ciel était si beau, les étoiles étaient toutes très brillantes. L'une en particulier brillait plus que les autres. Malicia ne savait pas laquelle elle était, mais elle attirait son attention. La douleur devint plus intense, la jeune fille gémit et se mit à pleurer.

C'est là que le visage inquiet de Sirius apparut dans son champ de vision, il cachait à présent l'étoile. Sirius prit dans ses mains le visage de Malicia et lui parla. La jeune fille n'entendit rien, elle regardait dans le vague et fixait les yeux du garçon. Celui-ci porta alors son attention sur le ventre ensanglanté de la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains dessus et appuya pour empêcher le sang de couler. La jeune fille hurla sous la douleur et se remit à gémir. Les sons lui revenaient, elle entendait à présent toutes sortes d'incantations, d'injures et de cris.

Sirius qui avait gardé ses mains posées sur le ventre de Malicia lui reparla.

- Malicia ! Est-ce que tu m'entends.

La jeune fille le fixa et lui répondit par une grimace de douleur.

- Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. Laisse toi faire ma puce, ça va passer. Attends.

Sirius enleva ses de la blessure ce qui fit encore plus mal à la jeune fille. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur le ventre.

- Appuis, même si ça te fait mal. Il faut pas que ça saigne d'avantage.

Juste derrière eux, la bataille faisait rage, apparemment, aucun des clans n'arrivait à dominer l'autre. Des jets de lumières traversaient la grande Salle, certains s'effondraient au sol, mais ils étaient rare. Il y avait même quelques uns qui avaient abandonnés leurs baguettes pour se battre à mains nues.

Malicia vit de nouveau Sirius se pencher sur elle ainsi que Cristoph son oncle. Il paraissait vraiment très inquiet, même plus que Sirius. La jeune fille sentit alors la douleur au niveau du ventre beaucoup plus forte. Son sang continuait à couler, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle regarda une dernière fois son oncle avant de refermer doucement les yeux. Elle le vit s'exciter et lui crier certaines choses en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et en l'embrassant sur le front et sur les joues. Mais les forces de Malicia disparaissaient. Elle lâcha la pression qu'elle faisait avec ses mains sur son ventre et laissa tomber ses bras. Elle gémit sous la douleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ayant pour seul souvenir le regard horrifié de son oncle. Puis le noir, elle ne vit plus.

ET OUI ! ELLE L'A FAIT !

Lol, ça y est ! j'ai mis la suite ! yahaaaaaaaaaaa ! enfin !

Et en plus koi ? deux chapitres ! oki, court tous les deux, mais c'est kan même deux chapitres... Dis ! c'est pas finit de râler ?

Je tiens à remercier Céline pour son aide pour trouver les prénoms... MARKIIIII

Je fais d'énormes bazoux à ma Mandy qui me manque énormément et je remercie l'espèce de folle qui m'a envoyé des menaces pour que j'écrives la suite.


	15. Qui suisje?

15. Qui suis-je ?

Le mage noir se leva laissant la jeune fille seule allongée par terre. Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, les mangemorts qui l'encerclaient l'avaient laissés seul pour s'occuper des aurors et élèves. Des cris atteignaient ses oreilles sans le toucher vraiment. Le jeune garçon restait bêtement paralysé devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis son regard croisa celui du Lord qui le regardait étrangement, Sirius sentait dans les yeux rouges de son maître de la fierté et une lueur de défis. La colère du garçon reprit de plus belle, il se réveillait enfin tandis que le Lord disparaissait dans la bataille et passait tranquillement sans se faire repérer par les autres. Sirius courut droit devant lui en essayant d'esquiver les combattants. Ils se battaient comme des lions. Une fois arrivée devant l'estrade, Sirius monta dessus puis tomba à genou devant le corps de Malicia. Le visage blanc remplit de larme rouges de la jeune fille le fit tressaillir, elle regardait fixement un point, un instant le jeune homme crut qu'elle était morte, se regard si lointain et cette peau si pâle. Mais il entendit un faible gémissement.

Inquiet, Sirius prit le visage de Malicia dans ses mains, sa peau n'était pas froide, mais chaude. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle était en vie, elle vivait... La jeune fille le regardait dans les yeux, elle paraissait paisible et en même temps son regard exprimait de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance

- OOH ! Putain de merde Malicia !

Une nouvelle larme de sang coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Sirius porta alors son attention sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Un sang chaud coulait et traversait lentement sa veste blanche. Il y en avait beaucoup, la blessure en était invisible. Instinctivement, le jeune Gryffondor posa sa main sur la plaie et appuya pour stopper l'hémorragie. Malicia hurla, elle se redressa un peu.

- Malicia, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La lèvre supérieure de Malicia se releva sur le côté gauche.

- Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. Laisse toi faire ma puce, ça va passer. Attends.

Sirius enleva ses mains de la blessure, et prit celle de la jeune fille pour les poser à la place.

- Appuis, même si ça te fait mal. Il faut pas que ça saigne d'avantage.

Sirius prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une serviette bleu sombre. Il allait se concentrer de nouveau sur la blessure de Malicia quand il vit une silhouette noire tout près de lui. Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année fixait Malicia avec horreur. Sirius le reconnu, c'était l'oncle de la jeune fille. Il l'avait déjà aperçut à la gare avec elle. Sans échanger un seul mot, Cristoph se jeta sur Malicia. L'état de se nièce l'inquiétait, le regard absent de celle-ci changea tout à coup, son visage se déforma sous la douleur. Elle gémit de plus belle. Avant de refermer lentement les yeux. Tout de suite, Cristoph lui prit le visage dans ses mains et lui tapota les joues lui ordonnant de se réveiller.

- Je t'en pris mon bébé ouvre les yeux ! Malicia !

Sa voix était grave, elle se voulait sec et grave, mais l'homme gémissait plus qu'autre chose. Sirius vit que Malicia avait enlevé ses mains de la plaie.

Une larme coula sur son visage tandis que Cristoph portait sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille. Ses compétences d'auror lui revenaient un peu plus, il savait qu'il pouvait mesurer son pouls. Il attendit un moment puis comme si il avait oublié sa peine, il regarda gravement Sirius dans les yeux.

- Elle est mal au point. Mais elle ne fait que dormir.

Sirius eut un petit sourire sous ses larmes devant la nouvelle. Il posa alors la serviette sur le ventre de la jeune fille appuyant pour arrêter le sang qui continuait de couler.

Cristoph qui reprenait ses moyens réagit enfin. Son inquiétude pour sa nièce en la voyant, en arrivant dans la Grande salle, prisonnière des mains du Lord trônant sur une estrade comme une scène de théâtre lui avait fait un choc et lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait fait passer l'enfant qu'il aimait plus que tout avant le reste. Maintenant il savait qu'il devait la mettre en lieu sûr et surtout aider ses collègues.

- Emmène là loin de la salle, ordonna t-il à Sirius. Ne l'approche pas encore de l'infirmerie, restez loin de la bataille en attendant que tout se calme.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça en lui jetant un regard style tu-peux-compter-sur-moi. Mais Cristoph n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance. De la haine se dessina sur son visage. Il attrapa Sirius par le col, se rapprochant de son visage.

- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi.

S'en rajouter autre chose, il se leva et partit se battre, attrapant par derrière le premier mangemort qui lui tombait dessus et lui plaquant le bras contre la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

Sirius prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la souleva avec un peu de mal. Il avait du enlever sa main de la blessure, mais il semblait que le sang c'était tout à coup arrêté de couler ce qui était très étonnant. Une fois debout, le jeune garçon chancela un peu sous le poids de la jeune fille, mais réussit à garder son équilibre. Le sorcier descendit de l'estrade avec la plus grande précaution de ne pas trop remuer Malicia et alla se plaquer dans un coin de la salle où c'était plus calme.

- SIRIUS !

Cette voix, Sirius la connaissait bien. C'était Ingrid, elle arrivait droit sur lui évitant les mangemorts qui étaient occupés à se battre avec des aurors et des élèves. La rouquine se jeta sur son frère, voyant l'état de Malicia et les yeux rouge du garçon son visage se déforma par l'inquiétude.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

- Je sais, mais c'est impossible, répondit la jeune fille en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Les mangemorts nous empêchent de sortir, ils se jettent sur le premier qui bouge. Dehors c'est pire, les premières années se sont fait... AAAAAAh !

Sirius n'avait pas vu le mangemort qui s'était dirigé vers sa soeur. Il avait prit la jeune fille par les cheveux et l'avait jetée contre son frère et Malicia. Une fois que Ingrid se soit retournée et fasse interférence entre Sirius, Malicia et le mangemort ; celui-ci enleva sa cagoule. Devant eux, se trouvait Casper, toujours aussi fier et arrogant les regardant comme seul lui savait faire avec autant de mépris que possible.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Vous n'alliez quand même pas fuir la bataille pour mettre cette... fille à l'abris !

- Détrompe toi, on en avait l'intention, répondit Ingrid dans un souffle.

Sirius posa Malicia au sol et se repoussa gentiment sa sœur derrière lui pour faire face à l'homme. Celui-ci se crispa.

- Que fais tu Sirius ? Demanda l'homme amusé. Tu protèges ta sœur de moi à présent ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Casper.

Le mangemort éclata de rire. Mais il s'arrêta très vite et pris un air plus décontracté comme si il avait déjà oublié cette petite conversation.

- Sirius, viens avec moi, tu ne dois pas fuir comme un lâche, tu dois te battre et encore moins aider nos ennemis.

- Espèce de...

Sirius se jeta sur l'homme et voulut l'attraper par le cou, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide ayant sentit la fureur monter en son beau-fils. Casper se décala d'un pas vers la droite et Sirius tomba à terre dans son élan. L'homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon.

- _stupef..._

Mais Casper n'eut pas le temps de stupéfixer son fils, Ingrid s'était jeté sur son bras droit (celle où il tenait sa baguette) et s'était agrippée pour l'empêcher de viser juste. Sans aucun effort, d'un geste, le mangemort jeta sa belle-fille au sol tout près de son frère. Sa victoire était pleine, il avait ses enfants à ses pieds.

- Comment osez-vous vous tourner contre moi et contre le maître ? Avez-vous donc décidé de souffrir ? ET DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR NOTRE FAMILLE ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers Ingrid qui regardait son beau-père tristement. Celui-ci se pencha vers sa fille et l'attrapa par le col la remettant sur ses pieds d'un geste.

- Vous êtes si décevant.

Pour toute réponse, Ingrid osa pour la première fois de sa vie lever la main sur son père lui envoya un joli coup dans la mâchoire. Sirius, qui était resté au sol, se souleva tout à coup sur ses coudes sous l'effet de la surprise.

Casper cracha un filet de sang laissant un léger murmure que seuls les jumeaux purent entendre.

- Peste.

L'homme pointa à présent sa baguette sur Ingrid. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan en voyant apparaître dans un craquement sourd derrière sa fille une étrange créature bleue aux yeux rouges. Celle-ci avait de long bras et d'énormes mains totalement disproportionnées. Le lutin enlaça Ingrid et dans une autre détonation disparut avec la jeune fille.

Surpris et frustré, Casper jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Puis un autre lutin avec des yeux jaunes apparut accroupis à côté du Gryffondor, posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et tous deux disparurent. L'homme se retourna vers Malicia qui était allongée contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas bougé, sa poitrine se levait faiblement sous sa respiration. Un troisième lutin apparut et se cramponna à la jeune fille avant de disparaître avec elle. Casper fit face à la pièce. Tous les élèves présents disparaissaient un à un avec des lutins qui surgissaient d'on ne sait où.

Malicia entrouvrit légèrement les yeux sous la lumière qui lui brûlait la pupille. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se redresser, mais les courbatures qui étaient présentent dans tout son corps l'en empêchèrent. La jeune fille ouvrit plus grand les yeux, elle était dans une petite pièce blanche. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit une jeune fille d'environ douze ans dormant dans un lit d'à côté. La petite fille blonde avait d'horribles hématomes sur le visage. Hébétée, Malicia redressa avec peine la tête. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, cette pièce, elle ne la connaissait pas. Il y avait quatre lits. Tous étaient alignés contre un mur et chacun de leurs occupants étaient des élèves de Poudlard. Malicia n'eut pas de mal à les reconnaître. La petite fille que Malicia avait vue était près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. C'était une Poufsouffle. A la gauche de la jeune fille, se trouvait un garçon de son âge. Steve Nucci était à Serdaigle. Il dormait dans un profond sommeil ; sa main était bandée, et une horrible cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Puis il y avait un autre garçon qui somnolait, Tony Scott, élève de sixième année à Gryffondor. Lui n'avait rien de particulier sur le corps. Enfin, un troisième garçon était allongé dans le lit. C'était un élève de Serpentard d'environs quinze ans, Malicia l'avait vu plus d'une fois martyriser les premières années.

Malicia se redressa lentement et pris appuie sur ses coudes. Personne n'était dans la pièce. Pas un seul médicomage ou infirmière ou parents. La jeune fille se rappela très vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'inquiéta très vite pour l'état de ses amis. En particulier d'Ingrid et de Sirius. Mais son attention, se porta ensuite sur son ventre. Elle dirigea lentement sa main sur son abdomen de peur de le toucher et de sentir une douleur. Mais lorsque sa main se posa là où il y avait la blessure, elle fut surprise de ne rien sentir. La jeune fille appuya et là encore aucune douleur n'apparut. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle retira sa couette et souleva son tee-shirt blanc. Il y avait un bandeau tout autour. La jeune fille l'enleva le plus vite possible. Son ventre était intact, même pas une seule égratignure.

La sorcière se redressa heureuse et se leva un peu trop vite. Ses membres eurent du mal à lui obéir. Ils étaient tout engourdis. Malicia se retrouva par terre. Avec une horrible sensations de vertige. Puis, avec quelques efforts, elle réussit à se redresser lentement. Une fois debout, elle s'étira et remua ses jambes pour les ranimer à la vie. Sentant enfin tous ses membres, Malicia se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et atterrit dans un couloir blanc et vide. Seuls quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. La jeune Gryffondor, ne portant qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc lui tombant sur les genoux fit quelques pas dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte. Pieds nus, elle sentait le sol froid et quelques frissons lui parcouraient le corps. La jeune fille marcha lentement dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un arriver. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Là se trouvait cinq lits où cinq autres élèves de Poudlard dormaient. Malicia referma la porte et ouvrit celle qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Là encore c'était la même pièce que les autres. Mais ne dormaient pas cinq élèves ; mais cinq adultes. Le dernier lit qui était près de la fenêtre, était caché par un rideau qui avait été tiré. Malicia allait quitter silencieusement la pièce quand elle entendit quelqu'un tousser.

Heureuse de savoir quelqu'un réveillé, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers le lit caché. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Après un raclement de gorge elle put enfin émettre un son.

- Euh... Je peux venir ?

- Oui-oui, tu peux.

C'était une faible voix grave. Celle d'un homme ; où plutôt d'un vieillard. Celui-ci se remit à tousser de plus belle. Malicia entra timidement. Et ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant l'homme.

- je... excusez moi, mais je viens de me réveiller. Je suis plutôt inquiète, je ne vois personne. Tout le monde dort.

- Oh ! Miss Wiest, répondit d'une voix cassée le professeur Dumbledore. Quel plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui ne dort pas non plus ; n'est-il pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal qu'ici nous soyons dans un monde de sommeil.

L'homme se pencha sur sa table de nuit où de nombreux bibelots traînaient.

- Il n'est que trois heure du matin.

Malicia ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour montrer sa surprise.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura t-elle encore plus timide.

- Allons, ne dîtes pas de sottise.

Le vieil homme se remit à tousser. Malicia se dirigea vers un lavabo et remplit un verre d'eau. Elle le tendit à son directeur qui n'avait pas bonne mine. Son teint était gris, il avait beau faire un sourire, ses yeux le trahissaient, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la faiblesse. Le professeur but en tremblant. Sa toux s'apaisa un moment. Il relança un sourire chaleureux à son élève.

- Vous feriez une excellente médicomage Miss.

Malicia ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'homme l'accompagna mais finit par se remettre à tousser. Il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine comme si chaque toux lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Malicia lui retendit un verre d'eau qu'il accepta, mais sans un seul sourire. Il prit un air grave une fois calmé.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas cet air. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait lui parler de ce qui c'était passé pendant l'attaque des mangemorts. Il ne dit pourtant rien ; il fixait étrangement la jeune fille. Celle-ci réfléchit alors. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, il devait sûrement pouvoir l'aider à comprendre ce que Voldemort voulait d'elle.

- Qui suis-je ? Demanda t-elle subitement sans avoir vraiment réalisé ce qu'elle demandait.

- Tu ne le sais donc pas ?

- Non, je dis ça, parce que Voldemort a complètement pété un plomb, il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, ajout-a t-elle très vite, se voulant très décontractée.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Tu sais bien que non. Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu sais la vérité. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en toi. Tu as beau être une Ladislava, tu es la seule que je connais qui se ment à elle-même. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Le morale descendit très bas. Alors elle était vraiment différente...

- Ne prends pas cet air abattu jeune fille. Tu es la plus jolie des raretés. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Ladislaves avaient survécus.

- Ladislave ou Ladislava ?

- Les deux. Ladislava pour les femelles, Ladislave pour les mâles.

L'homme se remit à tousser. Ses toux étaient plus longues, il souffrait beaucoup plus, ça se lisait sur son visage crispé.

- Malicia, je dois te parler de ton peuple.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer, répondit gentiment la jeune fille.

- Non. Demain je ne pourrais plus parler. Je suis très vieux tu sais, je suis à la fin de ma vie. Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas heureux de mourir. Pas parce que j'ai peur de la mort, non, loin de ça ; la mort n'est qu'une étape de la vie. Beaucoup disent que c'est le commencement, que c'est une nouvelle aventure. Les derniers mots de mon frère furent « mourir, ça doit être une sacrée aventure. ». Mais non, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis tout simplement inquiet. J'étais persuadé qu'Harry nous sauverait du Lord. A sa mort, j'ai perdu tout espoir, mais je me suis accroché. Les sorciers et moldus avaient besoin de moi pour survivre à Voldemort. J'étais persuadé que je mourrais en sachant que le futur serait préservé du danger, avec le Lord et ses sbires morts. Mais non, je vais mourir alors que le monde vivra dans la terreur.

Dumbledore avait dit ça s'en s'arrêter. Une nouvelle toux menaçait de commencer, mais il l'apaisa en buvant un peu plus d'eau.

- Tu vas devoir apprendre beaucoup de choses toute seule Malicia, continua le vieux sorcier. En particulier sur tes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas tout de ton peuple. Ils n'ont rien dit à Voldemort et pareils pour moi. Vous ne faites pas la différence entre le mal et le bien. Vous aviez des secrets à préserver. Mais ils ont sombrés dans l'oubli tellement qu'ils ont été bien cachés. Je croyais votre espèce éteinte et non, il y a eu une survivante.

- Je n'en suis pas fière vous savez, répondit amèrement la jeune fille. J'aurais été beaucoup plus heureuse avec ma famille. Même morte.

- Je te défends de dire ça ! Cria presque le sorcier.

Malicia frissonna.

- Je te défend de dire ça, répéta-t-il. La vie est un cadeau. Ta race était la plus belle de toutes, tu es leur espoir, leur vie ! Ne pense pas à la mort comme quelque chose de bénéfique, surtout quand on sait que tu es la seule de ton espèce. Ce serait égoïste.

Cette fois-ci, le sorcier n'avait pas sentit sa nouvelle vague de toux arriver. Il se mit à tousser plus de cinq minutes, essayant de l'apaiser avec de l'eau. Une fois calmé, sa voix était encore plus cassée et faible.

- L'espoir... c'est la chose la plus importante qui existe. Bas-toi Malicia. Ne te laisse pas piétiner. Ton peuple était pacifiste, mais tu dois nous aider.

- Pourquoi les miens ne l'ont pas fait si c'était en leurs pouvoirs.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne font pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Si un peuple décide de se battre, qu'il le fasse. Ils n'étaient pas impliqués. Malicia, je veux que tu te souviennes de ça. La vie, tu dois la préserver. Ne l'oublis pas. J'avais placé toue ma confiance en le père de Sirius et d'Ingrid. Je me suis trompé. Mais je retente ma chance. Je te demande de nous aider.

Malicia le regarda de travers. Elle se sentait insultée.

- je suis une sorcière, je me bas avec mon peuple, répondit-elle avec dédain. Bien sur que je vais vous aider.

- Non. Tu es une Ladislava. Ne le nie pas. Ne te mens pas.

- ...

- Malicia, rajouta le sorcier encore plus faiblement. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne nous sauveras pas, ça je le sais, tu n'es pas assez forte. En fait, tu es faible. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car ton cœur n'est pas ouvert. Tu te mens.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Malicia?

- Oui?

- Occupes toi bien de la famille Potter. Ils en ont besoin.

La jeune fille sourit. Dumbledore fut surpris par sa beauté. Malgré les quelques larmes qui brillaient sur son visage, elle lui offrait un magnifique visage.

- Une dernière chose.

- Mm ?

- Tu peux aller me chercher une infirmière. J'ai euh... un peu trop bu.

Malicia lui sourit à nouveau. Elle traversa la pièce. Mais au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, elle vit derrière le rideau une lumière blanche provenant du lit de son directeur. Il devait sûrement faire un peu de magie. Malicia traversa le couloir sans rentrer dans aucune autre pièce. Au bout du couloir, il fallait tourner à droite, et elle se retrouvait dans une pièce carrée. Cette pièce était d'un jaune pâle. Des fauteuils et canapés étaient posés dans un coin avec au centre une table basse. La pièce était vide. Elle remarqua alors un comptoir.

Malicia s'y dirigea, il n'y avait personne. Elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Une femme blonde était assoupie et s'était affalée sur son bureau.

- Euh... excusez moi...

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête, regarda bêtement Malicia, cligna des yeux. Puis continua de la fixer avec la bouche à moitié ouverte et avec le regard d'un poisson.

- Le professeur Dumbledore à besoin d'un service, continua Malicia mal à l'aise sous le regard abasourdit de la femme.

Celle-ci continuait à la regardait sans ciller. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, contourna le comptoir et se précipita sur Malicia.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Vous allez bien ? Vous ne souffrez pas ? Vous tenez debout ?

- Je... non-non, ça va, continua Malicia inquiète regrettant d'avoir réveillée cette furie. C'est le professeur Dumble...

- _Sonorus !_ Dit la femme en pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge. LE DOCTEUR HIGMORRE EST DEMANDE A L'ACCUEIL DE L'ETAGE 4 !

Malicia se boucha les oreilles et regarda l'infirmière comme si c'était un troll enragé. Celle-ci prit alors Malicia par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Hébétée, l'adolescente se laissa faire. En quelques secondes, un médicomage aux yeux globuleux avait transplané, et c'était lui aussi jeté sur Malicia. Il l'ausculta un long moment lui posant toutes sortes de question sur son état. Puis il voulut voir le pansement de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'il vit que Malicia l'avait enlevé et que la blessure avait disparue. Ils passèrent au moins une demie-heure à s'occuper d'elle. L'infirmière enroula Malicia dans une couverture et l'obligea à rester assise sur le fauteuil et à boire une tasse de chocolat chaud. Lorsque le médicomage allait disparaître pour aller chercher le dossier médical de la jeune fille, celle-ci repensa enfin à Dumbledore.

- Le professeur Dumbledore à besoin d'un de vos services, c'est assez urgent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

L'homme acquiesça et demanda à l'infirmière de s'en occuper. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparut, Malicia ne resta seule qu'un bref moment. Elle entendit un craquement sonore et se retourna pour voir son oncle Cristoph se précipiter vers elle les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras en l'étouffant presque. La jeune fille fut intimidée par son comportement. Elle savait que Cristoph l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas à ce point là. Il relâcha au bout d'un moment son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux comme si un miracle venait de se produire. L'homme avait d'horribles cernes, il n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir.

- Tu as une de ces têtes, tu devrais penser à te reposer, dit Malicia avec un petit air moqueur.

- Idiote, répondit Cristoph avec un large sourire. C'est à cause de toi si je ne dors pas. Ca fait presque une semaine que toi tu dors un peu trop.

Malicia choquée ne bougea pas tendit que son oncle la reprenait dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, sentant son parfum et gardant cet instant en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection. Mais leur embrassade s'arrêta vite lorsque l'infirmière arriva en courant les larmes aux yeux.

- Par merlin, il est mort... il est mort...

Cristoph se leva d'un bond.

- Qui ?

- C'est la fin.. que va t-on devenir, il est mort ! Dumbledore est mort !

Malicia déglutit avec beaucoup de mal. Elle ne put bouger sous le choc. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de sortir pour qu'elle ne le voit pas mourir.

Aloha les gens ! alors ce chapitre vous a t il plut ?

J'espère que ca va vous convenir. Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite de cette histoire, à vrai dire, j'aimerais bien la finir à la fin de l'été pour en attaquer d'autres. Enfin, on verra bien.

Je remercie bcp Estella et Ylith, j'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas les seules à lire mon histoire, me sens un peu seule lol. Je croise les doigts

Bazoux à tous


	16. La famille Weasley

16.La famille Weasley...

Albus Dumbledore mourut le matin du 19 décembre 2015, quelques heures plus tard à peine, tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne étaient au courant. Sa mort était symbole de désespoir pour toutes les familles de sorciers. A présent, Voldemort n'avait plus aucune contrainte, plus personne ne pouvait l'affronter. Les rues des plus grandes villes sorcières demeuraient vides, plus personne n'osait sortir, le monde sorcier était en deuil et la vie s'était comme arrêtée. Les sorciers ne s'étaient jamais sentit aussi désemparés depuis la mort du célèbre Harry Potter, mais il restait autrefois encore un espoir ; qui n'était autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Le grand magicien blanc fut enterré à Godric's Hollow deux jours après sa mort; des milliers de sorciers étaient présents. Ce jour là, il neigeait, et le sol était recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche.

Le mage était mort de vieillesse, beaucoup de sorciers plaidaient le contraire et essayaient en vain de se persuader que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était mort en voulant sauver son école et avait périt de ses grandes blessures quelques jours plus tard. Seulement, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, Albus n'était pas présent, il était au ministère. Des dizaines de mangemorts avaient réussis à pénétrer dans le château par la forêt interdite, c'était le seul endroit qui ne soit pas protégé étant donné que des centaines de créatures magiques y vivaient. Faire une protection magique vers la forêt aurait blessé des tas d'animaux. De plus, en quelques sortes, la forêt était sa propre protection étant donné qu'elle hébergeait beaucoup de créatures dangereuses. Mais les mangemorts avaient on ne sait comment réussit à la traverser.

Un des professeur avait réussit à appeler à l'aide près des aurors ; mais l'attaque c'était passée en plein milieu de la nuit, et les aurors n'avaient pas été préparés. Ils mirent une heure à arriver à Poudlard. La bataille avait tourné en un véritable carnage. Les premières années avaient tenté de s'enfuir mais s'étaient retrouvées nez à nez avec des mangemorts. Le corps d'une dizaine d'élèves de première, seconde et troisième années avaient été retrouvés dans le parc. Ceux qui avaient survécus étaient plutôt mal aux points, d'autres furent sauvés à temps. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva à l'école, il utilisa une arme secrète. Personne ne savait ce que c'était jusqu'à présent. Depuis le règne du mage Grindelwald, Dumbledore avait passé un contrat avec des farfadets, esprits et lutins de la forêt ; dont le seul but était la protection des élèves. Ces créatures magiques pouvaient se déplacer là où ils voulaient, et en cas d'attaque de Poudlard, Dumbledore pouvait faire appel à ces petites créatures pour sauver les élèves.

Il n'y eu ni vainqueurs, ni perdants, les mangemorts avaient prit la fuite, mais ce n'était pas une victoire pour les autres. Les dégâts étaient lourd ; et des deux côtés. Dix aurors et treize mangemorts furent tués, seize élèves trouvèrent la mort au milieu de l'attaque, d'autres plus tard à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il y eu beaucoup de blessés.

Assise prêt d'une fenêtre, Malicia regardait mélancoliquement les flocons tomber dehors. La jeune fille était enroulée dans une grande cape en velours de couleur noire et rouge à l'intérieur. Sa peau, n'ayant pas vu le soleil depuis un moment était plus pâle que jamais, et de ce visage si blanc ressortait deux grands yeux noirs. Malicia repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. D'un coup sa vie avait basculée, et cela ne l'enchantait pas. _''Dans la vie, beaucoup d'évènements décident de notre existence. Parfois ce sont des évènements de peu d'importance, insignifiants, et parfois ils ne le sont pas. Mais de toutes façons, même si tu les vois arriver, tu n'es pas prêt à affronter des évènements de cette importance. Personne ne demande à ce que sa vie change... pas totalement en tout cas.'' _ C'était ce que lui avait dit son oncle avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Malicia était désemparée et totalement perdue. Pour elle, sa vie ne rimait à rien. Bien sur, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle était importante étant donné qu'elle était la dernière du peuple des Ladislaves. Les Ladislaves... Le mot en lui même lui faisait peur. Ses origines, sa différence... Tout venait de ces êtres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait été élevée et éduquée en tant que sorcière, non en tant que Ladislava. Tous ces morts à Poudlard, elle les avait sur la conscience. Ils étaient mort car elle portait cet étrange nom qui ne signifiait totalement rien ; ni pour elle, ni pour eux... juste pour un mage fou et puissant.

Après l'attaque de Poudlard, tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et l'école avait été fermée. Elle ne rouvrirait que à la rentrée. Les élèves avaient eu droit à une semaine de vacances supplémentaires, mais surtout à une semaine de deuil. Car nombreux étaient leurs camarades qui étaient tombés ce jour là. Ingrid et Sirius Potter n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle, ils étaient partis avec leurs familles dans les Alpes, en France. Leur Grand-mère vivait là bas, Ingrid disait que c'était le plus grand chalet qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Lorsque Cristoph avait écrit à Ingrid pour lui prévenir que Malicia était réveillée, la rouquine avait répondu le jour même, et lui demandait de venir les rejoindre le plus vite possible. Cristoph et Malicia quittaient l'Angleterre en début d'après-midi ; le jour même de l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Cristoph arriva dans la pièce, avec un tas de parchemin dans les bras. Il les bourra dans un placard. Après avoir compté les valises, il les rétrécit et les posa délicatement dans un petit sac. Il enfila sa cape et regarda fièrement sa nièce.

- C'est bon, tout est prêt. On peut y aller.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le voyage ne fut pas long mais plutôt désagréable. Voyager par poudre de cheminette n'avait jamais été très pratique. Ils arrivèrent à Londres ; puis de Londres ils utilisèrent un porte-au-loin à destination de Paris. Malicia aurait aimé visiter la ville, mais son oncle n'en avait pas très envie. Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers, son moral était plutôt à plat. Il semblerait qu'en France aussi, les sorciers portaient en quelques sortes le deuil. Le bar où Malicia et Cristoph arrivèrent était plutôt vide et les rares gens qui étaient présents étaient tout de noir vêtus. Une fois à Paris, Malicia et Cristoph durent traverser quelques rues sombres pour arriver au ministère de la magie de France. Là, ils purent demander la fabrication d'un porte-au-loin via Le Chalet des Weasley.

Arrivés dans les Alpes, Malicia et Cristoph se retrouvèrent dehors où il neigeait en abondance. La neige où ils atterrirent céda sous leur poids et ils se retrouvèrent étalés par terre. Se redressant, Cristoph éclata de rire en voyant la neige haute jusqu'à ces genoux. Il aida la jeune fille à se lever qui lui sourit avec chaleur. Ils plissèrent les yeux et virent à leur droite à peine un mètre plus loin, un chemin qui avait été déblayé.

- Ils ne sont pas très fort en France, ils auraient pu nous faire atterrir sur la route.

- Ben quoi t'aime pas la neige ? Demanda Malicia en se penchant et commençant à former discrètement une petite boule de neige.

- j'éviterais de faire ça si j'étais toi... Grogna Cristoph la regardant malicieusement.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ca !

Malicia reçut en pleine face une énorme boule de neige et faillit chanceler. Elle se jeta alors sur son oncle et s'agrippa à son dos essayant en vain de le faire tomber. Mais Cristoph était bien plus fort qu'elle, et il la porta sur son dos jusqu'au petit chemin où il y avait beaucoup moins de neige. Au bout de quelques mètres, en face du chemin se trouvait un gigantesque chalet. Il était magnifique, et trônait fièrement au milieu de tout ce blanc. La neige et le brouillard étaient si intenses qu'on ne pouvait voir bien loin, les montagnes et le relief étaient invisibles, mais la couleur sombre du chalet faisait apparaître sa silhouette. En s'approchant, Malicia en eut le souffle coupé, il semblait grand de loin, il l'était encore plus de près. Il y avait deux étages, tout était en bois, des guirlandes avaient été accrochées un peu partout et refaisaient sortir ses formes. On accédait à l'entrée par un large escalier de trois marches et une petite terrasse.

- WOW ! C'est superbe ! souffla Malicia toujours sur le dos de son oncle.

- MALICIA !

La jeune fille dirigea son regard sur l'entrée. Ingrid habillée d'un petit pull vert et d'un simple jean avait sauté les marches et courait vers elle. Cristoph posa Malicia avec un petit sourire tandis qu'Ingrid se jeta dessus telle une tornade. Sous le choc, Malicia tomba en arrière mais serra le plus fort possible son amie qui pleurait à chaude larme. Le visage rougit mais rayonnant, Ingrid desserra son étreinte et laissa Malicia se redresser. Elle la resserra une nouvelle fois en laissant échapper un cri de joie. Une fois les retrouvailles passées, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent. Ingrid sécha d'un revers de manche ses larmes, elle était toute mouillée. Malicia qui avait les yeux aussi très rouges invita son amie à se réfugier sous sa cape. Après avoir été présentée à l'oncle de Malicia, Ingrid leur proposa de rentrer. Juste au pas de la porte les attendait Ginny, le ventre plus rond que jamais et étrangement bas. Elle leur offrit un merveilleux sourire.

- Cristoph ! Comment vas-tu !

- Gin ! Ca fait longtemps ! Je vois que tu attends encore un heureux évènement.

- Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, répondit la jeune femme toujours rayonnante.

Les deux adultes s'enlacèrent, puis rentrèrent suivis par Malicia et Ingrid. La chaleur de la maison envahit tout de suite le corps de Malicia, les joues encore rouges, la jeune fille quitta sa cape et regarda émerveillée l'entrée. Tous les murs étaient en bois, l'entrée était décorée pour les fêtes de Noël. A droite, il y avait une large entrée qui faisait découvrir un gigantesque salon et salle à manger. Tout paraissait immense, et pourtant, très douillé, chaque meuble était posé de façon précise à se sentir tout de suite chez soit. A gauche, il y avait une autre ouverture avec une autre grande pièce. Là trônait un gigantesque sapin décoré dans un coin de la pièce, tout prêt de la cheminée. Et des canapés étaient posés tout près. Il y avait un tapis au centre où jouait la petite Cyrian. Puis au centre de l'entrée trônait un grand escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux étages, et sur le côté, il y avait un large couloir.

Ingrid regarda son amie admirer la maison avec fierté pendant qu'elle allait accrocher sa veste dans un placard. Une vieille femme arriva du couloir et enserra vivement Cristoph qui lui rendit son embrassade avec un grand sourire. La vieille sorcière était souriante et regardait Cristoph les yeux brillants et les larmes menaçantes de couler. Ces cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, et parfois quelques cheveux roux ressortaient de son petit chignon. Son visage ridé ne cachait pas son âge, mais son sourire, ses yeux rieurs et sa manière de se déplacer et d'agir montrait aussi tout son dynamisme. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à traîner devant un feu et à réclamer des tasses de thé.

- Malicia, je te présente ma grand-mère, dit alors Ingrid.

Mrs Wesley se dirigea vers la sorcière lui offrant le plus beau sourire.

- Malicia ! Sirius et Ingrid m'ont tellement parlé de toi ! Oh ! Cristoph, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandit, comme tu es mignonne ma petite.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et regarda son oncle qui avait tout à coup un sourire crispé. Ingrid jeta un coup d'œil curieux à sa mère qui détourna le regard.

- Vous me connaissez ? Demanda maladroitement Malicia à la vieille sorcière.

- Bien sur ! répondit la femme encore plus souriante que jamais. Mais il est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, tu étais si petite.

Ginny posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Malicia et sourit à sa fille.

- Ingrid, et si vous alliez ranger ses affaires ? Ensuite, vous pourrez aller prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Il y a deux étages dans cette maison, mais énormément de pièces. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a les pièces principales. Et là bas, si tu vas dans ce couloir, tu y trouveras la chambre de ma grand-mère, et celle des invités. Au premier étage, il y a celles de tous mes oncles et tantes ainsi que la chambre des tout petits. Et au second, c'est l'étage des enfants. Enfin enfants... les grands comme les petits.

Ingrid ne prit pas la peine de montrer pièces par pièces le grand chalet. Malicia aurait le temps de visiter petit à petit. Elles montèrent au second étage et arrivèrent dans un grand et large couloir. Les jeunes filles tournèrent à droite et allèrent à la dernière chambre, celle tout au fond. La pièce était grande, tout était en bois.

Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui éclairait toute la pièce et contre cette fenêtre une sorte de banc où on pouvait s'asseoir et contempler le paysage. Seulement, aujourd'hui, on ne voyait rien. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un lit superposé encré dans le mur et de fins rideaux séparaient les couchettes de la pièce. Au niveau de chaque lits, il y avait une petite étagère où étaient posées des babioles et des livres. A côté de ce lit, une porte était entrouverte et donnait accès à une salle de bain. Entre la fenêtre et le lit superposé se trouvait un grand lit encadré par des tables de nuits. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un autre lit superposé encré lui aussi dans le mur. A coté de la porte, dans un mur était enfoncé un placard et plus loin, dans un coin, il y avait deux canapés remplis de peluches faces à une cheminée et au centre une table basse. Des cadres étaient accrochés, c'étaient la plupart du temps des photos. Et vers chaque lit, il y avait des posters. Au dessus du grand lit, un seul poster était accroché, il représentait un groupe de rock, tous habillés de noir, tatoués et percés. Vers le lit superposé de gauche, en bas, des tas de posters de joueurs de Quidditch tapissaient le mur ; et sur celui dessus, il y avait des groupes de chanteur de rock, mais aussi des images de vampires.

Ingrid montra le lit superposé qui étaient près de la salle de bain.

- C'est ici que tu vas dormir. Moi, je dors juste au dessus.

Malicia regarda les posters qu'Ingrid avait mit. Elle fut amusée mais au fond non choquée de voir accrochés les plus beaux joueurs de Quidditch en petite tenue.

- J'adore ce chalet ! Il est incroyable, murmura Malicia en tournant sur elle même pour contempler la pièce.

- Merci, répondit Ingrid tout en rougissant. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là ! Si... si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée !

Les yeux de la rouquine devinrent très brillants et rouges. Malicia sourit pour soulager son amie. Ingrid n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Je... Je vais chercher des chocolats chauds.

- Où sont Caprice et Léoncius ?

- Avec Casper, ils sont allés en ville. Ils rentreront ce soir.

- Et Irwin ? Demanda Malicia la voix étrangement tremblante.

- Il passe une partie de cette semaine chez un ami de Serpentard... Je vais chercher des provisions. Tu n'as qu'à ranger tes affaires.

Sans laisser Malicia dire quoi que ce soit, Ingrid partit en courant de la pièce. Malicia sortit ses valises de sa poche et leur donna leur véritable taille. La jeune sorcière s'assit alors par terre et commença le déballage en chantonnant un petit air. Alors qu'elle dépliait un gros pull, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

- Tu chantes faux, princesse.

Le cœur de Malicia fit un bon dans sa poitrine, et son corps fut parcourut de frissons. Elle se retourna lentement et fixa Sirius en lui souriant. La sorcière fondit littéralement sous son regard vert émeraude. Sans ajouter un mot, Sirius posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa. Ne se retenant plus, Malicia bondit sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. A bout de souffle, elle se sépara de lui. Sirius était aux anges, il la serra contre lui et lui répéta une centaine de fois à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Malicia pleurait intérieurement, elle était heureuse, et se sentait si bien avec lui.

Avec son pouce droit, Sirius lui effaça une larme. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, voulant que ce moment s'éternise, il répondit immédiatement, une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que l'autre resserrait son étreinte le long de sa taille. Malicia se sentait bien, Sirius jouait avec ses cheveux tout en l'embrasant, elle avait passé sa main sous son tee-shirt lui caressant le dos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Malicia et Sirius sursautèrent, ils se séparèrent vite en se repoussant tous les deux et prenant un air ''j'ai rien fait''. Tous deux se retrouvèrent face à un garçon de leur âge, ces cheveux étaient roux et longs, attachés en catogan. Ses yeux étaient marrons et son nez était remplit de tâches de rousseur. Il avait un percing au sourcil droit et ces oreilles étaient percées à divers endroits. Il portait un tee-shirt manche longue blanc et par dessus un tee-shirt manche courte noir avec un énorme dragon dessus. Son pantalon était large et troué de partout. Il les regardait avec un grand sourire les montrant du doigt et hurlant toujours aussi fort. En réalisant qui c'était, Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement et pour faire taire son cousin attrapa un pull de Malicia et lui balança en pleine figure.

- CA VA PAS DE GUEULER COMME CA ? DAREK JE VAIS TE TUER !

- j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Criait Darek un peu moins fort avec un plus large sourire.

- Oh ça va ! grogna Sirius.

Le rouquin regarda triomphant Sirius.

- J'en étais sûr ! t'es pas homo ! Hahahaha ! Mon cousin sort avec une fille ! Mouahahaha. Ah tu pouvais râler contre les couples, tu t'es fait avoir.

- Darek, la ferme ! Maugréa Sirius.

- Je suis si fier de toi p'tit cousin, à quand les fiançailles ?

Malicia regardait les deux cousins plutôt mal à l'aise comprenant plus ou moins ce qui se passait. Elle explosa de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de Sirius. Darek mort de rire se retourna et se mit à crier plus fort.

- ANOUK ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE SIRIUS VA SE MARI...mfffff !

Sirius s'était jeté sur le dos de son cousin et avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Gueule une autre connerie dans ce genre et je te promets que je te fais avaler ta baguette.

- Hihihi... ça va p'tit cousin. Ahaha, je vais me taire, dit Darek un peu plus calme. Euh... Sirius, maintenant tu peux me lâcher.

Sirius descendit de son dos et regarda mal à l'aise Malicia. Voyant que celle-ci prenait ça à la rigolade il se sentit un peu mieux. Darek se présenta comme étant le cousin de Sirius, il avait 18 ans et avait une sœur jumelle qui se nommait Anouk.

- Je suis monté voir où tu étais Sirius, même pas que tu viens nous dire bonjour quand on arrive ! Sale gosse... Remarque maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu restais là haut.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Malicia puis se pencha vers Sirius.

- Tu me raconteras hein ?

- Toujours aussi discret toi, répondit Sirius.

Malicia, Sirius et Darek descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. La jeune fille fut présentée à une partie de la famille Weasley ; les plus nombreux.

Tout d'abord, Malicia se dirigea vers Bill et à Fleur (qui tenait Guenièvre dans ses bras), qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle fut très étonnée de voir son propre oncle parler joyeusement avec Bill. Elle rencontra Anouk, la sœur jumelle de Darek. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés, tout comme son frère, elle avait un visage fin, ses yeux étaient marrons, et des tâches de rousseurs se promenaient par-ci par là autour du visage. Elle avait les même percing que son frère sur chaque oreilles et paressait aussi folle que lui. Sirius lui présenta ensuite les plus petites filles. Il y avait Célia, qui avait 6ans, elle était aussi blonde que sa mère, mais avait les yeux marron de son père. Puis il y avait les jumelles Lyda et Lydiane, âgées de 8ans, de vraies Weasley aux cheveux roux, mais aux yeux bleus avec un petit nez perlé de tâches de rousseurs. Enfin, il y avait Adam, qui avait 12 ans, lui était le portrait craché de sa mère. Malicia voyait au travers de ses yeux pétillants beaucoup de malice. Son aîné était Peter qui avait 14 ans, lui aussi était blond, mais ses yeux étaient marrons. Et enfin, Malicia rencontra l'aînée de la famille. Elle s'appelait Kate et avait 19 ans ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres, sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés. Elle portait une robe décolletée noire et une cape avec une capuche tout aussi noire.

L'après-midi au chalet Weasley fut plutôt calme. Les adultes avaient passé leur temps à discuter du bon vieux temps avec Cristoph dans le salon en sirotant des boissons chaudes. Les enfants jouaient par-ci par là dans la maison, tandis que les adolescents étaient montés dans leur chambre. Les quatre filles discutaient près du feu en se racontant leur vie, tandis que Sirius et Darek étaient dans leur chambre entrain de ranger les affaires de se dernier.

Darek sautait sur son lit à en défoncer le matelas ; tandis que Sirius le regardait grognon, assis sur son propre lit.

- J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois... OUTCH !

Darek se reçut un énorme oreiller en pleine face et Sirius se jeta sur lui en le plaquant contre son lit.

- T'as pas fini oui ?

- Oh ! allez vieux, tu devrais être content ! pourquoi tu râles... Je te l'ai promis Sirius, je ne répèterais pas votre secret.

Sirius ne parut pas convaincu et lui lança un regard froid. Darek toujours aussi souriant prenait un malin plaisir à voir son cousin dans cet état.

- J'espère qu'Ingrid est au courant de votre relation... Quoi que... Ce serait marrant de la voir se jeter sur toi comme une Harpie.

L'idée de voir Ingrid poursuivre Sirius avec un couteau en main en hurlant qu'elle allait le tuer, traversa la tête du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lâcha Darek et alla s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as pas prévenu Casper hein ? Demanda alors Darek qui était devenu plus sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le prévenir, il est au courant depuis des lustres. Mais... Il est contre cette relation, dit Sirius avec une voie plus grave.

- Pourquoi ?

- Voyons Darek, Malicia n'appartient pas à une grande, prestigieuse et riche famille. En plus elle n'est pas de sang pure ! Répondit Sirius de sa voie la plus snob possible.

Darek explosa de rire et Sirius fit de même.

- Nan, sérieusement... pourquoi ?

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit.

- C'est compliqué, c'est tout.

- Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand Darek.

Celui-ci prit un oreiller et menaça d'étouffer Sirius avec.

- Allez ! Racontes tout... C'est une délinquante ? Ou bien c'était la maîtresse de Casper ?

- Arrête tes connerie !

- Ou alors, il vous a chopé entrain de baiser, et ça a totalement traumatisé son petit esprit de papa, continua le rouquin en frappant avec son oreiller son cousin.

- DAREK ! Cria Sirius qui devint rouge vif.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

Sirius réussit à sortir de l'emprise de son cousin et attrapa un autre coussin. Il Fonça sur Darek. Malheureusement, il y mit un peu trop de bonne volonté, et avait mal calculé son coup. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent étalés par terre à moitié sonnés. Sirius allait continuer à se venger, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Adam et Peter debout dans l'entrée entrain de les regarder avec un large sourire.

- Alors ? Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Peter avec un large sourire.

- PETER ! Gronda Darek. Comment tu parles ?

- Comme tu me l'as appris, répondit sagement son frère avec un sourire plus grand.

- Fait quoi ? Rajouta le plus innocemment possible Adam.

- Allez jouer ailleurs les mioches, Sirius et moi, on a à parler. C'est une discussion entre hommes.

- Et nous on est quoi ? Marmonna Peter vexé.

- Les plus horribles merdeux de la famille Weasley. Allez jouer avec Cyrian. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne vous a pas vu.

- Ah non alors ! Cria presque Adam.

- C'est nul, elle joue avec Célia et les jumelle, grogna Peter.

- Et alors ? Les filles sont parfois très instructives. Elles ne sont pas si bêtes. Vous pouvez jouer avec elles. Allez DEGAGEZ !

Adam et Peter se regardèrent d'un air boudeur. Puis se tournèrent vers leur frère avec leurs yeux de Bambi.

- Elles jouent à la poupée, continua Peter l'air triste.

Sirius et Darek se regardèrent un sourcil levé.

- Pfff ! Typiquement filles, railla Darek. Allez venez les mecs, on va faire un truc d'hommes, de vrais.

Darek se dressa et sortit de la pièce. Sirius et les deux autres le suivirent dans le couloir.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Sirius craintif.

- Espionner les jeunes-femmes ! Des vrais ! Je suis sûr que Malicia est bien foutue. Avec un peu de chances, elles sont entrain de se changer...

Pour seule réponse, Sirius se jeta sur son cousin. Darek cogna contre une porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'Adam et Peter, et une nouvelle bataille de coussins explosa.

Une lumière pâle et froide traversait les volets fermés. Malicia regarda le réveil. Il n'était que huit heure du matin. Kate dormait à poings fermés, ses boucles jaunes lui caressaient le visage et sa poitrine s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. La jambe d'Ingrid dépassait du lit, et quelques fois, ses orteils remuaient dans tous les sens. Malicia jeta un coup d'œil vers Anouk, mais la jeune fille n'était plus dans son lit.

Ne tenant pas à traîner au lit, la jeune Gryffondor se leva. Elle enfila un jean et un pull par dessus son tee-shirt de pyjamas et sortit de la pièce. Tout était silencieux. Malicia descendit les premières marches de l'escalier, mais s'arrêta net en entendant un cri de lamentation. Se penchant un peu, elle vit alors Fleur, courir au premier étage avec un tas de serviettes. Cristoph passa lui aussi avec une bassine pleine d'eau.

Malicia descendit en bas et se trouva nez à nez avec Bill.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Ginny est entrain d'accoucher, répondit Bill avec un grand sourire. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Ca fait une petite heure qu'il fait souffrir la pauvre Gin.

Bill ne se trompa pas, dix minutes plus tard, après pas mal d'hurlements de Ginny qui glaçaient le sang, on entendit les cris du bébé. Kate et Ingrid étaient descendues en entendant les cris de la mère de cette dernière. Fleur arriva un peu plus tard avec le bébé dans les bras. Tous se jetèrent dessus pour le voir avec des airs gagas. Plus loin, Malicia vit Casper au chevet de Ginny qui semblait épuisée. L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire. Il marmonnait des mots doux à sa femme et lui baisant sa main et Ginny, le sourire au lèvre le regardait avec tendresse et amour.

Un nouveau petit Weasley était né, enfin... un Kloves. On l'appela Just.

Plus tard dans la matinée, on fêtait la naissance du nouvel enfant. Cyrian était devenue grande sœur et la fierté se lisait sur son visage. Sirius et Ingrid se lamentaient d'être obligés à nouveau de devoir changer les couches puantes du nouveau bambin. Mais ils étaient plus joyeux que jamais. Caprice et Léoncius étaient restés presque toute la journée avec leur mère et le bébé.

A midi, Percy et sa grande famille (quoi que moins grande que celle de Bill) arrivaient, ils étaient venus plus tôt en apprenant la naissance de Just. Malicia fut plutôt étonnée de voir une famille aussi classe et droite. Percy et Pénélope Weasley menaient leurs enfants à la baguette, ce qui était totalement différent de l'éducation qu'avaient reçus la famille de Bill.

Tout d'abord il y avait Perceval. Ce pauvre gamin avait eu le droit d'hériter du prénom de son père et même de son physique. Il était le portait craché de Percy. Jack avait huit ans, ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux bleus. Contrairement à son aîné, il semblait plus turbulent et moins coincé. Arthur et Richard étaient des jumeaux de cinq ans. Ils étaient brun aux yeux bleus, et aimaient traîner dans des coins sombres, cachés de tous regards. Puis venait les jumelles Tess et Livia. Portrait typique des Weasley physiquement. Elles passaient leur temps dans les jupes de leur mère et n'en daignaient y sortir si elles pouvaient se faufiler dans celles de leur grand-mère. Enfin, il y avait Véra, la petite dernière qui n'avait qu'un an. Ces yeux étaient bleus et le peu de cheveux qui lui poussaient sur le crâne étaient roux.

Le repas de midi fut très joyeux. Bill et Cristoph discutaient ensemble à n'en plus finir. Casper et Percy parlaient politiques. Miss Weasley, Fleur et Pénélope parlaient potins. Les gamins étaient partis jouer en plein milieu du repas, sauf ceux de Percy ; excepté Jack qui avait tiré la langue à son père lorsque celui-ci l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Et les adolescents se racontaient des blagues, et faisaient un vacarme épouvantable.

Après le repas, Ingrid, Anouk, Darek, Sirius, Malicia et Kate allèrent s'asseoir sur un tapis près de la grande cheminée du salon.

- J'ai jamais vu une famille aussi grande, dit Malicia. Je n'arrive même pas à compter.

- En fait, c'est pas compliqué, répliqua Anouk en se redressant et prenant un air sérieux. Mon père a eu neuf gosses dont une surdouée... MOI.

- Oui, surdouée avec une cervelle de troll. Je me sens insulté, railla Darek.

- Tu es pitoyable Darek !

- Anouk n'a jamais été capable de faire la différence entre un gnome de jardin et un gamin. Une fois, en voulant dégnommer le jardin, elle a voulu jeter Adam par la haie.

- J'avais huit ans ! Mes capacités intellectuelles n'étaient pas parfaites ! Puis se monstre avait chié sur ma poupée. J'allais pas laisser un crime aussi atroce sans punition. Il méritait justice.

- Heureusement que papa est arrivé à temps...

Malicia regarda Anouk se jeter sur son frère avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient pires que Sirius et Ingrid.

- En fait, y a nous, reprit Ingrid. La famille Potter et Kloves. La famille de ces deux barges. Ils sont neuf. Percy à sept merdeux. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, ils sont vraiment coincés. Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ont un père et une mère totalement maniaques. En fait, je crois que seul Jack est normal... Bref. Puis il y a les enfants de Fred que tu connais plus ou moins. Il y en a 4. George et Charly ont heureusement aucun gosse à leur charge. T'imagines la taille de la famille ?

- Vous êtes super productifs, répondit Malicia la bouche grande ouverte.

- Moi je qualifierais nos parents de lapins, ajouta Kate prenant un air philosophique.

- Je crois que c'est dans les gènes de devoir avoir autant de gosses, continua Ingrid.

- Remarque, seuls Ron et Hermione se tiennent à la perfection. Ils n'ont eu que Nathamael.

- Les soirs chez eux, ça doit pas être très passionnant, dit Darek en collant sa sœur au sol. On devrait leur écrire un livre comme... Comment s'éclater au lit le soir lorsque les enfants dorment.

- C'est sûr que toi tu serais capable de leur expliquer, ajouta Anouk l'air moqueur.

Darek plaqua la tête de sa sœur sur le coussin du canapé.

- Pas moi non, je ne divulgue pas mes secrets. Mais Sirius et Malicia pourraient le faire EUX.

Anouk se redressa d'un coup. Elle regarda effarée son frère, puis le jeune couple.

- Quoi-quoi-quoi-quoi ? Tu sors enfin avec quelqu'un ! Et la petite Malicia ici présente ? Mais c'est excellent !

Son air joyeux disparut tout de suite, et un air mauvais de sale gosse se dessina sur son visage.

- Hèèè ! Pourquoi moi j'ai pô eu le droit d'emmener Bob ! C'est dégueulasse ! Alors comme ça, Sirius a le droit d'emmener sa petite amie pour faire des trucs cochons ET PAS MOI !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant. Sans faire attention à lui, Anouk et Darek se jetèrent sur Malicia pour lui poser des tas de questions sur leur cousin. La traitait-il bien ? Est-ce qu'il était un bon coup ? Malicia savait qu'ils disaient ça pour rire, mais elle fut vite mal à l'aise. Pour les cousins de Sirius, elle n'était qu'une expérience à leurs yeux. La jeune fille les quitta au bout d'un petit moment, fatiguée d'entendre Anouk faire un discours sur les nouveaux couples dans les familles.

Hihi, est-ce que quelqu'un a compris qui étaient qui dans la famille Weasley lol. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait rentré autant de personnages, surtout que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Les principaux sont bien sur les adultes que tout le monde connait, et Anouk, Darek et Kate.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre cous a plut

Me demande bien d'ailleurs si on me lit snif REWIEWS PLEASE ! C'était le cri de désespoir.

Mais je remercie beaucoup Estella, tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir tes reviews. Désolée d'avoir tué Dumby lol, mais ce ne sera pas lui le mentor de Malicia.

ET marki aussi aussi à Jack, c'est très sympas ce que t'as dit. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu aussi . c'est important pour moi d'avoir des avis ;p


	17. Sale journée de

17.Sale journée de…

Malicia ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma vite pour que le vent froid ne pénètre pas la pièce. Les joues, le nez et les oreilles rosis par le froid ; la jeune fille décrocha sa cape et alla se coller à la cheminée du salon. Elle vit alors Sirius accoudé devant l'entrée de la porte la regardant avec un petit sourire.

- C'est du suicide d'aller dehors à un temps pareil. Tu as pour objectif de devenir aussi rouge que les guirlandes du sapin ? J'ai peur que tu sois déçue, ton nez ne clignote pas.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il fasse ce temps, je voulais vraiment aller me promener. Faut en profiter ! On a pas autant de neige à Poudlard, répondit la jeune fille rêveuse.

Mais à l'évocation de Poudlard, l'air rêveur et joyeux de Malicia se transforma en un air sombre et froid. Elle baissa la tête et se laissa glisser par terre afin de s'asseoir sur le tapis et regarder les flammes danser. _Poudlard_... Le mot lui faisait mal. Tout revenait à ce lieu. Ces frayeurs, ces cauchemars, ces angoisses. Malicia avait noté que pas une seule fois depuis son séjour ici elle n'avait entendu parler de la mort de Dumbledore ou bien de l'attaque de Poudlard. Elle-même c'était interdite de parler de tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle refusait d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Avoir prononcé le nom de l'école lui serra le cœur.

- Cela fait que trois jours que tu es arrivée, il va bien faire un jour où il fera beau. On pourra aller glisser sur le lac, reprit Sirius mal à l'aise.

- ...

- Malicia...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et alla s'installer juste à côté. La sorcière baissa plus la tête et la détourna légèrement. Elle était retombée dans ses sombres pensées. Les Weasley et Cristoph avaient préférés que Malicia fasse un premier signe pour qu'on puisse lui parler. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse, ni tristesse. En tout cas pas en public, car Ingrid l'avait parfois retrouvée entrain de brasser des souvenirs sombres seule dans sa chambre.

- Malicia, répéta Sirius.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille, un nœud qui faisait horriblement mal. Elle sentit des larmes couler, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça sorte, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles sortent, il ne fallait pas craquer.

- Je sais que... que Savina, Meg, Tony et… et Larry sont morts... La voix de Malicia était étrangement aiguë, les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Et tous les autres... Les autres... Je ne les connaissais même pas...

Malicia éclata en sanglot, se recroquevillant sur elle même, elle laissa ses larmes couler en abondance. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la consoler en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il la laissa pleurer un long moment, car c'était bien connu, pleurer aidait toujours. Ce n'était pas un signe de faiblesse, mais les pleurs permettaient de se libérer l'esprit.

Sirius la consola un long moment. Les pleurs de Malicia étaient forts, elle n'essayait plus de les retenir. Cristoph passa devant la porte, en voyant le spectacle, il eu mal au cœur. Sa nièce craquait enfin, il aurait aimé qu'elle se confesse à lui, mais Sirius le remplaçait. Il quitta l'encadrement de la porte et s'en alla. Personne ne repassa par là avant un long moment. Sûrement pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Malicia.

Alors que les larmes séchaient, la gorge en feu, Malicia toujours appuyée contre Sirius se remit à parler. C'était le seul moyen de se sentir mieux. Tout dire, tout lâcher pour ne plus garder ce mal en soit.

- Tous... tous ceux qui sont morts l'ont fait pour se... défendre a... alors que... que... Je voulais pas, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est arrivé, pourquoi il est venu ? Ca... ça aurait dut être un jour comme les autres.

- Malicia, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas du tout de ta faute. Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes tout sur le dos. Tu dois être forte et voir les choses sur un autre angle. Voldemort est un fou. Il aurait un de ces jours attaqué Poudlard pour une raison ou un autre. Ces élèves qui ont été tués l'ont étaient parce qu'ils se défendaient et défendaient les autres. Mais en aucun cas, un seul oserait mettre le tout sur ton dos. Si les mangemorts ont réussit à traverser la forêt, c'est qu'ils savaient comment elle fonctionnait, comment s'en protéger. L'attaque a commencé ce jour là par simple coïncidence.

- Il a dit lui même qu'il était là pour moi ; il l'a dit... tout ça parce que un sang différent coule dans mes veines. Je n'ai pas demandé à être ce que je suis...

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'être une Ladislava Malicia. Tu ne dois pas te sentir différente, tu es comme nous, tu as tout simplement des pouvoirs plus importants. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Alors regarde toi comme ce que tu es. Ne te cache plus. Ouvres toi un petit peu.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Si je comprends, le ton de Sirius était plus dur. Je comprends que tu te refermes, que tu te mens encore et toujours ; et ça te fait du mal. Je comprends que ça te fasse du mal. On ne te demande pas d'oublier ou de ne plus souffrir à cause de ce qui c'est passé.

- ...

- Ne vis pas avec ton passé, vit avec le présent et le futur.

- Le futur, répéta Malicia d'un ton amer en relevant la tête. Le futur n'a pas de sens pour moi, tous les Ladislaves sont morts, mon futur va ressembler aux leurs. Pourquoi m'en préoccuperais-je ?

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste...

- Egoïste ? Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Tu dis que ton futur n'est que la mort. Tu as pensé au futur des autres ?

Sirius c'était à présent levé et dominait Malicia de toute sa hauteur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle des autres Malicia ! La vie d'un individu ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui. Tu as pensé à Cristoph ? à Ingrid ? à Nath ? à moi ? Toi, tu décides comme ça… tu vas mourir alors tant pis. De toutes façons après tu ne ressentiras rien. Mais nous, tu te rends compte de la souffrance qu'on va avoir. Si tu t'offres à la mort tu nous tus nous aussi.

- ...

- Ecoute Malicia. Je sais que tu peux être forte, je te connais assez bien. Tu es tout simplement faible en ce moment, ce qui est compréhensible. Mais si tu dois te raccrocher à quelque chose pour oublier tes malheurs, pense à nous.

Malicia baissa la tête. Les paroles de Sirius lui faisaient du bien, elle les absorbait et les comprenait. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse aussi bien les accueillir ?On ne lui demandait pas de guérir d'un coup, juste de cicatriser petit à petit. Elle devait vivre avec ce qu'elle était. Elle devait l'accepter. Pourquoi être une Ladislava serait si différent d'être une sorcière. Jusqu'à présent ses pouvoirs n'avaient été montrés que par d'étranges dessins sur ses avants bras et des pleurs de sangs. Etait-ce si catastrophique ?

Au fond du cœur de Malicia, quelque chose se passa, elle ne sut ce que c'était, c'était impossible à décrire. Mais un lourd poids était tombé. Elle se sentit bizarrement changée. Sirius se baissa à son niveau et se mit accroupit devant elle. Elle rencontra ses yeux vert émeraude et alors que leurs regards se croisaient, une lueur inquiète passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Sirius n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait. Il avait l'impression d'être devant une étrangère qui venait à peine de connaître son existence.

- Sirius ? Chuchota la jeune fille. C'est pas sérieux hein ?

Le sorcier essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pour la première fois il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Plus rien ne se lisait. Il resta silencieux attendant la suite de la phrase.

- Je veux dire... Notre relation. Elle n'est pas très sérieuse. C'est juste de l'affection ? Hein ?

La déception se lu sur le regard de Sirius.

- Parce que, continua Malicia. Ce n'est que de l'amitié et plus si affinité non ? Ce serait si étrange que tout à coup ça devienne plus sérieux.

- … Oui, c'est sûr.

Sirius baissa la tête, le regard déçut et triste, il fixa froidement le sol. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne la comprenait-il pas ? Il arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire ou faire. Même si elle disait le contraire. Mais là, son esprit était fermé.

- Malicia ? Quels sont tes vrais sentiments ?

- Sentiments ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? De la joie ? De l'amertume ? De la tristesse ?

- Oui, de la tristesse...

- De la colère ?

Malicia réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. La colère, oui, il y en avait en elle, ça bouillonnait.

- Aussi.

- De la peine ? De l'amitié ?

- Amitié oui. Ingrid...

- Et l'amour ?

- L'amour ?

- Oui, l'amour ?

Malicia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage était totalement impassible et froid.

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

- Je crois que si... Tu l'as déjà ressentit pour quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

Malicia se leva. Ses yeux étaient rouges, les larmes avaient laissées leurs empreintes sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit faiblement la bouche puis après un moment de silence décida de répondre dans un faible souffle.

- Jamais.

- ...

- Même le sang du mot me répugne, ajouta-t-elle d'une voie glaciale.

Malicia le fixa froidement et quitta la pièce, laissant Sirius seul assit devant le feu.

Pendant toute l'après midi qui suivit, Sirius resta enfermé dans sa chambre à réfléchir. En quelques minutes tout avait étrangement basculé. Malicia avait craqué, ce qui était bon signe. Mieux vaut craquer tôt que tard, car plus le temps passe, plus la douleur est intense. Elle allait aller mieux, il le savait. Il l'avait vu à un moment. Ses yeux étaient devenus étrangement clairs, ils avaient virés au orange en une fraction de seconde. Comme si elle avait compris. Puis tout à coup, il ne la comprenait plus, ne voyait plus rien en elle. Et ensuite elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Pourtant elle en avait, il le savait depuis le début, dès qu'elle le voyait, il le savait, elle avait beaucoup de sentiments pour lui, il le savait, il arrivait à le voir et à le lire en elle. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle était restée un livre ouvert ; comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Sirius avait toujours sut comprendre les gens, même leurs pensées les plus profondes. Ingrid disait qu'il avait un don ; et pour une fois, il découvrit une limite à son soit-disant don.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La tête de Darek apparut. Il fut surprit de voir Sirius comme il l'avait laissé en début d'après midi, assit contre son lit, les jambes repliées et le regard dans le vide.

- Sirius... Le repas est servit, on t'attend, dit Darek d'une voie étrangement calme.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Darek ne supportait pas voir son cousin dans cet état. Si il n'arriverait pas à le bouger, alors il ne s'appellerait plus Darek Weasley. Le garçon alla s'installer face à son cousin.

- Je sais que t'as parlé avec Malicia tout à l'heure. Vous-vous êtes engueulés ?

- Darek ? Tu connais le sens du mot tact ? Grogna Sirius.

- Ecoute, c'est pas une fille comme elle qui va te mettre dans tous tes états !

- Malicia est plus qu'une fille ordinaire. Mais elle n'est qu'une partie de mes soucis.

- Ouai, c'est ce que tous les mecs disent. ''Ma nana est extraordinaire...'' Mais en fait, tu t'aperçois très vite que toutes les filles le sont. T'inquiète pas, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

- Dis pas de connerie Darek, on est pas séparés. On a juste mis les points sur les i.

Darek mit un moment à ce que la phrase rentre dans son cerveau et qu'ensuite il l'analyse. Son sourire s'effaça quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda son cousin l'air accusateur.

- Me dis pas que c'est pas vrai ! Hurla presque Darek.

- Quoi ? Demanda inquiet Sirius croyant qu'il ait dit une bêtise.

- Sirius ! Naan !

- Quoi ?

Sirius était de plus en plus exacerbé, allait-il encore tourner longtemps autour du pot ?

- Sirius, mon cousin ; tu es amoureux.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête et n'essaya pas de contredire Darek. Il avait raison ; Sirius éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Malicia.

- Mais c'est un amour à sens unique hein ?

- Mouai, on peu dire ça comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, Malicia a toujours été très refermée… J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle se mentait à elle même... et...

- M'en dis pas plus, je te connais, tes intuitions sont toujours bonnes. Tu te souviens le jour où tu as hésité à rentrer dans cette chambre, après avoir croisé Ingrid, Anouk et Kate ? Tu avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ouai, je m'en rappel, répondit Sirius avec nostalgie.

- Elles avaient foutu des Blorbs dans la chambre.

- Oui, et toi, tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu es rentré quand même. Ah ça, je me souviens. La tête que tu avais quand tu es sortit.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, se rappelant ce moment. Ils rigolèrent encore un long moment avant que tout dégénère en bataille. C'était une vieille tradition chez eux, on n'est pas un homme si au moins dans chaque journée on ne fait pas une bataille de coussins. Darek et Sirius adoraient se balancer par terre, ce battre, ce faire des coups bas comme une fois où Darek avait enfermé Sirius dehors pendant trois heures alors que les parents étaient sortis. Mrs Weasley avait retrouvé le petit Sirius attendait assis sur les marches et n'avais jamais autant crié sur Darek.

Darek attrapa son cousin par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sirius voulant se venger le poussa et ils atterrirent par terre. Le brun se retrouva sur le rouquin. Il lui tenait les poignets et l'empêchait de bouger. Mais Darek réussit à renverser Sirius et alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de la main gauche de Sirius, il tira sur sa manche gauche et leur jeu s'arrêta net.

Le sourire de Darek disparut d'un coup pour laisser place à un visage surpris et même choqué. Le rouquin fixait la marque qui se situait sur l'avant bras droit de son cousin. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Sirius ; son regard exprimait la déception, l'incompréhension et la frayeur. Sirius regardait Darek honteux, toute fierté, toute arrogance, tout bonheur s'était échappé de lui. Après un long moment, Darek lâcha le bras de Sirius et s'éloigna de celui-ci pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Les mains plaquées sur son visage, Darek essayait de remettre ses idées en ordre tandis que Sirius s'asseyait au sol et attendait misérablement la réaction de son cousin. Sirius haïssait cette journée, elle était horrible pour lui. D'abord Malicia et ensuite Darek... Qu'est-ce que ça allait être ensuite...

- Merlin, Sirius... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	18. les marques

18. Les marques

Sirius n'avait pas supporté le regard de Darek. La déception qui se lisait sur son visage lui avait brisé le cœur. Les deux cousins étaient très liés depuis leur enfance. Sirius et Darek avaient été à la même école primaire. Même si Darek était d'un an plus âgé que son cousin ; tous deux se débrouillaient pour se retrouver ensemble. Ils étaient comme frères. Tous deux avaient une jumelle, ils pouvaient parler de leurs problèmes sans être inquiets que l'autre ne le comprenne pas. Ils étaient fiers de partager le même sang. En grandissant, les problèmes avec Casper avaient commencés. Darek était le seul qui comprenait Sirius. Lorsque Darek eut ses onze ans, Fleur insista pour qu'il ait la même éducation magique qu'elle. Il dut donc partir à Beauxbâtons. Cependant, malgré la distance, ils gardaient contact et à chaques vacances, ne perdaient pas une seule occasion de se voir.

Leur amitié n'avait jamais fléchie, sauf ce jour là où un véritable fossé les séparait. Sirius ne supporterait pas d'être loin de Darek, il fallait qu'il s'explique, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Darek avait toujours compris, il devait à présent comprendre. Même si cette fois ci, le problème était plus important.

Alors Sirius s'expliqua. Il parla pendant un long moment. Darek ne l'interrompit pas, il l'écoutait sans répondre. Sirius lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin et sans ne rien cacher ; espérant au plus profond de lui même que son cousin le comprenne. Il lui parla de Malicia, de ses problèmes, du fait qu'elle soit si étrange. Il lui parla de Casper, de Voldemort, d'Irwin, du danger de sa famille, de la future marque d'Ingrid, de l'étrange phénomène qui c'était passé avec Malicia, de l'attaque de Poudlard, de la blessure de la jeune fille et de sa cicatrisation si soudaine.

Une fois son long récit déballé, Sirius se tut. La tête toujours baissée, il n'osait regarder son cousin. Il n'attendait qu'une chose. Darek devait réagir, qu'il parte en claquant la porte, qu'il lui réponde, qu'il se jette sur lui pour se battre, de plaisanter ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il le dégoûtait… Il devait réagir. Sirius attendit. Il n'essaya pas de savoir ce que pensait son cousin, il n'en avait pas la force. La vérité fait parfois bien mal et il vaut mieux ne pas la connaître.

Sirius sentit son cas désespéré. Le silence était trop intense. Il attendait que Darek réagisse ; mais peut être le fait qu'il ne bouge pas voulait tout dire. Peut être que Darek attendait que lui s'en aille. Sirius sentit son estomac se nouer. Il allait se lever pour quitter la pièce quand Darek se redressa et fixa Sirius.

- Alors comme ça, t'avais toujours eu raison… Casper n'a jamais été un honnête homme.

Sirius releva la tête et le regarda sans trop comprendre. Que voulait-il dire ?

- J'en étais sûr, reprit le rouquin. Tu ne te trompes jamais, je devrais vraiment t'écouter plus souvent.

Darek sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire de joie, mais un sourire de compassion.

- Tu mérites bien ta maison Sirius… Tu fais vraiment partit des courageux.

Anouk courut comme une folle dans la neige et se laissa glisser sur la glace, une fois arrivée sur le lac. Son équilibre était parfait. Ses cheveux flottants derrière elle, son visage rayonnant et aussi très concentré, une fois de plus, la jeune fille essayait de battre son record de glisse sur le lac sous les hurlements d'encouragement de Malicia, Ingrid et Caprice. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant qu'elle arrivait bientôt à cette limite tant espérée. Kate se tenait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et tenait un petit drapeau planté dans la glace. Alors qu'elle n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres, Anouk reçut une énorme boule de neige en pleine face et se retrouva sur les fesses en tournant en rond.

Il fallut au moins plusieurs secondes à la pauvre Anouk de comprendre ce qui se passait. Darek qui était debout sur la neige, sa baguette dans une main et une boule de neige dans l'autre, hurla un cri de victoire. Sirius et Caprice explosèrent de rire, tandis qu'Ingrid et Malicia le sourire aux lèvres s'avançaient prudemment sur la glace se rapprochant d'Anouk.

- DAREK TA FIN EST PROCHE ! Hurla la rouquine.

Anouk se releva avec tant bien que de mal et courut vers son frère laissant ses pieds glisser sur la glace pour aller plus vite. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais et son visage montrait bien sa détermination. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres, Darek cria le sort d'expulsion et un tas de boules de neiges frappèrent de plein fouet la rouquine qui se retrouva sous un tas de neige.

- On ne souhaite pas la mort du merveilleux et splendide Darek chère sœur. Combien de fois te l'ais-je dit ? Ca en devient vexant, déclara le jeune garçon en s'approchant de sa sœur pour contempler son œuvre.

Anouk sortit du tas de neige rouge mais souriante. L'arrogance de Darek l'avait mené trop loin cette fois-ci.

- Je me tairais si j'étais toi, répondit la jeune fille d'un air très décontracté.

- Mais tu n'es pas moi, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville Anouk.

- Tu es sur un terrain miné là…. Gniark gniark...

Il fallut que très peu de temps à Darek pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Anouk. Le jeune garçon regarda la glace et sa fierté se transforma en peur. Alors qu'il allait reculer, Anouk se jeta sur lui. Elle le prit par les épaules et tandis qu'elle patinait sur la glace, lui se laissait glisser en essayant de garder son équilibre. Mais Darek finit par tomber sur sa sœur. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à glisser sur les fesses direction Kate qui les regardait effrayée s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de les esquiver, mais ils foncèrent dans ses jambes et elle se retrouva étalée sur eux.

Ingrid et Malicia éclatèrent de rie, à tel point que cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva explosée de rire par terre. Caprice se tenait le ventre et n'arrivait plus à reprendre une respiration correct et Sirius hurla '' BATAILLE DE BOULE DE NEIGE !'' La bataille commença. Malicia se retrouva dans le camp de Caprice et Anouk tandis que Kate, Darek, Ingrid et Sirius essayaient de trouver une technique stratégique pour leur faire bouffer de la neige.

La bataille ne dura pas très longtemps. Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes, Fleur alla les chercher.

- Vous devriez rentrer ! Il se fait tard, et vous devez vous préparer pour ce soir. Toute la troupe ne va pas tarder.

Les jeunes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Anouk et Ingrid qui étaient entrain de faire avaler de la neige à Darek le lâchèrent et coururent rentrer au chalet tandis que Kate, Malicia, Sirius et Caprice marchaient calmement et silencieusement.

A sept heures, la famille fut au complet. Fred et George étaient arrivés les premiers. Ils avaient dut rester jusqu'au 24 décembre à six heure au magasin car ils avaient encore beaucoup de monde qui arrivaient pour finir d'acheter leurs cadeaux. Irwin était arrivé avec eux. Dès qu'il vit Malicia, il devint plus froid et partit directement dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde. Le chalet n'avait jamais été autant rempli. Malicia eu du mal à se présenter devant tout ce petit monde. Fred se jeta sur la jeune fille l'enlaçant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui montra fièrement sa petite famille. Malicia n'avait vu que Becky jusqu'à présent, les autres n'étaient jamais là lors de ses rarissimes visites. Fred avait quatre enfants. L'aînée était Hanna, âgée de dix ans, elle était brune et avait les yeux marron. La seconde était Mandy ; le portrait craché de sa grande sœur. La petite fille tenait contre elle une peluche bleue presque aussi grande qu'elle. Swain était l'unique garçon. Il était âgé de six ans et comme ses trois sœurs ; était brun et avait les yeux marron. Fred avait été le seul qui n'ait pas eu d'enfants roux. Tous étaient plus agités les uns que les autres, et on voyait bien que ces gosses vivaient avec Fred et George car ils ne loupaient jamais un seul moment pour faire des farces.

Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Nathamael courut vers ses cousins les bras ouverts. Lorsqu'elle vit Malicia, elle hésita un moment puis se jeta sur elle les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille fut surprise de son comportement, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Nathamael s'excusa de n'être pas venue plus tôt, mais elle avait passé une semaine chez Ewan et ses parents avaient décidés qu'ils arriveraient ensemble.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle à manger ou les chambres, Malicia entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Charly Weasley. L'homme ne fit pas attention à elle au départ. Il se frotta les mains puis remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille. Son regard s'arrêta sur elle. Il la fixa surprit et intrigué, puis finit par la dévisager comme si il la connaissait. Malicia n'appréciait pas qu'on la regarde ainsi, elle n'avait jamais aimé. Mais étrangement, elle sentit son cœur se serrer et lui sourit avec beaucoup d'affection. Charly fut surprit de ce sourire, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit.

- CHARLYY !

Malicia et le concerné se retournèrent ensemble et regardèrent Cristoph, un sourire plus radieux que jamais aux lèvres. Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes. Charly cria de joie et se jeta sur Cristoph tandis que lui, lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Apparemment, le rouquin ne s'attendait pas à voir Malicia et son oncle ici.

Le repas de Noël fut excellent. Tout le monde discutait avec joie. Charly, Cristoph, Bill, Fred et George étaient les plus bruyants. Même tous les gamins qui hurlaient ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville pour faire autant de boucan. Malicia était peut être la plus silencieuse. Elle était heureuse d'être avec une aussi grande famille. Tout le monde s'entendait bien, il n'y avait que joie et bonne humeur. Les gosses jouaient dans leur coin tandis que les adultes les oubliaient et discutaient gaiement. La jeune fille se sentait étrangement bien. Toute cette bonne humeur lui réchauffait le cœur ; mais ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était de voir son oncle aussi joyeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tout le monde se leva et hurla en cœur ''JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !''. Puis un énorme tas de cadeau arriva sous le sapin. Malicia n'en avait jamais vu autant. C'était incroyable. Des gros comme des petits, il y en avait des tas. Tout le monde alla se poser devant le sapin et tandis que les gamins se jetaient sur les plus gros paquets qui leurs étaient destinés, les adultes de distribuaient les cadeaux.

Malicia reçut un premier cadeau d'Ingrid et de Rodéric. Le couple lui avait offert petite boule en verre. Mais dès que quelqu'un possédant des pouvoirs magiques la touchait, la boule brillait de tout son éclat et s'y échappait une lumière argentée. Nathamael et Ewan lui avaient offert un cadre avec une photo. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un petit groupe de personnes. Tout à droite se tenait bras dessus dessous Ingrid et Malicia qui faisaient de grands signes de mains, juste à côté Ewan était sur le dos de Sirius et essayait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis tout à gauche, Rodéric et Nathamael dansaient une sorte de valse très caricaturée. Sirius, les joues aussi rouges que son pull, lui offrit un petit collier, c'était un fil de fer où il n'y avait que deux petites perles et au centre une plume noire.

Enfin, Cristoph s'approcha de sa nièce l'air un peu gêné. Il lui tendit un paquet. Malicia l'ouvrit et y trouva un dessus-de-lit où au centre était brodées ses initiales Malicia le remercia, et profita du fait que Cristoph soit seul pour lui poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Cristoph ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Depuis quand tu connais Charly et toute la famille Weasley ?

- Euh… J'étais dans la classe de Charly à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- …

Cristoph était plutôt crispé et même mal à l'aise. Malicia pouvait le voir dans son regard qu'il fuyait d'ailleurs. Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, une main se posa sur son épaule. Malicia se retourna et trouva Ginny qui lui souriait mais avec elle aussi avait un sourire crispé.

- Malicia, tu veux bien aller chercher des ciseaux dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

Malicia la regarda de travers puis acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit Cristoph et Ginny l'air plutôt soulagés.

- Merci Gin.

- Il faudra qu'un jour tu lui parles tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps.

Malicia se retourna et partit dans le second salon. Ginny n'avait jamais eu besoin de ciseaux, elle voulait tout simplement aider Cristoph. La colère bouillonnait en elle. Que lui cachait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il que Ginny et les Weasley aient le même secret ? Tout en pestant contre son oncle, Malicia donna un coup de pied dans la porte et fut surprise d'y voir Sirius assit devant la cheminée de la pièce. Il lui sourit gêné, ne sachant trop comment se comporter avec la jeune fille. En le voyant, Malicia se détendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ?

- Je te retourne la question, enchaîna le sorcier.

Malicia sourit puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se blottit contre lui en regardant les flammes danser autour des bûches. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux. Il aimait quand Malicia était d'humeur câline, il se sentait bien et ne voyait plus le temps passer. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours avant ne fut jamais remise sur le tapis. Sirius préférait l'ignorer, et Malicia n'y faisait pas attention, comme si le sujet avait été clos.

- Merci, murmura la jeune fille le regard rêveur. J'adore le collier.

- Et merci pour la cape…

Malicia lui sourit lorsque Ingrid arriva, un large sourire aux lèvres et portant une boule de poile blanche dans ses mains. La jeune fille se posa devant le couple et tendit la boule de poile à Sirius.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Notre chat ! Répondit fièrement la rouquine. Regarde ! Ces yeux sont orange ! il est trop chou ! C'est Fred et George qui nous l'ont offert. A toi, et à moi.

Anouk, Nathamael et Darek arrivèrent eux aussi, Darek avait posé un petit chaton noir sur son épaule. L'animal était tellement effrayé qu'il avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le pull du rouquin et avait les yeux étrangement ronds. Tandis que Nathamael portait un chat blanc avec une tâche noire sur le sommet du crâne.

- Vous aussi vous y avez droit ? Dit Malicia en jouant avec le chat blanc qui lui mordillait le doigt.

- C'est trop bien, s'exclama Darek. Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ?

Sirius et Ingrid se regardèrent confus, puis un sourire s'élargit sur leurs lèvres. Sirius acquiesça et Ingrid répondit fièrement qu'ils l'appelleraient Neige.

- C'est très recherché, railla Anouk.

- Et vous, vous l'appelez comment ? Répondit Ingrid sur la défensive.

- Le mien va s'appeler Mirage, répondit avec douceur Nathamel.

- C'est moi qui ait choisit le nom de notre hibou, alors là, c'est le tour d'Anouk de choisir, répondit Darek mal à l'aise. Et comme ma sœur a toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, elle a décidé de l'appeler le chat…

Il y eu un long silence puis tous éclatèrent de rire. Jusqu'à une heure du matin, tous discutèrent joyeusement près de la cheminée, laissant les petits chats jouer entre eux. Tous passèrent un réveillon de Noël magnifique.

La pièce était sombre, mais une fine lumière de la pleine lune traversait les volets fermés et laissait apercevoir les silhouettes des cinq occupantes de la pièce. Malicia se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Etrangement, le sommeil ne venait pas. Pourtant, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle s'était couchée avec les autres. Sa gorge lui brûlait dès qu'elle avalait sa salive, son ventre lui faisait étrangement mal juste là où Voldemort lui avait jeté le sort et Malicia devait se tenir courbée pour calmer la douleur.

Agacée de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil, la jeune fille se leva le plus discrètement possible. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et au moment où elle l'ouvrit, Anouk se retourna et se mit à râler dans son sommeil. Plus discrète que jamais, la jeune fille descendit à la cuisine en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible à chaque pas.

Evidement, à trois heures du matin, personne n'était debout. Malicia se dirigea vers le buffet où se trouvaient les verres. Elle en prit un et alla le remplir d'eau. Noël avait dût l'exciter car elle se sentait toute pleine d'énergie et aucun symptôme du sommeil n'arrivait. Ne sachant que trop faire et redoutant de devoir remonter pour poirotter dans son lit, Malicia but à petites gorgées son verre en jetant quelques coups d'oeils sur les cadres suspendus au dessus de la cheminée. Tous contenaient des photos de famille. Il y avait un cadre spécialisé pour chaque famille des enfants de Mrs Weasley. Malicia s'arrêta sur la famille de Ginny. La femme avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Casper et le tenait pas la taille. L'homme lui portait fièrement la petite Cyrian qui n'était qu'un bébé. A côté de lui, Ingrid, Irwin et Sirius faisaient des grimaces. Ils ne devaient avoir que onze ans, Ingrid avait beaucoup plus de tâches de rousseurs et avait deux petites couettes bouclées. Caprice tenait sagement la main de sa mère et Léoncius juste à côté faisait le pitre. Puis d'autres cadres étaient des portraits ou simplement quelques groupes de personnes. Malicia s'attarda sur une photo de Ginny et de Harry Potter. Ils n'étaient pas plus âgés qu'elle. La jeune Ginny était déjà enceinte d'Ingrid et Sirius. Elle avait un sourire radieux et Harry l'enlaçait lui aussi tout aussi joyeux.

Malicia eut un frisson en voyant le ventre de Gin, elle n'aurait pas aimé tomber enceinte à 16 ans…

Alors qu'elle regardait un cadre où se trouvait Ron, Hermione et Harry, Malicia ressentit une petite brise froide lui frôler le corps. Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent tout à coup. Malicia se retourna inquiète et se retrouva face à trois silhouettes blanches. Ces trois silhouettes projetaient une faible lumière argentée, et regardaient Malicia sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse leur visage. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, tous trois étaient vêtus d'une longue tunique. Leurs visages, leurs allures, tout était beau en eux.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Malicia laissa échapper son verre des mains qui alla se fracasser contre le sol. Malicia fixa le trio avec peur et incompréhension. Puis tout ce passa très vite. Les trois personnes disparurent. A ce moment précis, la douleur dans son ventre devint plus intense, et Malicia tomba à genou se serrant le ventre pour calmer à douleur. Mais bientôt, ses mains se mirent à lui brûler. Alors qu'elle les regardait effrayée, elle vit les étranges marques marrons envahir de nouveau ses mains et ses avants bras.

Paniquée, Malicia les bougea dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de les faire partir. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de sang. Son estomac c'était noué et son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait tout à coup vide. La jeune fille gémit devant ses marques qu'elle détestait tant.

- Non ! Non, pas maintenant ! Dégagez !

Alors que la jeune fille disait ses mots dans un murmure, les marques disparurent. Malicia mit soulagée inspecta ses mains.

- NON !

Sur son avant bras droit, proche de sa main, quatre petits symboles étaient restés, plus sombres que jamais ; l'un d'entre eux était plus épais que les autres. Les larmes de sang de la jeune fille commencèrent à couler de plus en plus. Malicia se sentait tout à coup apeurée, découragée, effrayée, vide et perdue. Elle commença à frotter avec son autre main sur la marque pour la faire disparaître. Mais celle-ci ne partait pas. Malicia se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Elle se leva et alla passer son poignet sous l'eau en grattant et gémissant. Une crise d'angoisse la prit, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son seul but étant de faire disparaître ces symboles. Sans réfléchir, elle prit un grattoir et se mit à frotter avec force sur son avant bras.

- Non ! j'en veux pas… vas t-en !

- Malicia ?

Malicia n'arrivait plus à ce contrôler. Ces joues étaient tâchées de sang de larmes, elle gémissait et sanglotait. Cristoph arriva vite sur elle et lui arracha le grattoir des mains.

- T'es folle qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cris ! Sanglota Malicia presque en criant et lui montrant son poignet ensanglanté. Regarde ! Ca part pas, ça ne veut pas s'en aller ! Aide moi !

A ces mots là, le sang de son avant bras et les blessures qu'elle s'était infligée disparurent, laissant une peau parfaite, mais toujours tatouée de cette étrange marque. Les jambes de Malicia lâchèrent, et la jeune fille s'écroula au sol en pleurant beaucoup plus fort et en hurlant sa peur. Cristoph se baissa et la serra le plus fort possible conte elle, tandis que la jeune fille se maudissait et se haïssait. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, Cristoph serrant sa nièce contre lui et lui retenant les bras l'empêchant de se mutiler tandis que la jeune fille pleurait tout son soûl avec des larmes de sang. Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Charly passèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils comprirent tout de suite, eux et Cristoph connaissaient toute cette histoire. Ils préférèrent attendre dans la pièce d'à côté attendant que la jeune Ladislava se calme. Puis lorsque les sanglots de la jeune file cessèrent, la sorcière épuisée, qui jusqu'à présent s'était battue pour échapper aux bras de son oncle, se laissa retomber contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Charly alla alors voir Cristoph qui serrait encore sa nièce contre lui et la cajolait.

- Demain, il faudra que tu lui parles Cristoph. En attendant, je te propose de rester avec elle cette nuit.

L'homme acquiesça. Oui, il devait lui parler, le silence avait assez duré. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait, sur elle et sa famille. Cristoph prit Malicia dans ses bras et la souleva tout en se levant. Dans le salon, il vit Mrs Weasley et Ginny assises sur un canapé, inquiètes. Cristoph leur sourit. Puis emmena Malicia dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis que la jeune fille avait six ans, il dormit avec elle. Lorsque sa famille était morte, Malicia sous le choc avait eu du mal à dormir seule, et son oncle avait acceptée à ce qu'elle passe les nuits avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

Cristoph posa délicatement sur son lit Malicia qui sanglotait à présent silencieusement. Il s'installa à côté et la reprit dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne réfléchissait plus et se laissait aller, mais sentant la présence de Cristoph, elle se détendit et se cola contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses larmes cessèrent, et malgré qu'elle soit encore secouée par quelques spasmes, la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans un profond sommeil tandis que Cristoph la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

ET voilà ! deux chapitres d'un coup, j'ai un peu avancé mon histoire pendant les vacances, donc je vais essayer d'éditer plus de chapitres que d'habitude. Marci beaucoup à Isa et Estella. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'est pas trop appréciée, je n'ai que deux reviews et ça déprime un peu, alors j'hésite un peu à continuer…

Donc voilà, si vous pouviez me mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça… Il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche

Bazoux les gens ;p


	19. Son pouvoir

19. Son pouvoir

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, la gorge serrée, la haine, la colère et la tristesse lui envahissaient le cœur. Ce jour là, le vent était puissant, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient et volaient dans tous les sens. La nuit était tombée, la lune presque pleine était cachée par d'épais nuages. La jeune fille qui regardait l'horizon baissa les yeux et fixa froidement le sol qui se trouvait à peu près dix mètres. Un dernier sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. D'un revers de manche, l'adolescente âgée d'environs quinze ans s'essuya les yeux. Diona était debout sur l'un des nombreux toits du château. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et en écartant les bras comme si elle allait s'envoler, elle se laissa tomber en avant.

Plus bas, deux garçons et une autre fille la regardaient, l'air inquiet. L'un avait les cheveux roux et l'autre, les cheveux bruns ; elle était brune également. Lorsque Diona se laissa tomber, leurs cœurs manquèrent quelques battements et ils arrêtèrent de respirer. Cristoph et Anne serrèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, prêts à l'utiliser, tandis que Charly était cramponné à son balai, prêt à foncer sur Diona.

Jamais les trois sorciers n'auraient pensés que ce jour là, ils voyaient la plus belle image de leur vie. Alors que Diona ouvrait subitement les yeux dans sa chute, de longues ailes apparurent et se déployèrent dans son dos. La ladislava remonta en piquet et hurla sa joie à la Terre et au Ciel. Charly tendit le poing vers le ciel et poussa un cri de triomphe tandis que Cristoph encore sous le choc se laissa tomber par terre et fixa le ciel noir, soulagé. Anne explosa de rire, les yeux humides, elle regardait fièrement son amie.

Diona Greenwood, Charly Weasley, Anne Popper et Cristoph Wiest s'étaient connus à Poudlard lors de leur première année. Diona était à Poufsouffle, Anne à Serpentard, Cristoph à Serdaigle et Charly à Gryffondor. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parole jusqu'à leur troisième année. Et depuis deux ans, à présents, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Les professeurs ne s'empêchaient pas de montrer leur fierté de voir quatre élèves de différentes maisons aussi proches.

Lorsqu'ils durent quitter Poudlard, Charly partit en Roumanie, Diona et Anne se partagèrent un appartement dans le nord de l'Angleterre tandis que Cristoph restait à Londres pour sa formation d'auror.

A vingt ans, Cristoph demanda la main de Diona.

- Je n'ai pas été capable de répondre à toutes les questions de Malicia. Je ne savais pas grand-chose, jamais je n'ai vraiment posé de questions à Diona sur son espèce. A vrai dire, je m'en foutais un peu, le plus important pour moi c'était que Diona soit ma femme. Malicia m'a l'air encore bien crispée et mal à l'aise selon sa condition comme elle dit. Mais je le vois bien, savoir que ce qu'il lui arrive est normal la soulage.

- Tu lui as parlé de sa transformation ?

- Oui, elle ne me croit pas, quand je lui dis que si elle veut, elle peut voler. Elle reste encore sceptique sur ses marques au poignet.

- Je me souviens de celles de Diona. C'était une sorte d'oiseau.

- Un aigle.

- Oui, c'est ça. Un aigle.

- Alors tous les ladislaves se transforment ?

- Oui, ça se passe au niveau de l'adolescence. D'abord, des ailes apparaissent dans votre dos, mais elles n'arrivent que si vous vous concentrez vraiment, et surtout, il faut avoir une énorme confiance. Puis, il y a un nouveau sens qui apparaît petit à petit. Un sens qui caractérise bien les Ladislaves.

- Celui de ressentir les émotions ?

- Exact.

- Et enfin arrivent ses étranges marques sur le corps, signe que vous êtes totalement transformés. Diona me disait qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs mais pour ne pas trahir son peuple, jamais elle ne les utilisait. De plus le mage noir avait commencé sa chasse aux Ladislaves.

- Pourquoi Malicia n'a pas d'ailes ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache qu'elle ait la possibilité de voler ? Elle n'a grandit qu'avec moi ; et je ne savais pas si elle était comme sa tante ou le reste de sa famille. Je préférais ne pas lui en parler. Tu as déjà essayé de sauter du haut d'une tour pour voir si tu avais des ailes qui allaient sortir de ton corps ?

- INGRID MOLLY POTTER ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DESCENDRE !

- Ca c'est mauvais signe pour toi, fit remarquer Anouk avec un large sourire.

- Oh non ! Je suis sûre que Caprice lui a tout rapporté !

Ingrid sortit de la chambre et on l'entendit dévaler les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Malicia ferma sa valise et s'allongea sur son lit l'air totalement épuisée.

- C'est bien dommage que vous partez si vite, dit Anouk. Les vacances passent tellement vite !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai passé un très bon moment ici. Si un de ces jours Ingrid me réinvite, je lui dirais oui tout de suite. C'est si beau !

- On passe presque toujours nos vacances ici. Maman n'aime pas beaucoup quitter la France à cause de tout ce qui se passe en Angleterre. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que mamie a déménagé ici.

Il y eu un long silence. Anouk regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre tandis que Malicia fermait les yeux essayant de chercher le sommeil.

- J'ai été bien contente de te rencontrer Cath, on a bien rit.

- Et c'est réciproque ; je n'avais jamais connu une famille aussi charmante. Ca m'a fait du bien de rester ici, au lieu de passer mes vacances avec mon oncle… là bas, en Angleterre.

La voie de Malicia avait baissé d'un ton. Anouk tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa un moment.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'y retourner. Puis dis toi bien, que tu ne seras pas seule une fois à Pot-de-lard…

Malicia et Anouk sourirent lorsque la Weasley utilisa ce nom.

- Il y aura Ingrid, Nathamel et bien sur Sirius.

Malicia se redressa, s'étira et sourit à la jeune fille pour lui remercier de s'inquiéter sur son état. Cristoph passa alors la tête par la porte pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Il rétrécit la valise de la jeune fille puis descendit. Malicia regarda une dernière fois la chambre, puis descendit suivie d'Anouk. En bas, Ingrid recevait une belle engueulade de sa mère. Bien que souvent fatiguée à cause de l'arrivée du nouvel enfant, Ginny avait toujours beaucoup de forces pour hurler sur ses gosses quand ceux-ci dépassaient les limites. Fred et George disaient que leur mère avait déteint sur elle.

L'heure du départ arriva. Tout le monde s'enlaça, se faisant leurs adieux et se promettant de se revoir très tôt. Charly et Cristoph jurèrent de garder contact, ils eurent du mal à se séparer. Pour retourner en Angleterre, ils utilisèrent deux portoloins. Arrivés à Londres, la petite troupe constituée de Malicia, son oncle, la famille de Ginny et celle de Ron ; alla prendre des chambres sur le chemin de Traverse. Le lendemain, tous les élèves scolarisés à Poudlard devaient reprendre les cours.

Debout devant la grande salle de bal du manoir, Sirius se trouvait pieds nus et habillé d'un simple pantalon noir. Une légère musique se faisait entendre derrière les grandes portes, et des murmures s'en échappés. Intrigué, le jeune garçon les poussa et se retrouva face à une immense pièce vide. Mais la musique était toujours présente. Le son devint plus fort, puis le rythme plus entraînant, et alors que le jeune sorcier cherchait du regard l'origine de cette mélodie, il aperçut de fines silhouettes transparentes apparaître, puis tout de suite s'effacer. Il y en avait de plus en plus et alors qu'il s'avançait discrètement dans la pièce, une couche de poussière qui s'était installée sur les tableaux s'envola dans la pièce et de jeunes valseurs en sortirent. Tout en tourbillonnant dans les airs et se posant délicatement au sol, les danseurs suivaient d'un pas agile la musique. Tous portaient de magnifiques costumes, et les robes des femmes virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Très vite, Sirius se retrouva encerclé par ces étranges fantômes. Tous portaient des couleurs chatoyantes, et chaque danseur avait une beauté bien personnelle. Il avança de quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce, puis s'arrêta. Il fixa alors un couple danser. L'homme ou plutôt le jeune homme portait un costume du dix-huitième siècle, tandis que la jeune fille avait une longue robe bouffante jaune. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relâchés et bouclaient dans son dos. Elle portait un magnifique diadème et son sourire faisait tout son charme. C'était la plus belle des femmes ici présentes, c'était Malicia. Alors que le couple s'arrêtait de danser, la jeune fille se tourna vers Sirius. Son sourire s'était effacé, et elle arborait un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient sombres et pourtant si perçants. On ne pouvait y lire aucune émotion, son regard était froid et à la fois calculateur. Il avait l'impression que la Ladislava l'étudiait. Elle baissa un moment les yeux puis les releva lentement. Sirius en eu des frissons. La jeune fille lui accorda un léger sourire triste avant qu'un jeune homme d'une grande beauté s'approche d'elle et lui pris le bras. Il était grand, blond et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient attachés en une minuscule queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches rebelles lui barrer le visage. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et pénétrants, mais le plus impressionnant hormis sa carrure et sa présence, étaient ces deux ailes qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Sans aucune autre cérémonie, le couple fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre les autres danseurs. Puis une fois qu'ils disparurent dans la foule, la musique s'éteignit puis tout devint noir.

- NON !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et eut du mal à réaliser qu'il n'avait fait qu'un rêve. Le sorcier se redressa d'un coup, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle que partageaient Malicia et Ingrid. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Juste devant, Malicia dormait paisiblement dans son lit et un peu plus loin, Ingrid faisait de même dans le lit d'à côté. Mal à l'aise, Sirius referma la porte et retourna se coucher en essayant d'oublier cet étrange rêve qui paraissait si réel.

Le retour à Poudlard ne fut pas facile pour Malicia. A la gare, il manquait la moitié des élèves. Soit ils avaient été tués lors de la dernière attaque, soit, ils avaient refusés de retourner là bas. Etrangement, personne n'alla la voir pour l'insulter ou remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La plupart des élèves qui étaient revenus, n'avaient pas mis le drame sur le dos de Malicia. A présent, tous savaient qu'elle était différente d'eux, mais personne n'alla lui en parler. Cependant, aucun n'osa non plus l'approcher. Elle eu droit à des regards noirs et des grimaces, elle savait que derrière son dos on parlait d'elle, mais elle s'en moquait bien. A présent, comme tous présents, ils devaient finir leur scolarité pour pouvoir utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Même si Dumbledore était décédé, les gens renvoyés leurs enfants à Poudlard, étant sûrs que ce château était plus protecteur que leurs maisons, même si il n'était pas à cent pour cent sécuritaire.

Dans le train qui conduisait les élèves à l'école, Malicia, Sirius, Ingrid, Nathamael, Ewan et Rodéric partagèrent le même compartiment. Le voyage se fit dans le calme et presque personne n'osa vraiment parler. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. La première chose qu'ils firent en se voyant est de s'enlacer, Nathamael lâcha quelques larmes, mais ce fut tout.

Une fois arrivés, il y eut comme à chaque fois un banquet où tous les élèves étaient obligés d'assister. C'est là où ils firent connaissance du nouveau directeur et des professeurs remplaçants. Le remplaçant de Dumbledore était un homme qui paraissait assez jeune, mais au son de sa voie et à son regard, on voyait vite qu'il avait dans les quarante ans. D'ailleurs, il avait quelques mèches blanches qui se perdaient au milieu de ses cheveux châtains. Sur son visage, il n'y avait aucune ride, il était tout simplement beau, et Sirius fut étonné que le nouveau professeur de potion avait ce même genre de beauté. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus jeune que le directeur, il ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans. Déjà, quelques filles gloussaient en le voyant. Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules, ils étaient noirs, mais on y voyait des reflets violets. Ses yeux étaient étrangement jaune, mais au contraire de repousser, ils étaient plutôt captivants. A côté de lui, une magnifique femme, remplaçante du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se tenait fièrement. Son visage était fermé, elle paraissait froide, mais ses traits n'étaient pas crispés, ses yeux étaient bleus clairs et ses cheveux étaient blonds platine. Ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins. Sirius aurait parié qu'elle ne les avait jamais coupés. En voyant ces trois personnes, un nœud se forma dans son ventre sans aucune explication.

C'est alors que le directeur se leva. Il fit un pitch d'au moins d'une demi-heure. Normalement, tout le monde serait entrain de s'endormir d'ennui, et bien que son discours fût totalement emmerdant, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. C'est comme si il avait été impossible de ne pas l'écouter, sa voie était si gracieuse et si imposante qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il se présenta comme étant Monsieur …, présenta aussi les nouveaux professeurs. Il fit faire un moment de silence au nom des élèves, professeurs et aurors qui avaient perdus la vie en ces lieux. Et présenta aussi une quarantaine de nouveaux élèves qui venaient poursuivre leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Ces élèves furent répartis dans les maisons par le choixpeau. Il y avait là des élèves de tout âge. et tous les autres sorciers se sentirent mal à l'aise en les observant. Qu'ils étaient étranges, ils avaient tous une présence très importante, fille ou garçons avaient la même aura que ces nouveaux professeurs. Ils semblaient calme et serein, se tenaient droits, leurs mouvements étaient si félins et gracieux. Et tous arboraient la même beauté.

La plupart des élèves les dévisagèrent méchamment, comment était-ce possible que tous ces nouveaux personnages se ressemblent tant. Non pas dans le sens qu'ils avaient un air de famille, au contraire, ils étaient complètement différents. Mais cette sensation qu'ils laissaient paraître autour d'eux était tellement étrange et attrayante.

A Gryffondor, il y eut dix nouveaux élèves. Sirius les dévisageaient un à un.

- Comment le Choixpeau a fait son compte ? demanda Rodéric.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda pensivement son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Dans chaque maison, il y a autant d'élèves qui ont été répartis. Et il y a deux élèves pour chaque année.

- Hein ?

- Oui, regarde. Le mec et la fille là bas sont de notre année. Et tu remarqueras qu'il y a aussi des élèves de troisième, quatrième, cinquième et sixième année. Et bien sur, un garçon et une fille à chaque fois. Et c'est pareil dans chaque maison. J'ai l'impression que tout a été calculé. C'est fou, et t'as vu comme ils sont étranges ? Hè ! Sirius ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas, il n'écoutait plus Rodéric. Son attention était fixée sur le nouvel élève de septième année de Gryffondor.

- Alo la terre ? On a un problème, Mars a disparut… Marmonna Rodéric en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Sirius.

Une vague de frisson traversa le corps du jeune Potter. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise, et sa bouche à moitié ouverte. Le jeune blond qui discutait joyeusement avec Elina Pike. C'était la copie identique du personnage dont il avait rêvé la nuit dernière. Sirius sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et une forte angoisse monta en lui. Il se plia légèrement en deux pour calmer son mal être qui s'exprimait par un horrible mal au ventre.

- Sirius est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ingrid inquiète.

- Tu es tout pâle, continua Ewan. Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, je vais monter me coucher. Je ne suis pas très bien.

- Je t'accompagne, répondit directement Rodéric.

Les deux Gryffondor se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Sirius jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la salle puis fixa quelques secondes Malicia. Elle fixait pensive son assiette comme elle avait fait depuis le début du repas. Pas une seule seconde elle avait fait attention aux nouveaux professeurs, ou au blabla du directeur et encore moins à la présence des nouveaux élèves. Comme si leurs présences ne la touchaient pas. Comme si contrairement aux autres élèves, rien ne la fascinait chez ces êtres étranges.

Voili, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

C'est un chapirte qui fait transition marci bcp à kitties, sirichou (j'adore ton pseudo lol) et estella, ça m'a remonté le morale.

je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier une suite très rapidement, l'ennui c'est que j'ai repris les cours, et en archi, on ne nous lach pas une seule seconde. mais je va faire de mon mieux ;p

bazoux tout plein les gens

(petite pub, pour ceux qui aiment bien pirates des caraibes ou princess bride ou encore les histoires de pirates, je vous conseil une fic d'une très bonne amie qui écrit vraiment trop bien, son histoire est géniale. c'est Pirate de archange allez voir dans mes histoires pref ;p


	20. Prison d'écoliers

20. Prison d'écoliers

petit bonus ;p

Sirius avait été incapable de dormir de toute la nuit. Il restait assis et essayait de calmer son mal de ventre. Il ne faisait que de fixer le lit qui appartenait autrefois à Larry Fox et qui à présent été occupé par ce nouvel élève dont il avait refusé d'adresser la parole. Il l'avait ignoré quand il était venu se coucher, et il avait décidé de l'éviter encore longtemps. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Lorsque Ewan se leva, Sirius se permit de faire de même. Tous deux étaient entrain de se brosser les dents lorsqu'une étrange musique très douce résonna à leurs oreilles. Tous eux cherchèrent la provenance de cette agréable mélodie, mais qui était beaucoup trop forte. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, le son était beaucoup plus important.

- Rhhaaaa ! Siriuuuuss ! Couina rodéric. T'es pas obligé de nous réveiller comme ça, c'est pas humain ! T'as vu l'heure, il n'est que six heure et demie.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

- s'il vous plait ! Gémit Sam. Un peu de silence, c'est insupportable. Eteignez ce truc…

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Se défendit Sirius, ce n'est pas moi !

Tous se levèrent et fouillèrent la chambre à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait émettre de la musique.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez, c'est agréable de se faire réveiller comme ça.

Tous se retournèrent vers le nouvel élève qui s'étirait tranquillement dans son lit et commençait à se lever en faisant son lit.

- Il est fou, marmonna Ewan.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda le blondinet et se tournant tranquillement vers ses amis qui se bouchaient à moitié les oreilles.

- C'est la première chose que tu fais quand tu te lèves ? Questionna Rodéric. Tu fais ton lit ?

- Evidemment, et vous devriez faire de même.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'esclaffa Harold. A part Ewan qui tire à peine ses couettes, aucun d'entre nous ne faisons notre lit.

Le blond ne rajouta rien et ne daigna même pas les regarder, il prit sa tenue d'écolier et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans rien demander aux autres.

- Il n'est pas gêné celui là, râla Rodéric qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur. ET PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE MUSIQUE DE MERDE ?

- Hé ! Les gars venaient voir !

Tous se dirigèrent vers Sam qui avait ouvert la porte et regardait à l'extérieur. Tous les élèves avaient été réveillés par cette musique qui retentissait dans toute la maison de Gryffondor. La moitié des étudiants étaient en pyjamas et râlaient en se bouchant les oreilles, D'autres à moitié habillés lançaient des sorts un peu partout pour essayer d'éteindre cette musique qui devenait quasiment insupportable.

Sirius s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où il croisa Ingrid.

- Nathamael dit que cette musique résonne dans tout Poudlard et même dans les autres maisons, ce n'est pas un coup des Serpentards.

- C'est une torture, pitié, faites que ça s'arrête, grogna Sirius qui s'était prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça.

Tout à coup, le silence. On entendit un grand aaaaah de contentement des élèves qui pouvaient enfin se déboucher les oreilles. Puis il y eut un carillon sonore et une voix féminine très douce et pure se fit entendre.

- _Tous les élèves doivent se présenter à La Grande salle. Vous avez dix minutes pour la rejoindre, habillés et près à suivre vos cours._

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, tous partirent dans leurs dortoirs se préparer. Sirius embarqua son sac et descendit dans la Grande Salle suivit de Nathamael, Ewan, Sam et Rodéric.

En bas, les élèves s'étaient installés à leur table respectives et mangeaient calmement alors que tous les profs faisaient de même. Seul le directeur et les deux nouveaux professeurs restaient assis et fixaient un par un tous les élèves qui entraient. Une fois que tous les élèves furent présents, le directeur se leva et toute la nourriture disparut. Les derniers n'eurent pas le temps d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, nous entrons dans une nouvelle génération étant donné que je suis votre nouveau directeur. Je souhaite donc, vous prévenir tout de suite quelles seront les règles à respecter dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Il y eut des protestations de la part des élèves, tout le monde connaissait le règlement, ce n'était pas la peine de le leur répéter pour la énième fois.

- Avant cela, je souhaite vous prévenir que différents aurors vont venir à Poudlard afin d'assurer votre sécurité. Ils auront autant d'autorité qu'un professeur et je vous déconseille donc de faire attention à vous, ils voient tout. Madame Ielitsa s'il vous plait.

Tous les élèves déglutirent mal à l'aise. La jeune femme blonde se leva, révélant une magnifique robe verte en velours et légèrement bouffante.

- Nous savons que vous connaissez tout le règlement de Poudlard, mais nous avons ajouté quelques faits que nous tenions à vous faire savoir. Sachez que vous êtes dans une école et donc, le respect y doit être le maître mot. Nous nous sommes concertés entre professeurs et nous avons établis de nouvelles règles qui seront à respecter tous les jours à la lettre. Un seul manquement aux règles sera puni de la façon dont le professeur l'aura choisis.

Il y eu quelques murmures, puis tous se concentrèrent sur ce que le professeur allait annoncer.

- Tous les matins à 6H30, vous serez réveillés par une musique qui durera jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves se soient levés et quittés leurs lits. Plus vous traînerez, plus elle vous sera insupportable.

Des cris de protestations surgirent d'un coup chez les élèves, ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur infliger ça, c'était comme de la torture. Mais le professeur n'y fit pas attention et continua son discours, ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

- Vous aurez une heure pour préparer, ranger vos affaires et faire vos lits. Tous les lits doivent être faits, toutes les chambres doivent être rangées, ainsi que les salles de bains et toutes les salles communes. Tous les jours il y aura des inspections.

Les élèves restèrent bouche bée.

- La tenue vestimentaire de l'école est obligatoire pendant la durée des cours, et les repas. Elle doit être aux normes, aucune chemise qui ne dépasse, les chaussures bien cirées, les coiffures correctes, aucune jupe trop courte et autre. Vos propres habits doivent être correct et en aucun cas provoquant.

- …

- A tous les repas, tous les élèves doivent être présents à la même heure. 7h30 le matin, 12h10 le midi et 19h00 le soir. Le week-end et pendant les vacances, vous pourrez prendre le déjeuner dés 7h30 jusqu'à 10h00.

La jeune femme continua son discours pendant dix bonnes minutes, tous les élèves hallucinaient, on leur demandait la perfection même. Une fois que Madame Ielitsa finie son blabla sur les règles, elle demanda à tous les élèves de se partager selon leurs années et non leurs maisons. Tous furent envoyés dans des salles différentes. Là, les attendaient soit des professeurs, soient les nouveaux aurors qui étaient aussi étrange que ces élèves et professeurs qui étaient arrivés la veille.

Les septièmes années furent emmenés dans la salle de classe de métamorphose et se fut le professeur de potion qui les accueille. Il les fit s'aligner devant lui et passe devant chacun pour leur faire des recommandations.

- Pour demain, une coiffure beaucoup plus simple… moins frivole… c'est quoi cette chemise qui dépasse de votre pantalon ? Pas de maquillage… une tache… on fait correctement son nœud de cravate… je veux des chaussettes pour la prochaine fois… string interdit, qu'il dépasse ou non… pas de parfum…

Il trouvait toujours une chose ou deux qui n'allait pas chez les élèves. Seul les élèves qui étaient arrivés la veille n'avaient eu droit à aucune critique, mais même pas à un seul bien. Sirius n'aimait pas du tout l'ampleur qu'allaient prendre ses nouvelles règles. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été clair, tout manquement à une seule règle serait puni.

Lorsque l'analyse de chaque élève fut finie, un homme entra dans la pièce et donna un papier au professeur qui annonça tous les élèves qui devront retourner après le cours dans leurs dortoirs pour refaire leurs lits et chambres.

- C'est des malades, marmonna Rodéric en se penchant vers Sirius.

- Tais toi, on va se faire prendre.

- Cette école est devenue une vraie prison…

- Messieurs, veuillez cesser de bavarder s'il vous plait. La prochaine fois, vous serez sanctionnés.

Rodéric et Sirius se lancèrent un regard en biais. Des fous, c'était des fous.

- Bien, à présent, étant donné que nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère, comme nous l'a expliqué le directeur, nous souhaitons mettre les choses aux clairs.

- Ils vont encore nous sortir des règles absurdes, marmonna Rodéric.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Nous allons étudier vos niveaux et vos connaissances. Vous avez trois heures pour répondre aux questions qui sont sur les tables. C'est partit.

Sans rien ajouter, le professeur de potion alla s'asseoir à sa table et regarda tranquillement les élèves qui s'étaient assis à des places différentes. Son regard s'attardait sur tous les jeunes soricers, comme s'il les étudiait et apprenait par cœur leurs visages. Il s'attarda longuement sur la jeune Malicia Wiest, assise au dernier rang près de sa meilleure amie. L'air totalement décontractée, elle répondait à chacune des questions sans trop hésiter. Le visage détendu, une mèche brune lui tombait devant le visage. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du professeur, puis il tourna la tête et continua son observation de chaque élèves.

- Ces gens là sont complètement barge ! S'écria Ingrid en sortant de la salle de classe. Tu as vu les questions ? Des trucs de fous ! Qui connaît tout ça ?

- Il m'a carrément arraché la copie des mains quand il a fallu rendre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, se plaignit Nathamael en se massant la tête. Heureusement que j'avais un peu révisé pendant les vacances, sinon, je ne m'en serais pas sortit.

- De toutes façons, tu t'en sorts toujours, grogna Sirius.

- Maman dit que Nathamael est aussi intelligente que sa mère. Autrefois, elle savait toujours tout, un vrai bouquin sur pattes.

Nathamael se mit à rougir et cacha sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ewan. C'est en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle qu'ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron dans un long couloir du troisième étage.

- Ah ! Vous voilà, on vous cherchait ! S'exclama Ron avec un large sourire.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces règles de fous ! Hurla presque Nathamael. On ne peut même plus sortir pendant les heures libres entre les cours.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons choisis cela. C'est le nouveau directeur, ainsi que les professeurs.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont nouveaux qu'ils peuvent faire ce que bon leurs semble. On ne les avait jamais vu autrefois, on ne connaissait pas leurs existences.

- Oui, je sais, ils étaient complètement inconnus… commença Ron.

- Et c'est qui ces nouveaux élèves, coupa furieux Sirius.

- Ecoutez les enfants, continua Hermione. Il faut savoir que ce directeur est venu selon la volonté de Dumbledore. Il avait laissé une lettre en expliquant que Neklan devait à tout prix le remplacer et qu'il aurait le droit de mener l'école comme bon le semble.

- Dumbledore et Neklan étaient amis ? Demanda Rodéric.

- En tout cas, ils avaient l'air de se connaître, répondit Ron en se grattant la tête pour prendre un air sérieux.

- Mais pourquoi nous infligent-ils toutes ses règles stupides ? Demanda Malicia qui ouvrait pour la première fois de la journée la bouche. On a l'impression qu'ils cherchent la perfection.

- Sauf que la perfection n'existe pas, rétorqua Sirius en faisant la grimace. Si tout le monde serait parfait, il faudrait qu'on se ressemble tous, on serait alors complètement prisonnier, aucune liberté.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'ils cherchent à faire, ajouta Ingrid.

- Non non, ça suffit, gronda Hermione. Ils instaurent juste un nouveau système. Vous ne l'avez même pas essayé que vous le critiquez déjà. Allez vite déjeuner, sinon, vous n'aurez pas le temps.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Ewan, Ingrid et Nathamael étaient en train de râler contre les professeurs, tandis que Rodéric et Sirius parlaient d'un plan qui pourrait leurs permettre de mettre le bordel. Malicia juste à côté marchait tranquillement et les écoutait élaborer différents pièges.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être derrière nous tout le temps, disait Sirius. On est beaucoup trop nombreux, il doit donc y avoir des moments où ils ne savent pas ce qu'on fait. C'est pourquoi… Malicia, ça va ?

La jeune fille c'était retourné brusquement et cherchait du regard quelque chose dans le long couloir sombre.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda inquiet le jeune Potter.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle continua à épier dans le noir, puis se retourna un peu craintive vers le sorcier.

- Non, j'ai juste cru sentir la pré… Non rien.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la força à avancer avec ses amis. Avant de tourner dans un autre couloir, il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le trou noir que formait le couloir, et il fut très surprit de voir au loin quelque chose briller quelques secondes puis disparaître. Malherueusment, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait, car juste à côté, Malicia s'était échappé de ses bras et courait vers Ingrid.

La rouquine avait prit appui sur le mur de pierre froid et se penchait légèrement en avant. La main posée sur le ventre, elle avait du mal à haleter.

- Ingrid ! Cria Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune fille se concentra sur sa respiration, et en quelques secondes se releva net avec un large sourire.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste étouffée avec ma salive.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour montrer à quel point c'était stupide puis repartit avec un large sourire sans jeter un seul regard vers ses amis qui ne comprenaient rien. Malicia courut la rejoindre et les deux filles disparurent dans un autre couloir.

A table, tous les élèves parlaient des nouvelles règles et du test écrit qu'ils avaient dut faire durant la matinée. Les septièmes et sixièmes années étaient les plus énervées, car c'était leurs dernières années et ils refusaient de vivre dans une école qu'ils avaient commencés à surnommer prison. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait accepté que Poudlard devienne un lieu aussi peu accueillant.

Assise juste à côté D'Ingrid qui n'avait de concentration que pour sa cuisse de poulet, Malicia regardait silencieusement les élèves se plaindre.

- Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Malicia jeta un regard sur sa droite pour découvrir une jeune fille qui lui souriait gentiment. Ses cheveux tombaient sagement sur ses reins, ils étaient lisses et bien coupés, tous à la même taille. Pas un seul nœud ne venait déranger la belle chevelure châtain clair. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux d'un vert foncé pénétrant, sa bouche d'un rose pure. Elle portait une perle en forme de larme à chaque oreille. On aurait dit une vraie poupée de collection, si fragile qu'on aurait peur de la toucher de peur qu'elle se brise.

- Oui, bien sur, la place est libre.

La jeune sorcière s'installa avec grâce et se tourna vers sa camarade pour discuter sous le regard mauvais de Sirius qui était face à la ladislava.

- Tu t'appelles Malicia c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu as bonne mémoire.

- J'ai essayé de retenir au moins les prénoms des filles qui sont dans mon dortoir, répondit la fille avec un sourire plein de vie. Moi c'est Mila, au cas où tu ne te rappelais pas.

- Si si, c'est un très beau prénom.

Malicia allait retourner à la contemplation de son assiette, mais sa voisine de table ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

- Poudlard est un beau château, il est très impressionnant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une seconde maison pour tous les élèves. Cette école est magnifique…

- Magnifique… Non, quand même pas. Bien sur, j'en ai vu des bien plus impressionnants. A côté, Poudlard est ridicule.

Malicia ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé, et ne connaissait pas beaucoup de châteaux. Le plus impressionnant qu'elle connaissait était celui où elle passait toute son année scolaire.

- Poudlard ? Ridicule ? S'exclama Sirius qui avait écouté avec attention toute la conversation. Ce château cache tellement de secrets et de magies qu'il ne peut en aucun cas être assimilé à ce mot.

Mila se tourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur ce qui le perturba. Elle paraissait si chaleureuse, mais ses paroles étaient froides.

- Non, ne te vexe pas, tu ne m'as pas bien comprise.

- Pourtant, il me semble que tu as été assez clair.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, marmonna Malicia. Calme toi.

Mais le sorcier avait prit un air furieux. Il n'avait pas supporté être traité comme un pion pendant toute la journée par les professeurs, et cette nouvelle élèves était pour lui synonyme de danger, tout comme le blondinet qui était arrivé en même tant qu'elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année, juste après une attaque de mangemort ?

- Malicia, pourrais-je avoir le pain s'il te plaît ?

Mila avait gardé le même sourire qui sonnait de plus en plus faux. Avait-elle chopé une crampe à la mâchoire ?

- Répond moi ! Grogna Sirius en serrant son couteau de toutes ses forces.

- Et bien Mila, tu te fais déjà taquiner ? Demanda une voix grave douce et mélodieuse.

Mila ne bougea pas, son sourire s'élargit en fixant Sirius qui était devenu tout pâle en fixant le nouvel arrivant. C'était le blond. Il s'installa juste en face de Mila, soit, juste à côté du Potter qui le dévisageait avec appréhension.

- Je me nomme Drevan.

- Voici Malicia Wiest, Sirius Potter et je suis Ingrid, sa sœur.

Tous se retournèrent vers la rouquine qui avait un large sourire et qui le dévisageait avec gourmandise. Drevan lui sourit avec un air charmeur, et Ingrid ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sous l'air amusée de Malicia et les regards furieux de Rodéric et Sirius.

- Alors ? Demanda Drevan en se tournant vers son voisin. Tu dragues déjà ma cousine ?

- Euh non, pas du tout… répondit Sirius très mal à l'aise. Je… On parlait juste de…

- Elle est toute à toi !

Il y eut un long silence. Rodéric fixa Drevan comme un extraterrestre, tandis que Malicia et Ingrid le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le Potter qui venait enfin de reprendre ses esprits.

- Mila n'a pas de petit ami, donc, tu as le champ libre. Je te donne mon autorisation de lui faire la cour.

Rodéric s'étouffa avec sa purée tandis que Malicia recrachait son eau dans son verre.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? S'écria Sirius.

- Et bien quoi ? Si elle te plaît, profites en.

- Mais pas du tout, t'as bu quoi toi ?

- Allons ! Ça saute aux yeux ! Tu la déshabilles du regard depuis tout à l'heure.

- QUOI ? Cria Malicia qui n'en revenait pas.

- Allons, il ne faut pas s'en cacher. Mila est très jolie.

- Mais je…

- Hihihi, je ne te croyais pas si timide. Vous devriez bien vous entendre, je suis sûr que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Allons Drevan, tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise, rigola Mila qui lança un clin d'œil à Sirius qui rougit de plus belle.

Malicia juste à côté leur jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Ingrid qui n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire le nouvel élève.

Voilà.. petit questionnaire: quel est votre personnage préféré et détesté?


	21. Curieux

21. Curieux

Malicia ouvrit les yeux subitement. Des gouttes de sueur lui perlaient le front, le souffle coupé, elle avait l'air apeuré. Elle se redressa lentement avec beaucoup de peine, tous ses membres étaient courbaturés. Puis s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, elle se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

C'était la deuxième fois en trois jours qu'elle rêvait encore de l'incendie de sa maison et de la disparition de toute sa famille. Elle dormait mal, faisait toutes sortes de cauchemars et se levait au moins trois fois par nuit. Chaque rêve devenait de plus en plus violent.

La jeune fille repoussa ses couvertures, on était en janvier, mais elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. La respiration encore haletante, elle se laissa glisser du lit pour retomber à quatre pattes au sol. Se relevant lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Il était cinq heure du matin, et Malicia n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Sans faire de bruit, elle se faufila dans le long couloir qui menait à la pièce commune.

Devant la cheminée, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver Sirius qui était assis et regardait rêveusement les flammes.

- Yahaaaaa !!!

- Arg !

Malicia se jeta sur le fauteuil et écrasa le sorcier qui était terrifié.

- Ca va pas de faire des coups pareils ? J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Préviens la prochaine fois…

La jeune Ladislava ne répondit que par un large sourire coquin. Elle l'embrassa longuement avant de s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux et de se blottir contre lui.

- T'as vu comment tu es habillé ? On est en plein hiver et toi t'es juste en pyjama. T'aurais du mettre une robe de chambre.

- Il faisait trop chaud dans la chambre, je me suis pas rendue compte.

Malicia enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Sirius qui lui caressait les cheveux et ferma les yeux tout en sentant son odeur. C'est à force de se faire câliner que Malicia plongeait petit à petit dans un doux sommeil.

- Tu t'es levée bien tôt, murmura Sirius.

- Mmmm ? demanda paresseusement la sorcière.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, tu as l'air assez fatiguée.

Malicia ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le feu en prenant un air rêveur.

- J'ai juste cauchemardé, c'est tout.

Sirius n'essaya pas de chercher plus loin, il savait que ça l'énerverait et qu'elle allait se refermer sur elle-même. C'était déjà très étonnant qu'elle soit venue se réfugier vers lui aussi facilement. Après un long moment de silence, ce fut Malicia qui décida de rompre le silence.

- Je rêve souvent de ma famille… De leur disparition.

- C'est étrange. Il y a eu un élément déclencheur pour que tu penses à ça ?

- Ben non, c'est bizarre. Tout est très flou dans ma tête mais c'est toujours la même chose. Le feu, le sang et ces yeux rouges.

En disant ses derniers mots, Malicia caressa la marque noire de Sirius du bout des doigts. Celui-ci frémit, puis serra un peu plus fort la jeune fille contre lui.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Lui ? demanda le sorcier un peu inquiet.

- Non. Et toi ?

Sirius tourna la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Il allait répondre quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent surpris pour se trouver face à Drevan qui les regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu n'avais cas être plus discret, marmonna Sirius sous le regard noir de Malicia.

- J'ai entendu des voix et…

- Tu as l'ouie bien fine, railla le sorcier.

- Sirius, ça suffit. Désolés d'avoir fait autant de bruit, on serra plus discret Drevan.

- Non, ne vous en fait pas, et puis je n'ai plus sommeil.

- Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

- Non, marmonna Sirius qui ne lâchait plus le blond des yeux.

- Oui avec plaisir.

Malicia se leva pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius tandis que Drevan s'installait sur le canapé. Sirius tout grognon n'essaya pas d'être amical durant toute la conversation entre Malicia et Drevan. Et il fut très agressif lorsque le jeune blondinet se mit à parler de sa cousine.

- J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Mila.

- Oh, oui, répondit Malicia en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut dire qu'elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle est tout le temps collée à moi. J'ai du mal à faire un pas sans elle.

- Tu n'as cas lui dire qu'elle t'énerve, répondit Sirius brutalement.

- Oh, mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle l'énervait, ajouta Drevan avec calme. Tu sais, Mila est très affective. Quand elle apprécie quelqu'un, elle a du mal à s'en séparer. Et puis elle ne connaît que toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Malicia vira au rouge. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle avait oublié que Mila n'avait pas encore d'amis ici, et il fallait bien qu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un.

- Remarque Sirius, continua Drevan. Tu la connais un peu, et il me semble que tu l'apprécies bien. Tu devrais essayer de mieux la connaître comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer.

S'en fut trop pour Sirius qui ne supportait plus la présence de son camarade de chambre.

- Mais où est-ce que tu t'es mis ça dans la tête ? T'as un vrai problème toi. J'en ai rien à foutre de ta cousine alors fous moi la paix avec ok ?

Le jeune sorcier se leva et alla se diriger dans son dortoir, laissant Malicia rouge de honte et Drevan qui ne paraissait en aucun cas touché par les paroles de Sirius et qui gardait ce petit sourire.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent réveillés par une nouvelle musique matinale, Drevan prit congé de Malicia quand Mila fit son apparition. Malicia qui attendait Ingrid pour aller déjeuner vit Sirius se jeter tête baissée vers la sortie, pas très loin des deux nouveaux élèves. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, trop énervée par son comportement du matin. Il n'aurait jamais dut dire ça à Drevan, même si il ne l'appréciait pas. Au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était présent, il n'y eut pas un seul retardataire. Etant donné que la musique était toujours aussi désagréable au bout d'une minute, tout le monde se levait très rapidement et était près en moins d'une heure. Et ce fut de même pour le repas de midi.

Sirius était assis juste à côté de Rodéric qui avait décidé de lui casser les oreilles en papotant sans cesse. Un peu plus loin, Malicia, Ingrid, Mila et Nathamael mangeaient silencieusement. Sirius vit que la nouvelle élève ne lâchait pas des yeux Malicia et observait tous ces mouvements.

Son regard se dirigea vers le plafond lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent pour déposer le courrier. Une chouette vint poser une lettre pour Sirius qui l'ouvrit intrigué par cette étrange écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Chaque lettre était remarquablement bien calligraphiée, toutes les lettres avaient les mêmes tailles, et il n'y avait aucune rature. L'encre utilisée était violette et le papier jaunit.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Vous êtes invité à venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau ce soir à 18H00, ne soyez pas en retard. _

_Monsieur Neklan._

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au directeur qui mangeait tranquillement avec les professeurs et qui papotait calmement avec Hermione. Il vit alors Ingrid qui faisait de même, puis elle se retourna vers son frère et lui montra la lettre qui était identique à la sienne. Tous deux firent une grimace d'incompréhension puis retournèrent leur attention à leur nourriture.

TOC TOC

- Entrez ! Chantonna une douce voix.

Sirius se faufila dans le bureau du directeur en ce faisant le plus petit possible. Sa sœur n'était pas arrivée, mais vu que sa montre indiquait l'heure prévue, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard.

- Je suis navré monsieur, ma sœur doit être un peu en retard.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai convoqué qu'à 18h30. Mais asseyez vous donc.

Sirius s'installa sur une petite chaise et laissa son regard balayer la pièce. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce bureau était chaude et agréable. Les couleurs étaient apaisantes, il n'y avait que très peu d'objets, mais ceux qui étaient là étaient argentés et attiraient le regard. La position de chaque élément semblait avoir été étudié pour offrir le plus de réconfort possible aux gens présents. Tout était à sa place. C'était bien trop parfait au goût de Sirius, et au lieu de ce sentir à l'aise, il voulut se replier sur lui-même pour se protéger de ce lieu qui semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser.

- Votre rentrée ce passe-t-elle bien ?

- Euh… Oui, répondit Sirius complètement perdu.

- Il est vrai que nous avons un peu changé votre façon de vivre autrefois dans ce château… Mais je pense que tout le monde s'y fait rapidement. Je suis très fier de voir que les règles sont bien suivies par les élèves. Enfin sauf deux ou trois.

- Oui, pour l'instant.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. Je n'ai jamais été directeur d'une école de sorcier, j'avais peur d'être débordé. J'ai donc voulu mettre le plus de barrière possible pour…

- Monsieur, coupa Sirius exaspéré. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

Il y eut un silence. Sirius venait de couper la parole à son directeur qui le regardait avec un air calme. Mais le sorcier savait que de la colère se cachait derrière. Ces nouveaux élèves, professeurs et directeur étaient les mêmes, des hypocrites très étranges qui attiraient beaucoup l'attention.

- Vous êtes le fils d'Harry Potter.

- Oui et alors ?

- Votre père ne vous a-t-il pas appris à être poli ?

- Je ne l'ai pas connu Monsieur.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis le directeur se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre sous le regard d'un Sirius Potter quelque peu énervé et intrigué.

- Un grand homme votre père. Il m'a très étonné. Nous ne nous sommes rencontré que deux fois, mais ce fut assez pour que je comprenne que c'était quelqu'un de remarquable. Il était bien différent des autres sorciers.

- Oui, tout le monde le dit. C'était le survivant.

Sirius eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Un survivant qui est mort. Continua-t-il. Il n'est plus d'une grande aide aujourd'hui, il nous a juste abandonné trop fatigué de la vie.

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Ma mère.

- Ginevra Weasley… elle a tord de penser ça. Il ne l'a pas abandonnée…

- Il est mort ! Il est mort alors qu'elle était enceinte, forcément, elle s'est sentie abandonnée ! Cria Sirius en se levant.

- C'est un point de vue. Mais quand on laisse autant d'espoir aux gens, on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'abandon.

- Mais qui êtes vous pour me parler de ma famille comme ça ? Et puis de quoi parlez-vous, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia ! Tout le monde était horrifié d'apprendre sa mort, personne n'a vu l'espoir dans tout ça…

Sirius en avait les larmes aux yeux. Complètement frustré de parler de son père à un étranger.

- La mort de quelqu'un n'est pas synonyme de peine et de tristesse, mais d'espoir, à chaque fois.

- Ce que vous êtes cruel ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher !

- Non, je ne sais pas. Moi je me réjouie de voir les gens s'en aller.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius ressentait tant de dégoût pour cet homme.

- Et vous dîtes ça en pensant à la mort de votre petite fille… Vous êtes ignoble.

Le jeune sorcier se renfrognait. D'où savait-il que cet homme avait perdu sa fille ? Il regarda le directeur qui avait arrêté de sourire et qui le fixait intensément. Puis un large sourire de vainqueur s'étendit sur son visage. Il attrapa un verre d'eau qui était posé sur sa table et tourna le dos à Sirius.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il fonça sur la porte le plus rapidement possible pour fuir ce fou qui le mettait dans un état de colère encore plus importante que provoquait la présence de Drevan. Une fois dans les couloirs, il se mit à courir comme un fou vers la Grande Porte. Dehors, il se dirigea essoufflé vers le lac et se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans la neige avant de hurler à plein poumon toute sa colère, frustration et haine.

Le soir même il reçut une lettre qui lui annonçait qu'il serait de corvée le lendemain soir pour avoir enfreint le règlement et avoir courut dans les couloirs.

Seule dans la chambre, Malicia était assise sur son lit et fixait l'enveloppe noir posée juste en face d'elle. Elle l'avait reçut ce soir même, et l'encre rouge sang lui annonçait tout à fait l'auteur de la lettre.

Malicia tourna et retourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur sauf une lettre. Tout doucement, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit une lettre noire pliée en deux. Elle l'ouvrit et lut un drôle de message.

_L'innocence mourra_

_Le serpent vaincra_

_Le mal entrera en toi, dévorera et contaminera_

_N'oublie pas à qui tu es destinée, Malicia._

La gorge sèche, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle lu le dernier mot. De la lettre noire était entrain de se dégager une fumer grise. Alors que la jeune fille allait se reculer de la lettre, la fumée forma une boule et frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse et s'écroula par terre. Une horrible douleur lui parcouru les entrailles et alors qu'elle se tenait fermement le ventre, à moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sentit du sang au bout de ses doigts. Le sort infligé par Voldemort se réveillait, elle se remettait à saigner comme le jour de l'attaque.

Gémissant de douleur, Malicia pleurait à chaude larme. La douleur était trop intense, et la jeune fille commençait à voir la pièce tourner autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Ingrid et Mila apparurent dans son champ de vision. Puis plus rien. Malicia ne souffrait plus, le sang avait disparut, il n'y avait aucun trou dans son ventre, et elle restait là, hébétée, par terre, regardant ses amies inquiètes.

- Malicia, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ingrid.

-Euh… oui.

La jeune fille s'assit au sol et regarda autour d'elle. La lettre avait disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre, on t'a entendu pleurer en rentrant, ajouta Mila.

- Mais non, pas du tout, répondit Malicia.

La jeune fille se leva tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Mila ne savait pas qu'elle était une ladislava et il ne fallait pas inquiéter Ingrid.

- C'est rien, je me suis juste cassé la figure du lit et me suis cogné. Ca m'a fait un peu mal. C'est tout.

- Il m'a semblé voir du sang… Continua Mila avec un air grave.

- Non… Je ne me suis pas ouverte. Bon… euh, je vais prendre une douche.

Sans laisser les deux Gryffondor ajouter un seul mot, Malicia s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ses gestes furent très mécaniques, elle se déshabilla et alla se faufiler sous la douche sans faire attention si l'eau était à la bonne température. Elle laissa le liquide trop chaud se faufiler sur son corps et commença à se laver en vérifiant toujours l'état de son ventre.

- Hé ! Malicia ! Attend !!

Irwin regarda Sirius courir derrière la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la salle de classe.

- Ingrid m'a dit que hier soir tu as eu un malaise…

Le Serpentard n'entendit pas la suite, les deux tourtereaux étaient partis trop loin. Il marchait lentement, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réviser le cours de potion, Irwin relisait rapidement ses parchemins.

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux de faire ça maintenant.

- Casse toi et mêle toi de tes affaires, grommela le Serpentard sans jeter un regard à son interlocuteur.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Ce que tu es désagréable, je voulais juste parler…

L'individu marcha plus rapidement pour distancer Irwin. Celui-ci releva la tête pour remarquer que c'était Drevan qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il referma son livre et courut le rejoindre.

- Non, attend, je voulais pas être mal poli.

- C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je suis juste un peu de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Alors j'ai tendance à envoyer balader tout le monde.

- Je m'appel Drevan, annonça le garçon en tendant la main.

- Irwin Kloves.

- Tu es le beau frère des jumeaux Potter.

- Malheureusement. On ne s'entend pas très bien, on est trop différent. Surtout avec Sirius.

- A cause de Malicia ?

- Quoi ?

Irwin s'arrêta net et regarda Drevan avec surprise et crainte.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, je n'ai jamais pu me voir Sirius en photo.

- Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, alors…

- On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

- Tu n'as donc pas révisé ton cours ?

Irwin leva un sourcil intrigué, Drevan était vraiment étrange.

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais curieux ?

- Non, je me renseigne, c'est tout, j'ai toujours été comme ça. J'aime savoir.

Et voilà!!! c'est un nouveau chapitre!!! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu... je remercie grandement tous les reviewers, ça fait très plaisir bazoux à tous


	22. Souffrante

22. Souffrante

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs mademoiselle ?

Malicia se retourna vivement et se trouve face au nouveau directeur qui le regardait avec un air calme et apaisant.

- Je n'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être en salle de permanence pour réviser. Les études sont importantes miss, il ne faut pas les négliger.

- Ce n'est pas obligatoire… Je travaille mieux le soir qu'en pleine journée.

Le directeur ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'observer plus attentivement. Malicia mal à l'aise baissa les yeux et fit un mouvement de tête pour prendre congé.

- Je dois aller dans mon dortoir chercher des affaires. Au revoir…

La jeune fille fit quelques pas avant de se faire arrêter par le directeur qui lui barra le chemin d'un geste vif.

- Vous êtes bien Malicia Wiest n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui, déglutit la jeune fille.

- C'est vous qui avez eu des soucis avec le mage noir lors de l'attaque de cette école n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Malicia avait répondu sans réfléchir, c'était instinctif. Il était rare qu'elle mente aussi facilement.

- Le fait que Voldemort se soit intéressé de très près à vous lors de son intrusion a été caché au monde sorcier. Vous avez beaucoup de chance que votre oncle, Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie aient réussit à étouffer l'affaire. Mais je fais partit de ceux qui connaissent les vrais faits.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle fit demi tour et pressa le pas pour fuir son supérieur.

- La différence ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de faible ! Lança t-il derrière son dos. Au contraire, bien de pouvoirs se cachent derrière votre magie.

Malicia se retourna net faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs. Mais le directeur n'était plus là. La jeune sorcière resta dans ce sombre couloir un long moment à observer les ténèbres. A moitié effrayée et intriguée. Savait-il qui elle était vraiment ? Les paroles de l'homme passèrent et repassèrent dans sa tête. La bouche entre ouverte, elle restait là sans faire un seul mouvement.

- Maliciaa !!!

- …

- Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Dit Ingrid qui reprenait son souffle après avoir courut à la recherche de son amie. Je me suis inquiétée.

La ladislava tourna lentement la tête vers la rouquine.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais ?

- Je… Pour rien… Je ne savais pas où tu étais alors…

- Ingrid ! S'impatienta Malicia. Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas de soucis, on est à Poudlard et en sécurité. Arrête de me suivre comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

- Oui mais…

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Tu m'as fait si peur dans le dortoir la dernière fois. Tu as beau dire que il ne s'est rien passé… Je t'ai vu à ce moment là, et ça m'a fait très peur…

- Normal, je me suis fait mal ! Répondit agacée Malicia.

- Non, souffla Ingrid. C'était pire que ça…

La jeune rouquine s'arrêta net quand elle voulut ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour parler. Fronçant les sourcils, se recroquevillant légèrement sur elle-même, un filet de sang sortit des lèvres de l'adolescente. Alors qu'elle perdait connaissance, sa tête bascula en arrière et son corps suivit son mouvement. Malicia se jeta sur son amie pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, mais ne réagit pas assez vite et fini par tomber avec Ingrid. La ladislava eu juste le temps de poser sa main sous la tête de son amie pour l'empêcher de se cogner contre les dalles froides. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en attendant le contact elle ne sentit que une horrible douleur sur son bras lorsqu'il se fit écraser sous le poids d'Ingrid et du sien.

- Ingrid ? INGRID REVEILLE TOI ! Hurla Malicia en lui relevant lentement la tête. INGRID !!!

Le cri de la ladislava était déchirant et très vite, deux aurors arrivèrent en courant.

- Mademoiselle Wiest ? Tout va bien ? Que ce passe t-il ?

Choquée que cet homme connaisse son nom, elle le dévisagea apeurée puis fini par ramener l'attention sur son amie.

- Ingrid ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… elle est tombée… comme ça et…

- Suivez moi.

Et avec une agilité et une adresse remarquable, le jeune auror prit le corps de la sorcière, la souleva sans mal et partit d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie suivit de près de Malicia très inquiète.

- Où est-elle ?

Malicia, assise sur un banc juste devant l'infirmerie releva le regard pour observer un Sirius essoufflé et inquiet.

- Oh… On ne peut pas encore aller la voir. L'infirmière s'occupe d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle vient juste de se réveiller et à l'air de mieux aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, on parlait et… Elle s'est évanouie. Je… Je n'ai pas compris.

Sirius poussa un long soupir et alla s'installer à côté de Malicia. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et fixa le sol sans dire un mot. C'est à ce moment que passèrent Mila et Drevan.

- Tiens ? Malicia ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière. Oh, Siriuuussss !!! Tu es là aussi ?

- Pitié, vas t'en, marmonna le garçon.

- Malicia ! Continua Drewan l'air radieux. On se demandait où tu étais, on voulait savoir si tu voulais réviser la métamorphose avec nous. Mais si Sirius veut venir il peut. Mila en serait ravie.

- Oh oui ! Sirius, viens avec nous !!

- Non, allez vous-en…

- Oh, coupa Malicia qui voyait que Sirius s'énervait. On aurait bien aimé, mais on ne peut pas. Une amie est ici et on voudrait la voir.

- A l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ingrid n'était pas bien, j'attends que l'infirmière l'ait libéré pour aller voir comment elle va.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Mila en se dandinant et faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- …

Sirius et Malicia la regardèrent avec surprise.

- INGRID ! Hurla Sirius. Ma sœur ! Tu passes tes journées avec et tu ne connais même pas son nom !!

- Oh oui !! Ingrid… j'ai eu un trou de mémoire.

- Un trou de mémoire ? Il y a quelques jours tu prétendais connaître tous les élèves de notre âge. Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de citer un seul prénom ou nom.

- Allons, Sirius, ne t'énerve donc pas comme ça. Ta sœur n'est pas si mal au point.

- Il doit nous faire une crise d'hystérie, ajouta la jeune sorcière. C'est normal si sa sœur est malade. Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je suis sûre qu'elle ira mieux.

- Rhaaaaa !

Et sans rien ajouter, Sirius se leva et entra dans l'infirmerie sans l'autorisation de l'infirmière. Malicia entendu la femme hurler contre Sirius mais celui-ci avait l'air de prendre le dessus puisque au bout de quelques secondes, on ne l'entendit plus et Sirius resta à l'intérieur.

- Ton ami n'est pas très agréable. Il est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda Drevan en s'installant à côté de Malicia.

- Non… Il est juste un peu… Je crois que tout lui tombe dessus en ce moment alors… Il a du mal à gérer. Ça le perturbe un peu.

- Oh ! S'écria Mila avec un air faussement effrayé. Je ne savais pas ! J'aurais du plus m'occuper de lui, je savais que je faisais les choses à moitié. C'est vrai ça, je parle beaucoup et j'en oubli d'écouter les autres.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'aider, répondit Malicia amusée. Je crois que, sans vouloir vous vexer, qu'il ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ah mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime même ! Il n'ose tout simplement pas se l'avouer ça doit le perturber. Et peut-être qu'il croit que je suis inaccessible.

- Et bien cours le chercher pour aller t'expliquer ! Répondit Drevan avec un ton paternel.

Mila ne se le fit pas répéter et partit s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie mais en ressortit aussitôt sous les protestations de l'infirmière.

- Les sorciers sont toujours aussi désagréables ?

Malicia lui jeta un regard interrogatif tandis qu'à côté, Drevan état étrangement tendu.

- Mila, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle commune et l'attendre alors, grinça le jeune homme.

La jeune fille accepta et s'enfuit en courant. Malicia voulut parler mais le sorcier la coupa pour ne pas la laisser poser la question qu'il voulait à tout prit éviter.

- Ingrid est donc malade ?

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Malicia faisait tourner sa cuillère dans ses pattes et regardait vaguement Rodéric qui essayer de remonter le moral de ses amis. Nathamael n'avais pas touché son assiette, Ewan mangeait calmement mais ne disait mot. Il fixait la porte d'entrée attendant de voir apparaître Sirius.

Le jeune sorcier fit son apparition en plein milieu du repas.

- Alors ? demanda Nathamael en lui faisant une petite place.

- Elle s'est réveillée. Sa première phrase était « j'ai faim ». un jour, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque à cause d'elle.

- Qu'a dit l'infirmière ? demanda Malicia en lui tendant le plat de pattes à la bolognaise.

- Pas grand-chose en fait. Elle lui a fait faire plein d'examens lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle semble en parfaite santé. J'ai envoyée une lettre à ma mère pour la tenir au courant.

- Je suis soulagé ! Soupira Rodéric.

Tout le long du repas, les Gryffondors de septième année ne parlèrent que d'Ingrid. Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle commune sauf Malicia et Sirius qui main dans la main décidèrent d'aller vérifier si Ingrid se portait bien.

- Hé ! il est l'heure de regagner nos dortoirs !

Le couple se retourna pour faire face à Drevan qui les suivait de près.

- Oui, on va y aller, on va juste faire un petit tour.

- Je vous accompagne !

Sirius qui était repartit dans sa marche s'arrêta et lança un regard glacial à son camarade.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on a besoin d'être un peu seuls ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence vous gène.

- Drevan, commença calmement Malicia. Sirius et moi, on aimerait pouvoir aller là où on veut sans que quelqu'un soit toujours derrière notre dos. Tu comprends ?

- Oui bien sur, mais je voulais te tenir compagnie, c'est tout. Et puis je vous aime bien, alors j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec vous.

- Mais nous non ! grogna Sirius. Fous nous la paix !!!

- Tu pourrais être plus poli.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Et bien ! quel vocabulaire ! de quel droit tu te permets de me demander de partir alors que tu n'as même pas demandé l'avis de Malicia ? je te trouve bien égoïste.

- Putain mais tu vas nous lâcher oui ?

- Sirius, calme toi, murmura Malicia.

La jeune fille attrapa le bras de son ami et l'obligea à poursuivre leur route.

- Je suis désolée Drevan, j'aimerais être seule avec lui ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres.

- Je n'aime pas trop vous laisser seuls avec ce qui c'est passé ici, il y a un mois.

- On ne risque pas une attaque Drevan, l'école est remplie d'aurors.

- Laissez moi au moins vous accompagner, ça me rassurerait, et puis je serais discret…

Sans rien ajouter, Sirius empoigna le bras de Malicia et tous deux partirent en courant sous les cris d'appel du pot de colle. A l'angle d'un couloir, Sirius poussa Malicia contre un mur. La jeune fille surprise attendit le contact brutal avec le mur, mais ne sentit qu'un voile traverser son corps. Ils venaient te traverser un mur de pierre et se trouvaient dans une minuscule pièce arrondie de la taille d'un placard à balais.

- Wow ! c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Sirius la colla au mur et l'embrassa furtivement. Il la dévora des yeux avec un petit sourire.

- On a trouvé cette cachette avec Ewan en voulant fuir le concierge un jour. C'est très pratique regarde…

Il se tourna vers là où ils étaient rentrés, à savoir le couloir et virent Drevan passer en courant devant eux sans les voir.

- C'est magique ! murmura Sirius dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit à lui embrasser le cou. Malicia se laissa faire tout en caressant les cheveux du brun. En sentant la jeune fille se cambrer, Sirius continua la découverte du corps de Malicia avec sa bouche. La ladislava sentait des picotements au creux des reins et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Sirius se mit à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main tout en caressant sa cuisse.

- On ne devait pas aller voir Ingrid ? demanda la jeune fille haletante.

- Si, on va y aller. Mais on est pas pressé. Répondit le garçon en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Vu l'heure, si on ne se dépêche pas, on risque d'avoir du mal. L'infirmerie sera fermée.

- Mouai, t'as raison.

- Et puis Drevan doit nous chercher de partout, pouffa Malicia.

Sirius s'éloigna d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air froid.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ce crétin ?

- Et bien il est partit à notre recherche… tu l'as bien vu…

- Donc finalement, même quand on est rien que tous les deux, tu ne penses qu'à lui !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? répondit Malicia sans rien comprendre.

- C'est fou ça ! ce mec va me rendre barge ! tu ne vois pas ce qu'il essaye de faire avec cette bouseuse de Mila ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? et puis merde, ils sont nouveaux ! ils ont besoin de se faire des amis, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours avec nous… tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Moi ? oh, mais je m'attendais juste à rien ! je ne peux même pas avoir de moments intimes avec ma copine sans que ces énergumènes viennent nous déranger. Et quand ils ne sont pas là, tu penses à eux !?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Sirius !

- Non, j'ai bien vu à quoi ils jouaient…

- Ca suffit ! tu m'exaspères… t'es… t'es devenu complètement paranoïaque ! Quand tu te seras calmé… appel moi. En attendant, va te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre !

La jeune fille le repoussa violement pour pouvoir passer et partit folle de rage, la chemise encore ouverte laissant apparaître son soutient gorge. Sirius serra ses poignets et s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau tellement la colère le submergeait. Il ne grimaça même pas sous la douleur qu'il s'infligeait. Tout en restant crispé, il partit vers l'infirmerie. Il avait promis à Ingrid qu'il repasserait et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

- Sirius ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne devrais pas être là ! chuchota Ingrid lorsqu'elle vit son frère se faufiler par la porte.

- Je ne voulais pas rejoindre le dortoir sans t'avoir vu petite sœur.

Le garçon s'assit sur le lit de sa jumelle, baisa son front et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Non, ça va…

La rouquine regardait son frère qui essayait de la border en évitant son regard.

- Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la sorcière inquiète.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit-il en relevant les yeux avec un large sourire.

- Allez, viens !

Tout en disant ses mots, Ingrid se poussa sur un côté du petit lit et ouvrit grand la couverture pour faire place à son frère. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il s'installa sous la couette et alla se blottir contre sa sœur. Aucun des deux ne sut qui réconfortait qui. Mais la présence de chacun leur apporta repos, calme et tranquillité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas permis de rester si proche l'un de l'autre ! Tous deux se laissèrent tomber de sommeil avec chacun le même sourire, et le même air serein.

Allongé sur son lit, Sirius lisait tranquillement un livre de Quidditch tout en mâchonnant un morceau de réglisse. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ingrid était sortie de l'infirmerie, plus en forme que jamais, que Malicia ne lui adressait plus la parole et restait en présence de Drevan et que Mila le collait sans cesse. Le seul moyen d'échapper à cette furie était de se réfugier dans son propre dortoir.

TOC TOC

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où un aigle royale cognait son bec à maintes reprises. Il se redressa et s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. L'oiseau tendit sa patte pour délivrer son courrier et s'envola une fois que sa mission fut accomplie. La lettre venait de Casper.

_Sirius, _

_Nous avons récemment appris que de nouveaux élèves et professeurs étaient arrivés en même temps que le nouveau directeur Monsieur Neklan. Le mage a raison de s'en méfier et demande à ses partisans de les surveiller de près. Etant donné que les élèves de Poudlard sont le mieux placés pour cette mission, je te demande de veiller sur ces nouveaux venus. Le moindre geste suspect doit nous être rapporté. Bien entendu, tous les autres élèves ayant fait serment de suivre le maître ont la même mission, je me suis chargé de te le demander moi-même. Bien entendu, tu ne dois pas oublier de tenir à l'œil la ladislava… Fais nous honneur Sirius, ne nous trahis pas. Si tu en sais plus sur cette fille, tu dois nous mettre au courant. _

_J'espère qu'Ingrid se porte mieux et que tu veilles bien sur Caprice et Léoncius. Je sais qu'en tant qu'aîné de cette famille, tu as beaucoup de devoirs et obligations, mais ta mère et moi te faisons confiance pour les protéger. Vous nous manquez._

_Casper Kloves _

En finissant sa lecture, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son père s'intéressait-il à ses obligations de frère aîné et à la santé d'Ingrid ? Le jeune homme froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la cheminée où elle s'embrasa immédiatement. Quelle idée de lui parler de ses services du mage noir tout en gardant un paragraphe pour parler de sa famille. Casper voulait sûrement s'assurer que Sirius ne les trahisse pas en lui faisant comprendre que la vie de toute sa famille était en jeu.

Le sorcier retourna s'installer sur son lit, mais ne repris pas sa lecture. Il fouilla de sa main droite sous son oreiller et en sortit une petite photo toute froissée et légèrement déchirée sur les côtés. Dessus, son père et sa mère s'enlaçaient. Tous deux souriaient et faisaient des clins d'oeils. A cette époque, Ginny était déjà enceinte des jumeaux et Harry caressait tendrement son ventre rebondit. C'était sa seule photo de famille.

Il se servit de la photo comme marque page et installa son gros livre sous son lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et atterrit sur son oreiller. Fixant le plafond, ses pensées tournèrent autour des nouveaux élèves de cette école, en particulier vers Drevan et Mila. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une bonne raison pour les espionner. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait jouer à leurs jeux et faire un magnifique retournement de situation, maintenant, c'est lui qui les collerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils pètent un câble. Tant pis de ce que penserait Ingrid ou Malicia.

Et voili !!! un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plut… apparemment, le 21 n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès, déjà que j'ai pas bcp de reviews, là c'est une cata. Je m'en fou ! Même si vous aimez pas je continu lol !! et puis si ça va pas, hésitez pas à me prévenir que je fasse pas n'importe nawak non plus

Bazoux les gens et bonnes vacances !!!!!

Mélie


	23. Les descendants d'Harry Potter

23. les descendants de Harry Potter

- Qui peut me dire quelle est la propriété des épouvantards ?

Ingrid s'affala sur sa table en poussant un long soupir de lassitude. Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur posait des questions les plus faciles qu'ils soient. Tout ça pour être sûre que les élèves aient le bon niveau.

Son regard se faufila vers les élèves assis devant elle. Rodéric dessinait discrètement sur son cours, tandis qu'à côté, Nathamael se tenait droite et essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles de Ielitsa. Ewan avait l'air aussi ennuyé qu'elle, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et baillait sans se préoccuper de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Juste à côté, Sirius dormait la bouche entre ouverte.

Alors qu'Ewan repartait dans une série de bâillement, le choc de la baguette du professeur contre la table fit sursauter toute la classe.

- Monsieur, je ne tolèrerais pas un manque de respect de votre pare ! Veuillez vous lever et nous réciter rapidement les propriétés du sortilège de dissipation, ses effets secondaires et tout ce que l'on doit savoir avant de pouvoir le lancer…

- Euh…

- J'attends…

- Et bien… d'abord… en fait…

- Très bien, vous serez en retenu ce soir, je vous attendrais dans mon bureau à 20h00 précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Ewan sa laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se tourna vers Nathamael qui soulevait les bras en l'air en signe de défaite. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort.

- Elle est gonflée de m'avoir foutu la honte comme ça ! Grommela Ewan en marchant dans les couloirs, accompagné de ses amis pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Je ne tolèrerais aucun manque de respect ! Mima Ingrid avec une voix aiguë.

- Quel abus ! Continua Rodéric. On était tous affalés sur nos tables, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toi qui a tout prit !

- Moi j'ai rien compris, ajouta Sirius. Je dormais bien et PAF ! Elle aurait put briser sa baguette cette furie.

- N'empêche, ça fait chier ! Je devais passer la soirée avec Nathamael et me voilà prisonnier avec cette folle.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus discret, répondit Ingrid en souriant. Quand on baille, on évite de montrer ses amygdales à la personne qui est en fasse…

- J'ai jamais vu un cours aussi ennuyant !

- Je me demande pourquoi elle ne s'est pas assurée de savoir si on savait bien tenir notre baguette, pouffa Rodéric.

Tous explosèrent de rire. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Drevan les rejoignit en courant.

- Dites ! Vous n'avez pas vu Malicia ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, énervé.

- Non, répondit Ingrid. Pourquoi ?

- Ben je la cherchais, après le cours, elle a disparut aussi vite qu'un vol-au-vent !

- Peut-être qu'elle essayait de te fuir, grogna Sirius.

Drevan l'ignora royalement et se tourna vers la rouquine qui lui accordait plus d'attention.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit si elle avait quelque chose à faire avant d'aller manger ?

- Drevan ! Répondit Rodéric avec lassitude. Ingrid n'est pas au courant de tous les faits et gestes de Malicia !

- Parce que tu le sais toi peut-être ? demanda le blond avec espoir.

- NON !

- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais… Que vous étiez amis !

- Mais on l'est triple idiot ! Hurla Sirius. Mais on est pas toujours derrière elle à vouloir tout connaître de ce qu'elle fait ! Laisse la respirer !!

Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit groupe s'était arrêté en plein milieu des escaliers. Sirius commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et Ewan trouva préférable de poser sa main sur le bras du Potter pour le calmer.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda calmement Drevan.

- ARG !!! Mais arrête avec tes questions !!! Hurla Sirius !

- SIRIUUUUUSSS !!!!!!!!

Tous blanchirent en voyant Mila arriver en courant, plus belle que jamais avec ses deux petites nattes châtains clairs, ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard brillant d'excitation d'enfant.

- Oh non, pas elle !! Sirius descendit les escaliers d'un pas pressé sans attendre ses amis.

- Euh… je ferais mieux de l'accompagner, s'excusa Rodéric.

- Je crois que je vais les rejoindre…

Ewan fit un petit sourire et partit à la recherche de ses amis juste avant que Mila n'arrive. Celle-ci, passa en courant devant Drevan et Ingrid sans les voir en hurlant de nouveau le prénom de Sirius.

- Elle est parfois un petit peu excessive, se plaignit Drevan sous l'air ébahit d'Ingrid.

- Un petit peu ?

- Oui. Mila a toujours été comme ça, déjà petite, elle était insupportable à nous suivre comme notre ombre.

- Vous-vous complétez ! Ironisa Ingrid avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de où peut se trouver Malicia ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'elle est allée voir le professeur Weasley avec Nathamael.

- Elle est donc dans le château !

- Quelle déduction !

- …

- Tu devrais lui foutre un peu la paix parfois. Laisse la vivre !

- Je sais que je suis un peu collant, mais je ne le fais pas exprès. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin d'être près des gens. Je ne me rends pas compte quand je gène.

- Je suis désolée si Sirius est si désagréable.

- Oh non, c'est même un grand honneur qu'il accepte de m'adresser la parole.

Ingrid leva un sourcil. Il lui manquait vraiment un câble. Il valait mieux changer de sujet.

- Le cours était… intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, oui. Au moins, on est sûr que l'on a tous nos bases.

- Oui, là c'est sûr, des bases comme ça, ça ne s'oubli pas.

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Ils reprirent leur marche vers la Grande Salle.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un cours aussi ennuyant ! s'exclama Drevan.

- Hihi ! Moi non plus ! Heureusement que Ewan était là pour mettre un peu plus d'animation… On se serait tous endormis comme Sirius si la prof n'aurait pas piqué une crise.

- Oui. Enfin, c'est quand même un bon professeur, elle voulait juste vérifier nos niveaux. On se doit de la respecter, elle est plus sage que nous.

Mais Ingrid ne l'écoutait plus, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Sûrement… répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

- Ingrid ? T'es toujours là ?

Drevan secoua sa main devant les yeux de la rouquine qui surprise fit un pas en arrière.

- Excuse moi, je réfléchissais… C'est étrange quand même…

- De quoi ?

- Que ce soit Ewan qui se fasse engueuler. On était tous assez endormit d'accord, Ewan a juste osé bailler sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

- C'est normal qu'elle se soit énervée. Moi je n'aurais pas aimé non plus.

- Oui d'accord, mais juste à côté… Sirius dormait !

- Et alors ?

- Drevan !! IL DORMAIT !! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que le professeur ne lui ait rien dit et s'en soit prit à Ewan ?

- Oui, c'est… normal !

Ingrid s'arrêta net et le dévisagea. Il avait l'air si innocent ! Et pourtant, derrière son regard se cachait une multitude de secrets et de savoirs. Il avait un logique totalement incompréhensible et son comportement était si étrange. Seule sa beauté lui permettait de dissimuler tout ça, personne ne pouvait voir toutes ces anormalités, mais Ingrid les voyait… Ca sautait aux yeux, et elle comprenait qu'il énerve tant Sirius.

- Explique moi, murmura Ingrid prête à entendre n'importe quoi qui dévoila ses pensées.

- C'est Sirius Potter !

La Gryffondor resta sous le choc. Ça paressait si évidant pour lui !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est Sirius Potter ! Répéta t-il.

- Oh ! Donc, se serait Rodéric qui se serait endormit, c'est lui qui se serait prit l'engueulade ?!

- Evidement !

Ingrid en avait les bras qui tombaient. Elle savait que son frère était populaire, mais de là à le laisser roupiller en classe sans rien lui reprocher !!

- Tu as l'air surprise…

- Tu te moques de moi ? Surprise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sirius dort en cours et tu trouves ça normal ?

- Oui.

- Que Rodéric fasse pareils non !?

- Non.

- Que Mila fasse pareils ?

- Non, elle n'en a pas le droit.

- Que Nathamael ?

- Non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Donc moi non plus mais Sirius oui ?! C'est quoi cette préférence ?

- Ah non ! Tu aurais dormis, Mademoiselle Ielitsa n'aurait rien dit.

- Hein ??

- Tu es Ingrid Potter. Sirius et toi, vous êtes les enfants de Harry Potter ! On vous doit le respect et rester tolérant. Si Sirius dormait c'est qu'il était fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir. C'est dans son droit.

- Tu me fais peur ! Murmura Ingrid qui commençait sérieusement à être effrayée.

Sans s'en être aperçut, Drevan s'était approché d'elle et à présent, elle était collée contre le mur froid du couloir. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Son ventre se serra. Il était si séduisant et pourtant si menaçant…

- Vous êtes les descendants de Harry Potter. Les professeurs, les élèves, les sorciers, les créatures magiques ou non magiques, le directeur, tous ! Ils vous doivent tous le respect. C'est pour ça que j'accepte sans broncher les remarques et humeurs de Sirius. Je me dois de les accepter.

- Mais… c'est n'importe quoi ! On est rien ! On A rien ! Mon père est décédé, il était connu, c'est tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il ne m'a rien enseigné, rien transmit. Je… Je n'ai ni son courage, ni sa bravoure… Ni moi, ni Sirius ne méritons un tel traitement.

Drevan paraissait amusé devant l'ignorance d'Ingrid. Il caressa la joue de la rouquine du revers de la main. Il était effrayant.

- Bien sur que si. Vous êtes haut placé. Vous avez un rang à tenir, et vous êtes tout en haut de la hiérarchie.

- Tu es fou.

- Enfin, surtout Sirius ! Toi tu n'as plus que quelques jours à vivre.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'arrêta.

- C'est dommage d'ailleurs… Mais il ne faut qu'un seul héritier. Ce n'était pas prévu que ta mère mette au monde des jumeaux. Et c'est Sirius qui survivra. Quel gâchis quand on voit à quel point tu es jolie.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se pencha vers Ingrid l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'en aller et de la laisser là complètement paralysée de peur. Tremblante, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla en enlaçant ses jambes. D'un seul regard, d'un seul baiser, il l'avait terrifiée comme personne encore n'avait put le faire. Pas même Voldemort.

Rodéric se promenait aux côtés de Nathamael et Ewan dans le parc de Poudlard quand Sirius se dirigea vers eux en courant. Les joues rosies par le froid, le garçon arriva essoufflé et pourtant il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- Tu nous la joue à la Drevan maintenant ? demanda ironiquement Rodéric.

Sirius posa son bras sur l'épaule de son ami et pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre.

- J'ai un truc à vous proposer.

Tous se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Nathamael.

- Vous avez sûrement dut recevoir une lettre d'un des serviteurs de vous-savez-qui.

- Moui, hier soir, répondit Ewan.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? S'écria Nathamael.

- Bah c'est pas important !

- Quoi ? Ewan ! Tu m'avais promis de me tenir au courant !!

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu stress trop facilement dès que je te parle de lui.

- C'est normal il me semble ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Oh c'est bon ! Vous arrangerez vos problèmes de couple une autre fois, se lamenta Rodéric.

- Que disait cette lettre ? demanda la Gryffondor en se tournant vers Sirius.

- On nous demande de surveiller de près les nouveaux élèves, professeurs et le directeur.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très étranges ! Réfléchit à haute voix Nathamael. Maman ne veut pas m'en parler, mais elle dit qu'on doit leur faire confiance, c'était les volontés de Dumbledore.

- Moi je ne les aime pas, ils sont trop parfaits ! Grogna Rodéric.

- Mouai, c'est un point de vue, répliqua Sirius. Mila et Drevan sont bourrés de défauts.

Nathamael et Rodéric pouffèrent en repensant à la dernière fois où Sirius avait essayé d'échapper à Mila. Celui-ci leur lança un regard glacial.

- Une seule remarque et vous ne pourrez boire plus que de la soupe.

- Hihihi ! Sirius, ce que tu es susceptible !

Nathamael l'enlaça et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue pour se faire pardonner.

- De quoi tu voulais nous parler au juste ? demanda Ewan.

- De faire ce que nous demande Voldemort… Mais en pire.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Nathamael choquée.

- Je parle d'être insupportable.

- Insupportable ? Répéta Rodéric en haussant un sourcil.

- Ces gens sont trop parfaits et veulent faire de nous de vraies marionnettes. Si ça continu comme ça, on ne pourra même plus discuter entre nous sans demander la permission à un professeur.

- C'est vrai que leurs règles sont vraiment excessives, acquiesça Nathamael.

- Et tu veux être… insupportable ? Demanda Ewan.

Ce fut un grand sourire sadique qui se dessina sur le visage de Sirius qui leur répondit.

- Exactement !

- Je marche ! S'exclama immédiatement Nathamael.

- Bousillons leur monde parfait ! S'exclama Ewan qui se voyait déjà faire criser ses professeurs.

- Mais vous pensez qu'on serra assez fort à tous les quatre ?

- Si on commence, les autres finiront par suivre. Ils sont trop hypnotisés par ses sorciers, remarqua Sirius.

- C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment impossible de leur dire non ou de ne pas les écouter. Même quand ce qu'ils disent est complètement inintéressant, on n'arrive pas à ne pas les écouter.

- Et je sais qui pourrais nous aider ! Chantonna Nathamael.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui lança un sourire complice qui lui fit comprendre tout de suite ses intensions.

- Nos oncles Fred et George se feront une joie de nous proposer des petites astuces, répondit Sirius aux regards interrogateurs de Rodéric et Ewan.

Le repas venait de se terminer, et Malicia avait réussit à s'éclipser assez rapidement pour ne pas être vu de Drevan ou Mila qui ne l'avaient pas lâchés de la journée. La jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Ingrid qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tout le début de soirée. Normalement, elle était toujours avec Rodéric ou Sirius ou elle, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait aperçut et elle n'était même pas venue manger.

La ladislava se promena dans quelques couloirs sombres, l'hiver, la nuit tombait plus vite et il faisait très froid. Un courant d'air glacial fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle resserra sa robe de sorcier autour d'elle et enfoui son nez dans sa grosse écharpe de laine aux couleurs de sa maison.

C'était si agréable de se retrouver enfin seule un petit peu. Elle appréciait la compagnie de ses amis, mais, la jeune fille avait besoin souvent d'être seule. Et ce besoin était devenu plus important depuis qu'elle connaissait Drevan. Partir à la recherche d'Ingrid était un bon prétexte, même si elle savait ne pas la trouver ici. Ses couloirs étaient déserts, peu d'élèves venaient ici, il n'y avait que de vieilles salles de classes désaffectées et complètement inutilisées.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un des murs du couloir pour regarder par la fenêtre toute poussiéreuse. Elle dût monter sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir les yeux au niveau d'un carreau un peu plus propre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans la neige qui avait recouvert le sol.

Un froissement de tissus la fit se retourner brutalement. Mais personne n'était là. Le couloir était vide.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda inquiète la jeune fille.

Ce ne fut que le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs qui lui répondit. Et pourtant, Malicia se sentait épiée. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps et l'obligea par crainte de retourner vers son dortoir.

Dans la Salle Commune, des élèves discutaient joyeusement près du feu, tandis que d'autres travaillaient sur de grandes tables. Une troisième année avait mit de la musique et deux autres faisaient un tango caricaturé et qui ne ressemblait à rien du tout.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement dans son dortoir. C'est là qu'elle trouva Ingrid. La rouquine était déjà couchée et tournait le dos à son amie. Malicia alla se pencher sur le lit pour voir si la Gryffondor dormait. Deux yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers elle.

- KYAAAAH !!!

- AAAAHH !!!

Ingrid s'était levé d'un coup en hurlant et Malicia, surprise avait crié aussi. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent chacune une main sur le cœur, essoufflée. Après un bref silence, elles explosèrent de rire.

- Ahahahaah, t'es trop bête ! Explosa Malicia qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !!

- Et toi alors ! On prévient avant d'apparaître derrière quelqu'un. Je sais pas moi, on fait un minimum de bruit…

- Mais j'ai cru que tu dormais.

- Pffff !!! Je te jures, je me vengerais va ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

Ingrid remonta dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle.

- Tu te couches tôt !

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, je préfère dormir un peu plus longtemps, se lever aussi tôt le matin m'épuise.

- Fainéante !!

- Je ne te permets pas…

Ingrid tira la langue à son amie et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête pour se cacher sous sa nouvelle grotte. Malicia resta bêtement devant elle puis essaya de la taquiner en la chatouillant légèrement. Elle se reçut une petite tape sous les doigts avant que la main d'Ingrid ne reparte se faufiler sous les couettes. Malicia continua son petit jeu à la recherche d'un pied nu qui pourrait dépasser de la couverture. Une fois trouvé, elle sortit sa baguette, murmura une formule et s'amusa à agiter la baguette devant le pied sans le toucher. Le sort avait pour but de créer le mouvement d'une plume contre la peau. Ingrid remua les orteils et donna de violent coup de pieds en râlant. Malicia allait s'attaquer au second pied lorsque Ingrid se laissa faire et ne protesta plus.

Déçue, la ladislava se pencha vers son amie.

- T'es pas drôle !! J'ai pas sommeil moi.

- Malicia, s'il te plaît, laisse moi… je suis fatiguée.

La voix d'Ingrid était étrangement tremblante. Malicia souleva la couverture et posa sa main sur le front de son amie.

- Mais tu es brûlante !!

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, j'aurais dût un peu plus me couvrir.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, mais je veux bien que tu me prépare une tisane. Ça m'apaisera.

Malicia s'exigea tout de suite. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à préparer rapidement le tout. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle l'apporta à Ingrid, mais la jeune fille dormait déjà. Malicia la regarda avec un air maternelle, elle avait l'air calme et apaisée.

La ladislava posa la tasse sur le chevet de son amie, y lança un sort de chaleur au cas où Ingrid voulait en boire à son réveil. Puis elle borda les draps du lit pour empêcher tout courant d'air froid passer. Elle baisa le front de la rouquine et partit dans la salle commune réviser quelques cours.

Et voili un nouveau chapitre vous en pensez quoi ???

Marki bcp bcp bcp pour les reviews, ça fait trop plaisir

Un grand marki à kitties, tu verras, les nouveaux ils sont vraiment pire que ça. Et marki aussi à Kate, je suis bien contente que tu laisses enfin une reviews lol, si tout le monde pouvait faire de même sniffff !! J'espère aussi à Kellokawaï (fan de Sakura ?) que la suite va te plaire ;p et un grand marki à Estella, je suis toujours impatiente de savoir ce que tu penses de mes chap, tes reviews me font trop plaisir, mais dis aps que je m'en fou des mauvaises critiques, au contraire, ca permet d'avancer. Mais c po pour autant que j'arrete d'écrire lol !!

La suite la semaine prochaine

Bazoux à touss !!!!


	24. Je suis la

24. Je suis là

- Hè ! Sirius ! Chuchota Ewan. Sirius ! Lève toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et regarda son ami avec curiosité.

- Quelleheurequilest ?

- Cinq heure et demie.

Un sourire conquérant s'étira sur les lèvres du Potter qui se leva d'un bond de son lit. A côté, Ewan et Rodéric enfilaient rapidement et discrètement des habits. Sirius mit un jean qu'il avait prévu la veille, un tee-shirt et se couvrit d'un pull noir. Il posa sa cape sur ses épaules, attrapa sa baguette et fouilla dans sa male à la recherche de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Juste avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dortoir pour s'assurer que ses camarades dorment, surtout Drevan.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Nathamael qui les attendait en bas.

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Mais ? Ingrid n'est pas là ?

- C'est bon, je suis prête ! s'exclama la rouquine en descendant rapidement les escalier pour les rejoindre.

- Bon, c'est partit alors.

Les cinq Gryffondors se faufilèrent derrière le tableau, Sirius alla se cache sous sa cape et Nathamael alla le rejoindre. Ingrid sortit un papier vierge de sa poche. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Je jure que mes intensions sont mauvaises.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les visages de Rodéric et Ewan lorsque les plans du château apparurent sur le parchemin.

- Je suis vraiment contente que Ron et Hermione nous aient offert ça pour nos 13 ans, s'exclama ravie Ingrid.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Ewan ?

- Juste ici.

Elle pointa du doigt leurs noms qui étaient marqués. La carte permettait de voir les noms de Nathamael et Sirius, la carte ne les protégeait pas complètement.

- Allez, on y va ! Chantonna Ingrid.

Le groupe se faufila dans les couloirs sombres. Il faisait très froid et Ingrid s'était collé contre Rodéric qui l'enlaçait chaleureusement. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait, sauf celui de leurs pas. Arrivé devant les escaliers, ils se dirigèrent un étage au dessus. Personne n'était dans le coin. Ingrid jetait régulièrement un œil ou deux sur la carte. Ils atterrirent dans un large couloir sombre où un courant d'air leur glaça le sang.

- Attendez ! Grelotta Ingrid.

Tous s'arrêtèrent.

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'angle du couloir.

- C'est un des aurors, observa Ewan.

- Bon allez ma belle, on y va ! Rodéric embrassa rapidement Ingrid, se colla plus contre elle et tous deux partirent droit devant en riant, parlant et éclatant aux éclats. Pendant se temps, Ewan qui avait récupéré la carte des maraudeurs se faufila sous la cape avec Sirius et Nathamael. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de leurs amis qui étaient bientôt à côté de l'auror. En effet, un auror les avait entendu, il s'était placé au milieu du couloir et croisait les bras en fixant méchamment le couple. Ce fut qu'un fois qu'ils furent très près de lui, que Rodéric releva la tête et fit semblant d'être surpris de le voir.

- Merde ! Hurla-t-il. On se casse !!

Il attrapa Ingrid par le bras et tous deux partirent en courant vers l'opposé. L'homme le courra après.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Arrêtez vous !!

Ingrid et Rodéric passèrent en courant devant le trio caché sous la cape et quelques secondes plus tard, se fut l'auror qui trop occupé à courser le couple ne remarqua aucune présence. L'homme courait vite, il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à attraper les deux Gryffondors, mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas bien grave. Nathamael pouffa de rire et attrapa la carte des maraudeurs pour jeter un coup d'œil.

- Ils sont entrain de le faire courir dans tous les sens le pauvre !!

- Il va y avoir encore quelqu'un sur notre trajectoire ? demanda Ewan.

- Oui.

- Où ça ?

- Juste devant le bureau du directeur, répondit Sirius. Je suppose que cette femme monte la garde, elle fait des va et vient juste devant la porte.

- Je ne supporte plus cette école, grogna Nathamael, on se croirait dans une vraie prison.

- Ca va changer Nath, tu verras ! Répondit Ewan.

Ewan sortit de sous la cape et passa devant les deux cousins. Les trois amis avancèrent lentement vers le bureau du directeur. Au bout du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Nathamael et Sirius, toujours cachés se collèrent contre un mur. Le plan B allait commencer.

Ewan s'approcha de l'auror qui ne l'avait pas encore vu commença à prendre un air apeuré.

- Madame !!

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus envoûtant, ses cheveux étaient entortillés en une grosse natte, et les rayons de la lune s'y percutaient pour les faire briller de mil éclats.

- Vite ! Là ! Dans la salle !! Venez vite !

- De quoi ?

- Vite ! S'il vous plaît ! Hurla Ewan.

Le Gryffondor coura dans les couloirs en direction d'une des salles de cours, la femme le suivant de près. Il s'arrêta devant la première pièce et la désigna du doigt en claquant des dents. L'auror y entra sans se poser de question, mais au moment où elle réagit qu'il n'y avait personne, Ewan avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle et jeta un sort assez puissant qui lui laisserait moins de vingt secondes avant que la femme ne réussisse à ouvrir.

Pendant se temps, Nathamael et Sirius s'étaient réfugiés dans le couloir.

- Puissance ! dit Nathamael en s'adressant à la gargouille.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Heureusement que maman connaissait le mot de passe !

- Oui, il faudra la remercier.

- Si on la remercie, elle comprendra tout et on va se faire tuer ! Pouffa Nathamael trop excitée de pouvoir enfin se révolter contre l'autorité.

- Allez vient !

Sirius retira sa cape, et la cacha avec sa carte dans une des grandes poches de sa cape. Il attrapa Nathamael par la main et tous deux montèrent les escaliers juste avant de se trouver devant une grande porte. Le jeune homme l'entrouvrit, le bureau était libre. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

- Tu sais où c'est ?

- Non. Je vais voir dans les placards.

- Ok, je m'occupe du bureau.

Sirius fouilla sous la tonne de papier qui recouvrait la table de travail. Mais aucune machine n'était posée dessus.

- Là ! S'écria Nathamael.

Sirius la rejoignit. Dans un des placards qu'elle avait ouvert se trouvait une grosse boîte à musique ouverte. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Nathamael attrapa la boîte, referma le placard et alla se cacher derrière un des rideaux en coton avec Sirius.

Tous deux arrêtèrent de respirer lorsqu'ils virent le directeur entrer. L'homme posa un parchemin sur son bureau et se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour observer la forêt interdite. Sirius remercia le ciel intérieurement qu'il n'ait pas décidé de regarder au travers de la fenêtre où ils s'étaient cachés. Le Gryffondor surveillait tous ses faits et gestes.

Nathamael ne perdit pas de temps. Elle sortit de sa poche une pochette de Cd et en sortit un petit disque. Elle regarda attentivement la boîte à musique. La boîte était décorée et peinte où l'on voyait des gens dormir dans de grands lits de plume. D'autres faisaient mines de se réveiller. A l'intérieur, une dizaine de petits hommes étaient assis et papotaient entre eux. Ils tenaient tous différents instruments tous plus étranges que les autres. Parmi tous ces objets, Nathamael n'en connaissait la moitié et était bien curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. Elle se promit de se renseigner.

TOC TOC

Les deux étudiants tournèrent la tête vers la porte où me directeur allait ouvrir. La femme de tout à l'heure baissa la tête en signe de bonjour.

- Un des élèves est à l'extérieur de sa salle commune, monsieur. Il a réussit à m'échapper.

- Espèce d'incapable ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous, un étudiant sorcier arrive à vous semer ?

- Je suis désolée monsieur.

- Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu avoir ce poste, triple idiote.

- J'ai préféré vous tenir au courant.

- Au moins quelque chose d'intelligent, répondit le directeur avec mépris. Ce garnement va souffrir, on ne transgresse pas les règles aussi facilement.

Sans rien ajouter, le directeur sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sirius et Nathamael se regardèrent inquiet. Ewan risquait gros, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant. La jeune fille posa le cd à l'intérieur de la boîte en prenant garde de ne pas écraser ses occupants. Elle posa sa baguette su le l'objet rond et deux secondes plus tard, il s'effaçait lentement juste avant de complètement disparaître.

Son air victorieux voulait tout dire. Sirius, fière d'eux, prit la boîte, la reposa à sa place, ressortit sa cape et fit signe à Nathamael de le rejoindre.

Sans un bruit, ni murmure, les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger !!

Le coup des cinq Gryffondors avait fait scandale. Non seulement Ingrid, Ewan et Rodéric n'avaient pas été attrapés, mais le mieux fut l'histoire de la boite à musique. Comme tous les matins à 6h30, le directeur l'avait mit en marche, mais au lieu que ce soit une agréable musique qui réveilla les élèves, se fut un mélange de cri, hurlement, tambours. Nathamael avait choisit un cd de hard rock, et tous se levèrent en sursaut tellement le son était fort et insupportable. Le mieux c'est que la musique dura dix bonnes minutes. Comme le procédait consistait à faire lever tout le monde, Rodéric s'était rallongé sur son lit et avait refusé d'y descendre.

- Je t'en prie ! Hurla Sam ! Cette musique est vraiment trop horrible !

- C'est inhumain ce que tu nous fais ! Se lamenta Harold. Pitié lève toi Rodéric.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique de sauvage ? Cria Drevan les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer le son.

- Tu connais pas ? s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire vicieux.

- Non ! C'est affreux !

- Tu verras, je t'en ferais écouter, tu vas adorer !

- Ah ? Répondit Drevan inquiet. Rodéric !! Lève toi !!

Ce fut lorsque Harold, Sam et Patrick se jetèrent sur Rodéric que celui-ci décida de quitter son lit, et la musique s'arrêta.

Malicia était mangeait tranquillement aux côtés de Mila et de temps en temps se massait les tempes. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Non seulement elle avait cauchemardait toute la nuit, mais en plus, la musique avait été si violente qu'elle en avait une migraine atroce. Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves parlaient de cette étrange musique qui les avait réveiller. Certains avaient trouvé la blague excellente, d'autres s'en offusquaient et se plaignaient du manque de respect à leur égard. Rodéric, Ewan, Ingrid, Sirius et Nathamael s'étaient arrangés pour faire passer la rumeur que c'était des élèves qui avaient réussit à changer la musique pour montrer au directeur qu'ils avaient le droit de se plaindre contre le traitement qu'il leur infligeait.

- Malicia ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Sirius, je suis énervée ce matin.

Celui-ci répondit par un grognement. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle l'envoyait à chaque fois balader. Elle n'avait pas supporté ses remarques sur Drevan et Mila. Et depuis que le couple était en froid, Drevan était de plus en plus protecteur envers elle.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Le jeune homme lui tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide vert pâteux.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? S'exclama la ladislava. Ca put !

- C'est contre les migraines, tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

Malicia le dévisagea. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait la migraine, elle ne s'en était plaint à personne. Il lui lança un regard rassurant et la jeune fille but d'une traite le liquide. Une fois avalé, elle fit la grimace avala son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite juste avant que son mal de tête disparaisse.

- Wah ! C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !!

- Mais de rien.

- Tu me donneras la recette ?

- Ah non, désolé, c'est un secret de famille.

Malicia lui sourit chaleureusement avant de continuer à manger son petit déjeuner sous le regard noir de Sirius qui avait suivit toute la scène.

- Bien, le cours est terminé ! Annonça le professeur Weasley. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter. Le crissement des chaises sur le sol et le brouhaha s'élevait avant qu'Hermione ne puisse finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- N'oubliez pas de relire votre cours avant le prochain cours ! cria la jeune femme. Nathamael, Rodéric, Ewan, Ingrid, Malicia et Sirius, je vous demande de rester s'il vous plaît.

Les six élèves concernés la regardèrent avec un air surprit. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Mila et Drevan les attendaient encore dans la salle.

- Vous pouvez fermer la porte derrière vous s'il vous plaît ? demanda Hermione en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Vous rejoindrez vos amis en salle d'étude.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent et fermèrent la porte sans broncher.

Hermione se leva, effaça le tableau laissant un silence très pesant s'installer. Tous se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ? demanda le professeur tout en continuant d'effacer le tableau noir à la façon moldue.

- Euh… De quoi tu parles maman ?

La femme se retourna et les fixa de toute sa hauteur.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je sais QUI a fait ce petit coup ce matin.

- …

- Alors ? Fier de vous ?

Sirius rougit de honte, sa tante en devenait effrayante. Son oncle Ron avait raison, sa tante pouvait parfois faire froid dans le dos quand elle s'énervait.

- Ecoute Hermione, commença Ingrid. On ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ca suffit ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais que c'est vous !

- …

- Quand vous essayez de faire des farces ou de vous venger, essayez au moins d'être plus discrets !!

Hermione s'affala sur son fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Tous se regardèrent sans rien comprendre.

- Vous-vous rendez compte dans quelle situation cous me mettez tous les six ?

- Euh… Non, répondit Rodéric mal à l'aise.

- Réfléchissez ! Si vous les élèves vous avez des règles à suivre, les professeurs aussi en ont ! Nous sommes obligé de communiquer toute connerie de chaque élève, que ce soit une toute petite ou une très grosse.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais c'est abusé !

- Mais rien ne te dit que c'est nous, insista Nathamael.

Hermione fusilla sa fille du regard.

- Toi et Malicia qui venaient gentiment discuter avec moi hier soir, tout en me posant d'étranges questions sur la musique du matin et le moyen d'accéder au bureau du directeur… Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je suis. Vous étiez les seules élèves à le savoir. Et vu l'air fatigué d'Ewan, Sirius, Ingrid et Rodéric, je sais très bien que vous êtes tous dans le coup.

- …

- Je suis dans la merde ! Se lamenta hermione.

- Tu vas nous dénoncer ? demanda timidement Ingrid.

Hermione la regarda intriguée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sourit la jeune femme. J'ai jamais vu le directeur et ces nouveaux prétentieux de professeurs être aussi déboussolés ! et puis j'en avais marre de les voir être persuadés qu'ils contrôlaient le monde…

Tous la regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte.

- C'est bon ! Moi aussi j'ai eu votre âge ! J'aimais bien faire ce qu'on m'interdisait, c'était excitant !

- Maman !

- Bah quoi ? Ton père et Harry en faisaient des belles en ce qui concernait de dépasser les limites. Tu ne vas pas croire que je ne les aidais pas ! Ils avaient besoin d'un cerveau.

Ingrid et Sirius explosèrent de rire en imaginant leur père et ses deux amis se révolter. C'était presque impensable. Fred et George oui, mais Ron, Harry et Hermione, les élèves les plus parfaits qui soient ! Enfin, c'était l'idée qu'ils avaient.

Le petit groupe ressortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient fiers d'Hermione. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'elle ne leur dise rien, même pas une punition… ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Seule Malicia ne souriait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant l'entretien, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère qui se cachait en elle. Ingrid se tourna vers elle, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- QU'EST CE QUE J'AI ? Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour la dévisager.

- Quoi ? demanda inquiet Rodéric.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Non mais vous-vous rendez compte à quel point c'était horrible pour tous les élèves ?

- Oh Malicia ! Se défendit Nathamael. Ce n'était pas si terrible !

- J'en ai marre de vos débilités ! Bande de crétins puérils… J'en ai marre !

Malicia en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle cauchemardait, dormait mal, s'inquiétait, se faisait harceler. Elle ne supportait plus de voir ses amis si insouciants alors qu'elle supportait un vrai calvaire. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

La jeune ladislava leur tourna le dos et partit en courant. Sirius voulut la suivre, mais Ingrid l'en empêcha.

- Non Sirius, laisse la. Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser un peu seule. Elle a besoin de souffler. On aurait dut faire plus attention à elle.

Malicia courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs, elle sortit par la grande porte et se dirigea vers le parc en ignorant les appels de Drevan qui l'attendait. Sa migraine était revenue d'un coup et lui martelait la tête. La douleur était si intense que Malicia dut plaquer ses mains sur ses tempes en appuyant pour essayer de calmer ses maux. Son pas fut plus long, elle éclata en sanglot, essoufflée, fatiguée, tremblante, elle ne savait même pas comment cela se faisait qu'elle tienne encore debout. Un flash passa devant elle. La jeune fille chercha du regard ce que cela pouvait être. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était debout au milieu d'un parc enneigé. Un autre flash passa devant ses yeux et sa migraine devint plus importante. Elle se retourna à la recherche de la provenance de ce flash, elle sentit un rayon de lumière passer derrière. La ladislava tourna en rond à la recherche de ces flashs de plus en plus fréquents. Sa douleur à la tête était insoutenable.

Malicia se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, et alors qu'elle se sentait perdre connaissance, elle se retourna vers un autre flash qui lui fonça droit dessus. La jeune fille hurla sous la violence du choc. Elle ferma les yeux, se compressa la tête dans les mains.

La douleur se calma et la jeune fille osa jeter un coup d'œil. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de peur lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le parc, mais dans le salon d'une grande maison. Malicia se releva maladroitement, sa tête la faisait encore souffrir. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut cet endroit. Car elle le connaissait, elle y avait vécut cinq ans ; c'était sa maison à elle et sa famille. Maison qui avait brûlé dans un incendie tout en tuant ses parents, frères et sœurs.

La ladislava eut du mal à déglutir. Elle tourna autour d'elle pour observer les lieux. Son regard se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver en courant. Une petite fille arriva avec un grand sourire. Elle portait une petite robe bleu et blanche et tenait dans chacune de ses petites mains des plumes. L'enfant s'arrêta en voyant Malicia et se mit à rigoler en lançant les plumes en l'air. Une centaine s'en échappa et s'envola par magie et redescendit lentement.

Mais alors que la migraine redevenait insupportable, l'enfant arrêta de rire et se mit à pleurer. Les plumes se transformèrent en cendre et feu, l'air devenait irrespirable. Alors que Malicia commençait à paniquer, l'enfant s'effaça petit à petit, et seuls ses hurlements parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

- MALICIA !

Sans réfléchir, la ladislava se jeta sur la porte d'entrée, mais elle était impossible à ouvrir. Effrayée, et essoufflée, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre, mais elle aussi restait close. Alors que la maison prenait feu, Malicia chercha toutes les issues possibles. C'est en retraversant le salon qu'elle percuta quelque chose au sol et tomba par terre.

- MALICIA !!!!

Elle gémit de douleur, le mal de tête était insupportable. Elle se retourna et vit un corps par terre, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et en vit d'autre. Sanglotant, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, se laissa tomber en arrière, épuisée, essoufflée, l'air était irrespirable, les flammes prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et commençaient à lui brûler le corps.

- MALICIA REVIENS !

Mais Malicia ne disait rien, ne bougeait plus, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son mal de tête. Elle se mit alors à hurler tout ce qu'elle put.

- MALICIA !!!

Hurler au monde sa détresse, sa douleur, sa colère, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- MALICIA !!!!!!!!

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit alors Drevan. Elle était à genoux dans la neige, se tenait fermement la tête, et celui-ci l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait posé ses mains sur les siennes en compressant son corps contre le sien.

- Malicia ?

Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille avait reprit connaissance, il enleva ses mains de sa tête et la serra contre lui.

- Drevan ? Sanglota la jeune fille en s'accrochant à lui.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il. C'est fini Malicia.

La ladislava se laissa aller et pleura, sanglota tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est fini, je suis là.

Aloha!!!!

ben j'espère que ce chapitre aura plus de succès que le dernier. marci beacoup kitties, tu peux aps savoir comment ca fait plaisir d'avoir une chtite reviews, tu me remontes le moral lol

bazoux a vous les gens et pluche


	25. Moi, jabandonne

25. Moi, j'abandonne

Malicia s'accrocha à Drevan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pleura longtemps, et réussit à se calmer que lorsque la nuit tomba. Le Gryffondor avait jeté un sort de chaleur autour d'eux, et ils restèrent assis à s'enlacer sans bouger. La ladislava, encore chamboulée enfouit son visage sur le torse du jeune homme et respira son odeur en fermant les yeux. Sa présence était apaisante. Ses deux poings s'étaient refermés sur la veste du garçon et la serraient de toutes leurs forces.

La nuit était tombée, et Malicia finit par se calmer. Il y eu un long moment de silence. La jeune fille sentait le sommeil l'envahir, elle n'avait plus de forces et se laissait lentement endormir contre son ami qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Neuf heure sonna. Drevan se leva et aida Malicia à faire de même. Epuisée, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le suivit lentement, sans rien dire. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, elle pouvait même fermer les yeux et marcher à côté. Il la guidait, la tenant fermement par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à terre ou ne dérive de leur chemin.

- Merci Drevan, murmura Malicia une fois dans la salle commune où les Gryffondors jouaient et travaillaient.

- Va te reposer.

Drevan baisa le front de la jeune fille qui frissonna sous le contact de ses lèvres. La même réaction lorsque Sirius l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle quitta le jeune homme pour rejoindre avec joie son lit. Traînant les pieds, elle eu du mal à rejoindre son lit. Mais une fois dessus, sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de retirer ses habits, elle s'enroula dans ses couettes et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Malicia ne le vit pas, mais Drevan si. Un peu plus loin, Sirius, Rodéric, Ewan et Nathamael leur jetèrent des regards noirs. Si Ingrid n'avait pas retenu son frère, le jeune Potter aurait défoncé son camarade qui lui sourit victorieux avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Durant toute la fin du mois de janvier, les septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient réussit à faire passer le message de révolte auprès des professeurs. Certains élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Peu importait la punition ou la sanction qui tombait. Le directeur paraissait de plus en plus ennuyé et cherchait de nouvelles solutions pour calmer les perturbateurs.

Caprice était l'une des pire élèves qui s'arranger pour faire criser les professeurs, surtout celle des défenses contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille était allée chercher du renfort auprès de ses oncles Fred et George Weasley qui lui avaient offert une potion qui fallait qu'elle teste absolument !

Ielitsa fut la victime. Pendant une semaine entière, selon son humeur, ses cheveux se transformaient en feu flamboyant ou en bâtons de glaces.

Monsieur Mestivoï avait été incapable de contrôler le chahut qu'avait réussit à déclencher la jeune seconde année. Elle avait fini par énerver Luce Malfoy et une injure en engendre une autre… tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient fini par se hurler dessus sous les cris du professeur de potion, incapable de faire revenir le calme. Luce et Caprice en avaient même fini jusqu'aux mains.

Les deux jeunes filles furent renvoyées pour une semaine et cela calma rapidement les esprits. Mais certaines grosses têtes n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots. Les nouveaux professeurs et aurors avaient trop montrés leurs faiblesses. Ils ne savaient pas se faire respecter ou tenir l'ordre. Hermione était l'une des rares à tenir ses classes au calme. Ça devenait n'importe quoi, une vrai compétition entre classes et maisons.

Elijah Golido, un élève de septième année à Serpentard avait finit par dépasser les bornes en jetant un sort de confusion au professeur de sortilège. Le directeur perdit sa patience et explosa de colère devant toute l'école. Il hurla de pleins poumons. Tous les élèves présents paralysés par cette boule de haine qui se formait face à eux se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes. Jamais ils n'avaient vu aussi impressionnant. Cet homme avait une aura bien trop élevée. Toutes les vitres de la Grande Salle avaient explosés en mille morceaux, se répandant sur une bonne partie d'élèves. Golido reçut des châtiments corporels le jour même, et d'après les rumeurs, cela avait été si violent que le jeune homme refusait d'en parler. Les esprits se calmèrent tout de suite et les règles imposées par les professeurs furent de plus en plus sévères et stricts. Les cours furent bien plus difficiles et le travail demandé était trop important pour que les élèves aient le temps de souffler.

Le premier week-end de février, seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années eurent droit à sortir à Près-au-Lard. La neige avait fondu et le temps était gris et triste.

- S'il te plaîîît !!! Gémissait Léoncius en agrippant la jupe de sa sœur.

- Non ! S'exclama Ingrid. Tu es trop jeune ! Je ne peux pas te dire comment on fait…

- Mais Caprice le sait elle !

- Caprice est plus âgée que toi… Léoncius, tu ne devrais même pas savoir que ce passage secret existe.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu parles trop fort avec Sirius. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaîîîît !!!

- NON !

- Allez ! J'en parlerais à personne ! Secret de famille !

- …

Ingrid ne répondit pas. Elle aurait aimé lui dire comment on faisait pour aller à Près-au-Lard, mais elle savait qu'il irait le jour même et que ça risquait de mal chauffer pour lui. Surtout depuis que les punitions de l'école étaient de plus en plus horribles. Elle frissonna en repensant à la fois où elle vit revenir Rodéric d'une des punitions après avoir répondu à un professeur. Ce soir là, il ne lui avait pas parlé et c'était réfugié dans son dortoir. Mais Ingrid avait bien vu qu'il souffrait. Lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur le poignet de son petit ami, il avait gémit de douleur et lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille.

Ingrid enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et embrassa son petit frère.

- Je te ramènerais des bonbons.

Léoncius lui tourna le dos, furieux de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa sœur épousseta sa longue jupe verte, enfila un manteau noir au dessus de son gros pull blanc et passa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer convenablement. Elle regarda son reflet dans une des fenêtres, satisfaite, elle partit rejoindre ses amis.

Dehors, Nathamael et Rodéric essayaient de se voler mutuellement leurs bonnets, et à côté, Ewan discutait avec Mila qui était accroché au bras d'un Sirius grognon. La jeune fille ne le lâchait plus, et passait son temps à l'étouffer par des questions et des remarques gamines. En voyant sa sœur jumelle arriver, il lui lança un regard abattu. La rouquine explosa de rire sous le regard noir de son frère.

- Ingrid !!

La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir Malicia et Drevan courir vers eux. Malicia avait les joues et le nez rosis par le froid. Elle portait un large jean et un pull à col roulé rouge. Une longue cape couvrait ses épaules et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient cachés sous la large capuche de sa cape. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Ingrid avait remarqué que son amie embellissait à vue d'œil, et pourtant, elle était si naturelle…

Juste derrière, Drevan la suivait de près. Lui aussi semblait si heureux. Ingrid ne lui adressait pas la parole, il lui faisait trop peur, et elle n'avait jamais osé parler à personne de cette fois où elle était seule avec lui dans le couloir. Si elle en avait parlé avec Sirius, il aurait tué Drevan, si Malicia avait été au courant, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru…

Ingrid fixa Drevan avec attention, elle regardait tous ses faits et gestes, le surveillait de près. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que Malicia passe autant de temps avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu la forcer, elle semblait trop heureuse quand elle était avec lui. D'ailleurs, Sirius en était fou de jalousie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire pardonner.

Malicia fonça sur son amie, les bras grand ouverts. Les deux filles faillirent tomber dans la boue. La ladislava explosa de rire et se jeta sur Rodéric pour lui monter sur le dos. Drevan ignora royalement Ingrid et alla directement vers Sirius et Mila.

- Sirius ! S'exclama le blond avec un large sourire.

- Drevan, grogna le Gryffondor.

- Il faut à tout prit que tu me montres la maison hantée dont tu parlais tant à Mila.

- Oui ! S'écria celle-ci. Depuis le temps que tu en parles, je veux à tout prix la voir !

- Euh oui-oui, répondit Sirius en rougissant. Je vais vous monter tout le village. On ira faire les magasins et on se posera dans un bar.

Mila leva les bras en l'air et cria un grand Youpi avant de courir rejoindre Malicia et Rodéric qui partaient déjà vers le village. Drevan marcha lentement derrière, juste aux côtés de Sirius et d'Ewan. Un peu plus loin, suivaient Ingrid et Nathamael.

Depuis presque un mois, Sirius essayait de supporter la présence de Mila et Drevan. Il ne le faisait pas que pour Malicia ou pour être gentil. Juste pour essayer de gagner leur confiance et de pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien particuliers hormis le fait que Drevan et Mila refusaient de ne transgresser aucune règle.

La journée fut longue pour tout le petit groupe. Les deux nouveaux élèves étaient infatigables et avaient soif de connaissance. En début d'après-midi, on réussit à leur montrer tout le petit village. Sirius leur montra même le magasin de ses deux oncles. Mais ni Mila, ni Drevan ne l'aimèrent.

- Je pense que ça pousse les gens à faire des bêtises, annonça Mila.

- C'est pour faire de gentilles blagues, fit remarquer Nathamael.

- Oui, mais j'ai vu que certains de leurs objets magiques avaient été utilisés par des élèves de l'école pour embêter les profs.

- Bah !

- Je trouve ça puérile. Les professeurs sont là pour nous apprendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains perdent leurs temps dans ce genre de choses.

Nathamael ne sut quoi répondre et fini par se réfugier contre Ewan pour oublier cette conversation trop sérieuse pour elle.

Le petit groupe décida alors de se séparer. Certains voulaient acheter des bonbons. D'autres faire du lèche-vitrine. Ingrid, Mila, Nathamael et Ewan partirent d'un côté, et les autres allèrent directement dans la confiserie.

Drevan marchait lentement dans les allées et étudiait toutes les sortes de bonbons. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant. De loin, il jetait parfois un coup d'œil à Malicia qui discutait joyeusement avec une Serdaigle de leur année.

- Drevan, regarde ! S'exclama Rodéric en lui tendant deux bonbons rouges en forme d'étoile.

- C'est quoi ?

- Vas-y goutte !

Rodéric prit un bonbon et le mangea. Drevan fit de même. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la douceur que lui procurait le bonbon eu contact de sa langue.

- Laiche le fondre chur chta langue, conseilla Rodéric en mâchouillant sa friandise.

Mais alors que le jeune homme blond jetait un coup d'œil à la recherche de Malicia, il faillit s'étouffer en voyant qu'elle avait disparut. Il voulu partir à sa recherche, mais Rodéric l'en empêcha en lui présentant tout pleins de bonbons et en étant plus collant que jamais. Drevan le détesta pour être aussi pénible. Il ne le laissa même pas faire un pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! S'exclama Malicia.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Tout en lui tenant fermement le poignet, il l'entraîna hors du magasin et l'emmena un peu plus loin, près de la colline où de grands arbres trônaient.

- Malicia, je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les fois où je t'ai vexé ou quand je t'ai fait de la peine.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, mais finit par légèrement rougir.

- Je le sais ça, tu ne fais que de me le répéter.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est plus comme avant ?

- Sirius, hésita Malicia. J'ai… Je ne sais pas, je…

- Pourquoi tu m'évites tant ?!

- Ecoute Sirius, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

- Tu es mieux avec lui qu'avec moi ?

La jeune fille leva un regard mal à l'aise vers lui. Ses yeux marron se posèrent sur lui et se mirent à briller. Une larme s'en échappa et avec délicatesse, Sirius l'embrassa pour la faire disparaître. Elle frissonna mais au lieu de se blottir contre lui, elle baissa les yeux et essaya de fuir son regard.

- Je me sens vraiment bien quand il est proche de moi, murmura-t-elle honteuse.

Ce fut un choc pour Sirius, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Il est si proche, il comprend quand ça ne va pas… Il sait ce dont j'ai besoin. Il est tout le temps là pour s'occuper de moi…

- Mais moi aussi, je suis là !

Malicia déglutit mal à l'aise.

- Tu étais là Sirius, tu m'as abandonné depuis que je t'ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi.

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Si Sirius ! Tu t'es mit à être trop possessif, tu ne voulais pas que je m'attache à Drevan pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Ce type est bizarre ! Ouvre les yeux Malicia, S'énerva Sirius. Il fait tout pour nous séparer.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !!

- Non, je ne vais pas recommencer ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'abandonne… Tu t'es entendu parler ? « il n'est là que pour moi… ». Tu dis souffrir, mais tu ne vois pas que tu ME fais souffrir aussi.

- Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- J'en ai marre de toi ! Depuis le début c'est comme ça, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Depuis le début, tu refuses de voir la vérité en face. Avant je le voyais tout ça, mais tu t'es complètement refermée depuis que tu as eu ce changement de pouvoirs. Comme si tu ne me faisais plus confiance.

- Non, c'est faux ! Murmura Malicia sous le choc. Tu sais tout de moi…

- Je SAVAIS tout de toi, mais tu as bloqué ton esprit. Je ne suis plus capable de voir ce que tu ressens… c'était le seul moyen de t'aider. Tu es entrain de te détruire toi-même.

- C'est faux ! Répéta la jeune fille un peu plus fort.

- TU te détruis ! Tu ne vois même pas le danger que représente Drevan ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es entrain de te faire du mal. Tu n'as toujours pas essayé de découvrir tes pouvoirs magiques depuis que tu sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu te mens, tu te caches !

- C'EST FAUX ! Hurla la ladislava, folle de rage.

- C'est la strict vérité ! Répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

- C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS !! Tu dis ça pour me faire mal ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas savoir qui je suis.

- Justement ! Dit Sirius en baissant d'un ton. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ressembles à une Gryffondor. Tu n'es qu'une lâche, aucune volonté… aucun courage… Tu es vide de sens.

Malicia n'avait jamais entendu des paroles qui fassent aussi mal. Sirius se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas, les yeux dans le vague, encore choquée. Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Malicia. C'est mal de ma part, mais je te demande de choisir. C'est Drevan, le mensonge ou moi. Je t'attendrais. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu vas où tu veux, mais là, je baisse les bras. J'arrête de te courir après. C'est épuisant à la fin, j'en ai plus la force. J'ai un cœur moi aussi, et je ne peux plus souffrir de te voir ainsi. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, j'abandonne.

Et sans rien ajouter, il partit. Elle le regarda s'effacer derrière la foule qui se promenait dans le village. Silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle venait de le perdre, elle le savait. Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute, rien que de sa faute. Il avait raison. Elle était trop égoïste. Mais pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ait besoin de Drevan autant qu'elle ait besoin de lui…

Le vent se leva et une forte pluie tomba brutalement sur le petit village alors qu'un torrent de larmes envahissaient le cœur de la ladislava. Son regard s'attarda sur la confiserie où elle vit Rodéric et Drevan sortir en essayant de se protéger de la violente pluie sous leurs vestes. Drevan tourna de suite la tête vers elle, comme si il avait sentit sa présence. Il lui sourit, et une chaleur réconfortante envahit le cœur de Malicia. D'un revers de main, elle essaya d'effacer ses larmes qui s'étaient mélangées aux gouttes d'eau. Elle courut dans leur direction pour s'abriter avec eux.

- Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Rodéric inquiet.

- Non.

Il y eut un silence, puis Rodéric lança un regard triste à Malicia. Il avait fait de son mieux pour laisser ses deux meilleurs amis discuter, mais eux avaient fini par se séparer.

- Allons au bar, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Les trois Gryffondor avancèrent lentement au milieu de la foule qui se pressait de rentrer chez eux ou à l'abris. Arrivés dans la taverne, ils virent Nathamael, Ewan et Mila assis à une grande table. Le trio les rejoignit en se faufilant dans la pièce.

- Où est Ingrid ? demanda Rodéric.

- Elle a voulu rester à la librairie, répondit Ewan. Elle y a trouvé un vieux livre qu'elle essaye de feuilleter discrètement.

- Nous on avait froid alors on est venu directement ici, ajouta Mila.

- Oh, ben je vais l'attendre dehors alors, annonça Malicia encore toute retournée par sa discussion avec Sirius.

Alors que Drevan et Rodéric s'asseyaient à la table, Malicia sortit et s'abrita sous le porche. La pluie était très forte, et plus personne n'était dans les rues. Le vent soufflait fort, et la capuche de la jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir ses longs cheveux noirs qui voletaient et claquaient contre son dos. Malicia respira à pleins poumons l'air frais. Alors que la ladislava essayait de se recoiffer, elle aperçut une silhouette sortir du magasin d'en face.

- Malicia !!! S'écria Ingrid qui lui faisait de grands signes avec la main et un large sourire.

La rouquine avança dans la rue et frissonna au contact de la pluie qui martelait fort. Elle commença à courir vers son amie mais préféra faire l'idiote en tournoyant sur elle-même et faire une sorte de danse en plein milieu de la rue désertée. Elle s'arrêta, leva les bras au ciel avec un immense sourire

- Maaaliiciiiaaa !!! chantonna la jeune fille !

- Iiiingriiiiddd !! Répondit la ladislava sur le même ton.

Malicia explosa de rire… mais elle déchanta vite. Ingrid qui courrait à présent vers elle en essayant de protéger ses cheveux trempés de la pluie s'arrêta net et son sourire s'effaça. Cela parut durer des heures pour Malicia, mais tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Elle cligna des yeux et fixa la ladislava comme si elle avait du mal à la voir. Un filet de sang s'échappa de son nez et elle se mit à cracher du sang. Alors que sa tête basculait en arrière, Ingrid s'écroula au sol.

- INGRIIID !!! Hurla effrayée Malicia.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le corps inanimé au sol. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues froides d'Ingrid qui regardait le ciel sans réaction.

- Ingrid ! Réponds moi ! INGRID !!

- …

- INGRID !! Réveille toi ! Je t'en pris ! Reviens ! Ingrid !! Ne me laisse pas !

Pas comme ça…

Mais Ingrid Potter ne pouvait plus répondre, elle était déjà dans un autre monde, bien loin de son amie qui essayait de la réveiller. Elle ne pouvait plus se réveiller.

« _Ingrid ! Tu crois que si un jour l'un de nous meurt l'autre pourra encore lui parler ? Bien sur, on n'est pas jumeaux pour rien ! » « Il est temps que tu saches qui est ton vrai papa. C'est toi mon papa ! Non princesse. Il s'appelle Harry ton papa. » « Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ? » « Ingrid ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Sirius, Irwin, il est méchant avec moi !! Attends, on va lui faire avaler son pyjamas. » « Tu as les yeux de ton père. » « Regarde ta petite sœur ! Elle est pas belle ma p'tite sœur ! Moi je voulais un bébé garçon pour qu'il embête Irwin ! » « Bonjour, je m'appelle Malicia ! » « Gryffondor ! » « Ingrid, petite sœur, je t'aime » « Je peux te dire un secret ? » « Maman, je suis amoureuse » « Tu es ma meilleure amie, je serais toujours là pour toi » « je t'aime » « Ingrid !! Anouk et Darek sont arrivés au chalet ! » « Tu es glacée ! Tu n'aurais jamais du aller faire de la luge sans manteau !!J'étais trop pressée d'aller m'amuser » « Fais moi l'amour » « Tu dois protéger ta famille et accepter le Lord ! Jamais !! » « Sirius, je peux venir dormir avec toi ? » « Si ton père te voyait… il serait si fier de toi ma petite fille ! » « Malicia, regarde, il neige ! » « Rodéric… chut, tais toi… je t'aime tant ! » « Vous êtes les descendants de Harry Potter, tu n'as plus que quelques jours à vivre. » « Ingrid ? Ca ne va pas ? Si Rodéric, ne t'inquiète pas… » « Je crois que Malicia aime Drevan et qu'elle m'a oublié » « Tu crois aux anges… oui, tu en es un ! » « Ingrid !! Ne me laisse pas ! Pas comme ça… »_

_TADAAAAMMMMM_

_ Ben c'est un new chapitre, étant donné que je n'ai aucune rviews du prcédent, je suis un peu démoralisée u'est-ce qui ne va pas???? pitié des REVIEWWS!!!!!!_

_Et ce chapitre? vous en pensez quoi? _


	26. maman je taime

26. Maman, je t'aime

Mouahahhahahaha Je ne pensais pas que la fin du dernier chapitre vous fasse tant réagir. Si il faut faire ce genre de fin pour avoir quelques reviews… non je plaisante. Vous allez voir, z'allez pô être déçus par la suite.

Voila. N'empêche je suis rassurée, j'ai eu trois chtites reviews… Marki bcp à estella, louise et kitties!!!vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait chaud au cœur alors je vous remercie énormément.

Malicia regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et regardait d'un air triste le bois se transformer en braise et en cendre. Une grosse couverture polaire enroulait son corps, ses jambes repliés sous elle, elle tripotait nerveusement ses doigts. Il était une heure du matin, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Ingrid. La jeune fille avait été emportée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Malicia avait insisté pour l'y accompagner, mais les aurors avaient refusés et le directeur n'avait donné l'autorisation de sortie qu'à Nathamael, Rodéric et Sirius.

La jeune fille enfouie son nez dans la couverture. Elle avait froid, très froid. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Ewan était resté avec elle toute la fin de journée et la soirée, mais épuisé, il s'était endormi sur un des canapés. Drevan avait voulu lui tenir compagnie, mais souhaitant être seule, Malicia lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Alors que son regard se perdait dans le rouge et jaune des flammes, une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage. Malicia frissonna au contact de l'air froid. Elle se leva brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit un souffle lui parvenir aux oreilles. Une plainte très faible, mais effrayante.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même à la recherche de l'étrange murmure qui devenait de plus en plus présent. Des voix chantonnaient une étrange langue, des plaintes de douleurs lui brisaient le cœur, des gens murmuraient.

- Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle plus fort.

Un courant d'air envahit la pièce, les bougies et lumières s'éteignirent et le feu de la cheminée disparut dans un noir total. Seuls les quelques rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce. Malicia voulut réveiller Ewan, mais alors que sa main se penchait vers son ami, une étrange lueur qui venait du milieu de la pièce lui fit changer d'avis. Face à elle se trouvait trois silhouettes qui émanaient une faible lumière blanche. Les mêmes silhouettes qu'elle avait aperçues chez les Weasley avant que ses marques ne s'imprègnent complètement à son avant bras.

Les murmures et les plaintes s'arrêtèrent, le silence en devenait menaçant. Tous trois la regardaient sans qu'aucune émotion ne se révèle sur leur visage. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Malicia en s'avançant lentement.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'avoir de réponse. Les silhouettes disparurent en une fraction de seconde et les bougies et le feu de la cheminée s'allumèrent instantanément.

Le tableau d'entrée tourna sur lui-même pour faire apparaître un Rodéric et une Nathamael épuisés. Le jeune homme était aussi blanc qu'un mort, et la sorcière avait de grosses cernes qui lui encadraient les yeux.

A leur entrée, Ewan qui s'était réveillé et Malicia se jetèrent sur eux. Nathamael fondit en larme dans les bras de son petit ami et Rodéric enlaça sa meilleure amie à la recherche de réconfort ?

- Alors ? demanda inquiète Malicia en levant la tête vers le grand brun.

- ...

- Alors ! Insista la jeune fille.

- Elle est tombée dans un sommeil profond, marmonna Nathamael après avoir ravalé ses sanglots.

- Elle va se réveiller ? Demanda Ewan les yeux grand ouverts de frayeur.

- On ne pense pas non, répondit Rodéric sur un ton froid.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme horrifié.

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle s'éteint petit à petit, répondit Nathamael d'une voix très rauque.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! S'étrangla Ewan.

Malicia s'éloigna de Rodéric et regarda ses amis comme si ils étaient des anges de la mort.

- Non ! Souffla la jeune ladislava. Non !

- Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a. Le médicomage a dit que ça venait d'elle. Ils ne savent pas comment elle a pu développer une maladie comme ça. Son âme se laisse mourir.

- Non ! Répéta Malicia les sourcils froncés et les larmes commençants à ruisseler sur son visage.

- Ils disent que elle ne tiendra pas plus de deux jours… S'étrangla Nathamael.

- NON ! Hurla Malicia ! C'est impossible ! RODERIC tu peux pas laisser dire ça !

- On ne peut rien faire ! S'énerva le sorcier.

- SI !!! Il y a forcément une solution ! Si elle se laisse mourir, c'est qu'il y a une raison !

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi !

- Tu es son petit copain ! Le mec de sa vie ! Tu dois forcément savoir !

- Et tu es sa meilleure amie Malicia, fit remarquer Nathamael en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Calme toi, Rodéric ne peut rien faire et nous non plus.

La ladislava plaqua ses mains contre son visage et pleura en laissant échapper des gémissements de douleurs. Rodéric prit la main de son amie et la conduit vers le canapé. Il y jeta un sort pour le déplier et en faire un grand lit. Il assit Malicia contre un des rebords, lui étendit les jambes et alla s'installer à côté. Silencieusement, Ewan et Nathamael vinrent s'asseoir à côté et tous se serrèrent les uns les autres sous une grosse couverture pour affronter la nuit.

Cette nuit là, ils partagèrent leur douleur dans un long silence parfois interrompu par des gémissements ou des sanglots. Epuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir les uns contre les autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la force de dormir seul et avaient besoin de présence et de réconfort.

Cette nuit là, Caprice, Léoncius, Irwin et Just étaient allés dormir dans un hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital. Ginny et Casper Kloves restèrent assis autour du lit de leur fille aux cheveux de feu qui dormait et se laissait aller vers un autre monde. Un peu plus loin dans la même pièce, Sirius tenait dans ses bras la petite Cyrian qui dormait à points fermés. Il regardait calmement sa sœur jumelle s'éteindre. Refusant de la quitter des yeux, il ne pouvait pas dormir. De toutes façons, même si il avait essayé, il n'y serait pas arrivé.

Le lendemain, l'état de santé d'Ingrid ne s'améliora pas. Elle ne se réveillait pas et restait endormie. Sa respiration était de plus en plus lente, son sang circulait mal. Elle transpirait énormément, et son corps était brûlant de fièvre.

Sirius était resté toute la matinée à son chevet et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son regard était perdu sur le visage de sa sœur jumelle qui fronçait de temps en temps les sourcils.

- Sirius ?

Le jeune homme leva un regard embrumé vers sa mère. Ginny Kloves se tenait droite devant son fils, habillée d'un jean bleu et d'un gros pull noir. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue et ses pleurs. Des mèches rousses s'échappaient de sa tresse faite rapidement le matin même et allaient s'éparpiller autour de sa nuque.

- Sirius, mon amour, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit.

- Je vais bien maman. Je veux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

- Mon bébé, tu sais, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ouvre les yeux de nouveau, annonça Ginny d'une voie étouffée par les sanglots.

- Bien sur que si ! Elle est forte !! Et puis, elle ne peut pas me laisser derrière elle comme ça. Ingrid n'est pas si égoïste.

- Si… Sirius ! S'exclama la femme, les joues inondées de larmes. Ta sœur va nous abandonner, les médicommages l'ont dit ! Arrête de te faire du mal !

- Et toi ne sois pas si défaitiste ! S'énerva le jeune sorcier. C'est toi qui l'abandonnes. Je crois en elle, je sais qu'elle se réveillera !

- ELLE EST ENTRAIN DE MOURIR !! Hurla Ginny à bout de souffle.

Ses poings s'étaient refermés sur son jean. La sorcière ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux face à ses deux enfants aînés.

- Ma petite fille est entrain de mourir Sirius ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je souffre… Je souffre autant que toi ! Ne me dis pas des choses aussi horribles. Je donnerais ma vie pour que ta sœur se réveille.

Sirius s'assit près de sa mère et l'enlaça pour lui porter réconfort. Une mère était entrain de perdre son enfant. Son cœur devait exploser en morceau. Et lui… lui, il perdait son double, son deuxième soit. Le jeune garçon caressa les cheveux emmêlés de Ginny en fredonnant une douce mélodie de chuchotements.

- Pardon maman.

- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Tu restes près de ta sœur, tu la voies s'éteindre. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

- Mais maman, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

- Je sais mon chéri, mais…

- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas. Je resterais ici.

- Sirius ! Supplia sa mère.

- Non ! Je resterais ici. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.  
Ginny releva la tête et fixa son fils droit dans les yeux. Il était si courageux, si fier ! Son cœur meurtrit se serra un peu plus fort. Elle l'aimait tant. Et elle le comprenait. Lui ne baisserait jamais les bras. Il avait confiance en sa sœur. Il resterait avec elle jusqu'à ce que le destin ait fait un choix. Il était comme son défunt père. Oh si Harry avait put être là ! Il aurait tout fait pour le soutenir et aurait trouvé une solution pour sauver sa petite fille.

- Je suis si fière de toi mon étoile ! Tu me redonnes du courage. Tu ressembles tant à… à Harry !

- Une fois, tu m'as dit, à moi et à Ingrid, que papa était dans notre cœur et que si on avait du chagrin, on pouvait lui parlait librement. Il nous écoutait de là haut. Il est en moi, en nous. Papa va aider Ingrid à s'en sortir.

Ginny secouée par le mélange d'émotions qui lui envahissaient le cœur ne réussit qu'à bouger vivement la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se leva lentement, aidée de son fils aîné.

- Sirius, je veux que tu ailles te reposer. Casper est allé promener les enfants dehors, la chambre d'hôtel est libre. Va dormir.

- Non !

- S'il te plaît Sirius !

- Maman, je ne veux pas la laisser seule ! Et même si je vais à l'hôtel, je n'arriverais jamais à m'endormir ! Je veux rester, je te l'ai dit !

- Mais il faut que tu penses à autre chose, va au moins t'aérer l'esprit…

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Respirer quelques minutes l'air frais pourrait l'aider à être plus présent vers Ingrid. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Mais est-ce que sa mère avait bien compris qu'il refusait de laisser tomber Ingrid ?

- Ecoute, ma petite étoile. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Sirius lança un regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère.

- Tu vas aller à Poudlard, tu vas aller chercher quelques affaires et tu en profiteras pour respirer un peu. Ron et Hermione doivent venir nous rejoindre dans l'après-midi. Tu rentreras avec eux.

- Oui, mais…

- Laisse moi finir ! En attendant, je resterais avec Ingrid et je veillerais sur elle. Comme ça, elle ne sera pas seule.

- Merci maman, répondit Sirius émut aux larmes. Je t'aime…

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il arriva à Près-au-Lard en porteloin et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Il ne croisa aucun élève, tous étaient en cours et les couloirs étaient calmes. Arrivé dans sa maison, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et entra dans la chambre des septièmes années.

La pièce était vide. Les lits étaient faits à la perfection, tout était rangé, une chambre trop parfaite. Sirius s'avança mal à l'aise vers le lit de sa sœur. Il caressa délicatement la couverture. Une odeur de fruits rouges lui chatouilla les narines. L'odeur d'Ingrid. Une odeur sucrée et douce. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea alors vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et y sortit un petit sac. Dedans, il y enfouit une brosse à cheveux, une peluche et deux cadres photo qui étaient installés sur la table de chevet. Comme ça, il pourrait familiariser la chambre d'hôpital où dormait Ingrid.

Le jeune Potter ne perdit pas plus de temps dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la sienne et enfouit dans un autre sac des vêtements de rechanges pour pouvoir passer quelques jours au chevet de sa jumelle. Sirius sortit de la maison des Gryffondor d'un pas pressé. Ingrid lui manquait déjà. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre les escaliers qui descendaient à l'entrée du château, une voie retentie derrière lui.

- ELLE A DISPARUT.

- BORDEL JE CROYAIS QUE C'ETAIT VOTRE BOULOT DE LA SURVEILLER !!

- Bien, une fois que vous avez fini de mélanger la langue de bœuf avec la potion de refroidissement, vous pouvez y ajouter le reste des ingrédients dans l'ordre que je vous ai donné.

Tous les élèves de septième année qui avaient suivis les cours de potions se mirent à la tâche dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Monsieur Gordean, vous seriez bien aimable de suivre un peu plus sérieusement ce cours de potion ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que s'effectue un mélange ! Un mélange ne doit pas être uniquement un ajout d'ingrédients et un touillage rapide avec une cuillère en bois, c'est bien plus délicat que cela. Il faut tout d'abord…

- Malicia ça va ? demanda Nathamael.

La jeune Ladislava n'écoutait plus le professeur depuis un bon moment. Le menton posé sur une main, la brunette avait la tête tournée vers la plus proche fenêtre et regardait dans le vague.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Nathamael, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir aller voir comment elle va.

- Ca ne servirait à rien ! Et tu le sais ! En plus, tu ne peux pas sortir de l'école. Tu n'en as pas l'autorisation…

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'il me faut la permission ? Je sais très bien comment m'en aller sans me faire voir !

- Ca ne servirait à rien !

- SI ! Ca me rassurerait. En plus Si…

Malicia s'arrêta net. Son regard devint sombre et elle baissa la tête. Nathamael posa sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Sirius doit vraiment se sentir seul là bas. Il a besoin de réconfort. Ca doit être vraiment dur pour lui.

- Malicia, je ne suis pas sûr que ta présence l'apaiserait, murmura mal à l'aise Nathamael.

- Je sais. Il me déteste.

- NON ! S'exclama la jeune Weasley. Bien sur que non !

- MESDEMOISELLES ! Pourriez vous s'il vous plaît vous concentrer sur ce que je dis ?

- Excusez-nous, marmonna Nathamael.

La sorcière se retourna vers son amie et chuchota plus discrètement.

- Il ne te déteste pas, mais tu lui as fait vraiment du mal ! Comprends bien qu'il n'a vraiment pas la tête à vouloir arranger tout ça avec toi. Sirius avait peur de tomber amoureux. C'est un mec vraiment super. Et si tu avais été un peu plus sensé et bien il aurait eu tord de penser que les couples ce n'était que n'importe quoi. Maintenant, il se referme sur l'idée qu'il avait autrefois. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais il s'est trop ouvert à toi et toi… tu l'as fuit. Tu l'as fait souffrir !

- Je… Je sais.

- Malicia ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de te monter la tête toute seule et de fuir. Affronte les choses en face. Au départ, tu avais déjà du mal à croire que quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à toi ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu es persuadée que tu ne mérites pas autant d'attention uniquement parce que tu es différente !

- Je ne suis pas si différente que ça ! S'énerva la Ladislava. Et puis je ne me monte pas la tête…

- Arrête ! Tu recommences ! TU es différente, et ça ne change rien.

Excédée, Malicia coupa vivement les ailes de chauves souris avant de les balancer dans le chaudron sous le regard noir du professeur.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- J'en ai marre de te voir tout le temps entrain de penser qu'à toi ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu fais souffrir ton entourage !

- Miss Weasley ! Je vous demande de vous taire ! Rugit Mestivoï, alors qu'il énumérait calmement les différentes étapes de dispersion d'organes de rats.

- Nathamael, calme toi, marmonna Ewan. Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur Malicia comme ça !

- J'essaye juste de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait arrêter d'être aussi égoïste !

- MISS WEASLEY !

- OH ! C'est bon ! S'écria Nathamael en jetant un regard glacial au professeur.

L'Homme lui lança un regard furieux plein de mépris et se dirigea vers elle sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves de la classe.

- Je vous veux ce soir dans mon bureau, et on verra si vous serez toujours aussi bavarde…

La jeune fille baissa la tête sous la menace du professeur et continua sa potion dans un silence pesant tout en lançant des regards vers Malicia.

- Je suis désolée, je suis entrain de m'enflammer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna sa voisine de table.

- Si, pardon. Je… J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau et… et je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Mais je suis réveillée ! Gronda Malicia toujours sous l'effet de la colère.

La jeune Ladislava avait du mal à encaisser les mots de son amie. Elle avait beau se pardonner, Malicia savait qu'elle avait raison et c'est ce qu'il l'énervait le plus.

- D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver. Ce cours m'ennui !

Ewan, Rodéric et Nathamael regardèrent leur amie avec surprise. La jeune fille ouvrit son sac de cours et en sortit un petit flacon où dedans baignaient des poils de lapins dans un liquide violet. Dans un pop sonore, la Ladislava ouvrit la bouteille et versa tout son contenu dans la marmite.

En deux secondes, une fumée violette et dense envahie la salle. Une odeur d'œuf pourri inonda la pièce sous les cris affolés des élèves. Tous se réfugièrent dans le couloir. Nathamael n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander des explications à son amie. La fumée était si compacte qu'elle l'avait perdue de vue. Elle avait juste eu le temps la voir partir en courant vers la fenêtre la plus proche, disparaissant derrière l'énorme nuage violet.

Une fois tous els élèves dehors, le professeur ferma violement la porte de la salle de classe et se retourna vers les élèves apeurés et se bouchant encore le nez face à l'odeur infecte.

- QUI A FAIT CA ??

Il n'eu aucune réponse. Les élèves, bien trop occupés à fuir le couloir pour s'éloigner de l'odeur n'avaient en aucun cas été impressionnés par ce cri de colère.

- Qui a fait ça ? Répéta le professeur.

Nathamael qui avait enfouit son nez dans l'épaule d'Ewan ne sut vraiment se qui se passait en elle. Son regard devint flou et sans réfléchir, elle tourna la tête vers le professeur. Il avait l'air calme et pourtant, son regard était pénétrant et pétrifiant. Tous les élèves eurent la même réaction. Les filles qui criaient de mécontentements se turent et regardèrent impressionnées Mestivoï. Les étudiants qui partaient en courant pour se réfugier s'arrêtèrent net et dans une lenteur envoûtante, ils se retournèrent et posèrent toute leur attention sur l'homme à carrure impressionnante.

Rodéric qui ne comprenait pas cet attrait soudain envers son professeur lança un regard mal assuré vers Ewan qui cherchait du regard quelqu'un.

- Où est Malicia ? Chuchota-t-il.

- QUOI ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Drevan qui tout à coup avait l'air très inquiet.

- Malicia ? Où est-elle ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Grommela Ewan sous la défensive.

- On est pas là à surveiller tous ses faits et gestes ! Ajouta Rodéric.

- MILA ! Tu devais la surveiller de près !

- Mais je… Répondit la blondinette tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- TU NE SERS VRAIMENT A RIEN ! S'emporta Drevan.

Tous le regardèrent avec effroi. Nathamael ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui qui d'habitude gardait son calme et était si joyeux. Là, son aura était oppressante et sombre. Slimane qui était juste à côté de lui, recula de trois pas, effrayée.

- Mestivoï, suis moi ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Et tous deux disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir, suivis de Mila qui leur courait après. Nathamael lança un regard interrogateur à Rodéric qui ne lui répondit que par un froncement de nez. L'odeur d'œuf pourrie était insupportable et tous les élèves revinrent à la raison et fuirent les lieux en se bouchant le nez.

Malicia avait préparé cette potion la veille même. La Ladislava avait suivit le manège des aurors. Elle se doutait qu'ils faisaient attention à elle. Et le fait qu'elle soit une ladislava devait y être pour beaucoup. Sûrement que le ministère avait tout fait pour garder un œil sur elle. Après tout, elle était la cause de l'attaque de Voldemort à l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre. Ne pouvant pas aller voir Ingrid sans autorisation, la sorcière avait tout préparé et attendait avec impatience l'occasion de verser sa potion. Ainsi, elle pourrait fuir et s'occuper de son amie. Après tout, il leur faudrait un petit moment avant de voir sa disparition. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était le centre du monde. Ce n'était qu'une élève comme une autre. Pourquoi un professeur de potion imbue de lui-même ferait attention à son absence ?

Sirius se précipita en bas des escaliers pour se faufiler dans un coin sombre afin de mieux observer la scène. Une dizaine de sorciers descendaient en trombe les escaliers et s'éparpillaient un peu partout, la plupart, se dirigeant dehors. Le jeune Potter aperçut alors son camarade de classe.

- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! Grognait-il alors qu'il descendait, accompagné du directeur et de Mila. Elle était encore en classe avec nous avant que ça n'arrive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drevan, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin.

- Tais toi ! C'est à cause de toi si elle a réussit à s'enfuir !! Rugit le jeune homme.

- Non ! J'y suis pour rien !

- Tu devais garder un œil sur elle ! Et elle a disparut !

- Mais comment voulais-tu qu'à un moment pareil j'essaye de voir ce qu'elle fasse ? je préférais m'enfuir comme tous les élèves pour fuir l'odeur…

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu ne fais ton travail qu'à moitié ! Même la nuit quand elle se lève tu roupilles…

- Je…

- heureusement que je fais assez attention à ses faits et gestes et que ces intensions sont assez clair dans son esprit.

- Allons Drevan, coupa le directeur. Ne vous en prenez pas à votre cousine ainsi. Elle est fidèle et sûre. Un peu feignante et rêveuse certes. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous devons à tout pris nous assurer qu'Elle soit en sécurité. Si elle s'éloigne du château, cela risque de lui coûter cher.

Drevan grogna pour seule réponse tout en avançant ver les Grandes Portes. D'un geste, il les fit s'ouvrir brutalement. Un vent glacial se faufila dans la pièce et fit frissonner Sirius qui se recroquevilla contre le mur. Ce sorcier était vraiment impressionnant. Trop impressionnant. De plus, il en voulait à Malicia. Mais où était cette idiote ?

Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers sa cousine et le directeur. Son air était trop fier pour un simple élève de Poudlard.

- Allez vérifier le village d'à côté, si elle n'est pas là, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se soit réfugiée vers Ingrid Potter.

- Bien mon prince, répondit le directeur en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

L'homme se tourna vers la porte et en une ondulation des épaules, fit apparaître deux magnifiques ailes jaune pâle qui se déployèrent de son dos. Mila à côté fit de même. Ses ailes étaient violet pastel. Sirius resta subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille. Alors que elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Drevan posa un main amicale sur son épaule droite.

- Mila ?

- Oui Drevan ?

- Ne me déçois pas.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible.

Et avec une petite révérence, la jeune fille s'éloigna du jeune homme et d'un battement d'aile s'envola avec le directeur, disparaissant derrière la forêt interdite.

Drevan resta statique sur le porche de l'entrée. Un frisson lui parcoura le corps et il décida de rentrer. Il ferma une porte, puis la seconde. D'un mouvement de main, les chandelles s'allumèrent. Le garçon se retourna alors et fit face à Sirius qui n'était plus caché par aucune ombre.

- Alors Sirius Potter, vous ne devriez pas être au chevet de votre sœur ou bien elle a déjà succombé ?

- Qui es-tu ? Murmura Sirius qui se décrocha du mur et s'avança menaçant vers le blond.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ni ne cilla. Il eu un sourire mauvais et baissa légèrement la tête pour se présenter fièrement.

- Je me nomme Drevan, fils de Dudko et Kasi. Prince des Ladislaves.

TADAMMMM On arrive enfin a un chapitre intéressant. A partir de là, tout devrait aller très vite. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres exacts sont prévus. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois encore ajouter de nouveaux éléments. J'aimerais faire un chtit sondage :

Qui aimerait que Harry apparaisse ?

Vous aimeriez que je finisse cette fic bientôt (c'est-à-dire dans deux ou trois ou quatre chapitres) ?

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET BONNE ANNEEEEEEE


	27. Iavlina enfant des flammes

Je remercies bcp bcp bcp les reviewvers!!!! j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!!

**Louise** J'espère que la suite te plaira, ptetre ben que certaines de tes souhaits vont se réaliser... mais attention, pas tous ;p merci pour tes reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur.

**Biba **Marki!!! c'est la premioère fois que tu me laisses une reviews snif, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ;p hihih pk tout le monde veut que Harry revienne? mystère et bull de gum vas t-il revennir? mistère et boulle de...

**Etasunien **tu viens des etats unis? hihihi VIVE HARRY!!!! cherche bien et tu le trouveras je le dis ou pas... va-t-il réaparaitre...

**Tinn Tamm j**'ai déjà répondu à ta reviews mais encore merci!!!

bazoux à tous!!!!

27. Iavlina, enfant des flammes

- Qui es-tu ? Murmura Sirius qui se décrocha du mur et s'avança menaçant vers le blond.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ni ne cilla. Il eu un sourire mauvais et baissa légèrement la tête pour se présenter fièrement.

- Je me nomme Drevan, fils de Dudko et Kasi. Prince des Ladislaves.

Sirius sentit un long frisson emplit de haine, de douleur, de tristesse et de peur envahir son corps. Il ne broncha pas et resta statique face à son camarade de classe. C'est alors qu'une sensation bien connue lui envahit le cœur. Finalement son don ne l'avait pas abandonné, il le sentait revenir. Sirius pouvait de nouveau percevoir ce qu'il avait toujours réussit à percevoir chez les gens : ce qu'il y avait dans leur cœur.

- Je sais qui tu es, souffla Sirius dans un murmure.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que devant une personne de la famille royale on fait la révérence, se moqua Drevan.

- Je sais surtout pourquoi tu es là.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa le blondinet.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Tu es là pour Malicia…

- Je suis là pour Malicia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Je croyais que tu savais tout.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta propre bouche.

- Le fait d'être le fils unique d'Harry Potter ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des ordres.

Sirius ne vit rien se produire, mais en une fraction de seconde, Drevan avait disparut de son champ de vision. Il se retourna et vit le jeune prince des ladislaves accoudé à l'escalier. Il était aussi rapide qu'un vampire.

- Que ?!...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sirius ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Je… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Malicia ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce que tu étais ?

- Mais elle le sait déjà ! Chantonna Drevan d'un air moqueur.

Sirius resta un long moment la bouche ouverte. Malicia savait qui il était ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle le lui aurait sûrement dit…

- Je ne te crois pas ! S'écria Sirius sur la défensive.

- Mais je ne te dis que la vérité !

- Elle m'en aurait forcément parlé…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te dit tout ? Ca m'étonnerait, répondit le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Vous-vous êtes éloignés dernièrement. Devine pourquoi elle s'est tant rapprochée de moi ?

- …

- Parce que je suis de la même espèce. C'est simple non ?

- C'est faux, elle ne sait pas qui tu es.

Drevan leva un doigt pour prendre la parole mais se ravisa. Un sourire sadique répondit à Sirius.

- Techniquement, elle n'est pas au courant. En fait, je ne lui aie jamais parlé de ma personnalité. Les ladislaves s'approchent inconsciemment les uns des autres. Son cœur le sait, pas sa raison.

- Malicia n'a jamais sut ouvrir son cœur à elle-même…, marmonna le sorcier en serrant plus fortement sa baguette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui apprendrais.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Hum… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais…

Sirius se jeta sur Drevan et lui attrapa le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il n'avait même pas répondu par un battement de cil. Il restait droit et fixait le sorcier avec froideur.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle ! Peu importe qui tu es, tu es dangereux. Je le sais bien.

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Drevan en haussant les épaules et en souriant bêtement. C'est ainsi que doivent se dérouler les choses.

- Fou lui la paix ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne d'où tu viens toi et tes… vous tous, allez vous en. Laissez Malicia tranquille.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

- Pour la dernière fois, je te demande de t'en aller.

- Et comment ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu es entrain de déformer le col de ma chemise…

Sirius lâcha le tissu et recula d'un pas.

- On a pas besoin de vous ici, Malicia encore moins. Sa famille est morte, et je doute que vous pouviez la remplacer.

Drevan explosa de rire. Un rire froid, cruel, vantard. Tout qui pouvait déplaire à Sirius qui sentait la tension monter.

- Mais on est sa famille… enfin… JE suis sa famille.

- N'importe quoi !

- Que tu dis ! Malicia est ma promise. Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle Ladislava ! Pourquoi à ton avis la famille royale est à sa recherche.

- Je pensais que vous aviez été tous détruits.

- C'est ce qu'on a bien voulu faire croire à ce fou de Voldemort. Malheureusement, il a trouvé Malicia. Quoi que je devrais dire heureusement… On la croyait tous morte.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il recula de nouveau d'un pas tout en fixant Drevan. Comment pouvait-il déballer des choses aussi importantes avec un air aussi indifférent ?

- Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Malicia a disparut pendant le cours de potion, je me demande bien comment elle y est arrivée. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne rapporter à personne notre petite conversation. Surtout pas à elle. Mais je peux te faire confiance, je suis un prince, mais entre amis, on peut garder des secrets hein ?

Drevan sourit de plus belle, tourna le dos à Sirius et commença à monter les escaliers avec un calme impressionnant. Sirius serra les poings pour essayer de contrôler sa fureur. Amis… il était bien drôle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais me taire Drevan.

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta et se tourna lentement.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Enfin je l'espère pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas tes idées Drevan. Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui a perdu la raison. Malicia ne te suivra jamais. Il est hors de question que pour tes beaux yeux je mette sa vie en danger. Je me demande bien qu'elle serait sa réaction en apprenant que depuis le début tu lui as mentit…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses menaces. D'un revers de main balayant le vide, Drevan l'avait envoyé voler contre les Grandes Portes. Sa tête cogna violement et il s'affala au sol en gémissant de douleur.

- Prince des ladislaves signifie aussi prince de toutes les créatures magiques. Y compris les sorciers. Tu me dois respect, fils d'Harry Potter. Et en aucun cas tu ne peux me faire du chantage.

Trop satisfait de soit même, le garçon n'avait pas vu la baguette de Sirius pointée sur lui. Le temps qu'il comprenne, et il se prenait en pleine figure un sort qui l'écrasa au sol. Drevan répliqua par un mouvement du poignet, manquant Sirius de prêt, il sentit la haine monter en lui. Un léger mouvement des épaules fit apparaître de grandes ailes blanches se déployer dans son dos. Et en même pas une seconde, il se trouvait au dessus de Sirius, toujours agenouillé au sol. Il serra ses doigts contre sa paume de main. Le jeune Potter sentit alors une pression autour de son cou qui empêcher l'air de passer. Il était entrain de l'étrangler.

- Excusez- moi ? Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ?

- Dégage de ma route espère de folle!!

Raté, ce n'était pas un sorcier… Pourtant, il avait une aura magique… Le vieil homme la poussa violement sans lui jeter un seul regard. La jeune fille, furieuse épousseta ses habits et continua de marcher en pestant contre cet horrible bonhomme. Qui aurait cru que les Londoniens pouvaient être aussi désagréable ? Cela faisait une heure qu'elle marchait, mais voilà, elle avait fini par se perdre. Londres n'était pas sa ville préférée.

La nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber, un vent frais lui traversait le corps, sa jupe d'écolière, ses longues chaussettes, son petit chemisier et sa cape ne suffisaient pas à la tenir au chaud. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un pull plus chaud. Elle finit par s'arrêter à un petit bar où elle pourrait trouver une boisson chaude à boire. Et peut-être qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un qui puisse la renseigner.

- Bonsoir mamzelle, je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît… Un chocolat bien chaud.

- Pô de problème, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Malicia s'installa à une petite table, la plus proche d'un radiateur bouillant. Elle enleva sa cape et l'accrocha à sa chaise avant de se diriger aux toilettes. Elle passa ses mains sous de l'eau bouillante et ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Après s'être essuyé les mains, elle alla s'enfermer dans les WC. Mais au moment où elle commençait à relever sa jupe, la lumière s'éteignit. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air tournoyer autour d'elle et se faufiler sous la porte, derrière une légère lumière blanche émanait.

Avec précautions, elle entrouvrit la porte pour voir apparaître trois silhouettes blanches. Parmi eux, un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés. Ses robes vertes voletaient autour de lui, assit dans l'air, il fixait la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. A côté, un autre homme, plus jeune se tenait debout. Une longue cape fouettait derrière lui. Ses cheveux cours étaient blonds et ses yeux étaient bleus foncés comme l'océan. Son regard sévère contrastait fortement avec un léger sourire qu'il affichait du côté gauche. Et enfin, la seule femme présente avait une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux châtains flottaient sous le souffle de la légère brise. Sa robe légèrement entrouverte laissait apparaître ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle tripotait machinalement une mèche de sa main droite, et de l'autre, elle serrait contre son ventre une étrange fleur verte.

- Bienvenue Iavlina, souffla d'une voie douce la femme.

- Nous sommes très heureux, commença le vieil homme…

- De pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, continua le plus jeune des trois.

Malicia recula de quelques pas et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle sentit le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes contre ses jambes. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de peur, elle referma violemment la porte et se plaqua contre en haletant. La jeune ladislava posa son revers de main contre son front et essaya de se calmer. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de rouvrir lentement la porte. Ils étaient toujours là.

La femme se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Huhu ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher…

- Ne sois pas sotte Chesta, répliqua le plus jeune.

Il pencha la tête en avant pour se présenter.

- Je me nomme Bajan, fils de l'eau, voici Chesta, mère de la nature et le plus sage de nous, Branislav, père du vent.

- Je… Je… Je suis Mali…

- Iavlina, enfant des flammes.

- Non, moi… c'est Malicia, contredit timidement la Gryffondor.

Bajan sourit amicalement alors que le vieux Branislav se renfrognait.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider, répondit Chesta en ouvrant les bras, laissant ses longues manches faites de feuilles, caresser le sol.

- Tu dois te hâter, jeune Iavlina, continua Branislav. Ton amie n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre. Son état est critique. Tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose.

En entendant parler d'Ingrid, Malicia sourit de pleine dents, pleine d'espoir, elle pressa sa main contre son cœur.

- Je peux aider Ingrid ? C'est vrai ?

- L'espoir te rend radieuse, tes lèvres seront ta source de chaleur, l'amour embrasera ton cœur, ton corps s'enflammera, mais jamais tu ne brûleras l'être tant aimé, car point n'est ta volonté de le blesser. Tout est son contraire.

- Hé ?

Branislav leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air perdu et hébété de la jeune Ladislava.

- Ecoute ton cœur, ajouta Chesta.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- Branislav vient de te le dire, répondit en souriant tendrement Bajan. On ne peut rien faire de plus. Tu as un pouvoir rare, à chacun le sien. Nous sommes là juste pour te mettre sur la voie.

- Sois forte petite Iavlina, la vie n'est pas de tout repos.

- Attendez ! S'écria la jeune fille alors qu'elle les voyait devenir de plus en plus flous. Non je vous en pris, restez avec moi !

- L'espoir te rend radieuse, tes lèvres seront ta source de chaleur, l'amour embrasera ton cœur, ton corps s'enflammera, mais jamais tu ne brûleras l'être tant aimé, car point n'est ta volonté de le blesser. Tout est son contraire. Adieu petite Iavlina. Tout est son contraire.

Les trois êtres disparurent. La légère brise disparue, les lumières des toilettes se rallumèrent éblouissant Malicia. Elle ne perdit pas une minute, sortit en trombe des toilettes, empoigna sa veste et sortit en courant du café. Elle courut rapidement dans la petite ruelle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve ce fichu hôpital.

S'arrêtant net dans sa poursuite, Malicia plaqua ses mains contre son visage pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et l'entraîner devant elle. Un homme courait devant elle, et elle avait horriblement de mal à le suivre.

- Lâchez moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, dépêche toi !

Malicia le regarda stupéfaite. Sa voix était faible et rauque. Comme si il avait eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour parler. Il la conduisit en courant dans des petites ruelles plus ou moins étroites, plus ou moins longues. Elle ne voyait que son dos, il portait une longue cape, et sa capuche s'était rabattue sur ses épaules laissant dévoiler des cheveux noirs et épais. Le vent que produisait le pas de course les emmêlait. Il portait un pantalon noir et large et avait des tennis bleus que portent régulièrement les adolescents, mais pas les adultes. La course était longue, mais Malicia ne s'en rendait pas compte, ses jambes obéissaient sans s'en plaindre, elle ne faisait même plus attention au chemin qu'elle utilisait. Toute sa concentration se faisait sur ses cheveux, c'était captivant, ils la réconfortaient, elle se sentait protégée en voyant la carrure de l'homme, comme… comme du déjà vu…

Au croisement d'une ruelle, elle sentit l'homme la projeter contre un mur. Malicia poussa un cri, s'attendant à sentir un coup violent contre son bras droit, mais il n'en fut rien. La ladislava ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle reconnu l'entrée de Ste Mangouste. Elle tourna sur elle-même, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas. L'homme avait disparut.

Le souffle coupé, Sirius était allongé par terre. Sa main serrée contre les dalles frappa violement le sol froid. Drevan croisa les bras devant le corps à ses pieds. Il explosa de rire et redonna un coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune sorcier.

- Je t'avais prévenu Sirius. On ne me met pas en colère sans en payer les conséquences. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. N'en parle à personne.

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Le voyant disparaître derrière un mur, Sirius cracha un juron et se redressa lentement. Son visage lui faisait vraiment trop mal, mais comparé aux douleurs qui lui déchiraient le corps, ce n'était rien.

- SIRIUS !!!

Le sorcier sentit des mains réconfortantes lui encadrer le visage et d'autres le soutenir sous les aisselles.

- MERLIN, SIRIUS QUI T'A FAIT CA ??

- S'te plait tante Hermione cris pas comme ça ! Grogna le jeune homme alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de Ron.

- Désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? demanda son oncle.

- Je… C'est… Il faut à tout prix que je vois Malicia !

- Quoi ? Mais tu as vu ton état ?

- Non ! Malicia, il... il faut que je…

Sirius sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, alors qu'un vertige le faisait basculer en avant, il sentit ses douleurs disparaître une par une. Hermione aida Ron à poser le garçon au sol alors que celui-ci perdait connaissance. Ses blessures se refermaient une à une. Le sang disparaissait, les bleus qui avaient commencés à apparaître s'étaient effacés.

- Co… Comment ? s'exclama la sorcière.

- Drevan, répondit Sirius en un grognement.

Il se releva et tâtonna son corps à la recherche de douleurs. Mais rien. Tout le mal que lui avait infligé Drevan avait disparut.

- Hermione, où est Malicia !

- Attends ! Répondit Ron. Calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malicia et Drevan.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Hermione et Ron l'entraînaient dans leur appartement pour pouvoir parler calmement. Là, Sirius leur expliqua tout.

- Le problème, c'est que Malicia a disparut, annonça Hermione une fois que le jeune sorcier ait fini son discours.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- On ne sait pas où elle est ! La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, elle était en cours de potion.

- Tu plaisantes hein ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Mais enfin c'est impossible !!

- Sirius, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, je réfléchis !! Se lamenta Hermione qui s'était accoudée à la cheminée.

- Mais il faut la retrouver ! Je…

Sirius s'arrêta net. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Elle a dut aller voir Ingrid !

Son sourire s'effaça net. Comment avait-il put oublier l'état de sa sœur ?

- Oh mon Dieu... Ingrid !

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, mais son oncle lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller la rejoindre. Mais il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'on fait avec cette histoire de Ladislaves… Ils m'énervent d'ailleurs ceux là ! Je les aime pas…

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione.

- Bah quoi ? Ils ne nous ont jamais accueillis à bras ouvert, sauf avec Harry ! Y avait que Diona qui était gentille avec…

- Ron ! S'écria sa femme.

Son regard se posa sur Sirius qui le regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quel rapport avec mon père ?

- Bon sang, je suis aussi étourdit qu'Hagrid…

- OK, je sais ce qu'on va faire ! S'exclama Hermione. Sirius, on va te ramener à Ste Mangouste. Avec Ron, on va aller voir Ginny et d'autres… Je… On va essayer de ramener les anciens.

- Les anciens ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, les anciens de l'Ordre ! Répondit Ron avec une pointe de nostalgie.

- Wow ! Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'ordre !

- Que tu crois ! Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Mais en attendant, Sirius, je te demande une chose, une seule !

- Hum ?

- Surtout ne parle pas à Malicia de ce qui c'est passé avec Drevan.

- QUOI ?

- Essaye de comprendre ! J'ai l'impression que on essaye de nous tromper depuis le début. Malicia en est la clé. Si on se rend compte tout à coup d'un changement, ils vont vite comprendre qu'on est pas si aveugle que ça. Le plus gros défaut des Ladislaves, c'est qu'ils sont un petit peu trop imbu d'eux même.

- Ouai, et ils sont persuadés que le reste de la population magique est de la merdeeeuh ! Chantonna Ron.

- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes !

- Mais Hermione, Malicia… Je…

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit au courant.

- Mais elle est peut-être en danger !

- Alors surveille là bien. Essaye de regagner sa confiance Sirius. On te préviendra quand on aura fait un choix. Je pense que ce soir une réunion aura lieu. En attendant, n'en parle à personne.

- D'accord.

- Viens Sirius, on va vite aller à Ste Mangouste. Ingrid a besoin de toi. Ginny m'a expliqué qu'il fallait que tu rentres vite. On a un peu tardé.

Sirius acquiesça. Il avait hâte de rejoindre sa sœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'il l'ait abandonné. Car il savait que même endormie, elle sentait sa présence.

- La chambre de mademoiselle Potter s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolée, vous n'êtes pas de la famille Potter. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller.

- Non, mais je suis sa meilleure amie !

- Il m'est formellement interdit de vous donner ces renseignements, veuillez disposer maintenant.

Malicia se décala sur un côté de la file d'attente pour laisser passer un vieux couple.

- C'est pour un examen, annonça la vieille femme.

- Oui, c'est à quel nom ?

- S'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Malicia. Personne ne sera au courant. Je veux juste être sûre qu'elle va bien, je… S'il vous plaît.

La secrétaire se tourna vers la Ladislava.

- Ecoute ma chérie, c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je vais risquer mon poste. On parle de la famille Potter là !

Malicia prit une grande bouffée d'air et serra les poings. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui envahir le corps. Ses gestes étaient tout à coup très lent. Elle tourna la tête vers la file d'attente. Tout ce passait à une vitesse minime. C'était si relaxant ! Pour la dernière fois, Malicia se tourna vers la secrétaire.

C'est avec calme et sérénité qu'elle reposa sa question, ses lèvres bougèrent lentement, bien qu'aucun son n'en sortit, la femme l'entendit.

- Au troisième étage, cinquième porte à droite.

Malicia secoua la tête, tout était revenu à la vitesse normale.

- Merci !

Elle courut vers l'ascenseur, une fois au cinquième étage, elle se rua sur la porte de la chambre de son amie

- Ingrid ! S'écria Malicia en entrant dans la pièce.

Au centre de la petite pièce se trouvait un lit où une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse dormait paisiblement. A côté d'elle, une femme, plus âgée était assise sur une chaise et avait posé sa main sur celle de sa fille. Elle aussi dormait, mais son sommeil était agité. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait qu'une petite armoire bleue et une table de chevet de la même couleur où trônait une fleur de Lys blanche. Au bout de la chambre, une porte menait à une salle d'eau.

La Ladislava s'avança vers son amie. Mal à l'aise, elle se mit à entortiller ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ingrid n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. On ne différenciait même pas ses lèvres de la peau. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Malicia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant hein ?

Malicia s'approcha du lit et le contourna pour se mettre de l'autre côté afin d'avoir tout un rebord.

- Il paraît que je peux te réveiller… Tu le crois ça ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Prenant une grande respiration, elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie et essaya de se concentrer pour lui envoyer des sortes d'ondes. Rien ne se produisit. Peut être qu'en fermant les yeux…

- Ca marche pas ! S'énerva Malicia en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le mur.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait vers son amie, elle la vit transpirer et haleter.

- Ingrid ? Ingrid qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, des larmes coulèrent de sous ses paupières clauses. Des larmes rouges. Des larmes de sang.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Ingrid, je t'en pris réveille toi !

Malicia ne put se retenir d'exploser en sanglot, mais elle aussi pleurait du sang. Elle s'affola lorsqu'elle vu une pâle lumière sortir de la gorge de la rouquine. Une lumière égale à celle qu'elle avait vu en quittant la chambre de Dumbledore.

- Oh non !! Non !

Malicia sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et lui brouiller la vision.

- Tout… Tout est son contraire Ingrid. S'étrangla la Ladislava dans ses sanglots. Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'avais promis… Ingrid, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas… tout est son contraire.

La jeune fille se remémora alors les paroles de Branislav. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et essuya ses larmes.

- Tu as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et en même temps effrayant à la fois ?

Malicia se concentra sur le sourire qu'elle avait eu quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait sauver son amie. L'espoir.

- Je suis faite pour détruire, je peux tenir une vie entre mes mains, je peux tuer, mais je peux aussi soigner…

Malicia se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses longs cheveux noirs un peu fous, son anneau au sourcil qui lui donnait tant de classe… Son cœur s'embrasa.

- Que suis-je devenue pour avoir ce droit de vie ou de mort ?

Son corps s'enflamma.

- Tout est son contraire. L'enfant des flammes ne va pas blesser. Il va soigner.

La jeune ladislava ferma les yeux et continua à frôler le front de son amie avec ses lèvres. La chaleur qui émanait son corps alla réchauffer celui d'Ingrid. Malicia finit par un baiser au sommet du crâne de son amie et se redressa. Les yeux dans le vague, elle recula d'un pas. Elle était vidée. Vidée d'énergie. Alors qu'elle voyait son champ de vision se brouiller, elle se réfugia vers la petite salle de bain mise à la disposition de la chambre. Epuisée, elle s'accrocha au lavabo et essaya d'ouvrir un robinet. N'ayant plus aucune force, elle tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête au sol. Assommée, elle n'aperçut que deux silhouettes s'approcher d'elle.

- Le prince sera fier de nous. On l'a retrouvée.

TADAM !!! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que ça vous a plut, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche . Je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement où je vais, certains ne seront pas déçus !!! Bazoux à tous et surtout bonne année ;p


	28. je voulais juste te dire merci

Bonjour les gens !!!! je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à écrire e chapitre. Il faut féliciter Hypnos de m'avoir envoyé une reviews et me rappeler que ça faisait trois mois que j'avais pas touché à cette histoire. J'avoue que je me suis laissée prendre par les derniers évènements qui ont chamboulés ma chtite vie misérable.

Merci beaucoup à mes dernières revieweuses !! **Hypnos** et **Snitchychan**. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et chaque reviews me va droit au cœur.

M'enfin, bon voilà la suite.

* * *

Je suis sympas, je vous mets un petit résumé ;p 

Malicia est une ladislava qui a du mal à accepter sa différence. A tel point qu'elle se met à dos son propre petit ami qui jusque là avait tout fait pour l'aider. Sirius Black, le fils du défunt Harry Potter. Depuis l'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard qui avait pour but la rencontre entre Malicia et Voldemort, on apprend que Malicia est la dernière des Ladislaves et que le mage noir a détruit tous les autres. Après une rude bataille, et beaucoup de morts, les mangemorts s'enfuient. Dumbledore meurt quelques jours plus tard, et Malicia a reçut un sort que le lord lui a infligé lors de l'attaque et qui peut se réveiller n'importe quand.

A la rentrée, de nouveaux élèves, professeurs et directeur arrivent. Ils sont tous parfaits et étranges et de nouvelles règles sont impliquées. Parmi eux Drevan qui s'intéresse fortement à Malicia et Mila, qui fait tout pour faire criser Sirius. Dernièrement, Drevan annonce qu'il est le prince des ladislaves, et Mila tout comme d'autres professeurs font aussi partit de ce peuple. Il semblerait qu'ils soient là pour Malicia. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper car sa sœur jumelle est souffrante, quelques jours après que Drevan lui ait annoncé qu'elle allait mourir car Harry Potter devait avoir qu'un seul descendant, elle tombe dans une sorte de coma inconnu.

Malicia finit par échapper à la vigilance des aurors et professeurs de l'école et va à la rencontre de son amie. En route, elle apprend qu'elle est Iavlina, l'enfant des flammes et peut guérir son amie. En chemin, un homme étrange va l'aider à rentrer dans l'hôpital. Après avoir essayer d'aider son amie, elle tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages.**

Malicia Wiest : Gryffondor, septième année, Ladislava, orpheline vivant avec son oncle Cristophe.

Sirius Potter : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

Ingrid Potter : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcière, jumelle de Sirius.

Drevan : Gryffondor, septième année, prince des Ladislaves.

Mila : Gryffondor, septième année, ladislava, cousine de Drevan.

Rodéric Hurt : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, petit ami d'Ingrid.

Nathamael Weasley: Gryffondor, septième année, sorcière, fille unique de Ron et Hermione (professeur de métamorphose).

Ewan rider: Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, petit ami de Nathamael.

Directeur : Neklan

Potion : Mestivoï

DCFM : Ielitsa

Ginny a épousé Casper Kloves, (mangemort et père d'Irwin( Serpentard, septième année, sorcier). Ils ont donné naissance à Caprice(Gryffondor, deuxième année) , Léoncius (Serpentard, première année), Cyrian (5ans) et Just (nouveau né).

* * *

**Chapitre 28 Je voulais juste te dire merci**

Un chant doux et réconfortant résonnait dans la grande pièce. Des paroles apaisantes d'une langue inconnue venaient caresser les oreilles de Malicia et suivaient leurs chemins jusqu'au cœur. La jeune Ladislava ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais elle ne percevait que des tâches de couleurs très floues.

- Ingrid, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

- Non, c'est Drevan.

Malicia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vision fût plus nette. Elle tourna la tête vers sa main qui était tenue par celle de Drevan, assis juste à côté. Mais à peine voulut-elle prononcer quelques mots que le sorcier retira sa main et se leva.

- Je vais chercher le directeur.

La Ladislava le regarda partir dans une pièce à côté et découvrit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle allait avoir des soucis. Voulant se redresser, Malicia se mit à grogner en sentant tous ses membres crier leur douleur.

- Restez allongée Miss Wiest. Vous n'aurez pas la force de vous lever, dit le directeur d'une voix apaisante.

Malicia le regarda s'installer sur la chaise où était quelques minutes avant Drevan. Celui-ci resta un peu en retrait.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de vous. Vous-vous rendez comptes de ce que vous avez fait ? Cela aurait put très mal tourner. D'abord créer un véritable chaos dans une salle de classe, puis s'enfuir… Votre comportement a été dangereux. Vous savez pourtant que l'extérieur de l'école n'est pas sûr pour vous. J'ai déjà accepté de vous laisser vaquer librement dans les rues de Prés-Au-lard, mais aller à Londres…

- Soyez indulgent monsieur, demanda Drevan.

- S'il vous plaît, je suis le directeur. Alors laissez moi expliquer à cette jeune inconsciente à quelle point ce qu'elle a fait était intolérable.

Il se retourna vers Malicia qui baissa les yeux.

- Je vous avais défendue de rejoindre votre amie. Qu'elle fut souffrante ou non ! Les mangemorts sont à vos trousses, si on vous avait remarqué, à l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez peut-être morte !

- A l'intérieur ou non de cette école, les mangemorts sont aussi dangereux, répondit Malicia avec un air insolent. Ils ont déjà bien réussit à s'introduire ici plusieurs fois.

- Vous êtes irresponsable.

- Ma meilleure amie est souffrante, c'est mon devoir d'être à ses côtés.

Le directeur de l'école la regarda avec dédain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drevan qui avait l'air coléreux. Il n'appréciait pas le manque de respect de la jeune fille. L'homme se leva et épousseta sa robe.

- De toutes façons, vous avez été assez punie. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner une sanction. Même si ce que vous avez fait été irresponsable.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Malicia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait reçut aucune punition.

- Lorsque l'on vous a retrouvé dans la chambre de Miss Potter, vous étiez évanouie. Il semblerait que toutes vos forces vous aient abandonnées… même vos pouvoirs magiques.

La ladislava le regarda affolée.

- Je ne sais comment, mais votre puissance est à son minimum. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez vidée de toute votre énergie. Vous allez devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez au moins capable de vous lever et de marcher.

- N'importe quoi !!

Pour prouver le contraire, Malicia voulut de nouveau se redresser, mais sous la contraction de tous ses muscles, ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Le directeur sourit satisfait.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi Miss, je ne suis pas la cause de vos tourments. Mais je vais être indulgent. J'accepte de ne rien révéler à votre oncle. En échange, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus sortir de cet établissement si vous n'en avez pas l'autorisation.

- Oui monsieur.

Satisfait, le directeur se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie d'un pas lent et souple. Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Oh, et pour votre information Miss, votre amie est toujours dans le même état. Aller la voir ne lui aura servit à rien.

Puis il sortit. Drevan se rassit à côté de son amie et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et se mit à pleurer. Non seulement elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, mais en plus Ingrid était toujours souffrante et la vie s'échappait de son corps.

O.O.O.O

Tenant par la main sa jeune sœur Cyrian, Sirius longeait les ruelles de la capitale de l'Angleterre. Le regard fatigué, il avait emmené la petite fille faire un tour dans un parc pour lui changer les idées. L'hôpital n'était pas un lieu pour les enfants, il y avait trop de tension qui s'échappait des gens présents.

A trois heure de l'après midi, les rues étaient bondées. Les gens se promenaient avec leurs familles, d'autres faisaient les boutiques. On avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- J'en ai marre ! Râla la petite fille. Les gens me voient pas, tout le monde il me bouscule.

Sirius sourit et souleva la jeune fille afin de la porter. Assise sur un des avants bras du garçon, elle enlaça son cou pour le remercier et se blotti contre lui a la recherche de câlins.

- Tu commences à être lourde, ce n'est plus de ton âge d'être portée.

- Peut-être mais tu l'as quand même fait !

- Que pourrais-je refusée à ma petite sœur ?

- Rien !

Sirius l'embrassa. Cyrian l'avait toujours fait craquer, quoi qu'elle fasse il cédait à ses caprices. Aucune fille n'avait été aussi douée pour le faire chanter. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse ses yeux de chiens battus et le tour était joué.

Serpentant entre la foule, Sirius essayait d'éviter à sa jeune sœur de se faire étouffer par le monde qui l'entourait. Lui non plus n'avait jamais aimé être aussi serré des gens. Alors qu'il écoutait une nouvelle histoire de Cyrian toujours aussi intéressante ; un homme qui avançait à contre sens à grande vitesse les heurta. Le sorcier manqua de lâcher la petite fille lorsque l'homme lui agrippa la main qui retenait Cyrian par le dos. L'enfant s'accrocha au cou de son frère tandis que celui-ci hurlait contre l'homme qui s'enfuyait en courant. Sirius ne put voir que ses cheveux noirs et épais. Mais son attention fut attirée vers la main que le sorcier lui avait retenue. Sirius tenait dans son poing refermé une fleur de Lys.

- Tu me la donnes ? demanda la petite fille qui avait déjà oublié qu'elle avait faillit se retrouver par terre.

Encore intrigué par ce qu'il venait de ce passer, Sirius tendit le végétal à la fillette qui la regardait comme si c'était un objet précieux.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, ils circulèrent dans les couloirs et suivirent le chemin habituel. Rentrant dans la chambre, Sirius lâcha la main de sa sœur pour prendre place à côté d'Ingrid. Alors que Cyrian se dirigeait vers une petite table où elle aimait faire des dessins pour son aînée souffrante, le jeune garçon commença à caresser l'épaule d'Ingrid. Lentement, ses doigts parcouraient son bras en faisant des petits cercles. Puis leurs chemins s'arrêtèrent sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, il refit le même geste. Il reprit délicatement la main de sa sœur, la retourna de façon à voir la paume et se mit à caresser de son pouce les petits dessins qui s'étaient imprégnés sur son poignet ; tels des tatouages.

O.O.O.O.O

Assise sur son lit, Malicia jouait à un jeu de carte avec Rodéric et Nathamael. La jeune fille avait reprit quelques forces en deux journées, mais elle était incapable de marcher correctement sans appuis supplémentaires et encore moins de pratiquer un seul sort magique, ne serait-ce qu'un simple _Wingradium Leviosa_. Heureusement, ses amis venaient lui rendre visite dès qu'ils pouvaient. Et pour une fois, ils avaient réussit à se débarrasser de Drevan pour rester seul enfin avec elle. Alors que Rodéric distribuait les cartes, Malicia mâchouillait un bonbon.

- Personne n'a de nouvelles d'Ingrid ? demanda timidement Nathamael.

- Non, répondit tristement Rodéric.

Pour seule réponse, Malicia tourna négativement la tête.

- C'est dommage que mes parents refusent que j'aille là bas, râla Nathamael. Ils disent que c'est trop dangereux. Quand ce moment, les mangemorts rôdent de partout.

- Quand même, c'est vache qu'on t'ait refusé l'accès à la chambre, ajouta Rodéric en se tournant vers la ladislava.

Malicia ne leur avait pas raconté ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle n'avait plus d'énergie magique. Elle avait juste expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas pu accéder à la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Et quand rentrant à l'école, elle avait attrapé un gros rhume qui l'avait affaiblit. Drevan avait confirmé les faits, comprenant que Malicia ne veuille pas dévoiler ses vrais actes. Bien entendu, aucun ne les crus, et Rodéric persistait à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus important.

- La visite est terminée ! Lança l'infirmière d'une voix traînante. Veuillez quitter les lieux s'il vous plaît.

Les deux visiteurs embrassèrent leur amie.

Malicia eu du mal à s'endormir, encore une fois, ses rêves étaient agités, elle rêvait de morts et de destructions. A deux heures du matin, ne supportant plus ces visions d'horreurs où elle voyait pour la énième fois, les yeux rouges de Voldemort et sa famille mourir sous les flammes de leur maison ; Malicia ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Retournant et tournant encore dans son lit, elle cherchait désespérément un sommeil réparateur dans lequel les loups-garous gazouillaient et les scroutts gambadaient dans les près.

C'est là qu'elle les entendit, d'étranges murmures doux et mélodieux. Curieuse, Malicia se redressa et décida d'y jeter un œil. Lentement, elle posa ses pieds nus sur le dallage de marbre de l'infirmerie. Puis se redressa. Ses jambes lui firent mal, mais la jeune fille commença à avancer en s'accrochant dès qu'elle pouvait à un lit de la pièce.

Entrouvrant la grande porte, Malicia se fit la plus petite possible pour sortir de la grande salle blanche. Les couloirs étaient sombres, mais les murmures étaient plus intenses. Longeant le mur de pierre, la ladislava essayait d'être discrète et rapide. Si on la trouvait, elle risquait d'avoir des soucis ; mais sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

Deux hommes étaient devant les Grande Portes du château, mi-ouvertes. Leurs paroles étaient à présent tout à fait nettes, mais restaient incompréhensibles. Et pour cause, ils parlaient une langue étrangère. Cependant, le son était comme une mélodie, l'impression que ressentait Malicia était qu'ils chantaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient. C'est en se rapprochant qu'elle les reconnu. Neklan, le directeur de l'école discutait avec Mestivoï, le professeur de potion.

Mais alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour retourner à l'infirmerie, elle vit un auror arriver dans sa direction. Affolée, elle se cala dans l'ombre du mur et l'homme passa devant elle sans la voir.

-Monsieur le directeur ! Elle s'est de nouveau échappée.

- En êtes vous sûr ?

- Oui monsieur, elle n'était pas dans son lit.

- Qui la surveillait ? Je vous avais demandé d'être très vigilant !

- C'est moi, marmonna mal à l'aise l'auror. Je me suis endormit sous la cape d'invisibilité et je…

- Fouillez le château, le coupa le professeur de potion. Elle n'a plus aucune force, elle ne doit pas être très loin.

Sans rien ajouter, les trois hommes se séparèrent dans des directions opposées. Malicia rejoignit son lit le plus vite possible en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Encore sous le choc, elle se faufila sous les draps et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps en imaginant des dizaines d'aurors cachés sous des capes d'invisibilité, fixant et étudiant tous les faits et gestes des élèves. Et il semblerait qu'elle était la plus surveillée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle tournait le dos à l'entrée, elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

Un silence.

Puis la porte se referma.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Rodéric était fou de joie. Courant dans les couloirs et bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, il se faisait interpeller par quelques professeurs mais n'en avait rien à faire et continuait sa route à la même vitesse. Arrivant devant l'infirmerie, il poussa violement la double porte et se dirigea vers son amie, assise près d'une fenêtre.

- MALICIA !!!!

La jeune fille qui regardait rêveusement le lac au travers de la vitre se retourna lentement. Dans sa bouche une sucette, les cernes aux yeux, les cheveux emmêlés descendant sur ces épaules et lui couvrant la poitrine ; elle portait un pantalon de pyjama blanc et large et son débardeur de la même couleur était légèrement de travers. Malicia avait beau être épuisée sous l'effet du manque de sommeil, un charme impression et attirant continuait à s'émaner d'elle.

- Malicia !! Sirius m'a écrit une lettre !

- Et ? demanda la Ladislava inquiète.

- Elle va bien ! Elle est debout et en pleine santé, ils rentrent dans quatre jours.

Malicia explosa de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher, mais trop heureuse pour s'en occuper, elle pleurait contre l'épaule de Rodéric. Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Des larmes qui n'étaient pas couleur sang. Des larmes de joie.

O.O.O.O.O

- Maman, c'est moi !

Nathamael posa son cartable à l'entrée et avança dans le petit appartement aménagé d'Hermione et Ron. C'est là que le couple vivait pendant les périodes scolaires. Situé non loin de la maison des Gryffondor, Nathamael aimait passer quelques soirées en compagnie de ses parents.

La pièce était aux couleurs rouge et or. Il y avait un grand salon où trônaient au centre un canapé et un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Sur celle-ci, des dizaines de photo. Des étagères remplies de livres longeaient les murs. Au fond de la pièce, deux portes qui menaient à deux chambres. Une pour le couple logeant là et l'autre qui était à Nathamael (bien que celle-ci ne l'utilisait que très rarement). A droite, se trouvait un petit bar qui séparait le salon de la petite cuisine.

- Maman ! Chantonna Nathamael.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, près de la cheminée allumée. Des centaines de copies étaient étalées dessus. Nathamael s'amusa à feuilleter celles des premières années.

- M'man ! Répéta Nathamael impatiente.

Mais Hermione ne répondait pas. La jeune brunette posa son oreille contre la porte de la chambre des ses parents. Le bruit d'un jet d'eau lui parvint. Discrètement, elle se faufila dans la pièce. C'était une petite chambre, au centre le lit, à droite une fenêtre sous laquelle se trouvait un bureau. Une grande armoire à côté de l'entrée. Et à gauche, une porte menant de la salle de bain. D'après le bruit, quelqu'un l'utilisait.

- Maman c'est moi ! Cria plus fort Nathamael pour signaler sa présence.

Mais alors que la jeune sorcière allait appeler de nouveau, elle s'arrêta en voyant les vêtements posés sur le lit de ses parents… ou plutôt, des habits qui avaient été jetés. Et ce n'était pas les vêtements de son père, ils étaient plus petits.

- Maman, c'est toi ? Marmonna mal à l'aise Nathamael.

- Hermione ? Répondit la voie grave d'un homme.

Nathamael ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et vit la silhouette du sorcier qui lui avait répondu, derrière la vitre embuée de la douche. La couleur noire des cheveux qui ressortait derrière le vitrage. Fit frissonner de peur la jeune fille.

Effrayée, Nathamael se retourna prête à quitter l'appartement, mais fonça dans sa mère, étonnée de voir sa fille là.

- Nath…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione qui paraissait inquiète.

- Comment tu peux faire ça à papa ??? Hurla la jeune fille en fuyant.

La jeune Weasley courut vers l'entrée et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant son cartable dans l'appartement. Sa mère cria plusieurs fois son nom, mais Nathamael refusa de répondre. Les larmes aux yeux, furieuse contre sa mère, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir en espérant que personne n'y soit, afin de pouvoir se calmer.

O.O.O.O.O

Deux jours après l'annonce de Rodéric, Malicia avait fait de son mieux pour récupérer des forces et sortir de l'infirmerie. Ielitsa, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était venue l'aider. Elle lui faisait faire des efforts musculaires, l'aidait à tenir debout sans support, mais avait refusé qu'elle utilise encore sa baguette. Les journées étaient longues et dures mais Malicia avait de la volonté et s'était promise d'être en forme pour l'arrivée de son amie.

- S'il vous plaît Miss Wiest, veuillez vous concentrer !

- J'aimerais vous y voir, grommela Malicia.

- Très bien, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous asseoir.

Sans se le faire prier, Malicia descendit de la chaise sur laquelle elle faisait de l'équilibre et alla s'installer sur son lit. Lentement, Ielitsa remonta son pantalon blanc au dessus des genoux, plongea sa main dans un pot de crème et commença à lui masser les chevilles. C'était le moment préféré de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, dans deux jours, vous pourrez retourner suivre les cours.

- Quand est-ce que vous me rendrez ma baguette ?

- Quand vous aurez un peu plus de force pour l'utiliser.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de la prendre, je pouvais très bien l'avoir à côté de moi, je l'aurais pas utilisé.

- C'est juste une histoire de sécurité. Vous avez beau dire le contraire, on sait très bien que vous auriez fini par l'utiliser.

- Non ! Se défendit Malicia indignée. Vous me traitez de menteuse ?

- Vous-vous êtes bien levé la dernière fois, alors qu'on vous l'avez interdit.

- Pour la énième fois, c'était un cas de force majeur. J'avais trop faim.

Ielitsa lui lança un regard froid.

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je suis. Et si vous aviez eu votre baguette ? Vous l'auriez utilisé !

- Ben, si c'est un cas de force majeur…

- Vous auriez été encore plus épuisée. Essayer un seul petit sortilège ne provoquerait que des problèmes à votre organis…

Le professeur et Malicia se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ingrid apparut. Elle était resplendissante, ces cheveux roux flamboyaient, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Elle portait un tee-shirt manche longue vert et un jean marron. Sur son épaule pendouillait un sac de la même couleur. A côté, Nathamael, Rodéric, Ewan et Drevan l'accompagnaient.

Sous le choc de voir son amie, elle joignit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie puis fonça sur Malicia les bras grands ouverts. Ielitsa eu juste le temps de se dégager et la rouquine se jeta sur la ladislava la faisant basculer sur le lit. Ingrid se retrouva allongée sur son amie, malgré la douleur que ressentit Malicia au contact brutal, les deux filles se serraient fort de peur de se perdre de nouveau et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Lorsque les deux sorcières se calmèrent, elles se redressèrent et explosèrent de rire avec leurs amis. Drevan restait en retrait, lorsqu'il avait aperçut Ingrid arriver, il avait été choqué de la voir en si pleine forme. Calmement, alors que ses amis étaient déjà tous sur elle, il s'était approché et lui avait annoncé qu'il était heureux de la revoir en posant sa main sur son épaule. La puissance qui s'émanait d'elle l'étonna mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui. Pour seule réponse, Ingrid lui lança un regard plein défis.

Malicia qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux aperçut alors les deux silhouettes qui étaient restées à la porte. Sirius et Mila regardaient la scène, sereins. La jeune fille avait un bras passé sous celui du sorcier, et à peine Malicia vit ce détaille qu'ils s'en allèrent.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Après la retrouvaille forte bruyante, l'infirmière avait mit tout le monde dehors, Malicia et Ingrid n'avaient même pas put discuter. La rouquine promit de revenir le lendemain. Malgré le bonheur qui avait envahit le cœur de la ladislava, Malicia n'arrivait pas à dormir sans rêves sombres. Une fois de plus, elle se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes se sueur perlant sur son front. Epuisée, elle comprit que cette nuit, ne serait pas de repos, comme l'étaient les autres. Son regard se tourna vers le côté droit de la porte. Un ronflement venant de nulle part parvint à son oreille. Elle sourit. Cet auror n'était vraiment pas efficace. Lentement elle se leva, enfila sa cape, mit ses chaussures et sortit. Se promenant calmement dans les couloirs, elle se dirigea vers le grand patio qui se trouvait non loin de la salle des trophées. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, et jouant avec l'eau de sa main droite, elle entendit un bruit de pas juste derrière elle ; mais ne se retourna pas.

- C'est grâce à toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Il s'installa à côté. Le col et les pans de sa chemise blanche ressortaient de son pull bleu. Il portait un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs flottaient lentement derrière son dos sous la brise du vent.

- C'est grâce à toi qu'Ingrid va mieux.

- …

- A son réveil, maman dormait à côté d'elle, mais lorsqu'Ingrid a bougé, ça l'a réveillé. Le premier mot qu'elle a prononcé était ton prénom. Et il paraît que tu t'es enfuit cet après-midi là. Les heures coïncident d'après Rodéric et Nathamael.

- Je ne pense pas que j'y sois pour grand-chose.

- Ingrid a des dessins sur le poignet… Comme toi.

Malicia se retourna vivement et de ses yeux marron sombre, elle chercha à dénicher le mensonge dans les yeux verts émeraude du garçon.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est le même style que ce que tu as au poignet. Nathamael m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de force quand on t'a retrouvé. Je suppose que quand tu as aidé Ingrid tu lui as passé un peu de tes pouvoirs et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a ces marques. C'est un peu ce que Voldemort a fait à mon père quand il a voulut le tuer la première fois…

- Et tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Malicia sur la défensive. Ne me compare pas à Voldemort !

- Non, je voulais pas dire ça.

- Je voulais juste l'aider, pas qu'elle ait ces marques ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est que des dessins, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant, moi je vis bien avec !!

- Arrête ! Gronda Sirius. Je ne suis pas entrain de t'agresser, alors arrête d'être si susceptible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, si c'est pas pour m'accuser ?

Malicia était méfiante, et cela surprit Sirius. L'état de la jeune fille était assez effrayant. Elle avait beau être belle, elle semblait vraiment épuisée, et elle haletait déjà rien que du fait de s'être légèrement énervée. Elle avait du mal à tenir assise et ses deux mains sur le rebord de marbre lui permettaient de garder l'équilibre.

- Je voulais juste te dire merci.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'en alla. Malicia attendit qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour se laisser tomber en avant et s'écrouler sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle s'assit et posa sa tête contre le rebord, attendant que sa respiration redevienne normale. Dans quelques minutes, elle finirait bien par croiser le concierge ou un auror qui se sera aperçut de sa disparition. Avec un peu de chance, ils lui redonneront une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Même si ils évitaient de lui en fournir de peur de la dépendance, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici pour se calmer, ils lui en avaient fournit après avoir expliqué qu'elle avait cauchemardé.

* * *

Bazoux à tous, la suite très bientôt, c'est promis. Mais ayez pitié de moi…. Des reviews !!!! 


	29. tu m'appartiens et ton coeur le sait

Aloha les gens!!!!

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espères vous plaira. Il est composé de tas de petites scènes où il se passe pas mal de chose. On se rapproche de la fin !

Mais avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je fais de grands et immenses mercis à Hypnos, etasunien et Snitchichan…. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait croire que c'est Harry dans la douche hein ? Il est mort et enterré… Mouahhahahaha, la réponse bientôt ;p

**Récapitulatif des personnages.**

Malicia Wiest : Gryffondor, septième année, Ladislava, orpheline vivant avec son oncle Cristophe.

Sirius Potter : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

Ingrid Potter : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcière, jumelle de Sirius.

Drevan : Gryffondor, septième année, prince des Ladislaves.

Mila : Gryffondor, septième année, ladislava, cousine de Drevan.

Rodéric Hurt : Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, petit ami d'Ingrid.

Nathamael Weasley: Gryffondor, septième année, sorcière, fille unique de Ron et Hermione (professeur de métamorphose).

Ewan rider: Gryffondor, septième année, sorcier, petit ami de Nathamael.

Directeur : Neklan

Potion : Mestivoï

DCFM : Ielitsa

Ginny a épousé Casper Kloves, (mangemort et père d'Irwin( Serpentard, septième année, sorcier). Ils ont donné naissance à Caprice(Gryffondor, deuxième année) , Léoncius (Serpentard, première année), Cyrian (5ans) et Just (nouveau né).

29. Tu m'appartiens, et ton cœur le sait.

Sirius longea les couloirs en ronchonnant. Comment Malicia avait-elle put changer à ce point. Toujours sur la défensive. Toujours entrain de débiter des conneries… il ne la comprenait plus, et cela l'énervait. Elle voulait se protéger, certes, mais se protéger de qui ? Et pourquoi en faisait-il partit ? Avait-il été menaçant avec elle ? Ou bien était-ce la fois où il avait faillit lui dévoiler qu'elle était bien plus importante à ses yeux qu'elle ne le croyait.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la maison des Gryffondors, il donna le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'entrée. La grosse dame le laissa entrer en grognant qu'on n'avait pas idée de se promener à cette heure-ci.

- Je devrais vous laisser dehors pour que vous-vous fassiez attraper par un auror ou bien le concierge.

- Ouai c'est ça…

- Alors Sirius ? On a le sommeil léger ?

Le sorcier releva la tête et vit Drevan et Mila, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé rouge. Tous deux le fixaient sévèrement. Bien qu'ils aient l'air menaçant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de les admirer. L'aura qui s'émanait d'eux les rendait si puissants… Elle, portant une chemise entre ouverte, ses cheveux blonds descendants lentement sur un côté droit et cachant le sein droit. Les jambes croisées, la jupe remontait légèrement faisant apparaître des cuisses blanches et fermes. Lui, les jambes tendues sur le sol, les bras croisés, ses cheveux détachés qui libéraient quelques mèches lui caressant le visage.

- Qu'es-tu allé faire ? Demanda Drevan en s'avança vers lui.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Sirius fit mine de se diriger vers les dortoirs, mais Drevan, aussi vite que l'éclair lui barra la route.

- Je sais que tu es allé voir Malicia !

- Et bien dis donc, on a plus rien à te cacher ! Si ce que tu veux vraiment savoir est ce que je lui ais dit ; sois sans crainte….

- Je sais bien que tu ne lui as rien dit.

- Alors que me veux-tu ?

- Te mettre en garde, répondit Mila qui lui lança un regard coquin.

Sirius ne cilla pas. Encore une fois, ils essayaient de l'impressionner.

- J'ai dit que je ne lui dirais rien ! Se défendit le jeune Potter.

- Je veux plus que ça, annonça Drevan. Je veux que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour.

- Ce que je fais avec elle, ne te regarde pas Drevan.

- Malicia m'a déjà dit que tu avais renoncé à elle… Alors pourquoi continus-tu à la regarder comme ça ? A la désirer ?

- Que… Comment tu sais ça ?

- Les ladislaves ressentent tout. Je connais tes sentiments pour elle.

- Elle n'a pas les mêmes, elle me repousse. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te gêner, au contraire.

- Malicia cache ses sentiments, je ne sais comment elle réussit à empêcher ses pensées circuler. Tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent réellement, et qu'elle n'a pas réussit à débloquer tout ça, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle s'intéresse à n'importe qui. Toi en particulier.

- Tu es fou Drevan, tu dis n'importe quoi, Malicia n'est pas un objet, si elle cache ses sentiments, c'est qu'il doit y avoir des raisons ! Et elle est assez grande pour choisir ses propres fréquentations.

- Malicia est ma promise, je te l'ai déjà rappelé. Je ne laisserais aucun être de ton espèce sans approcher. Est-ce clair ?

- …

- Tu me dois l'obéissance Sirius. Peut importe que tu sois le fils de Harry Potter, moi je suis le prince des ladislaves. JE SUIS DE SANG ROYAL. Tous, doivent accepter mes désirs et mes ordres.

Sirius repoussa Drevan.

- Mais ici, tu es à Poudlard, et personne n'a cure de tes ordres !

- Ne me cherche pas Sirius, menaça Drevan.

Enervé, le sorcier décida de couper court à la conversation et continua son chemin vers les dortoirs. Drevan le laissa faire. Mais l'appela de nouveau lorsque Sirius atteignit les escaliers.

- As-tu compris Sirius ?

- …

- SIRIUS !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drevan, je suivrais tes instructions.

Fier de lui, le ladislave laissa son camarade rejoindre sa chambre. Il se retourna vers Mila, un sourire satisfait trônait sur son visage. Il attrapa sa cousine par la taille et l'embrassa furtivement. Perturbée, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

- J'en avais envie c'est tout.

Ils ne virent pas Sirius qui les espionnait de la petite lucarne qui se situait au premier étage. Lui aussi avait un large sourire. Non seulement, il avait réussit à se contenir devant Drevan, celui-ci n'ayant pas perçut ses véritables intensions, mais en plus, une superbe idée lui trottait dans la tête. Si Malicia n'arrivait pas à extérioriser ses sentiments c'était parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et ça, il le savait depuis bien longtemps. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Sirius avait un point d'avance sur ce maudit ladislave. Elle devait être sa « promise », peut-être bien, mais lui, Sirius, il la connaissait depuis sept ans, et avait réussit à découvrir sa façon de penser depuis un an.

Satisfait, il entra dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres élèves de septième année, enfila un pantalon noir de pyjama et sauta sur son lit. Alors qu'il serrait son oreiller à la recherche de réconfort, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait comment débloquer Malicia de ses sentiments extérieurs.

Mila serait son principal point d'action.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ingrid longea le long couloir étroit et s'arrêta devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement de son oncle et de sa tante.

- Quidditch, marmonna la jeune fille.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant libre accès à un petit vestibule qui servait d'entrée. La jeune fille prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'aller frapper à la porte.

- Qui c'est ? demanda la voix tranquille de Ron.

- Oncle Ron, c'est moi, c'est Ingrid !

Des pas de précipitation se firent entendre dans la pièce, quelqu'un s'étouffait, et une porte claqua.

Ron ouvrit la porte et regarda Ingrid avec des yeux d'étonnements. Sa chemise rayée bleu était tachée du café qu'il venait juste de recracher. Derrière lui, Hermione, debout devant la porte de sa chambre se passait une main dans les cheveux.

- Je vous dérange peut-être… je repasserais plus tard.

- Non, non, c'est bon, répondit Hermione alors que sa nièce faisait demi-tour. Entre.

Ingrid avança dans le salon et comme à son habitude se dirigea vers la cheminée où elle aimait tant regarder les photos. Ron referma la porte, et d'un air plus calme s'installa sur son fauteuil. Hermione, s'assit sur le tapis, ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses, elle fit signe à la jeune fille de faire de même.

- On buvait du thé. Tu en veux ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas le temps. En fait, je suis juste passer prendre le sac de Nath. On a un exposé à faire avec Sirius à rendre pour demain matin.

- Et comme d'habitude, vous-vous y prenez au dernier moment.., gronda Hermione.

- Bah, on se refait pas.

Un bruit vint de la chambre du couple. Intriguée, Ingrid se retourna, mais sa tante l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Nathamael t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda inquiète Hermione.

- Oui, souffla Ingrid, jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron mal à l'aise. Je l'ai surprise entrain de pleurer dans notre dortoir. Euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant, lança son oncle.

Ingrid parue décontenancée. Ron acceptait-il que sa femme voie d'autres hommes ? Hermione se leva et s'installa à côté de son mari.

- Nathamael refuse que je m'explique, continua Hermione. Elle n'a pas voulut que je lui adresse la parole.

- Il faut avouer, que ça fait un choc…. Je comprends pas, vous-vous entendiez si bien !

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil et explosèrent de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle, railla la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne trompe pas Ron ! Se défendit la femme plus sérieuse à présent. L'homme que Nath a aperçut est un ami à nous, il était de passage et il dormait là. Il était normal qu'il utilise la salle de bain.

- Nathamael n'était pas au courant, continua Ron. Alors elle a rien compris. Mais je suis très fier de sa réaction.

- RON ! S'exclama sa femme indignée.

- Oh c'est bon, si on peut plus rire…

- Qui était cet ami ? Je le connais ?

- NON, répondirent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson.

Ingrid les fixa en plissant les yeux.

- C'est... Euh… Un vieil ami. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré.

- Il connaissait mon père ?

- Hein… Oui oui, il le connaissait assez bien. James, c'est son prénom.

Un grognement vint de la chambre. Ingrid se retourna rapidement.

- C'est le chat, se contenta de dire Ron vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tu es sûr… parce que…

- Bon, coupa Hermione. Il me semble que du boulot t'attend. N'oublis pas le sac de Nathamael… et je t'en pris, parle lui de la situation.

- Promis.

Ingrid se leva mais ne quitta pas du regard la porte.

- Arrête de regarder cette porte, tu vas finir par la faire fondre.

- Non, mais je sais pas, répondit Ingrid sur la défensive. J'ai… J'ai un pressentiment… Tu es sûre que…

- Quoi ? demanda inquiète Hermione.

- En fait, depuis que Malicia m'a guérie, je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression que les choses sont… plus claires.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

- On en avait déjà parlé la dernière fois, et je pense que l'hypothèse de Ron et de Nathamael est la bonne. Malicia t'aura offert une partie de ses pouvoirs pour que tu te réveilles.

Ingrid baissa la tête un peu honteuse.

- Je crois que ça l'a affaiblie.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Le cours finit, tous les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent lentement la salle où avait lieu le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Malicia avait enfin put rejoindre ses camarades, mais au lieu de se mettre à sa place habituelle, elle était restée au fond de la salle de classe et n'avait pas participé aux expériences, n'ayant toujours pas pu reprendre sa baguette.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, les estomacs criants famine. La journée terminée, tous espéraient pouvoir profiter du beau temps pour aller se promener dans le parc ou bien aller jouer au Quidditch avant que le soleil ne se couche.

- J'ai bien aimé le dernier cours de la journée, annonça Ingrid.

- Moi ça m'a endormit, grommela Rodéric. Je vous préviens, ce soir dodo. Je n'en peux plus.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te coucher si tard, railla Ewan.

- C'est de la faute à Ingrid, elle n'a pas voulut me foutre la paix et a…

- On ne veux pas de détailles, coupèrent Nathamael et Malicia à l'unisson.

Tous explosèrent de rire. Mais la jeune Weasley lança un regard à la table des professeurs et son sourire s'effaça.

- Ca fait déjà une bonne semaine, annonça Sirius en comprenant le malaise de sa cousine.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne mangent plus là. Pourtant papa a toujours dit qu'il adoré ça, regarder les élèves assis là, tout comme lui autrefois…

- Peut-être que leur ami est avec eux.

Nathamael grogna, elle s'était sentie si ridicule lorsque Ingrid lui avait dit la vérité ; que la jeune fille n'osait plus parler de cette histoire.

- Malicia ? demanda alors Nathamael.

- Quoi ? répondit l'interpellée en croquant dans un quignon de pain.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais pas ta baguette ?

- Hein ?

Malicia fit semblant de regarder dans ses poches et haussa des épaules.

- J'ai du la laisser dans le dortoir.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Tu as oublié ta baguette ? Demanda Sirius, un sourcil levé. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Ben si je te le dis…

Mais alors que les jeunes sorciers allaient poser des tas de questions, Drevan qui n'était pas très loin se leva et marcha jusqu'à la Ladislava.

- Malicia, ça te dit qu'on aille marcher ?

- Oh oui, j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille d'un air faussement réjouit.

Elle se leva, attrapa une pomme et fuyant la Grande Salle accompagnée de Drevan ; marcha d'un pas rapide. Une fois dehors, la ladislava prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je te remercie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu as un soucis, n'hésites pas à crier au secours.

Malicia répondit par un faible sourire.

- Si je n'ai pas ma baguette, c'est pas que je l'ai oubliée. En fait, on me la confisquée.

- Je sais.

La jolie brune s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

- Comment ?

- J'ai la bonne idée de laisser traîner mes oreilles là où ça m'arrange.

Le sourire de Malicia s'agrandit de plus belle. Ce fut la dernière phrase prononcée. Tous les deux longèrent le lac sans rajouter un mot. Drevan avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Malicia qui avait fait de même. Et tous deux marchaient d'un pas lent. Lorsque le soleil fut couché et le vent froid devint plus violent, ils firent demi-tour. Ils n'arrivèrent aux portes du château qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, Malicia rejoignit ses amis. Une bonne dizaine d'étudiants y étaient présents. Sirius paraissait grognon, Mila s'était blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, elle l'avait encerclé de ses deux bras fins et refusait de le lâcher. Mais lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, tous se turent, et un sourire complice s'installa sur tous les visages. La ladislava aurait aimé passer du temps avec eux, mais leurs complicités l'affola.

- Je… Je vais me coucher.

- Attends ! L'appela Rodéric. On a pas finit la conversation de toute à l'heure.

Mais alors que Drevan était près de nouveau à intervenir, personne n'eu le temps d'anticiper le geste d'Ewan.

Celui-ci avait lancé une boule de verre que Malicia ne put s'empêcher d'attraper par réflexe. Mais elle compris très vite son erreur. A son contact, la boule de verre que lui avaient offerts Rodéric et Ingrid pour noël n'eu qu'un très faible rayonnement gris. La ladislava lâcha la petite sphère qui alla s'exploser au sol.

Il y eut un grand silence autour d'eux. Malicia en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de ses amis se serra.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Ingrid qui voulut s'approcher de son amie.

La ladislava fit un geste de recul.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais enfin Malicia, comment cela est arrivé ? Ajouta Nathamael, volant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi me le demander, vous le savez tous très bien ! Vous avez deviné non ?

Malicia se redressa, sa peur et le choc passés, elle était à présent furieuse que ses amis aient décidés de la tester, et non de lui poser les bonnes questions.

- Oui, je n'ai plus de force magique, et c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais presque pas à marcher il y a encore quelques jours. J'ai donné toute mon énergie à Ingrid alors qu'elle était mourante. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. C'est pour ça que je n'en parlais pas. Mais je vois que toutes les précautions que je prends pour vous ne servent à rien étant donné que vous avez préféré comploter contre moi…

- Malicia, coupa Rodéric. On voulait juste vérifier nos suppositions, ne parle pas de complots…

- Mais c'est tout comme !

- Pardon, on ne voulait pas te blesser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Vous aviez assez de soucis comme ça, moi j'attends juste de reprendre quelques forces, c'est tout.

Finalement, Drevan ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel. Avec Mila, ils essayèrent de défendre la cause de Malicia. Mais bien vite, celle-ci coupa court à al conversation en décidant de faire ses devoirs avec Nathamael et Ewan. A côté, Sirius n'avait pas osé contredire le prince, il l'avait laissé débiter des tas d'arguments de défense. Mais finalement, plus personne ne l'écoutait et la conversation était vite oubliée.

O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Allongée sur le canapé posé devant la cheminée, Nathamael regardait les flammes qui s'éteignaient une à une. Elle repensait à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. L'absence de la baguette de Malicia les avait vraiment tous travaillés. Voyant qu'elle fuyait toutes sortes de conversations, ils avaient beaucoup réfléchis aux véritables raisons de son mutisme. Finalement, c'était Ingrid et Sirius qui avaient devinés et Rodéric avait proposé d'utiliser la boule de verre. C'était lâche certes, mais voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle était distante et même Sirius avait finit par abandonner de la comprendre.

Nathamael se leva, s'étira et marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient à sa chambre. Il était environs minuit et tout le monde s'était couché sauf elle, qui voulait à tout prix finir de lire son livre.

Alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la porte de la chambre, elle vit la silhouette d'un homme penché sur Ingrid. En sentant sa présence, il s'était retourné violement et se dirigeait vers elle, menaçant. Choquée, elle essaya de se protéger en plaquant ses avants bras devant son visage et ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien.

- Ingrid ! Réveille toi !!

Secouée dans tous les sens par son amie, la rouquine se réveilla en sursaut. Mais alors que Nathamael balbutiait des phrases incompréhensibles, son attention se porta sur le drap replié sur son ventre. Là était cachée une fleur de Lys blanche d'où émanait le plus doux des parfums.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

-SIRIUUUUSSSS !!!!!!!!

Mila courut droit sur le jeune Potter et lui sauta au cou. Elle lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu étais où ? Depuis ce matin je te cherche.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque avec un étudiant de Serdaigle.

- Oh ! Et tu as bien travaillé ?

Mila se blottit contre le jeune garçon qui ne resta pas insensible aux caresses de la jeune fille. Lentement, il l'éloigna de lui, passa un bras derrière sa nuque et tous deux, se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Mila était aux anges. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius était si tendre. D'habitude, il la rejetait sans aucune autre forme de procès.

- Ca y est ! S'exclama Ingrid en les voyant arriver. On a les dates de…

La jeune fille s'arrêta en voyant comment son frère tenait la jeune fille. Tous se retournèrent devant l'hésitation de la rouquine. Drevan se tourna et les vit aussi. Sa réaction fut bien différente.

- Tiens donc Sirius, ça y est, ma cousine te fait enfin craquer… Elle a eu du mal tu sais ?

- Mêle toi donc de ce qui te regarde Drevan.

Et sans rien ajouter, il passa devant lui et alla s'installer à côté de Nathamael qui était assez mal à l'aise. Mila s'installa sur ses genoux, il la prit par la taille, elle se pencha contre lui et tous deux se tournèrent vers Ingrid.

- Tu disais ? demanda son jumeau.

- Euh… A Près-au-lard… On… on nous a donné les dates.

- Vraiment ? Quand ?

- Ce sera la semaine prochaine.

Il y eut un long silence. Et la tension fut encore plus palpable lorsque Malicia arriva dans la pièce. Curieusement, a peine eu-t-elle posé un pied sur le dallage que son regard se dirigea vers Sirius. Et c'est dans cette position bien proche qu'elle les vit. Tous attendaient sa réaction. Drevan jubilait. Sirius avait enfin abandonné Malicia. Celle-ci risquait de mal le prendre, mais au moins, il serrait là pour la consoler.

Mais la jeune ladislava ne cilla pas, et au grand étonnement de tous, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle posa ses livres sur le sol et s'installa face à Sirius et Mila. Celle-ci la fixait fièrement, lui, paraissait tout à coup mal à l'aise.

O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.

Ce soir là, tous étaient allés s'installer au bord du lac. Rodéric avait allumé un feu, et ils s'étaient installés autour. Ingrid et Malicia faisaient griller des chamalos, Rodéric avait apporté une guitare sèche et s'amusait à gratter les cordes ; tandis que les autres chantonnaient ou discutaient calmement. On fêtait la fin du mois d'Avril. Sirius et Mila ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seconde. La jeune fille profitait de ce moment présent, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, elle le sentait.

- Oula, il va être minuit, si on se fait attraper, on est mort, couina Ewan.

- Je suis très étonnée que ni Drevan, ni Mila ne nous aient fait la remarque, nargua Ingrid qui éteignit le feu avec sa baguette.

Alors qu'ils se levaient et ramassaient leurs affaires, quelqu'un arrivait en courant. Tous le regardèrent se diriger vers eux. Lorsque l'homme fut assez près pour être reconnu, Drevan s'approcha de lui, le prit par le bras et l'écarta du groupe d'amis.

- Partez sans moi, je vous rejoint.

- Ok ! répondit Rodéric.

- Seigneur, le sage veut vous voir immédiatement.

- Oh ? Drevan ne savait s'il devait être inquiet ou au contraire satisfait. Pour quel motif ?

- Cela va arriver, l'heure est proche.

Jamais on ne vit un sourire si victorieux. Ravi, Drevan resta un moment pensif, tandis que l'inconnu repartait d'un pas plus long vers le château.

- Qui était-ce ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, surprit de voir Malicia. Elle l'avait attendu. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient sous la brise, la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle serrait contre elle sa cape qui fouettait l'air sous les légères rafales de vent.

- Je vais devoir m'en aller.

- Où vas-tu ? Quand ?

Drevan s'approcha de la ladislava. Elle était si belle… il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Elle se décala gentiment.

- Je dois aller régler quelques petites affaires. Rien de grave, cela concerne ma famille. Mais je serais bientôt de retour.

Malicia parut soulagée. Mais alors qu'il essayait de nouveau de s'approcher, elle recula d'un pas et fit mine de rejoindre le château, Drevan l'en empêcha.

- Malicia, chuchota-t-il. Ecoute, ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire que…

- Il fait froid, et si on rentrait.

- Ecoute moi d'abord.

- Tu veux pas qu'on en parle une autre fois ?

Drevan sentit la colère monter en lui. N'avait-il pas fait assez d'efforts pour la conquérir. Et voilà qu'elle le refusait encore et encore. Il attrapa Malicia par le bras qui voulut se dégager, mais il resserra son étreinte. Elle le regarda effrayée.

- Tu me fais mal, lâche moi, se plaignit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Je te fais peur ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà abandonné Malicia ?

Attrapant le second bras, il tenait à présent les deux poignets de la jeune fille qui essayait en vain de se dégager.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Lâche moi Drevan !

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu t'es écroulée dans la neige ?

- …

- Je ne t'ai pas lâché, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Et depuis le début je suis là ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT !!! Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- Arrête !

Bien qu'elle fût à moitié effrayée, elle osa lui lancer un regard glacial.

- Je t'ai fait confiance Drevan, JE SAIS QUI TU ES !

Sa voie raisonna autour d'eux. Il y eut un long silence. Puis il la jeta par terre. Elle s'écroula lourdement au sol, mais se retourna pour lui faire face. A moitié allongée au sol, prenant appuie sur ses coudes, elle le fixait, craintive.

- Sirius, grogna-t-il.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné, et ça fait un moment je le ressentais, que je le supposais ! Comment expliquer cet attrait que j'avais pour toi et pour Mila ?

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, depuis le début sûrement. Je t'ai fait confiance, je me suis accrochée à toi, parce que je savais que tu étais comme moi et que tu essayais de me soutenir ! Je voulais qu'on soit amis !

- Rhaaaa !!!!

Drevan s'était prit la tête dans les mains. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte. Mais aux derniers mots de la jeune fille il la fixa. Malicia sentit son regard la transpercer. Puis il se pencha vers elle. Elle voulut reculer, mais il fut tellement rapide… Assis sur son bas-ventre, il lui attrapa de nouveau les poignets. Privée des ses appuis, Malicia se cogna la tête sur le sol dur. Lentement, il approcha son visage et l'embrassa violemment. C'était un baiser intense et brutal, mais elle refusa d'y répondre, cherchant tous les moyens pour s'enfuir. Elle ne chercha pas bien longtemps. A peine Drevan avait-il retiré ses lèvres des siennes qu'il se leva.

- Je reviens dans une semaine Malicia. Je suis heureux de savoir que finalement, tes pouvoirs de ladislaves étaient assez développés depuis le début pour savoir qui j'étais. En attendant, sache que tu as beau me repousser, tu le sais bien, et tu le sais depuis toujours : « tu m'appartiens et ton cœur le sait ».

Sur ses mots, Drevan fit un mouvement d'épaules et de longues ailes blanches apparurent derrière son dos. Il avait une telle présence, que Malicia, bien qu'encore choquée ne put s'empêcher d'être attirée par lui.

Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, laissant la ladislava au sol.

Depuis le début elle le savait, depuis le début…. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais montré, est-ce qu'elle s'en était rendu compte au moins… peut-être pas. Finalement, Sirius avait été le seul à savoir comment la jeune fille fonctionnait, et lui ; il avait la réponse.

Voilà !!!! Ets-ce que ca vous a plu ou faut-il brûler cette histoire trop nulle ?

Alors qui c'est qui se demande si Drevan n'est pas un psychopathe qu'il faudrait enfermé ? perso, j'adore ce perso, ouai je suis folle.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je sens que certains vont s'enflammer… ; vous allez pas vous ennuyer !

Laissez moi des reviews please !!!! Vous savez, c'est très simple, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu go en bas à droite ;p

Bazoux les gens et merci mille fois de lire cette histoire !


	30. Le corps qui parle, qui hurle

OYE OYE BRAVE GENS !!!!

VOICI LE CHAPITRE QUE CERTAINS ATTENDAIENT AVEC IMPATIENCE !!!

Oui il est court… Mais il mérite d'être édité. Si si je vous assure.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que ça fait un moment que j'avais imaginé ces deux scènes. Imaginez une chtite blonde pieds nus dans un champs de terre qui au lieu de planter des plans de vigne a toutes ses pensées tournées vers une fanfiction…

Bonne lecture à tous !

30. Le corps qui parle, qui hurle

- Oh Phanos ! C'est quoi ce devoir surprise que va nous faire faire Mestivoï ?

- Tu tiens cette info de qui ?

- Allez fais pas le faux cul, je sais qu'il vous l'a fait faire !

- Et si j'ai pas envie de te le dire ?

- Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout.

- C'est pas bien compliqué, vous les Gryffondor vous croyez que…

- ET vous les Serdaigles vous pensez que tout est trop facile !

Sirius écoutait la conversation entre Ewan et Phanos d'une oreille discrète. Peu importe si Mestivoï donnait un examen, qu'il soit annoncé ou non, la note serait la plus misérable de toutes. La matinée était passée à une vitesse folle. Les cours s'enchaînaient et les étudiants commençaient à fatiguer. Le jeudi était la pire des journées pour les élèves de septième année.

Le cours de potion était le dernier de la longue journée. Assis sur un rebord de fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, Sirius avait posé sa tête contre le verre froid et fermait les yeux, feignant de dormir et chercher du repos. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement vers son ventre. Entrouvrant les yeux, il vit Mila qui lui lançait un regard coquin.

- Tu pensais à moi j'espère, dit la jeune fille alors que le jeune garçon était descendu et lui faisait à présent face.

- Je suis désolé de devoir contredire tes espoirs…

Mila sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca me rassure.

- Comment ça ?

- Que tu ne penses pas à moi. Ca me rassure.

La blondinette posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune Potter et se lova contre lui. instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Explique moi Mila !

Elle releva la tête vers lui, son sourire était triste et pourtant ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'espoir.

- Embrasse moi.

- Quoi ?

- Fais le maintenant Sirius. Je te le demande juste une fois. Embrasse moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Non Mila, je ne peux pas…

- Je sais très bien que tu restes avec moi pour d'autres raisons. Depuis le début tu bloques tes pensées. Drevan ne peut savoir se que tu penses. Moi non plus. Mais j'ai beau être une Ladislava, je ne suis pas que ça Sirius. Je suis aussi une femme et j'ai de l'instinct. Tous ses mots doux que tu m'as chuchoté à l'oreille depuis hier, ses caresses et ses petites intentions ; tu as fait ça dans le but de réveiller Malicia.

- Comment…

- Tu veux la rendre jalouse et tu as raison, ça m'a tout l'air de bien marcher. Alors continu ton projet car il n'est pas encore fini. Pour la dernière fois Sirius, embrasse moi.

Le jeune garçon la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Comment savait-elle tout ça. L'avait-elle vraiment deviné ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? Mila, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Elle le fixa, son air n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux et elle n'était jamais parut aussi adulte.

- Sirius, je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi. Depuis le début je fais ça parce que Drevan me l'a demandé. A présent j'ai mes raisons… Embrasse moi !

- Mila je…

- Dépêche toi ! Insista la fille qui avait l'air un peu inquiète.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de façon à les rejoindre. Sirius fut surprit par la douceur du baiser qu'elle lui offrait. D'abord hésitant, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses hanches, mais petit à petit, elles se resserrèrent sur le dos de la jeune fille et se mirent à caresser les longs cheveux blonds. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le bruit des conversations avait baissé et que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient tournés vers eux.

Alors que Mila commençait à être plus entreprenante dans ses gestes, une horrible douleur envahit le ventre de Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri. A présent, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait fermement le ventre. Son cœur se déchirait, ses intestins se comprimaient et la désagréable envie de vomir lui broyait l'estomac. Il lança un regard à Mila. Elle était accouée au mur et semblait reprendre son souffle, elle aussi se tenant le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Lança-t-il avec haine.

Elle releva son regard vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi Sirius, c'est elle.

Lentement, elle se releva mais on voyait bien qu'elle souffrait.

- Elle s'est réveillée, et tu l'as ressentit. C'est ainsi que fonctionnent les Ladislaves, on ressent tout ce que les autres ressentent.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, laissant échapper des sanglots, elle se retourna et s'enfuit dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves qui rentraient en cours. Malgré la douleur, Sirius lui courut après.

- MILA ATTEND !!

Il la vit s'enfuir dans les toilettes des filles et n'hésita pas à y entrer à son tour. Elle était là, penchée sur un lavabo et se mouillait le visage.

- Mila explique toi ! Rugit Sirius.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Cria Mila impatiente et pleurant toujours. Ce n'est pas moi mais Malicia qui nous fait ça !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle a mal ! Elle nous a vu. A ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je demandé de m'embrasser sur le champ. Pour qu'elle nous voit ! Pour la réveiller ! Et à présent que c'est fait, elle a mal, très mal !

- Comment se fait-il que nous aussi ?

- Je suis une Ladislava Sirius, moi aussi je ressens les sentiments. Et toi… C'est trop compliqué…

- Ne me fait pas croire que j'en suis un aussi.

- N'importe quoi, tu n'es qu'un sorcier, mais tu es le fils de Harry Potter et toi et Ingrid… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras très bientôt. Je suis désolée, j'ai trop mal, je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Mila tomba à genoux et sanglota silencieusement. Sirius avait le ventre et les poumons en feu.

- Cette douleur, marmonna Mila. C'est ce qu'elle a ressentit. C'est toutes ses souffrances qui se réveillent. Tu sais Sirius, certains ladislaves ont beaucoup de mal avec leurs pouvoirs. Aimer fait mal, espérer fait mal, haïr fait mal, être triste fait mal… Tout fait très mal !

- C'est pour ça que Malicia se refermait sur elle-même et qu'elle se cachait toutes ses pensées et sentiments ?

- Oui, c'était trop dur à encaisser. Tu as été le seul à comprendre ça Sirius. Et je l'ai compris aussi quand tu as commencé à me tourner autour. J'ai compris que tu faisais ça pour que Malicia le comprenne à son tour. Drevan est trop imbue de lui-même pour comprendre et voir tout ça. Il est trop sûr de lui. Si on a si mal tous les deux, c'est que lorsqu'on s'est embrassé, nos pensées étaient vers elle, et elle seule. C'est pour ça que l'on a ressentit sa peine. Sirius si tu avais pensé à moi à ce moment là, tu ne serais pas là à supporter cette douleur.

Sirius se laissa tomber contre le mur, assis par terre, il fixait la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlaient lui cachaient le visage rougit par les larmes. Lentement, elle se mit à respirer plus calmement. Et ses sanglots disparaissaient.

- Pour arrêter la douleur, il te suffit de penser à la personne qui émane ses sentiments si forts. A les comprendre et les accepter. Et puis tu ne sentiras plus rien.

- Je ne veux pas les oublier.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu es comme moi Sirius. Tu préfères connaître la douleur que tu infliges aux autres.

- Si moi aussi je peux ressentir les sentiments de Malicia en douleur, pourquoi je ne ressens pas ceux des autres ?

- Tu le peux, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas un ladislave. Tu as la faculté d'avoir des intuitions, tu entends certaines choses mais pas toutes. La tristesse et la colère qui a déchiré le cœur de Malicia étaient si fortes qu'elle n'a pas réussit à les garder pour elle. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi mal… Ca a dut être un terrible choc.

Elle se mit à rire ironiquement.

- Il faut dire que Malicia n'est pas qu'une simple Ladislava, c'est pour ça qu'elle doit s'unir au sang royal.

Il y eu un long silence. Sirius avait posé sa tête contre le mur et cherchait une respiration calme. La main posée sur le ventre qui lui faisait beaucoup moins mal, il finit par s'endormir.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Un picotement sur le poignet obligea à Sirius d'entre ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, une grande chouette brune lui mordillait les doigts. Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention du sorcier, elle tendit la patte où un parchemin était enroulé et bien attaché. Encore assoupit, Sirius s'étira et détacha le message. Sans rien demander de plus, elle s'envola et disparut derrière la porte par laquelle elle avait dut arriver.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux. Il était toujours dans les toilettes des filles, la nuit allait tomber car il faisait très sombre et les bougies de la petite pièce s'étaient allumées. Mila avait disparut. En prenant appui sur le mur, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qui était à son nom. D'après l'écriture, elle venait de Casper, sûrement lui demandant comment se passait son espionnage auprès des nouveaux élèves et professeurs de l'école.

Mais là n'était pas son principal soucis, il enfouit la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon et se réfugia dans les couloirs. Personne n'était présent, mais qu'importe, il lui fallait à tout prix retrouver Malicia. La douleur avait disparut, mais la jeune fille devait encore souffrir et il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve pour tout lui expliquer. Surtout qu'elle ne le déteste pas.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il marcha dans les couloirs, monta les escaliers, tourna à droite à gauche, marcha, monta, il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il y allait. Il s'arrêta alors. Il était monté tout en haut d'une des tours du château. Il n'y avait là aucune salle de classe, mais que des pièces désaffectées. Devant lui, se trouvait une échelle qui devait monter au grenier. Et il monta, souleva la trappe et grimpa.

- Malicia ?

Sirius était dans une salle où le toit de la tour était bien bas et touchait même le sol aux extrémités de la petite pièce ronde. Il n'y avait aucune isolation, juste les tuiles et les poutres qui les tenaient en place. Le plancher n'était que de vieilles lattes de bois. Assise en tailleur sur une large couverture, elle avait posé une bougie à côté et lisait un gros livre, Malicia tournait le dos à Sirius et était face à un grand trou dans le toit laissant apparaître une vue surprenante sur le lac et la forêt interdite.

A l'appel de son nom, elle se retourna. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade sur son dos, ses brillants yeux marron étaient quelques peu dissimulés derrière des mèches rebelles. Elle avait retiré sa chemise, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Ne portant que sa petite jupe d'écolière et un débardeur blanc. En voyant Sirius, elle lui sourit tristement et retourna à sa lecture.

- Ah c'est toi, répondit-elle simplement.

- Oui, la voix de Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi étrange ; à la fois voilée et douce, essayant de cacher l'incompréhension de la réaction de la jeune fille. Malicia… est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille posa son livre sur ses genoux et fixa le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

- J'ai mal au ventre Sirius.

On aurait dit un enfant qui essayait de cacher son chagrin en simulant une maladie imaginaire. Et pourtant elle ne disait que la vérité.

- J'ai mal au ventre et j'ai mal au cœur.

- Tu dois me détester…

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix très calme et douce.

Elle poussa un long soupire et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, le mouvement entraîna la bretelle du débardeur qui descendit lentement sur le bras de la ladislava. Sirius s'approcha, se pencha, et avec une infime caresse qui ne frôla qu'à peine la peau mâte, la relogea à sa place à côté de celle du soutien-gorge.

A ce bref contact, Malicia sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Elle frissonna et releva la tête, refusant de lâcher du regard le ciel. Si elle se retournait pour le voir, elle souffrirait, elle le savait. Mais le sentir s'éloigner faisait encore plus mal !

Lentement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et refit glisser la bretelle blanche sur son bras. Aucune main ne vint toucher son épaule, mais un bras puissant enserra vivement sa taille, et une bouche alla mordiller et embrasser sa nuque. Une main se plaça sur son sein, un corps chaud se plaqua contre le sien et deux cuisses se refermèrent autour d'elle.

Sentant le bonheur remplir son être, elle se retourna et s'agrippa à Sirius qui l'embrassa avec passion, ayant peur de le perdre de nouveau. Les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux et les vêtements, les bouches parcouraient la peau, des soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres… Malicia sentait son corps s'embraser, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, plus qu'un besoin, plus qu'un désir. ..

Laisser son corps lui crier des « Je t'aime ».

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Un baiser sur une paupière… Sirius entrouvrit un œil pour apercevoir le visage de Malicia tout près du sien. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était chaleureux, ses joues légèrement rosées. Un baiser sur la bouche, furtif, mais plein d'amour.

- Réveil toi, il est minuit passé !

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, une couverture rabattue qu'à moitié sur lui, révélant un torse nu et musclé. Il fixait rêveusement la Ladislava enfiler sa jupe et chercher parmi les vêtements au sol son débardeur et sa chemise.

- A part Ingrid, Mila ou Nathamael, je me doute qu'on remarque ton absence. La mienne encore moins.

- Oui, je sais Drevan n'est pas là, dit-elle en enfilant son débardeur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas les élèves qui m'inquiètent en fait ! C'est les aurors.

- Les aurors ?

- Oui, je suis suivie, annonça la jeune fille en enfilant ses chaussettes.

Sirius blêmit, il se retourna sur lui-même comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Malicia n'en avait pas l'air plus inquiétée pour autant. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, face à Sirius et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis assurée de ne pas être suivie en utilisant quelques objets que m'a offert ton oncle George.

- Pourquoi tu es suivie ? Demanda Sirius qui enfilait à son tour ses vêtements.

- Je crois que… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Sirius, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un auror caché sous une cape d'invisibilité qui me suivait et observait tous mes faits et gestes. Je crois que ça à un rapport avec l'attaque de l'école en décembre. Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille sans comprendre pourquoi Voldemort s'en était pris à moi…

Sirius la regarda bouche bée, il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle Malicia. Elle avait l'air si calme, et pourtant, elle parlait d'espionnage dont elle était la victime. Et elle semblait bien plus mature et accepter les faits sans en être complètement touchée. La ladislava devait être plus présente en elle.

Malicia aida Sirius à refermer les boutons de sa chemise et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi attentive envers lui, ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'excitation.

- Il va falloir que je te raconte pas mal de chose, dit-elle tout à coup très sérieusement.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. A propos de Drevan en particulier.

- Je n'en doute pas… Viens, il faut qu'on rentre. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur !

- Moi non plus, grogna Sirius. Mais Malicia, il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule !

La jeune fille se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça,

- Tu n'es pas la seule Ladislava ! J'en ai vu, des vrais, le directeur ! Mila et Drevan aussi !

- …

- Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il était po…

- Je me doutais bien que Drevan et Mila étaient spéciaux… Mais le directeur…

Malicia avait tout à coup un air soucieux. Sirius la prit par la taille et blotti son visage dans son cou.

- On en reparlera demain avec Ingrid et les autres. On va tout mettre au clair et on verra ensuite ce que l'on fait.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête puis tous deux quittèrent la pièce où seule la couverture était restée étalée par terre. Main dans la main, ils prirent de longs couloirs et descendirent quelques escaliers pour en regrimper d'autres. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la maison des Gryffondors, des conversations étouffées leurs parvinrent à l'oreille.

Par réflexe, ils se cachèrent derrière une vieille armure d'où un léger ronflement s'échappait. Quatre aurors passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Ils avançaient d'un pas pressés et semblaient inquiets et énervés.

- Ces sales gosses, ils peuvent pas rester en place ? Après on a le ministère sur le dos !

- C'te gamine me gonfle à toujours disparaître aussi facilement.

- Clade, on nous avait prévenu qu'elle était difficile à suivre !

- Peut-être mais c'est pas pour autant…

Sirius serra Malicia contre lui, elle avait raison, mais il ne pensait pas que cette garde rapprochée était aussi importante. Une fois que les aurors disparurent de leurs visions, ils reprirent discrètement leur chemin. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement de plusieurs couloirs, les flammes des bougies devinrent plus intenses et les grandes allées s'éclaircirent, révélant le jeune couple. Tous deux entendirent alors des pas précipités et des cris qui arrivaient dans leur direction. Alors que Malicia se retournait pour observer d'où venait le mouvement, une masse noire se rua sur elle et sur Sirius.

Les deux adolescents furent plaqués contre un des tableaux de l'allée. Mais au contact brutal entre le dos et la toile, le mur pivota et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite pièce basse et très sombre. Sous le choc, Malicia tomba au sol et s'égratigna le coude, tandis que Sirius avait attrapé l'ombre qui les avait projetés dans ce passage secret. Le jeune homme la repoussa violement, la silhouette noire tomba au sol mais lui attrapa sa baguette. La jeune Ladislava se redressa et se plaqua contre le mur fixant l'être qui les avait enfermés.

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria Sirius.

- Je ne suis personne, répondit la voix rauque d'un homme. J'étais juste là pour vous aider je ne…

- Où sommes nous ? Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ?

- Je vous ai aidé ! Si vous étiez resté là bas une seconde de plus, vous auriez eu de gros soucis avec les aurors et les ladis…

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria de nouveau Sirius furieux, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui racontait l'homme. Rendez moi ma baguette !

La silhouette parut alors se rendre compte qu'il tenait en effet la baguette du jeune Potter. Mais au lieu de la lui tendre, il la rangea dans une des poches de son pantalon.

- Rendez la moi, siffla Sirius menaçant.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé plus tôt ! On a pas idée de se promener dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci, surtout en ce moment. Avec Voldemort qui rôde dans le coin, les mangemorts qui sont de partout et les ladislaves qui essayent de contrô…

- Malicia passe moi ta baguette ! Ordonna Sirius.

Mais la jeune fille n'eu même pas le temps de répondre.

- Elle n'en a pas, on le lui a confisqué, répondit l'homme à sa place.

- Co… Comment le savez vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Balbutia Malicia surprise par le ton qu'utilisait leur interlocuteur.

- J'ai mes sources.

L'homme se tenait bien droit devant eux. Il faisait environs la même taille que Sirius, deux ou trois centimètres de plus. Sa façon de s'exprimer les avait choqué, il était si familier, il n'avait l'air de rien craindre d'eux et ne faisait même pas attention aux menaces de Sirius.

- En attendant, je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance chère Iavlina !

Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

- Elle ne s'appelle pas Iav… Commença Sirius.

- Bien sur que si, répondit l'homme d'un ton très sérieux et plus grave. Iavlina, elle est l'enfant des flammes, mais est plus connue sous le nom de Malicia. Voila tout !

En disant cela, il s'était dangereusement rapproché, Sirius essayait de protéger Malicia en se plaçant devant. Mais la jeune fille le repoussa délicatement et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle plissa des yeux.

- Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'homme qui m'a conduite jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

- Lui-même. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir sauvé ma fille.

- Votre…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsque la baguette de l'homme s'éclaira et révéla leurs visages. A peine quarante ans, les cheveux noir jais en bataille, des yeux verts émeraude qui brillaient derrière des lunettes, la mâchoire carrée, une cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite, une autre sur son front. Une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Harry Potter souriait timidement à son fils, heureux de le rencontrer pour la toute première fois.

- Bonsoir Sirius, annonça-t-il.

Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, ses yeux cherchaient désespérément de l'aide et sa bouche était entrouverte.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es… Tu étais… Tu es mort !

- Ben non tu vois, je suis là !

Harry était mal à l'aise, ne savant comment se comporter. Le prendre dans ses bras ou bien rester assez distant. Tout lui raconter d'un coup, changer de conversation, ou encore lui demander pardon pour avoi…

- SALAUD ESPECE DE SALAUD !!

Sirius se jeta sur son père tête baissée et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Malicia poussa un cri d'effrois pendant que furieux, Sirius essayait de se redresser pour donner le plus de coups possibles.

- A QUOI TU JOUES ? QUI ES TU ?

L'homme essaya de se défendre en attrapant les mains de Sirius mais il se prit un poing dans le visage et cria de douleur.

- TU NOUS A ABANBONNES COMMENT OSES TU ? COMMENT OSES TU REVENIR !!

Harry finit par se redresser et attrapa les deux mains de Sirius. Surpris par la vitesse et la force de son père, Sirius essaya d'attaquer avec des coups des pieds, mais il ne frappait que du vide. Il finit par se dégager, mais au lieu de frapper, il releva sa manche de son bras droit et révéla la marque noire que lui avait infligé le Lord.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu vois ? T'as vu ? Espèce de sale…

Ses forces s'épuisants sous les cris et les coups, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Un peu plus loin, Malicia était agenouillée dans la pièce et avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle ressentait les émotions qui s'émanaient des deux hommes et avait du mal à les contenir. Si Sirius pleurait, c'était la frustration et la tristesse qui apparaissaient après la colère.

A bout de souffle, Sirius ne donnait que quelques coups faibles, mais il n'aurait même plus de force pour retenir un gnome de jardin.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ? T'es revenu... TU OSES… Je… Non. Comprends pas !

Le jeune Potter se laissa tomber à genoux accompagnant dans sa chute Harry, mais alors qu'il relevait son regard sur son père, il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en pleurant plus fort. Harry était dans le même état. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils en embrassant inlassablement le front de son enfant.

- Je suis désolé Sirius…. Désolé, je suis arrivé trop tard… pardon, pardon….

Alors alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvés ? Je sais que ça fait un moment que certains attendaient que Sirius et Malicia se remettent ensemble, ou bien que Harry réapparaisse. J'ai eu du mal à mettre les deux scènes sur ce chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient négatives ou non !

En attendant, je remercie infiniment **Laure** avec ses bisou d'nours, **etanusien** (ca y est, il est de retour !) et aussi **Snitchychan** (est-ce que la façon dont Sirius reconquit Malicia te convient ? même pas de belles paroles mdr)

Bazoux à tous !!!


End file.
